Dead and Back Again
by JoxX
Summary: Set After DAG... join Sookie on her lastest adventure, Bonds, Vikings,Ex lovers, Fairy odd puberty, Dear Abby and Sookie mark 2... how could she not fail to heal from her recent traumas? ***SPOILERS FOR ALL 9 BOOKS****
1. Chapter 1

Dead and Back Again

Jane Bodehouse was sitting at the bar when I had started my shift at seven. She was still there at quarter to one, now ten sheets to the wind. I had called her son He would be here any minute. Tonight I actually envied her. In her drunken state numb to the world – yeah I could do with some of that. And from the mess of her thoughts everything was just hunky dory on planet Jane. Things were far from 'hunky dory' on planet Sookie. In the months since I had been tortured by two sadistic fairies. My outside scars may have healed (my bikini days where well and truly over), but the ones in my mind ran so deep I couldn't even fathom how to begin to heal them.

After Sam and I help Jane out of the bar we locked up for the evening. Sam walked me to my car. He looked like he was going to say something, but then to my relief thought better of it. I hopped into the car before he could change his mind. And drove off I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I knew everyone meant well but..... I felt....I felt.... arrgh! I hit the steering wheel the car swerved slightly. I wanted to scream till there was no more air in my lungs. I wanted to be strong but all I felt was weak. I was so angry at every one, at everything but most of all at me. My face was streaked with frustrated tears as I brought the car to a stop. I looked up realising that I had somehow managed to get home.

The security light came on as I hurried up the back steps I let myself in and bolted the door behind me. With my hand on my chest I slowed my heart rate down this was the hardest thing about coming home at night. They had taken me at night right outside my house. My house. I walked over to the sink I gulped greedily at the glass of water I poured myself trying to rid myself of the dry mouth my panic had inflicted. I noticed three new messages flashing on my machine. I looked at it, and then shook my head I just couldn't deal with even listening to anyone tonight.

I had made my way to my bedroom. I prepared myself for bed, washing my face and brushing my teeth. The sheets where cool on my skin I curled into a ball on bed and waited for the sleep to take me.

I tossed and turned. When sleep finally claimed me I found myself in the little shack, Arlene was there cutting me her mouth twisted in a nasty snarl. I turn my head only to see Lochlan sinking his teeth in to my breast. I had to get away I fought, I kicked and punched as two powerful arms held me in a vice grip. My breath was now coming in ragged heaves as I fought the vice grip on "I've got you" the grip loosened "Sookie, my lover" I felt myself get bundled up "Eric?" I rasped. "Sookie it was just a bad dream" I felt Eric's grip on me tighten and he just rocked me, as I sobbed he stroked my hair.

When I calmed down I wiped my face with the cuff of my PJ's. I looked up and saw the faint glow of my vampire still not sure if was awake or asleep. Eric leaned over and putting my bedside light on. As if he read my mind he said "I felt your rising fear and panic"

"Oh" I mumbled, "so you came all the way from Shreveport? Can you feel me from that far?"

"No and Yes" he said as he kissed the top of my head "I was over at Bill's"

"Bill's? .....Is he okay?" I asked. Bill was my 1st love and former boyfriend, we had a complicated history. But now all I could see was the man who rescued me from those things, who was willing to die for me. He loved me and I him. Not a romantic love but a deep respect I guess in some funny way he felt like family.

"Bill is fine he has recovered well" Eric said rather curtly. Bill was not Eric's favourite topics by any stretch of the imagination. "I'd rather talk about you" he said in a soft voice

"Not tonight" not any night I thought. What was there to talk about? How my stubbornness had robbed me of my best friend, her boyfriend, my great grandfather, my cousin Claudine and her little baby..... it was just too horrible to think about. How people had died because of me. Because I was so dumb to ask for help and then when it was offered well it had to be my way or the high way....... if I had just gone and stayed with Eric, Amelia wouldn't have moved back to New Orleans. Claudine would be alive, hell they may all still be alive. Worry flashed across the bond. Yeah I'd be worried too if I was bonded to such a loser. I felt sorry for myself that made me feel so weak. I was a Stackhouse. My Gran would...... no, my Gran would hold me and tell me everything was gonna be alright – I missed her, with such a longing.

"We have to talk sometime" Eric urged softly

"I said NO" untangling myself from his arms I sprang up and scrambled to the bathroom, locking the door behind me I stood for several minutes just gripping the sides of the sink, I let out a deep sigh. I washed my face and took care of my human needs as Pam would call it. Gathered up my energy and went back into the bedroom Eric was now lying in my bed his jeans fold at the end of it. He was the most beautiful, sexy guy I'd ever seen..... I felt my girl parts stir. He held back the covers watching me as I made my way across the room. I slid in beside him and snuggled up next to him.

I loved the way he smelt, his cologne mixed with the special dry smell of a vampire. He smelt safe, warm, reassuring. I could feel my nipples stiffen as I breathed in his scent. I looked up at his face I could see his fangs had run down a little. I placed my hand on his growing bulge

"My lover, I think you are trying to distract me" the "me" coming out rather higher pitched than the rest as I push my hand into his boxer shorts.

I smiled at him, "Eric" "Mmmm" he murmured "make love to me" with that his mouth found mine. I kissed him urgently his hands held my face I wrapped my arms around him and held him so tightly, as if any second he would be ripped from arms. He kissed my face he moved down to my neck licking and kissing me. As soon as his fang scraped my neck I felt my body stiffen, I felt panic rise. Eric stopped what he was doing "what's wrong?" his face full of concern. I couldn't even look at him I put my hand over my eyes took a deep breath and said "I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it" I began. I removed my hand from over my eyes and looked at him, I owed him that much. "They bit me it was a game to them the thought of someone biting me again is just repugnant, I am sorry." With that the tears started to fall. I rolled over on my side brought my knees up and held myself. I wouldn't blame him if he got up and walked out never wanted anything to do with me again. Pam was right I was so much trouble. After Eric had given me so much blood to heal me, I couldn't even let him take some during sex. I never felt so frustrated the pain in my chest just swelled as I realised that this relationship as far as being intimate was concerned was over. "Just, go" I sobbed.

I felt Eric get up off the bed, I heard him pull on his jeans and he left the room. I just sobbed harder when I heard the front door close. I felt intense anger and frustration flood the bond, then rage, cold hard rage. I thought it wasn't possible to feel any worse than I did but I managed it.

I thought I heard a loud ripping sound, tried to steady my breathing and listen, I heard a growl followed by an almighty crash. Jesus Christ what was that? I ran towards the living room looking out of the window I could see Eric. If I ever doubt Eric was strong, there would be no doubt left after I saw him pick up a huge tree and hurl it was if it was no lighter than a stick. Just then Bill appeared at the window scaring me half to death. He walked over to the door and I let him in.

"Are you ok? If he's hurt you" Bill snarled.

"I am fine" well as fine as anyone can be with a 1000 year old vampire tearing up the front yard.

"What happened, why Eric is so mad, did you have a fight" Bill said putting his arm around me as he led me to the couch.

"No, it's complicated and none of your business" I really did not want to have this conversation with my Ex.

Bill got up and looked out of the window, placing his hands in his pockets he shook his head. "I've never seen him like this" as another almighty crack reverberated around the room.

I got up "Bill would you like a tru blood?" in a time of crisis at least you could always count on manners.

In the darkness of the living room I could just make out Bill smirking. "Something funny Bill?"

"No, you just remind me of my wife" "– from when I was human" he added as though it wasn't obvious. He fixed me with his dark look.

"How so?" This was a 1st Bill rarely talked about his human life, he wasn't the sharing kinda guy.

"My wife would cure the world with tea and southern hospitality" he mused "the house could be burning down around us and she would calmly ask if anyone wanted tea."

I smiled "I think I would have liked her, now how about that blood?"Smiling even harder

"Yes, yes you would have, she was a good woman and thank you that would be nice" he said ever the polite southern gentleman.

I busyied myself in the kitchen, when I returned with the blood and a sweet tea for myself, Bill was still standing looking out the window, turning slightly towards me he took the bottle out of my hand. Nodding towards the window he said "on the Brightside you'll have wood for the next few winters" you have got to love his sense of humour.

I snickered, looking out the window sipping my sweet tea I retorted "you think he'll cut it up for me and store it out the back?"

Bill looked over at me and gave me one of his rare smiles. For a moment our eyes locked, bill broke the gaze first but there had been a moment there. I could feel calm returning to the bond; Bill must have noticed too as he stiffened "Eric is coming"

"I know" placing my glass on the side table.

The front door opened in came a dishevelled looking Viking the front of his t-shirt was caked in forest, bits of twigs stuck out of his once tidy hair, his hands where bloody and black with dirt. "Compton" he spat "Get out!" Eric's fangs where fully out as where Bill's.

Bill looked at me, "Now" Eric barked.

My own rage exploded "Now wait a minute_ buster_" I shrilled "I'll not tolerate rudeness in my house" with that all the bubbles of emotion, tension and nervous energy rose to the surface as laughter "oh my god I sound like my gran" moving backwards clutching my sides I laughed as I hit the couch causing me to sit down. Bill and Eric looked at each other and then at me then back at each other not sure what to make of my outburst. This only served to make me to laugh even harder. Emotionally I was all over the place. Tonight I certainly lived up to my reputation of being crazy.

I thought at the absurdity of it all. Not one but two vampires in my living which could rip out my throat in a heartbeat. There I was shouting at them. Laughing like a crazy woman concerned that I sounded like my Gran. Yes I had no sense of self preservation and now it looked like the little sanity I had left had clearly left the building too that much was clear.

Finally I regained control wiping tears of laughter that had escaped from the corners of my eyes. I cleared my throat stifled back down a giggle as I looked up at my two vampires, who's faces where now a pictures of puzzled concern. I waved my hand in front of my face in a finally attempt to regain full composure. "I am sorry" the corners of my mouth betraying me by twitching up.

With the situation somewhat diffused, Eric turned to Bill "Leave me, with my wife" as to drive home the fact I was his. Bill not one bit intimidated by the Viking (Bless him) came over held my hands kissed me on my cheek told me he would be right outside if I needed him. I rose to my feet telling him to go home it would not be necessary, as I walked over to the door shutting it behind him.

I looked up at Eric not sure of what to say, he simply walked past me, I followed him to my bedroom and he went into the bathroom I heard the shower switch on. I got back in bed as I thought of a very erotic shower I had. The memory stirred lust in me. Stupid Viking. As if Eric had picked up on my lust I felt his across the bond. Stupid bond.

Eric appeared at the door of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Small drops of water dripped off the ends of his long hair and ran down his muscular body in small rivulets. His fangs where nearly all the way down. Drinking in the sight of him I bit the inside of my cheek. He walked over to me. Still wearing the towel he bent down and kissed me slowly, deeply when I came up for air I could see the lust in his eyes. I could feel the lust in mine.

He started to unbutton my top, suddenly I felt self conscious I reach to turn out the light, Eric gently took my hand and kissed it saying in to the back of it. "No lover I want to see you, I want you to see me". I began to protest, powerful lips kissed mine any protest was extinguished by a very clever tongue. He continued to unbutton my top he pushed it off my shoulders helped me out of it. "Beautiful" his voice rich and thick, I turned my head away disgusted at my once smooth skin.

"Look at me" Eric said moving my head. He bent down kissing a crescent shaped scar on my shoulder "gorgeous" he spoke into my skin. Then he kissed a larger scar on my breast, moving slightly he kissed another one "magnificent" moving over to my other breast he kissed and licked another scar "Mmmm" kissing his way down to my abdomen he kiss a large long scar down my side "spectacular" he said kissing every inch of it. His wet hair trailed along leaving cool droplet on my skin, adding to the sensuousness of the experience.

After kissing every scar on my stomach he gently helped me shimmy out of my bottoms kissing every scar gently looking up he whispered "you are so beautiful" I was now so turned on I didn't care what I looked like. He hovered at my entrance with his mouth kissing and nuzzling my inner thighs "please" I said he slid his fingers into me moving gently at first, as if you gauge my readiness. I hadn't sex since I was tortured Eric had be patient, in the last two months we hardly spoke, due to my not returning calls and avoiding personnel contact with anyone.

I no longer wanted it to be so. "Please, I want you" suddenly Eric was on top of me. I reach between us stroking him at my entrance and then he pushed. I gasped at the pleasure of feeling him inside me. "Mine" He said as He thrust into me again slightly harder I cried out at the shock of it. Unable to keep my eyes open as I lost myself in his rhythm. "Lover look at me, don't hide yourself from me, you are my bonded" I opened my eyes only for them to brim with tears.

He was moving faster now pounding my pain away, a different kinda pain started to build, my nipples rubbed against his cool chest as we moved bringing me closer to the golden edge. All of sudden I wanted him to bite me I want to feel the pain and the ecstasy of his fangs in my flesh I tilted my head exposing my neck to him. "I want you to" I said as I offered my neck to him he licked the base of my neck. After a moment's hesitation I felt sharp pricks and as he dragged on the wounds I tumbled over the golden edge crying out his name. With one final thrust he rode his own wave of pleasure speaking a long forgotten language. He collapsed on top of me. I held him tightly his weight on me comforting as I felt the after tremors shoot through me.

I felt myself come back into the moment, as Eric shifted to the side of me still licking the wounds on my neck. "Sookie Stackhouse you are an extraordinary woman" he announced "Mmmm, why?" if I sounded like I was fishing for a compliment, it was because I was. "nobody in all my years can make me come the way you do, the taste of you, the smell of you excites me" "see" he said pressing into my leg, surly he couldn't be but he was. After another round of Grand Prix sex we lay in each other's arms sated and content.

Eric was the first to speak "tell me lover" I made a little noise acknowledging him. I loved the way he said lover it caused chills to run up and down my spine. "How long have you had the dreams?" he urged gently.

Stiffening slightly he softly stoked my back comforting me. "Since the week after I was attacked" I replied

"Do you have many?"

"Not as often as they were, but yeah"

"Lover why didn't you tell me" Eric had now shifted on to his front he was supporting himself with his forearms his gaze was both soft and intense as looked down on me.

"Eric I am a big girl, its bad enough seeing them in my dreams I don't need to talk about them too" trying to change the subject I said "you do realise I have one hell of a mess to tidy up in my front yard"

Eric looked slightly abashed. After a moment he said "I could feel the pain in your heart your frustration I just felt so helpless, so angry that they still continue to hurt you" Eric kissed my forehead and ran his hand down my cheek. "Pam said that Dear Abby says that humans need space and time to get over trauma but seeing you I realise that is not so. I should have known"

"Oh, it's not your fault i didn't exactly make it easy for you." I said yawning. Yep it had definitely been an eventful night; sleep was trying hard to claim me.

Eric pulled me closer and said "I'll stay tonight." More of a statement than a question. "I won't be here when you get up I have early dinner shift tomorrow" I mumbled sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead and Back Again

I woke the next day with a smile on my face, as I remembered every detail of Eric's love making, yes today was going to be a good day. Stretching I felt a good pain I slid my hand over my stomach pausing at the large scar down my side remembering how my Viking had kissed and licked the whole length of it I smiled to myself. I had been so worried that he would no longer find me attractive but he didn't seem to have a problem. _Oh hell the front yard_ I thought sitting bolt upright. I scrambled of the bed grab my pink towelling robe and slipped it on. Passing the mirror in the hall I noticed I had a serious case of bed head. I looked out of the kitchen window to see several men working in my yard and the edge of the forest. Looking around at the devastation, I shuddered to think that a man that had made love so gently to me could be capable of such destruction with his bare hands. It's a hard one to compute.

As I made the coffee I noticed one of the men in a bright yellow vest was scratching his butt as he looked high up in the trees at another tree which was somehow suspended horizontally across 5 very tall pines. I lowered my shields and caught his thoughts _what the fuck, this is the weirdest fucking tornado I've ever seen. _I seen a flash of an image it was a tree trunk either side there was hand prints dented into it. Very large Viking sized hand prints. _That Stackhouse girl is a weird one, nice rack though... definitely some voodoo shit going on here. _I raised my shields again this goes to prove 'people who eavesdrop rarely hear good about them selves as my gran had been fond of saying.

I listen to the messages on my phone from last nite; there was one from Tara asking if I was okay, another from Remy. I made a mental note to call him back. Next Eric's voice filled the room saying he was going to visit after he'd been at Bill's. Last but not least was one from this morning it was Bobby, Eric's day man and hater of yours truly saying how sorry he was that a tornado had destroyed several trees on my property and not to be alarmed if I seen workmen as Eric had requested they come and clean up. Yeah a blonde, six foot three, machine in bed tornado. I blushed and chastised myself for thinking such brazen thoughts, but couldn't help but smile.

Talking of tornados I hope Bud Dearborn does not hear of this and puts two and two together as he may just come up with the right answer-that would be bad, very bad.

I showered and busied myself around the house missing my neat freak house mate as I chased dust bunnies around the living room. I was getting ready for work when I noticed a note on my bedside table.

_**My Lover**_

_**You are magnificent. Answer my calls! **_

_**You seem to have had the misfortune of **_

_**A tornado in your in your front yard.**_

_**~E **_

Reading it I held it to my heart, feeling the bond humming away in the back ground. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud knock on my front door. Standing on my front porch was a workman asking where I would like all the wood stored. Just out back I told him. I finished applying my make up and went to work.

Sam was in his office when I arrive, I smiled brightly at him- sexual healing was defiantly my favourite kind still smiling and it was the afternoon, go me.

Sam noticed my upbeat energy "looking good Cher" he said "well feeling good Sam" his nostrils flared. "Seen Eric last night" he said.

"As matter of fact, yes he came over after I finished work, not that it's any of you damn business" I retorted. Sam was a shifter and had a real sharp nose, that nose had a habit of getting him in trouble with my wrath.

"It's good to see you smile, beginning to think you forgotten how" touché Sam Merlotte. Sam was right however I had a face like a wet week end ever since I had returned to work and I was certainly not winning employee of the month any time soon.

"I am sorry Sam" I said giving him a hug. "I've just been so wrapped up in what hap...." "I understand" he said cutting me off. "Now do me proud" he said giving me a playful shove towards the door. The rest of the shift pasted in a flurry of pitchers and meals in baskets. I had loads of comments how I look like I was glowing, I just smiled trying not to grin like crazy.

By the time I got home it was almost nine a clock. Secretly I hoped Eric was there, but he wasn't. I walked from room to room feeling a bit lost. There was a tap on the door looking through the peep hole I could see Pam. I opened the door "Pam" I smiled one of those not quite sure what you're doing here smiles. "Sookie my telepathic friend" she said thrusting a six pack of tru blood and a DVD at me. Her nostrils flared "You smell delectable as always" striding into the living room she was a vision of peach and yellow pastels she sat herself down with one eyebrow arched "Eric tells me that Dear Abby, is wrong that you need company not space" in a ta daa motion with her hands "I am company" she announced.

I didn't know what to say, but I knew I would be having words with Eric. I just fell back on my southern manners "Tru blood Pam?" yeah that's me hostess with the mostest. "Thank you" she nodded. I popped her tru blood in the microwave 15min seconds works best. Taking it out I turned around only to find Pam standing there. I shrieked. "Jesus Pam, Eric would be really pissed if he found you had frightened me to death, don't do that" Pam just sniggered her fangs run down "really Sookie you smell just to die for tonight" she said licking her lips.

"Erm thanks I think" handing her the tru blood as I made a hastily exit to the living room with my coke.

"I have selected a DVD for us to watch, then you will do my nails and then master says I am to do yours although quite frankly I feel it's beneath me, and then you will share all your troubles I will listen like I care. It's called a girls night in you **will** have fun.

Okay, Wow now I'll defiantly be having words with a certain Viking. I plastered my crazy grin on my face having all ready resigned myself to the fact there was no point in arguing. "What's the film?" I ventured.

"Dirty dancing, it's one of my favourite's Baby, played by Jennifer grey makes me just want to lick her and drain her dry." Pam replied her voiced laced in excitement. That puts a new spin on it don't you think?

I put in the film and settled down to watch it hoping that I would still be breathing by the end of it.

The next thing I remember was being carried through to my room I felt like crap, I was so hot "Pam?" "No My lover" "What happened I feel like I been run over by a bus" I felt so dizzy and disorientated. Another wave of dizziness hit me and everything went black. When I came too I was in an ice cold bath I gasped at the shock of it. I had a blinding headache which only served to add to my confusion. "You have a fever, Sookie" Eric said although it sounded like he was far away. "I am going to give you my blood you're delirious"

"Huh" my head was a spin "Did Pam try to eat me?" what was going on? A deafening clamor in my head made it almost impossible to comprehend anything.

"If she had I would have staked her myself, you are mine"

"You staked her, Oh my god why did you kill her again" I had to get out of the bath Eric had gone mad and killed Pam -Again! In the distance I heard a crunch noise and a blood red wrist was offered to me "you must drink" Eric said his voice sounded like it was under water.

"No, you're trying to turn me" I said as I thrashed in the water.

Eric forced his wrist into my mouth. This was pretty good, Mmmm this really good I sucked as hard as I could. I heard Eric groan. As I felt the wound close I don't know what came over me but bit down hard on his wrist and gulped down even more blood. Eric gasped and pulled his wrist away "that's enough Lover".

Eric lifted me out off the bath laying me on the bathroom floor he took off my wet clothes wrapped me in a big white towel. Then he carried me through to my bed placing me gently on it. The buzz of my brain seemed to have quieted down at least.

"How do you feel?" Eric said softly. "You should see the other guy" I joked weakly "yes Pam was most annoyed you attacked her"- Viking say what! "Ha ha very funny Eric" I replied with a croak.

"Pam did not think so"

I sat bolt upright "Sweet Jesus, what did I do?" Eric held me to him kissing me on my temple. After a moment I said "tell me" Eric looked at my face "Don't concern yourself, its okay"

"Don't concern yourself, its okay" I repeated my voice rising at the end "what is okay? That most certainly is not okay you tell me what happened right now Eric Northman, right now do you hear me" I was so mad I could spit, I had attacked a friend in my own home my gran would turn in her grave.

"What do you remember?" he said

"Well Pam arriving, that's another conversation we are going to have. I put the film on watched a little bit then I must have fallen asleep, then next thing I knew I was in a cold bath burning up." Now I knew how frustrating it felt to not remember something, I felt guilty I had not told Eric earlier of his time here when he was cursed. Here I was freaking out over just.....how long had it been actually?

I glanced over at the clock on my bedside noticed it was 12.10. the last time I had been aware of the time it was 10.45. So what had happened that I would attack Pam "what did I do?" I asked as my eyes filled with tears it was killing me not knowing, I felt guilty all over again about not helping Eric with his memories sooner.

"You did not fall asleep lover, Pam say's that you got a look in your eye that she could only describe as bloodlust, without warning you where on her, she said that she was surprise by your strength and speed, she hit her head on the hearth of the fire. When she came too, you where in fever convulsion. Then she called me, I was already on my way as I had felt a rage coming from you that I would not had thought you capable off"

My mind was reeling, trying to absorb what Eric said had taken place, taking a minute I tired to remember but nothing came. "Why didn't you call Bill?" I questioned. For a split second Eric looked displeased.

"I did when I felt your rage" pride fleeted across the bond as he said the word rage. "I called Pam's cell, when I didn't get answer I phoned Bill, he came right over"

"Bill is here too?" I questioned. With a grin that could only be described as smug satisfaction Eric said "No not now, you rescinded his invitation"

"What?, why? Where his is he? Is Pam ok? I need to talk to him" I went to move of the bed noticing I was feeling much stronger. Eric at vampire speed rose of the bed and handed me my robe. I covered my nakedness quickly. As I walked into the living room I saw that the occasional table had been knocked over as I rounded the corner of the couch, I was horrified as I saw blood on corner of the hearth. A lamp lay smashed on the floor as I looked at it in a flash of memory I saw I was holding the lamp high above my head about to bring it down on Pam head her pale blond hair already red with blood where her head had hit the hearth I was filled with such hate and rage. I clasped my hand over my mouth as I gasped.

Just then there was a knock on the door I slowly lifted my gaze from the lamp on the floor to the door as Eric opened it to Bill. Bill just stood there just looking me like he was assessing whether it was me or not. I met his gaze and then looked down at my hands then to the lamp and back to Bill.

It was Eric that broke the silence "she does not remember what happened" Bill then looked as if the penny had dropped and said "may I come in?"

I stood there for a moment in my state of shock starring at him my eyes wide to make sense of the jumble of thoughts swirling in my mind, then I snapped back to reality "yes of course" I mumbled.

Bill reach me in blur gently he held my arms asking if I was alright and if he'd hurt me. "Hurt me?" I repeated as I looked into his eyes which were full of concern.

"No, No I don't think so, what happened?" my voice sounded shaky, not sure I would like the answer.

"Eric called me" He began. I made a gesture with my hand to hurry him along. "When I arrived at your house you where straddling Pam about to bring down a lamp on her head. I grabbed you and pulled you off but you fought me" glancing at Eric then he looked me as he said "I had to use a bit of force to hold you down" He shoot a look of disgust at Eric "you where unusually strong and full of rage"

"Oh God where's Pam?" panic rising in my throat, I looked around to see if I could see her.

"I sent her to Fangtasia, she's fine her pride is not so, but she will live". Eric eyes sparkling as he spoke. Amusement flashed across the bond. I had just provided the ultimate material for teasing Pam I doubted she would ever live it down – she would hate me forever.

Realizing that Bill had not finished his story I looked up at him "what happened then?"

Bill led me over to the couch and sat me down which was just as well as my legs had started to shake. He cleared his throat "You had become really hot, you where shouting at me to get off you, then you rescinded my invitation. I watched helplessly as you collapsed and started to convulse"

"Eric didn't arrive for another ten minutes luckily Pam came too and helped you then Eric arrived..... I thought I was going to lose you...." he trailed off.

"You have already lost her she is MINE Compton" Eric snarled.

I held up a hand, I had enough to deal with I did not need the macho bullshit as well. "Enough" I barked.

I looked up at Bill and then at Eric, there was a thought brewing a little thread if I could just catch hold of it. Ah yes.... "How strong was I, I mean how strong must I be to get the jump on Pam and for Bill to use force to restrain me, I haven't had your blood in months until tonight, the last time was when I was healing, from the faries, I am so glad they're dead, Although it would be good if I could bring them back just to have the pleasure of killing them myself, oh dear that makes me a poor excuse for a Christian, I didn't even taken any last nite when we were in bed....." yes I was babbling and no one was stopping me. Bill winced as I mentioned being in bed with Eric. Eric grin the grin of winners his fangs had run out a little. If I wasn't in shock I would have been embarrassed that was just tacky of me.

"How strong was she, Bill?" Eric asked as in a slightly mocking tone still grinning.

Bill not rising to the bait answered "As strong as any large Were at least" I just gulped my hands started to shake. Bill rose and returned from the kitchen with a glass of water I took it in both hands as not to spill it everywhere. Eric sat down beside me putting his arm around me.

"I am so so sorry Eric you have to tell Pam I didn't mean it –" I sobbed "I don't know what came over me, I can't for the life of me remember" Eric squeezed me tighter and into my hair he said "it's okay, don't worry lover" I just let him hold me there I felt so warm and safe. As one of the last tears fell Eric scooped it and popped into his mouth.

Eric lifted the quilt from the back of the couch, looked at it disapprovingly as he placed it over me. The Viking was no fan of my Gran mother's ancient quilt. Kissing the top of my head he rose telling me he was walking Bill to the door and would be back when he had spoken to him.

I sat there in the in there in the living room looking at the up turned table and light laying on the floor. I couldn't remember any of it other than the flash I'd seen. I was brought out of my thoughts by raised voices. Eric and Bill where arguing I listened. I caught Eric say she is mine, I will decide what's best for her, I just didn't have the strength to put him straight. The next snippet I heard was Bill saying how he smelt Fae in the house and I smelt strongly of them too. At this my blood ran cold I started to shake. Eric noticed immediately he looked up at me then growled at Bill.

At vampiric speed he came back into the house scooping me up he held me tightly. I could hardly breath, I gulped for air like a fish out of water my mind was in free fall I was so scared. My great uncle was half human half Fae he was still missing and wanted nothing more than me dead. Had he been here? Had he done something to me?

"Deep breaths Sookie" Eric commanded "that's it, look at me" I felt floods of calm come over the bond "Your okay" my heart rate had started to slow but I could still hear my own blood rushing in my ears. Another wave of calm and strength flooded over the bond. I was now in more control of myself. I felt wrung out emotional and physically. My Viking lifted me through to my room and tucked me up in bed holding me to him he kissed me gently on the lips, before spooning up against me. I padded around for his hand when I found it I slipped mine into it. In no time at all I was dead to the world but not before Eric had assured me that he would never let anyone take me.


	3. Chapter 3

!

Charlanie Harris owns all these wonderful characters I in no way claim them as my own......

Hope you are enjoying the ride so far. Thank you Thank you for the reviews happy dayz reading them :D Loving the speculation..... what is up with Sookie? only one way to find out keep reading & reviewing

Dead And Back Again.

Chapter Three

I rose late the next day, it was my day off, and I had a rough night, I was entitled. If I had thought that yesterday I had a bad case of bed head today's state took the biscuit. I felt weak and strong all at the same time, my head was pounding and my mouth felt like something had died in it. As I reach for the Advil in the medicine cabinet just for a split second seen rows of beautiful women's faces starring back at me smiling in the mirror(it looked like one of those magic mirrors you get where the image just goes on and on), I was so startled I dropped the glass I was holding.

It hit the sink and smashed "oh fuck" I muttered to myself I am not one to cuss but it was just an "oh fuck" moment. I was just about to tidy up when there was a knock on the front door. I wasn't going to say it twice in one day, but I thought it. I tried to smooth down my hair tightened the strap on the dressing down I had slept in and headed for the door.

Through the peep hole and saw Alcide, yep you guessed it I thought the words I wasn't going to say again. I took a deep breath plastered a fake smile on my face and opened the door. Alcide and I had a thing that never actually became a thing. Anyhow it's not the kinda person you want to see when you look like something the cat dragged in.

"Oh my God Sookie, you look dreadful" Alcide blurted out. _Cheers, no really thank you so much._ I thought sarcastically. I motioned for him to come in. As he walked past me looking slightly embarrassed at his previous choice of words "At least you smell good" giving me a sniff and awkward grin. _Geez what is it with the Supes and the smelling?_ I thought grumpily.

"Coffee?" Alcide inquired. I just nodded headed numbly into the kitchen. "I'll make it, why don't you just go tidy yourself up" he offered. I just headed back to my room without saying a word. Totally rude my Gran would have been mortified.

Back in my bathroom I tidied the mess of the broken glass and emptied the bath and dried the floor which was still sodden from last night. When all that was done I stepped into the shower and let the water run over me.

It occurred to me that I had let Alcide into the house and not even asked why he was here, it also occurred to me that I had not seen him since Tray's funeral with that I felt dreadful all over again.

I Hurried out of the shower dried myself, dressed quickly in grey joggers and a white tee which skimmed my curves perfectly. Ran a brush through my hair applied some gloss and bit of blush.

As I did a final check of my appearance in the mirror I remembered the flash of the beautiful women I'd seen – file that for later under 'weird possibly losing it'.

I headed to my house guest but before I had got to the door I felt a hot flush run through my body my cheeks flushed my lips felt hot and prickly. I let out a soft moan. Alcide was at the door "Sookie are you alright?" he said through the door. I had somehow sunk to my knees picking myself up "yeah, I'll be right out".

I gave myself a minute to smooth myself out, may be I am coming down with something but after having Eric's blood last night, well no time to think about that now. I had a guest to make up too after my lack of hospitality.

I entered the kitchen Alcide looked quite at home sitting there sipping coffee. So what brings you here?" He spun around looking straight at me and let out a whistle.

"Well honestly Sookie when I first arrived I was a little worried for ya, but now you look like....like Eric is a lucky man" I blushed a hand immediately shoot up to my hair at the back of the neck _why do we women do that_. "I came to see how you are, you haven't returned any of my texts and I hadn't seen you since Trays funeral"

"I am okay I guess" not meeting his eyes I poured myself a coffee and offered to fix him something to eat. After we ate the ham & eggs I washed the dishes and Alcide dried them we talk about his work, my work, how it was to be out in the open, The price of gas everything but Tray, Amelia and beings beginning with F. Actually it was nice to have company.

I walked Alcide to front the porch he thanked me for the lunch standing there he commented that I had some work done on the woods I just nodded not wanting to get into that one. I hugged him thanking him for stopping by. But as soon as I touch him I picked up Eric had asked him to stop by, so his visit had not been the innocent one of concern he had portrayed. Anyone that knows anything about me knows I have a little problem with dishonesty it falls in to the category of ex girlfriends, which is right next to Fangtasia barmen.

Anger ripped through me it was burning red hot I felt betrayed I was blind with rage; before I knew what I was doing I lifted Alcide hurled him off the front porch towards his car he landed beside it with a thud. "Tell your master, I don't need baby sitters" I spat he just lay there wide eyed and shaking his head as if trying to comprehend what had just happened.

I slammed the front door behind me "arrgh!" I roared. Sinking to my knees my back to the front door I looked at my hands held out in front of me. I was so angry I could feel currents of energy zipping through my body. I became aware of Alcide on the steps don't ask me how. I was on my feet striding towards the front door in double quick time I yanked open the door. I bore my teeth at him "If you know what good for you, you'll stay away from me" he flinched the Shreveport pack master flinched! My hands clenched in fists at my sides I pushed past him growling the air crackled around me with my rage. I was taking large strides across the lawn "Sookie" Alcide yelled I was at the edge of the forest. I didn't look back I just ran.

I was running as fast as I could. My breath coming in ragged bursts. What was I running from? Can't remember keep running. I am running like my life depends on it, maybe it does keep running. I found myself deep in the forest spinning around looking up I stumbled.

The ground was soft as I landed face up. Laying there looking up I felt so peaceful. Soft whispers of voices calling, calling what were they calling? Feel so confused, My eyes felt heavy. As they closed I saw beautiful faces running, laughing. My eyes flew open but the lids where just too heavy to stay that way.

This time I seen hundreds of little boats with lanterns hooded figures sat in them beautiful faces peer out from under the hoods. The lights from the lanterns danced on the water's surface. Whispering, calling, but to whom.

Now I was floating my hair whipped around my face. I felt like I was out sink with time. My body felt like it was being carried fast, eyes too heavy to open them. Part of me felt pulled like something inside me is straining to get somewhere which wasn't quite tangible just out of my reach.

I was in someone's arms being rocked, soft touches to my hair. A cup was placed at my lips. "Drink Faelinn, drink little one" Cool clear sweet water filled my parched mouth. was I dreaming?

Wind whipping at my hair again, I was being gently placed on the ground I felt a soft kiss on my forehead something place in my hand. My eye's fluttered open "Jason" I called but he continued to run into the forest not looking back. As looked around I was laying on the lawn in front of my house. In my hand was a violet rose the colour so intense it took my breath away.

It was dusk and the sun was setting, realising I was laying out exposed a wave of panic washed over me I couldn't get to my feet fast enough. I stumble in my rush to get in the house. Once inside I bolted all the doors. My trainers where filthy the bottom of my joggers where black with soil I removed them in the kitchen putting them in a bucket to soak.

I placed the violet rose in a little vase on the window sill above the sink. I was shivering with the cold my stomach felt a little crampy like period pain, I'll need to check my calendar I was so out kilter these days I didn't even know if it was due or not. What was I doing out there?

I drew myself a bath and placed lots of nice smellies in. Sliding into the warm bath was bliss any aches and pains just melted. It was then I notice my hair in a small round hand held mirror I kept by the bath. My hair had been braided tiny intricate braids which interlaced it was just plain weird not the hair but the fact I no recollection of doing it. Just then phone ran I let the machine get it.

I lay there in the bubbles, thinking over the last few days. What had happened today? Alcide had come to visit we had lunch. I remember saying good bye to him next thing I remember feeling like I was being carried subsequently seeing Jason leaving after he placed me on the lawn, what was that all about I'll need to call him. The phone rang again. "trying to relax here"

I thought about Pam, I let out a deep sigh I drew my legs up to me and hugged them it was time to admit that I was clearly off my rocker and I would have to dip into savings to get some professional help. Losing time was a sign of PSTD I'd seen that on a police drama. Luckily I had got the money from Rhodes recently I had only dipped into it to tie me over after I'd been attacked so the bulk of it remained.

Professional help was going to be tricky, my life was not the kind that you can discuss freely and openly. Although it would be liberating just to get it off my chest unless I could find a supe for the job, it would be highly unlikely I would ever get the chance. Preferably one with an opaque mind, I'd like it to be a surprise when they tell me I am nuts.

The phone rang another time Geez where is the fire. Maybe I could call Dr Ludwig she could possibly recommend someone- decision made I let out another sigh and allowed myself to relax. I should do this more often.

I put the radio on that should drown out the phone if it rings again. I washed my hair beautiful as it was with its little braids but it had bits of grass in it. Shaved my legs and under arms even gave myself a little tidy up in my lady garden seeing as it had seen some action lately. I felt so relaxed and thinking about Eric well I just felt horny. Was that the door? listened for a minute but I didn't hear another peep.

So I resumed my preening began singing along to one of my all time favourite tunes "Workin 9 to 5 woo oh oo" I nearly drowned when I heard a roar of laughter coming from above me. I threw my sponge at him "Eric, what are you trying to do? give me heart failure!" I snapped clutching my chest. I should have known he was coming when I had started to feel so chilled out.

The sponge had hit him squarely on the chest there was a big wet patch where it landed. He looked down at it amused.

"Well lover if you answered my calls I wouldn't need to be here. But seeing you like this I am rather glad you didn't" his fangs had run out and he was waggling his eye brow's. Damn him it was impossible to be mad at him. I scooped up a hand full of water and chucked it at him. "My Lover, I think you are trying to provoke a responds from me" he said with a leer.

"I most certainly am not" I retorted "Sookie, my bullshit meter is telling me that is false" I giggled it sounded so funny when he said something like that. He had bent down and was now beside bath balancing on the balls of his feet his arms leaning on the edge of the bath. I flicked my fingers at him. Tiny droplets of water sprayed his face. Eric growled "You are playing with fire, Dear one" flashing me with a wicked grin. "Ooooh, that's not a problem water is good for putting out fires" flicking even more water at him. I was now laughing wildly.

Eric cocked an eyebrow "oh but what is this?" he said placing a hand into the water angling it up ward, so the fingers poked out looking like a fin. "da nah.... dan nah....oh it appears little Sookie is bathing with a shark" he made a quick movement towards me.

Instinctively I pull my knees towards me, butterflies swirled in my belly it was almost painful I squealed in delight. Eric's eyes sparkled, licking his lips. "oh what shall she do?" he mocked. I squealed again as his hand brushed the inside of my thigh. It was exciting and terrifying all at once.

I backed up in the bath hands out in front me. Eric was now making quick movements darting in and out. I was giggling and yelping like crazy. Grab at his hand but he was too quick for me. When I did catch it I knew I had only caught the hand because he wanted me too.

"Oh I thought it was scary shark in my bath, but it's just a hand.... what every will I do with it?" I flopped it back and fore. "What could it be used for?" I teased provocatively, looking up at him through my eye lashes trying to look innocent. "Woman" Eric roared like a battle cry.

At Vampire speed I was up out of the bath and pressed against the bathroom wall a picture may have fallen I wasn't sure, as my Vikings hands where every where pillaging me. Legs wrapped round him. He pinned me there with only his hips rocking into my pelvis. With both hands he ripped his t-shirt clean off tossing it on the floor. Grabbing me at the waist he pressed his cool body against mine.

A desire for him hit me so hard I almost choked. Eric must have felt it too as he pause for a second searching my face. I cried out at the ache deep inside me for him. Sensing the urgency in me his mouth pressed down on mine intensely kissing me after a while, I ran my tongue down one of his fangs catching his eyes with mine when I was sure he was looking into them I reached the bottom of the fang and pushed. I tasted my own blood, Eric mumbled something into my mouth kissing and sucking at my mouth.

"I want you, I need you pleeeease I whimpered. Eric reach between us swiftly undoing his belt and jeans. His gracious plenty sprang free lifting me slightly higher he lowered me on to it. I moaned as I adjusted to the size of it. A heat spread through me my eyes blazed I dug my nails into his back as brought me down again.

Little currents of electricity whizzed under my skin. Holding my wrists his chest pressed up against me he thrust twice in rapid succession "Sweet Jesus" I moaned. Eric began kneading one of my breasts "I can't get enough of you" he whispered into my neck. Thrusts where coming in a steady rhythm now. He sucked my nipple "Oh God almighty" I called out. I knew if he were to bite me there it would be all it would take to topple me over the edge.

But Eric seemed to waiting for something my eyes found his and then I understood "Drink from me" he didn't need to be asked twice he plunged his fangs into my breasts just as he rocked deep into me dragging on the wounds it was sensory overload in its most exquisite form. We both came violently. I cried out his name as stars exploded behind my clenched eye lids it was one of the most mind blowing orgasm I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Eric knees crumpled as he growled a long forgotten language.

We were in a heap a mass of tangled limbs clinging to each other for dear life as I rode out the aftershocks. Eric started licking the wounds of my breast, the action of his tongue lapping brought me back to the moment. When he stopped he looked into my eyes and smiled bringing my head close to his chest he stroked the back of it. We lay like that until I started to shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

Bit of a longer chapter this time, THANK YOU for all the reviews Author, story alerts...... Please keep reviewing as it's so motivational.

Dead and Back Again

Chapter Four

Throwing a big towel over me, Eric rose to his magnificent height and offered me his hand I took it pushing myself up of the floor. That's when I spotted that Eric still had his jeans on looking at them around his ankles I couldn't help but crack up "in a rush there cowboy?" I said be pointing at them between laughs.

"Cowboy, cowboy?.........she calls me a cowboy when I am a Viking" he scoffed. "Throwing me over his shoulder. There I was hanging upside down looking directly at his gorgeous ass. Yum. "Nice view there cowboy" I reached down giving it a squeeze- it would be rude not too. He did a little hop to get out of his jeans before carting me off to the bedroom. As soon as I hit the bed he started to tickle me, I squirmed under his touch. "cowboy?" he said. "Yep, that's what I said" I was now laughing even harder. He caught a nipple in his mouth and pulled "ahh" I gasped it wasn't exactly sore, I kinda liked it. "Do you still think I am a cowboy?"

"Oh . Yes" my voice coming out deep and seductive. The tickles were replaced by kisses causing me to moan softly. He placed two fingers at my entrance trailing them up and down slowly as he continued to kiss me. He pushed a little on my mound but not entering it his kisses had now migrated south ward. I griped the sheets in anticipation of those long talented fingers sliding into my wetness. With the other hand he massaged my breast flicking the nipple with his thumb and continued to kiss me.

I waited for his fingers to enter me the tought of it driving me wild. No hand on my breast, No fingers near my mound, No kisses any where? What the? I looked up to see my Viking totally naked standing to **full** attention looking positively gleeful kneeling on the bed between my legs. "Well since I am clearly a cowboy in your esteemed opinion, I should take my leave of you now having only done a half a job..... that is unless you think you are mistaken and that I am indeed a Viking"

"Eric" I said in my best sultry voice.

"Yes My Lover" his eyes blazed and twinkled slight accent laced his voice.

"Don't forget your t-shirt" two can play at this game.

"Arrgh Woman, you are so stubborn" This would have entirely scary, to have a vampire with his fangs fully extended looming over you, if he just didn't look so ridiculous with 'gracious plenty' bobbing up and down as he spoke.

"I thought Vikings liked stubborn telepathic barmaids from Louisiana maybe **I was** mistaken perhaps it was cowboy's?"

He roared with laughter.

"oh pleeeeeeease won't you pillage me you big big Viking" my tone girly and mocking, I licked my lip's suggestively, guess that was my mistake!

In a split second he was on me his mouth pressed down on mine kissing me so deeply I threaten to lose the ability to think. When I came up for air I was tingly from the passion of it my girl parts simply throbbing, boy that _cowboy_ could kiss.

Eric began to stroke my folds easing his way inside he lowered his head kissing and nuzzling my inner thigh. I was watching him just the way he liked. He pulled his fingers all the way out and plunged deep in. I let out a moan. He did this several times building up a steady rhythm. His mouth moved over my mound and he blew lightly as though he was breathing his tongue flicked out licking my nub.

My back was now arching and I was close to losing it. He replaced his fingers with his mouth he was lapping at my fluids his pupil's dilated even more "Sookie, tonight even your fluids taste of fairy" he grab my hips and in swift monition entered me "OMIGOD" I called. So unexpected it was all it took to push me over the edge. I saw yellow gold lights. Eric was rubbing his face on my chest making little noises. He thrust in again deeply, I began to shudder, and my hands reached up and grabbed handfuls of his long blond hair as I hung on for dear life. "ERRRrrric" I called "_My_ Eric" his attack on me became frenzied it was like he didn't know what he wanted to do next.

All of sudden I could feel myself in the air as he flipped me round grabbing each side of my hips pulling up to him so I was now on my knees my arms stretched out in front of me. He entered me again tugging at my hips each time he thrust, I thought I would pass out he was deep inside me, all I could do was claw at the sheets. This was pushing pleasure/pain to the extreme I could feel another orgasm building, he just then pulled out of me my body ache with the loss of him "NO, No, no pleeeease Eric" I sobbed. "turn around lover" his voice rough.

Turned around to find Him kneeling "Come to me, Sookie come sit on me I want to look in your eyes as you come for me" I crawled over to him never once taking my eyes of him I had never in my life been so brazen, it felt exhilarating and dirty all in one. I crawled up his body slowly, putting my arms around his neck, placing my knees either side of his lifting myself up I pressed my hot body next to his cool one, I broke out in goose flesh were our bodies touched it felt so sensual my nipples were rock hard pressed firmly against his hard chest. I could feel him throbbing against my stomach.

He began kissing me I could taste my juices on his mouth I heard myself groan. lifting me up with one hand he lowering me gently on his cock supporting my back with the other. He nuzzled my neck I titled my head he began to lick in broad strokes we started to move our hips my legs wrapped round his waist crossing at the ankles. Slowly at first then me he moved up a pace. Looking into his eyes I felt pride, lust and something else flood across the bond it was such a heady mix it only fuelled me to move faster.

"I want you to bite me" he said. I just nodded unable to form words. I kissed him deeply, moved over to his ear lobe, sucked and nibbled kissing down his neck I was now panting droplets of my sweat ran down between my cleavage. When I reach where is his neck and shoulder met I kissed him opening my mouth wide with each ragged breath I took came a thrust Eric lick the same spot on me. "Mmmm" I called out. I could feel the pressure building deep inside me I arched my back pushing him deeper into me and bit as hard as I could. The sweet taste of his blood filled my mouth and I drew hard on the wound.

A second later Eric's fangs sunk into the soft flesh of my neck pulling on the wounds was like he was pulling at my core from the inside I screamed into his shoulder tears cascaded down my cheeks. My legs went like jell O it hurt to breath. I became limp like a ragdoll my God it was so good. When Eric came shooting his load into me empting himself fully my walls milking him. I couldn't think it was like nothing existed it was just us.

Eric mouth pressed on mine and our blood mingle tasting each other I felt our bond encompassing both of us swallowing us up till it was impossible to tell who was who like we where one entity, like I had left my body and joined with Eric's transcending time and space.

Then I was in his head it felt like sunshine the snake pit was no more. _So beautiful, no one will take her, she is MINE, I want to be worthy of all of her, by the gods allow me love this woman as she deserves. _I began to sob it was just so beautiful like being hugged from the inside. He was praying he would be allowed to experience the emotion of love so he could love ME. I was so moved I couldn't speak I just sobbed. I cried for him, but most of all I cried for myself unsure I could let someone love me again Bills betrayal had cut so deep maybe I was beyond repair.

Eric had laid us down and was now stroking my back comforting me, I began to control my breathing, getting it together. He pulled the covers over us and just held me tightly kissing the top of my head. I felt so warm and safe like there was nothing bad in the world, just for a little while I pretended it was so.

The silence was finally broken when Eric murmured "Beyond perfect." "Mmmm what was that?" I replied eloquent I know, but I was workin with limited brain power here.

"The best, most intimate, intoxicating sex I've ever had" Eric said without hesitation "I never felt anything like it, it was like we touched another place."

I moved my head to look at him. "You felt it too, it was like the bond deepened" unsure how I felt about that, I chined myself for being so suspicious . But there was no getting away from it that was by far the most incredible experience of my life I felt so blissed out.

"No it opened fully there wasn't a part of each other we couldn't touch." he said. There was not a lot you could say to that, so we just laid there in silence again.

"Dear one, what is happening with 'us' coming to you like this is very nice, very nice but I don't know where I stand, it is something I do not enjoy"

"Eric not this again don't spoil the moment" I groaned.

"We will talk about this, You don't answer my call's we only see each other when I visit. I need to know...... I Feel happy being with you, don't you feel the same?"

"How can you ask me that?" I said a little too snappy changing my tone I said. "Of course I feel happy when I am with you, therein lies the problem, my life is so unreal just now too much has happened to me for my brain to process......" I was trying to find the words "But, but I just want something that's real, when we are in bed with you that's real, the pleasure you bring me is real.....but the happiness I feel around you, like calm when I should be anger, I am sorry I just don't know how **I** feel...... That scares me" he looked for a better word disappointed. "I am sorry you have always been honest with me, I am just being the same with you"

He looked lost in thought for a second "Sookie, we have not always had this bond, but we have always had **A **bond you had feelings for me before I know you did."

"Eric I can't do this now, I don't know what you want from me but I feel I don't having anything left to give at this point in my life" poor pitiful pearl I hated myself for sounding so whinny and weak.

"let me take care of you, let me make you feel good" he cupped my face as he spoke I'd give anything to say yes, but it's not the way I was raised it wouldn't be right.

"I..I can't I won't be kept, as for making me feel good you've already exceed yourself there tonight...several times" I said in attempt to lighten mood.

"Don't you trust me?" okay now that was a little left field. "Yes of course I do" I answered without hesitation but it was me I didn't trust. "What's your point?" I was starting to get a little annoyed it's was conversations like this that made me want to run but I was determined that I would see this one through.

"why can't you let me do this? Let me look after you like you looked after me" this was getting too much. Why did he have to be so sweet, I got up and went to the bathroom took care of business, tidied up a little pulled the plug on the bath. Put my night gown on that I had brought through for after my bath it was a little damp from our water games, but hey. I Looked at myself in the mirror and asked "why?" out loud.

_Because you're hanging on by a thread Stackhouse and if this goes badly or worse you fall in love with him totally - there will be__** nothing **__left. _said the voice in my head. I let out a deep sigh well there you have it. I needed to survive ironic because of all the people in the world Eric was probably would appreciated my pragmatism and basic self preservation instinct under different circumstances.

I went back out to the room Eric looked like he was in 'downtime' but snapped too when I approached the bed. I slipped back under the covers as he went to speak I put my fingers across his mouth. "I need to look after myself, I need normal, and I need to find a way back to me......" I paused for few seconds to see how he was taking this. He just quietly looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "......if I let you look after me, then I wouldn't be me" hoping against the odds I didn't sound too melodramatic. "But I am aware I have not treated you fairly and I will answer your calls, make more of an effort but at this point in time I can't give more because it's not there to give.

"Yes you have not treated me fairly" he stated. That's my Viking straight to the point.

Now I felt really bad. "Don't feel bad My lover" he must have read me loud and clear across the bond. He kissed me lovingly holding my face in his hands. "I am not going anywhere." He pulled me into embrace. He stroked little circles on my back. This I could handle.

"Tell me about today, My Lover?" he said lifting himself up so he was supported by one elbow his hand on his head.

"Want do you want to know?" I was trying hard to stay relaxed a little longer.

"Did you have any visitors?" Eric must have smelt Alcide when he came into the house why did I feel like I was walking into a trap. I shifted nervously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did". It was my house and I could have anyone over I wished I just didn't want Eric to be an ass about it. I steeled myself and said "Alcide, stopped by to see how I was, which was very thoughtful of him".

Eric scoffed.

I carried on regardless if a band aid needs taking off I am the kinda girl that does it in a oner. "Yes we had lunch and chatted." I began fidgeting with my fingers because I didn't want to say more about blacking out till I worked out what was going on myself, I didn't want big bad and possessive to get all worked up.

Eric touch my arm "lover shht, what has you so uptight, I am not angry I asked him to come"

"You asked Alcide to come?" he hadn't said I could feel myself get angry I felt manipulated, betrayed. With the anger had feeling of déjà vu I shook my head. "Why would you do that?, why would you interfere in my life like that, what did you hold over him this time?" I had by now extracted myself from his arms, my voice coming out in shrill.

"Because I care" a wave of frustration flew across the bond Eric's fangs had run out a little "I am no good at this, I don't do feelings- why do you make it so hard to care for you?" in his frustration Eric raised his voice back at me.

_Sookie pull yourself in here, get your wits about you. _"I am sorry" _... _"I think I am losing the plot" I confessed, "I see things that aren't there, I feel so all over the place..... like I am hormonal, I am okay one minute and raging the next. I think I am broken and I am afraid I can't be fixed...what if I don't get better and stay like this always" I wailed.

I now had Eric's full attention "what do you see Lover?" he said calm as calm can be. I just looked at him like he spoke a foreign language I couldn't believe I had just confessed I am a total psycho, could slap myself.

"What do you see?"

I brought myself out of myself flagellation. "Today I saw women's face in my mirror lot's of them." "Dream come true for you right?" I laughed nervously wondering why he was not running far, far away.

Eric just smiled "What where they doing?"

"Just looking and smiling, it was over so quick but it startled me enough to smash the glass I was holding"

"Do you see anything else?" he is taking this a lot better than I thought. But considering I was thinking on my feet there hadn't been a lot of time to think.

"Yes, when I am at work and it's busy I sometimes think I see Neave and Lochlan in the crowd but their dead so it's just stupid right? my mind playing tricks on me."

Eric pulled me to him "Why didn't you call me sooner, you are so infuriating" he didn't sound angry with me he sounded relieved. "You Sookie Stackhouse are too proud for your own good, this we can deal with, You will get better"

I stifled a yawn, it had been a long emotional night and this little bunny boiler was getting tired.

"Sleep, Dear one" Eric kissed the back of my head and spooned alongside me stroking my stomach in circles. "we'll talk more of this when you're not tired" This was _My_ Eric i let out a deep sigh.

"Eric, do you think I am going mad?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, I think you are the bravest human I know, but you are just human easy to forget My lover."

Never ask a vampire a question you don't want an honest answer too. Well my human self was getting pulled under with the sleep.

I woke in the early hours of the morning after another relentless nightmare, I groped around for Eric but he was gone. feeling dehydrated I padded through to the kitchen. I filled a glass with water downed it and went to get another when something caught my eye at the edge of the woods. a white face.

At first I thought it was Bill but then I realised it was too small, in a blur the face came to stand in the middle of my lawn looking up at me about 10 feet from the window. It was Pam. She just stood there looking. I refilled my glass and looked out of my window again but she was gone.

I went to the front door half expecting to see her standing there, I walked out on the porch but no sign as I turned to go back inside I saw her sitting on the porch swing. I went over and sat down beside her. I quietly sat there not knowing what to say.

"You smell of Eric" Pam said after a while.

"Yes, he was over tonight" I said looking out into the inky blackness. Everything feeling a bit surreal.

"Sookie .....how did you do it?" Pam said.

"Oh Pam I am so sorry, really really sorry, I just feel terrible".

"Tsk" Pam said "I want to know how you did it?" fixing me with her stare she looked so sad.

"I really don't know, I don't even know what happened I am going through some stuff I must have just caught you of guard but I really don't remember." Now would not be a good time to mention that at some point during that evening in question I had every intention to bring my grandmothers lamp down on her head.

Pam looked at me "But you are just human" it almost sounded like a question.

"Yes"

"You became so strong" Pam was looking at her tiny hands in her lap, this ferrous vampire who could be scary as hell but tonight she looked almost frightened, as she spoke.

"Please tell me your secret, I am a disgrace to my master, to my race" her voice so small.

"Did Eric say that?" Now I was pissed how dare he Pam was beyond loyal, the words came out snappy.

"No he doesn't have to" snorted Pam. Clearly I wasn't the only one to do pity parties.

"Pam I have no secret, your still the scariest vampire I know...just don't tell Eric I said that" I smiled.

"You're a fool if you believe me to be more than my master."

"Pam come on inside I'll heat you a blood" I squeezed her hand. She just looked so human.

"Sookie I must go" she said looking to the sky then back to me with an intense gaze, "I'll never underestimate you again, if you ever hurt my master I'll rip out your throat and feed it to you." With that she got up.

No my mistake defiantly a vampire. That Pam

"Pam I would never knowingly hurt you or Eric, until the other night I wouldn't thought myself capable I still don't think myself capable" I was speaking to my front yard as Pam had left at vampiric speed but I hoped she could hear me.

I went back inside locked the door, brushed my teeth and tried to sleep. I just felt plain bad for Pam. I would defiantly phone Doctor Ludwig in the morning I needed to get to the bottom of this. I scooped up some of the pillows and hugged them I could still smell Eric on them. Damn that man smelt good.

If you like Click the GREEN button make my day


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter.... thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming, let me know this might be the last chance to speculate on what is going on with Sookie.

Dead and Back Again

Chapter Five

When I woke at 10ish the next day I felt well rested despite last night's nightmare, or should that be nightmares _Pam_ crossing my mind. I lay there enjoying the sun coming through the window, making patterns on the wall as it streamed through the glass of water on my bedside table.

I thought of Eric and our amazing love making, thinking about him made me ache inside with want. I smiled to myself, yes you little minx time for a shower- a cold one!

I showered dressed quickly in jeans and a pretty cornflower blue shirt. Right this little pity party was going to finish, it's time to face the world again and I need an action plan. I sipped my morning coffee made a list. Check out the kitchen for groceries I needed from the store. Collected up my book's which where overdue, I never had over due books but I had let everything slip.

Picked up the phone called Dr Ludwig left a message for her to call me. Phoned Remy, he sounded a little peeved that I hadn't called sooner. I arranged to see Hunter the next week on my day off. Phoned Tara at her shop thanked her for her concern asked how she was feeling asked her to give my love to JB. I felt really pleased with myself as I score off the phone calls on my list.

I sent Amelia a text message (I am a chicken shit) saying I missed her. I was surprised when I got one straight back saying she missed me too but would be up in two weeks time to visit and could she stay. I replied as quickly as I could I was so over the moon couldn't wait to see her I guess I never really had a friend I could truly be myself with until Amelia.

I grabbed my purse and jacket headed for the door when the phone rang I was going to let the machine get it but thought better of it new leaf and all that.

Dr Ludwig was on the other end so I was thankful I did answer it. She was surprised I hadn't called earlier as my Great Grandfather had anticipated my call before he left and had given instructions to Dr Ludwig to arrange counselling if I needed it. Niall had paid for it too. Normally I would object but seeing as it was his enemies that attacked me and he was no longer here I couldn't object. Silently thanked him for it and sent a prayer to them hoping there was peace in their world.

I was to meet her on Monday the following week, where she would introduce me to Dr Green.

Job done I let out a breath. It's for the best I told myself. I was just about off the back porch heading to the car when everything went quite, the birds the insects just not a sound. I scanned the area both with my eyes and my mind but nothing.

As I look over to the clothes line a scene unfolded before me it was like watching a dream but I knew I was wake. A young woman was hanging washing her back to me but when she turned her head I could see her lips move as though she was signing but I could hear no sound. I went to call out to her she seemed so familiar I found I was rooted to the spot as though I was only an observer. A beautiful young man was walking towards her I could only see glimpses of him between the sheets billowing in the breeze.

Suddenly it was as though someone turned on the sound again and somehow real life had started back up again. I looked around and back to the washing line but the scene was gone. An unbearable din filled my ears it was like thousands of people calling my name. I steadied myself on the door frame.

Looking down I saw a red spot appear on the wooden deck, just as I reach for it another appeared. Putting my hand up to my nose I realised it was bleeding. My head was swimming. I pinched my nose stopping the bleeding. The voices disappeared I took a deep breath not realising that my breathing had become shallow.

Feeling steadier I walked over to the washing line, running my hand over the wooden supports trying to fathom what I'd and seen what it meant, the young woman had seemed so familiar. I really hoped this was something Dr Ludwig/ Dr Green could sort. I sorted out my nose bleed.

In a daze I drove into town put back my books to the library paid the fine and took out some more. Bought some groceries, On the spur of the moment I even went on the sun bed at the back of the video store. I think I was just trying to distract myself by keeping busy.

When I got home I fixed myself something to eat, got changed into my uniform. Changed the sheets in my bed, put a load of washing on. Before leaving for work I texted Eric.

**Howdy Cowboy.....Look at me I am making contact Sx **

Got in to work with only five minutes to spare gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. I started on my prep work for the dinner shift, felt dismayed when I discovered that 3 men belonging to the FotS where sitting in my section they thought I was a fang banging whore, Satan's mistress blah blah blah. I just love being famous for all the wrong reasons- not. I just smiled as brightly as I could. I prayed they would find their way out of their insidious (a previous word of the day) church. FotS as far as I was concerned stole a friend of mine and replaced her with a drone- a mindless copy.

The dinner crowd started to thin, yet the FotS goons still sat there getting rowdier I could see Sam looking over checking on them, I told him who they were earlier. Just after nine Bill walked in and sat at a table in my section. I made my way over kissed him on the cheek and took his order all though I already knew what it would be, bottle of O neg (my blood type) creepy sweet.

Placed it down in front of him, Bill asked if I could sit with him for a minute I said I'd be right back when I had delivered some food and checked on my tables.

The FotS assholes wanted to know why I was brothering talking to a 'vamper'. I told them that vampire had more manners in his little finger that y'all had in their whole bodies- well there goes my tip. Bill just looked up from his paper and smirked. I sat down beside Bill flashed the goons with my biggest smile and turned my full attention to my former boyfriend.

"How are you tonight Bill?" I enthused he played right along "May I say you look lovely this night, good enough to eat, Sookie my dear" letting his fangs run down a little. I gave Bill my brightest smile.

Sam shot me a funny look from the bar as I laid my hand on Bills arm and leaned right in I said "oh you." I would never try to bring Sam trouble, but Sam hadn't listened to the goons brains all night calling me everything under sun. Tonight pay back was a bitch called Sookie.

I did my rounds, again this time when I passed the table, their thoughts where snarly and very angry, they asked for yet another pitcher after this one I was cutting them off and told them so.

As I went to the bar Alcide appeared at the door with a big bunch of flowers he walked towards me, he was all tidied up nice, like he was on a date or something. Door opened again over his shoulder I saw Felicia coming in _–Oh hell what was Pam up to now._ I turned my focus back to Alcide, he put his hands out in front of him saying he came in peace. I giggled Eric must have said I wasn't happy that Alcide never told me Eric had sent him. Sam cocked one eyebrow as he poured my pitcher.

Just as I was about to speak to Alcide, when Felicia butted in how rude! I fixed her with a glare she looked positively scared. Vampires. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bill looking up and the rest of the bar seemed to have gone a bit quite too. I could feel the colour rising to my face at being centre of attention.

I grab Alcide and Felicia lead them to an empty table "Alcide meet Felicia" "Felicia meet Alcide I'll be back to get your drink order in just a tick, sorry but working here if want speak to me you'll need to be customers tonight" both looked stunned, they would get over it.

I delivered the pitcher to the booth the FotS guys where in, they were whinnying that decent folks shouldn't have to put with freaks like vampires and Were's in family places. My mood rapidly moving to pissed off.

On my way over to take Alcide and Felicia's order Bill stopped me "Everything all right sweetheart?" "fine Bill, can I get you a refill?" Fixing him with a smile just a tad on the fake side. "Yes, that would be lovely" I glanced over at Alcide and Felicia who actually where talking to each other- _wow the UN got nothing on Sookie Stackhouse._ After checking my tables and getting Bill his blood I finally approached Alcide and Felicia who were laughing like old buddies.

"Sorry about that, what can I do for you Alcide?" I hated to break up their conversation since they looked so cute together. "hold that thought" I said. Everything that happened after that, happened so quickly it takes so much more time to explain it than it actually took to happen. One of the fellowship guys was thinking about staking Bill. For crying out loud! Well I couldn't have that not on my shift. The anger rose in me out of nowhere I had one thought and one thought only _**nobody is killing Bill on my shift**_.

I dropped my pen and pad, just as I seen an image of a stake in the pocket of the man sitting closest to me. With lighting speed I ran towards him just as he was getting up, I grab him by his throat with one hand and pulling out the stake in his pocket with the other, I was now up on the booth seat still running the guy slammed into the wall, I shoved the stake through his clothing into the wall. He was out cold, hanging up by the stake to the wall like some nasty fellowship piñata.

The other two men looked like they couldn't believe their eyes "Want a piece of me?" I snarled "Y'all make me sick". Bill, Sam, Felicia & Alcide had all gotten up they were now all at the table.

"You..You staked him to the wall" said Felicia eyes like saucers. Her fangs had run out.

"Yes I did, they weren't gonna leave me a tip any ways" still standing on the booth seat I was fizzing with the anger I was clenching and unclenching my fists glaring at the other two men, I felt like I could take on the whole bar and win. Part of me wanted too.

Sam put his arm around me helping me down of the seat. "What happened? Sookie are you okay?"

"Sam he was going to stake Bill, for no other reason than he's a vampire, well I staked him first" I started to feel a little dizzy. Bill growled bearing fang at the two conscious fellowship guy's. Thiers faces so white they could have passed for vampires.

"Alcide take Sookie to the office she needs to sit down." Sam said "Felicia is it? get Sookie a drink of brandy" He turned to Bill "if you would help me take this garbage out, I would appreciate that" taking one of the guys by the arm.

Alcide sat me down on the sofa in Sam's office, Felicia appeared at the door with a large glass of brandy. She bowed deeply as she handed it to me "thanks" I said weakly all the fight seemed to poofed out of me. I took a big gulp. Alcide laughed "never a dull moment when you're around Sookie"

"That's what Pam say's" Felicia piped up. "You're extremely strong for a human and fast"

"Yeah I know I have the bruises to prove it" Alcide said to Felicia.

"What?" I croaked, suddenly the ground seemed to be spinning, my chest felt tight it was getting harder to breath. "wh...what did you say?" it was getting harder to focus little spots where darting in front of my eyes.

"I came to apologise for upsetting you, I know your strong but, you lifted me up and hurled me like I weighed no more than a small child- how do you do that?" Alcide said.

"Master Eric said that I had displeased you, he also said the last person to displease you was Pam and you cracked her head on your fire place Bill had to save Pam before you gave her Final death..... I am here to beg for you forgiveness please forgive me Sookie." Felicia pleaded.

The feeling in my chest was just getting worse, the walls closing around me. My head was spinning I could hardly see I squeezed the glass in my hand not really registering that it was a glass I just need to hold on to something. The glass shattered in my hand sending shards flying.

"Oh crap" Felicia yelled. I couldn't breathe, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, the little dots where getting bigger expanding until everything went black I could feel myself sinking into the blackness.

When I came too, I could heard loud voices Felicia was wailing "Eric is going to kill me, if Sookie doesn't get me first" Bill voiced was raised to Alcide accusing him of making me faint by upsetting me calling him a good for nothing Were. Alcide responded by saying Vampires had brought me nothing but trouble and should all meet the sun. Sam sitting by my side doing something to my hand was telling them all to "shut up"

My hand throbbed as my eye lids opened. I scrambled to my feet "Enough" I screamed loud enough for the noise in the bar to stop. Facing them all I yelled "y'all should see your self's as the fellowship does" "SOOKIE**"** Sam said outraged.

"Yeah the Fellowship doesn't discriminate they hate you all the same like equals, you bicker like fools dived you'll fall mark my words" yep, I was on my righteous high horse "dragging me along with you I am sure, I don't even know why the fellowship bother if they just waited long enough y'all no doubt wipe each other out" I spat.

I was backing up towards the door as I was yelling I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I backed up into a solid wall of angry Vampire. "What's going on?"Eric snarled "Why is _My_ Sookie so upset?" Answer me shifter" that was the last straw. I spun round coming face to face with Eric.

"His Name is Sam S.A.M Sam, get it! Now move" Eric didn't budge he only griped my shoulders blocking the door from me. "Get your hands off me and get out of my way" I could feel the panic filling me at feeling trapped. Eric stood fast "What has gotten into you, Sookie?"

"Eric Northman you get your hands off me or I swear to God....." I heard a gasp from behind me no doubt Felicia for a vampire she was a real wossie. Had I been in a rational mind I would have seen how totally ridiculous my statement was, no amount of swearing to God would shift him. Eric just bent down and planted a toe curling kiss on me, without even thinking my body responded when he finally let me up for air I had forgotten why I was so pissed off in the first place. He that effect on me damn him.

"I am taking Sookie home" Eric commanded scooping me up he carried me out to his car placing me gently in the passenger seat. Felicia handed my purse and jumped back so she was out of arms reach, I might have thought it was amusing if I had not been so exhausted. Eric ordered her to drive my car home.

We drove in silence, I stared out of the window trying to make sense of the days and nights events, I had a really bad feeling something was very, very wrong with me, glancing over at Eric I just didn't even know what he was doing with me, I was clearly losing my mind. I kept replaying the events at the bar driving that stake through his clothing.

I knew I had changed my mind in the last second I had wanted to shove that stake in to his beating heart and seen the light in his eyes extinguished under my hand I shuddered at the thought. Eric's words from earlier run in my mind _'What has gotten into you, Sookie?'_ what had gotten into me? tears rolled down my cheeks.

Alcide had said I had picked him up and hurled him across my yard. I couldn't wrap my head how that was even possible for me to do, let alone why would I want to.

Eric squeezed my hands in my lap I looked up at him, I felt so vulnerable my mind felt so muddled like swimming in treacle. "We are here" looking around I noticed we were indeed outside my house. I heard another car on gravel I seen Felicia pulling up in my car.

We entered the house through the kitchen, pulling out a chair I slumped down. I felt waves of comfort flood the bond. This just caused the tears to fall heavier. Eric gently took my hand looking down I could see I could see a gauze bandage over my hand. "May I?" I just nodded. He carefully unwrapped the gauze, I gasped as I saw large gash a across my palm. Biting his finger he rubbed his blood across the palm. Immediately it began to itch as I watched the skin close and heal.

Eric got up leaving me in the kitchen I heard taps in the bath room go on. When he returned he stood in the door way looking out towards the window. At vampric speed he crossed the kitchen in a blur. Standing in front of the window he picked up the rose. "Where did you get this!" he growled fangs full out his eyes almost black in colour, he looked every inch the bad ass vampire that he is. I swallowed a lump, I genuinely feared for my safety my mouth became so dry and hands trembled. "Answer me....Now"

"I...I found it in my front yard" technically this was true I just left out the bit surrounding finding it, didn't need him knowing that I had more missing time.

Eric must have notice how scared I had become "you do not need to fear me" he said looking put out if a vampire could look put out. "Don't be so bloody scary then" I snapped.

"It's just a flower Eric.... I don't understand what the big drama is." Gathering up my remaining strength I folded my arms across my chest in an act of defiance.

"It's from Fairy I have only ever seen one before many centuries ago it's a symbol of peace" he said solemnly. I felt sick "what does it mean?.....how could it have got here" I had a million of questions running through my head. "Rest assure I'll find out" picking me up he carried me through to the bathroom.

He placed me gently on the floor began to undress me I was too tired and frazzled to protest. I got into the bath and he began washing me I could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. When he had washed all of me and my hair he stood up saying he had some phone calls to make. I just lay there letting my thoughts consume me. After a short while I got out of the tub and dried myself, brushed my teeth. Going through to the bedroom I took out a long nightie putting it on I took a brush to my hair brushing out the tugs.

I could hear Eric in the kitchen he was speaking to Felicia at the door. He turned as I approached "Sookie, I would like to invite Felicia into your home" he said.

"Why?" I wasn't sure about this as she was certainly skittish around me and seemed to fear for her life, I wouldn't stand a chance if she decided to attack me I wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"Because I wish it, my lover" Eric replied. I eyed Eric suspiciously "Why" I repeated itching my right ear God it felt like it was on fire.

"You are so stubborn, because Felicia is going to watch your house tonight"

Very well then "Felicia won't you please come in, can I get you a blood?" I was already on my to the fridge.

Felicia entered the house looking around, "Yes, mistress" she said bowing. "Don't call me that"

"I didn't mean to offend you please forgive me" looking from me to Eric and back to me, eyes wide –what a wossie.

"You didn't offend me, I am not your mistress" I said as I heated the True bloods.

"You **are** her mistress as my pledged and bond she owes you fealty" Eric stated firmly "However if Sookie does not want you to address her as Mistress you'll refrain from doing it." Yep he was in head honcho mode and I didn't want to make him look weak in front of his lackey.

I handed Felicia a blood, placing the other one in front of Eric who was now sitting like he owed the joint. "I am going to bed" I said yawning giving my ear a little scratch. Eric rose and followed me to the bedroom. Tucking me in he spooned up against me stroking my hair. "Don't worry my lover"

"I am not I got Felicia to defend me" I said sarcastically

"Does Felicia displease you?" Eric said into my hair.

"No but I displease her, she thinks I'll bring her final death she would love nothing more than to rip my throat out so I can't. You made me invite her into my house."

"She will not touch you, when I leave she will guard the house from outside, she is loyal I am afraid Pam has teased her mercilessly were your concerned." "Not so much lately." He added.

My eye lids where getting heavy and I allowed myself to drift off my body spent and exhausted.

_I was looking in a mirror but when I looked back I could see a handsome young man looking back at me I knew was him, placing a sword in its hilt I looked ready for battle, a beautiful young woman kissed my cheek, spoke words I didn't understand._

_The scene changed I was on a battle field at night, to my right I watch as two vampires rip a friend in half. Swinging my sword the vampire nearest me head severed cleanly from its shoulders landing with a thud. Before it had landed the other had a stake through its chest also by my hand._

_I ran towards more vampires making a clean way through them blood and body part flying in my wake. Coming face to face with Eric we fought hand to hand, the blood lust in his eyes he looked more savage than I had ever seen him no trace of the Eric I knew existed in his eyes. Several men ran towards us shining brightly I felt myself being pull off him as I looked up I could see Eric's fangs descend into a man's neck piles of glittering ash surrounded him. He exuded power. I could hear myself promising him final death, I would be the last thing he would see in his undead life._

I hope your enjoying the story so far...... next chapter is a biggy with some big questions being answered..... in the process of writing it and could do with motivation so please hit the green button and review...... to spur me on......who knows may even give teasers out to those to take the time to hit the green. Have a great week JoXxx


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. I only play with them for my very own amusement and hopefully yours.

I will post chapter 7 very soon.... don't shoot me but answers are coming I promise.

Dead and Back Again

Chapter Six

The events of the last few days had just been too weird, but meeting Dr Elizabeth Green (a half demon) and confessing all had been liberating. I felt a little guilty as Gran would not have approved of airing my dirty laundry to a stranger, but then again she also said a problem shared is a problem halved. The more a thought about it the more I realised how little I'd actually known Gran, the woman. I wished she had aired her 'dirty laundry' to me somehow trusted me with her fairy secret. I felt sadness sweep over me.

The dream I had about Eric had haunted me the most, it played over and over like some memory that had etched itself on my mind, burnt itself there branding me. Dr Green had seemed most interested in this. I had successfully avoided Eric in person for over a week now, but I knew I was on borrowed time as far as not seeing him was concerned and I also wanted desperately to see him. We had spoken on the phone and texted. I just couldn't trust myself with Eric's safety, the dream I had promised him final death, I knew with certainty I was capable of delivering that promise. Don't ask me how, but then again I had also been a man in that dream too.

Dr Ludwig had taken bloods from me too, maybe crazy was going to show up in my blood – don't laugh I've seen so much weirdness this could be entirely plausible. Crazy blood yeah that would be just my luck.

I let my thoughts drift some more thinking about all the things that had happened in my 28 years on this planet. I had never really thought about it all laid out like that. Dr Greens words came back to me 'Cut yourself a break Sookie, people have been through far less and faired far worse' I guess she was right. I needed to think about the future, the past was done and nothing I could say or do would undo it.

That lead me to think about my future, a smile played across my lips as I remembered my visit with Hunter, the boy was sharp and bright as button. I had helped him with his shields on my visit last week he picked it up so quickly. I understood his pain better than anyone and it made me feel good that he would not need to face his disability alone, as I had done. That little thought thread brought me back to reality.

Time to get out of the bath and get ready, my hands where like prunes and the water had turned an icky luke warm. Yep onwards and upwards. Remy was bringing Hunter to stay overnight so that left us just a few hours to get the spare room ready and get some groceries in.

I dressed quickly changed the sheets both on my bed and the ones in the spare bedroom. Headed out to the store picked up my groceries which took longer than I would have liked as Maxine Fortenberry felt it necessary to reveal the entire towns gossip to me. I now considered myself well informed.

Pulling up to my house I had only minutes to spare before Remy and Hunter where due. I was getting the last bag out of the car, when they pulled up in my drive. I had hoped that I would have at least managed to put shopping away, _oh hum_ best laid plans of mice and men.

I Greeted them with a big smile Hunter raced up to me "Aunt Sookie, Aunt Sookie!" hugging my leg Remy took my shopping bag out of my hands giving me an award kiss on the cheek. I scooped Hunter up and we all climbed the few short steps to the house. _So this is what it would be like to have a family. _I chinned myself. Looking at Hunter he had not picked up on my stray thought, he was busy filling my head with images of what he'd been up to since I'd last seen him.

We chatted back and forth silently, after a moment I seen Remy looking from Hunter to me with a puzzled look on his face. "I am so sorry Hunter was just telling what he's been doing since I was with him last" uncomfortable feelings rolled off him. He put the shopping on the table and I proceed to try to put him at ease but his thoughts where clear he just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Hunter put your shields up, why don't we go and see what's on the TV" I took Hunter by the hand to the living room sitting him on the couch I handed him the remote and switched on the TV. "I am just going to speak to your Dad in the kitchen I'll be back in two ticks"

"Okay Dokay" he replied not really paying attention to me somewhat trance like as he looked at the TV. I just smiled-kids.

I returned my attentions to Remy taking him back into the kitchen. "Remy we talked about this last week, he's your son he can hear that you want to leave" it came out a lot more snippy than I had intended.

"I know that!" he retorted back "it's doesn't mean I am okay with it, I am sorry it hard to wrap my head around" looking guilty.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I've never known what it was like not to hear people, either does your son he needs you."

"I know, I know.... I promise I will try to get my head sorted. I'll see him on Friday afternoon are you sure about dropping him off?" he said.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll drop him off just before work tomorrow afternoon around 2pm" I put my hand on Remy's arm "please work this out for him, I'll do as much as I can to help. He's already got really good control, just try and see him as your little boy" My parents were scared off me, this was all too close to home for me. I was determined Hunter's life would not mirror my own.

Remy said his good bye's and we waved him off standing on the front porch when his dad's car was out of sight I turned to Hunter "right little man, are you ready to have some fun?"

He looked up with his big eye's at me "oh boy, Oh boy!" jumping up and down, his excitement was infectious I was grinning like crazy. Leading the way we put his bag away in the spare room.

Next we headed for the kitchen after putting away the groceries we got all the ingredients out for chocolate chip cookies. By the time we had finished and the cookies where in the oven it looked like a small bomb had exploded on the table. "Go wash up and I'll tidy the table" I said. Hunter nodded and skipped to the bathroom. Once the table was cleared I took out the new crayons and paper I had bought for Him.

He spotted them immediately when he came back into the kitchen _'Are these for me?' _he sent me_ 'Yes I thought you could keep them here and use them when you visit with me'_

A big smile spread across his face, he would break hearts when he was older. _'You draw and I'll get the dinner ready'. _Looking out of the window I thought it would be dark soon- hum.

"Aunt Sookie"

"Yes"

"Why are worried about it getting dark? If you're scared of the dark I'll protect you" he said proudly.

I laughed Hunter looked a little put out "No I am not scared of the dark" okay how was I going to put this. "Em ... I have some friends that are Vampires"

"For Real" his eyes big with wonder.

"For real..... One will come to watch the house to make sure we are safe all night long, only the thing is we have to keep it a secret that we can read minds...... they can hear real good so we can only talk about reading minds in our minds". Checking with myself that made sense.

"Hunter do you understand?" I asked

'_Yep sure thing Aunt Sookie'_ he sent me.

'_Good boy it will be our secret from the vampires okay?'_ I sent back.

'_Okay, will I get to meet your friends?'_

"Oh I don't think so this time but when you come and visit more I am sure you'll get to meet them" eventually I thought to myself. That seemed to satisfy him for the moment I wasn't really sure how these two worlds of mine could mesh while keeping Hunters secret so the longer I could keep them apart the better I figured.

"I am going to draw them a picture" Hunter stated after few moments as he started on a fresh piece of paper.

"Great that's a good idea" I couldn't help but snigger at the thought of Pam receiving a child's drawing, the look on her face would be priceless.

It was soon time to eat, I dished up as Hunter washed his hands. I'd made fried chicken, green beans and rice. We tucked in and ate in almost silence.

Outside was full dark now, it wouldn't be long before my night time guard Eric had insisted on was outside. I cast my mind out to see if I could feel any blank spots.

"What are you doing Aunt Sookie?"

I Looked at Hunter I shouldn't have been surprised that he could feel I was doing something different with my mind after all he was so sharp.

'_Come on let's try an experiment ok?' _I thought at Hunter

'_What do we do?' _Hunter replied in my mind.

'_Send your thoughts out to see if there is anyone outside here Vampires feel different, remember our secret so only talk about this mind to mind' _ I sent.

I took Hunter's hand to boost his signal.

'_Can you feel that, that blank space' _Hunter nodded.

'_Who's Master Eric?'_ All the colour drained from my face "wh..where did you hear that?" I said

'_Your supposed to be only talking mind to mind don't you remember Aunt Sookie' _Hunter sent to me.

'_Answer me Hunter.... Please!' _ Realising I was squeezing his hand a little too hard, I let go rubbing it and smiling a to reassure him.

'_The lady outside, when I pushed past the blank space I could hear her she is worried that Master Eric is coming he scares her.'_

'_Oh I see, well Eric is sort of my boyfriend he's not scary at all....Hunter can you hear her now that you're not holding my hand?' _ I thought to him.

He scrunched up his little face "Nope" he said and then put his hand over his mouth _'sorry.'_

"It's Okay, let's get you in the bath" I said rising from the table, putting the dishes into the sink and the left over's into the fridge. _'Right shields up little man'_ I needed to have my own head space to absorb what had just happened, also it seemed Eric was coming _shit shit shit-yippe._

I got Hunter installed into the bath and put the new windup toy I had bought especially for him in it. He squealed with delight as the little green crocodile snapped and swam towards him running out of steam just short of his leg. I wound it up and let it go again.

I washed his hair, told him he could have a few minutes to play before it was time to come out. "Awhh!" he said. I remembered my lips would be blue and Gran would ask me to come out of the bath I would just say 'just one more minute- pleeease'.

I busied myself in the kitchen putting away the dishes getting Hunters milk and cookies set out. Looking out of the window into the inky darkness I wondered if indeed Felicia was out there. I was feeling very unnerved by the nights revelation, and it looked like I should also be expecting Eric at some point tonight, this had me worried on several fronts. Well it looked like Hunter was going to meet Eric tonight after all and there was not a whole lot I could do about it.

I got Hunter ready for bed. We sat down on the sofa with our milk and cookies to watch a Disney movie. I wrapped my Gran's ancient quilt around us. This was really nice just the two of us. I felt so content and happy Hunter was a great kid I sat there just smiling when I noticed he'd nodded off. My phone rang, I quickly snatched it up.

"Hell-lo"

"It is I" the voiced oozed confidence and power, sexy as hell.

"Eric, where are you?" suddenly feeling him close in the bond I had been so absorb in my content feeling of chilling out with Hunter I hadn't even noticed him get so close.

"Close, Tell me lover why do you feel so content and happy?"

"How close?" I said

"I am at Bill's"

"Bill's, you're not one to make house calls is everything okay?" I replied.

He laughed "You know me too well lover, Bill's data base has not been as profitable since he was ill I was just checking on one of my retinue" Oh brother! Bill would be pissed at Eric's comment. "I thought I would visit my bonded when I have concluded my business here" yep Eric was in wind up mode- ass.

"Oh I see." Poor Bill he hated when Eric pulled rank and rub our relationship in his face.

"Well you've not staked any one, in over a week I thought we could celebrate" the way he said 'celebrate' made chills run down my spine in the best possible way.

"Lover what has you feeling so happy? I am intrigued. Who is that with you I can hear them breathing?" his voice sounded calm too calm.

I glanced down at Hunter looking like a little Angel, I smiled. "If you must know it my new man and he makes me very happy"

"New man?"

"Oh yes, I think he could be the love of my life." I said smiling into the phone.

"I he would love to meet you, but he's sleeping just now we have been _verry_ busy today."

"Eric?"...... are you still there?" A wave of jealousy hit me, oh heck maybe I laid it on too thick!

I could feel Eric closing fast. I did the only thing I could do which was to send as much calm as I could muster through the bond.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said quietly not wanting to wake Hunter. I knew Eric would hear me, well at least he knocked.

In a blur Eric came through the front door, followed by Bill a few seconds later.

Eric's face was picture as he took in the sight of Hunters tiny form curled up next to me with his little head on my lap. I couldn't help but giggle. Bill lips where pressed into a hard line as he tried to not to laugh.

Eric straighten up recomposing himself "I told you to stay put" he snarled at Bill. The tears where now rolling down my cheeks as I tried not to make too much noise laughing. Bill tipped an imaginary hat looked straight Eric then at me. "It was wonderful to almost meet the new love of your life Sookie, next time I'll hope you'll make introductions" he said as he backed out the front door.

"Good Night Bill" I said grinning like a Cheshire cat wiping tears from my cheeks

"Eric, this special little guy is Hunter my nephew he drew you a picture" indicating to the drawing on the occasional table. "Wait a sec and I'll put him to bed"

Eric sat down opposite me starring. I manoeuvred myself off the couch with Hunter in my arms. "Honey you wouldn't get the door for me, please." indicating the one to the spare bedroom. Eric opened the door. I put Hunter into the bed tucking him in I kissed him on the Forehead. He looked so angelic laying there his skin as smooth as porcelain.

I walked back to the living room where Eric was standing I put my arms around his waist "so your jealous of a 4 year old now?....tut tut when will this jealousy ever end?"

"You are MINE" he stated taking my face in both his huge hands kissing me so tenderly. God damn him he felt so good and it was just too easy give into him. But I was not about to let him off the hook that quickly.

"So you think so little of me that after a week apart I'd find the love of my life?" I said looking up at him meeting his eyes.

"Sookie you have had your fun now, don't you think?" he replied leering at me.

"Oh I am just getting started _–Buster_" I said pushing him towards the couch and him letting me. "You know Mr Northman I will have to punish you" pushing him down on the couch. Eric cocked an Eyebrow and a little smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"Punish me?" he said in voice which indicated butter wouldn't melt.

"Yes _Pun-ish _You" I said straddling him. "Don't you smile at me" Eric had a shit eating grin on his face and a dangerous sparkle in his eyes.

"Now what could a little telepath from Louisiana do to a big bad Viking Vampire that needs to be punished?"

Just then an idea flashed into my mind it was my turn for a shit eating grin. I slowly unbuttoned my blouse while I wiggled in his lap, now my girls had Eric full attention. "Do you agree you need to be punished-Eric?"

"Yes" his fangs had run down fully and I could feel Mr. happy under me bulging in his pants he raised his hand towards my breast I slapped it back down "Not so fast buster"

"There, will be rules to this punishment do you agree to follow the rules?" I said loving the feeling of power.

"Yes" his voice thick with anticipation.

"I have your word?" God this was a turn on.

"Yes"

"Very good Mr Northman, you'll will speak only when you're spoken too. You will not touch me without my permission. You will do exactly as I say, is that clear?"

"Yes" I stood up going through to the bedroom "follow me" Eric stood up. Once into the bedroom.

"You are over dressed, _My Lover"_ I said "Stripe and lay on the bed" Eric complied as I watched. He took his time removing his shirt never taking his eyes off me. He shimmied out of his jeans. His 'gracious plenty' springing out of his jeans as he was commando I swallowed hard. Eric lay on the bed.

I striped off slowly enjoying the effect I was having on Eric. He groaned. "What was that? something to say lover?" Eric moved his head from side to side as I pulled one off my nipples teasing it into a perfect peak I then slid my hand over to the other doing the same to it.

I turned around looking over my shoulder I caught Eric eyes as I slowly pulled down my thong running my hands over my ass I turned around with both hands still on my butt so my chest now really stuck out. Eric was looking really uncomfortable_-good_. I walked to the end of the bed looking at the perfection that was Eric Northman silently I thanked God for making such a perfect man. I climb up on the bed, on my hands and knees I crawled up his entire length taking one of his wrist I placed it behind his head then I took other, doing the same with it.

Stretching above him I made one of my nipples hover just about his mouth. I reached back and stroked his hardness. He swallowed. "Cat got you tongue Mr Northman?" I said as I took his nipple in my mouth and sucked hard. He groaned again.

I nibbled down one side careful to not touch him other than with my mouth. Looking up at him I could see him staring back at me his eyes hazy with lust. As I moved over to the other side I blew across his tip before nibbling up his other side. I placed my face inches from his and bit his shoulder not breaking the skin. "Ah"

"Speak only when your spoken too, don't make me send you home" his eyes widened at the threat.

I moved slowly down his body never taking my eyes of his. I wrapped my hand around his base and applied a little pressure Eric squeezed his eyes shut trying hard not to make a noise. This is a feeling I could get used to Sookie the dominatrix I blushed at the thought –oh God there was no helping me- I giggled.

I relaxed my throat taking as much of Eric as I could into my mouth wrapping my lips around his length tight I pulled back till only the tip was in my mouth, I ran my tongue around the edge of his tip. I could hear him swallow. His eyes were red rimmed, they were actually watering or blood in Eric's case. I shifted my hand to his balls giving them a little squeeze, lifting them up I licked the underside and the bit immediately to the back of them then I blew gently Eric bucked his hips. I worked on him in a steady rhythm plunging him deeply into my mouth. His cock pulsed.

I got up off the bed walked slowly to the bathroom looking around at him I said "Stay" he looked like he was going to say something "Don't speak" once in the bathroom I switched on the shower. I came out of the bathroom just to look at him again. As turned around "pity I've **not** given you permission to join me in the shower" this was just too sweet. I hadn't given him his release. In the shower all I wanted was to get back to him but I tried to take my time washing my hair, shaving my legs and underarms.

Washing myself with my new body wash which smelt of roses. Between my legs was throbbing that was out of control. God who was being punished here? I could feel frustration creep into the bond; it was definitely time to get back to my Viking. I dried myself off, combed through my hair and stepped back into the bedroom Eric was in same position he was in before smiling at me.

I tried to ignore him but it's rather hard when there's a 6 foot 4 slab of pure unadulterated sex laying on your bed.

"So Mr Northman are you sorry?" I said as I let the towel drop to the floor.

"Very" he replied the bond told me he was absolutely sincere, he was taking this more seriously than I was.

I climb back on the bed "Well in that case, you better take me now or lose me forever" he did several times I thought he was going to break my pelvis at one point.

"Sookie you are the most exciting women I've ever known" he said looking down at me.

I scoffed. "You don't believe me?" he said.

"Eric you're a thousand years old for crying out loud, you've had more women than I've had hot dinners"

He roared with laughter "What a way you have with words My Lover" he bent down and brushed his lips to mine. "If you only knew how rare and precious you are. To feel after centuries of numbness, Sookie you have undone me and I am all the better for it."

I blushed I didn't know what else to say. I looked at My Eric, _Holy crap!_ _MY Eric! _This Eric which was a hybrid of amnesia Eric and Big Bad Ass Vampire sheriff Eric, Somehow he had morphed into _My Eric._ He was somebody I could love this was **real** not some fantasy like amnesia Eric. This man was real- this was _HUGE._ But my dream taunted me & spelled unknown danger I didn't trust myself. My emotions swirled and crashed all around me, I could hardly breathe.

"Sookie what's wrong?" Eric's face was searching mine. "Just hold me" Eric put his arms around me stroking my hair "tighter" I said. My breathing returned to normal. I felt so safe and warm in his arms, I needed to get to the bottom of what was wrong with me if I would let myself love him and now that I knew I could, I drifted off to sleep with it a priority.

I could feel something on my face and someone in my bed my eyes cracked open, sunlight spewed into my room. "Aunt Sookie!" Hunter was stroking my face as he bounced up and down on my bed.

"Hey little man what do you want for breakfast?" I said smiling at him he was so cute with his bed head, I wasn't kidding when I told Eric it could be love..... that made me smile even more as I thought of Eric, _**My**_ Eric. Good job I had my shields up cos those thoughts where defiantly X rated.

I made pancakes fried in bacon grease, just like Gran used to make. After breakfast I took Hunter to the park where we played a little but I mainly took him there to practice his control as there were lots of people about. He was nothing short of amazing everything I showed him he picked up so quickly. By lunch time he was already close to where I'd been at 11 years old.

I took him for a burger and milkshake as a reward for his hard work, making sure I praised him. Gran had been the only one to praise me growing up everyone else thought I was crazy or they were just plain scared of me. I felt like a big old mother hen preening at him.

After lunch we headed back to the house. Just as I parked the car I looked out seeing the woman hanging the washing, the beautiful man walking towards her this time the scene crackled so it was easier to tell it was not real. I turned and looked at Hunter but he sat there perfectly fine. I looked up and the scene was gone everything looked normal once again. I shook my head.

I had to get changed for my shift and get Hunter back to his dad's. As we entered the house, I nearly jumped out of my skin as the radio sprang to life in the kitchen.

_~Sometimes it's hard to be a woman......~_ Floated through the air. I ran to turn the radio off. "Do it again, do it again" Hunter said clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Do what again, honey?" my mind zooming off in several different directions trying to process what the hell was going on.

"Turn the radio on with your mind-that was so cool"

I looked down at him like a deer caught in the head lights. From his thought I picked up that he believe that I had turned on the radio with my mind but more disturbingly he had also felt the 'current' which had done it- the closest thing I'd felt like that was when shifters or Were's change. It felt like the crackly charge around them.

I needed to get Hunter Home, I felt so out of it like I'd entered the twilight zone- that caused me to laugh, it wasn't a pleasant laugh my life was the twilight zone.

I dropped Hunter off promised to call him as he bounded off into his house. I had an awkward talk with Remy, letting him know how well Hunter had done. In no time I was on my way after agreeing to take Hunter for longer next time.

When I got into Merlotte's I was a good ten minutes late. My mind was elsewhere and after messing up several orders. Sam called me into his office.

"Everything all right Cheri?" Sam said beckoning me to sit down

"Yeah, yeah fine" I answered without thinking, sitting on the leather couch.

"Sookie, I've know you for a long time..... You can tell me what wrong" Sam said placing a hand over mine.

Well damn him the tears started to fall my mind felt exhausted like a little hamster running full pelt on one of those squeaky wheels. I swallowed as Sam held me close to him sniffing my scent as he did so.

I...I don't know what's wrong. I think I am cracking up I am so sorry Sam if you want to let me go I'll understand.... I staked a guy last week I am the worst waitress in the world" I wailed.

"Sookie your my best waitress, you just had a hard time lately is all" Sam said wiping tears from my face.

"How about you take the rest of the night off?, we'll manage before you say anything" Sam kissed the top of my head.

"Oh Sam what did I do to deserve a boss like you?" I said as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Well you were clearly very bad in your last life, so I figure the powers that be must have cut you some slack" he smiled.

I let out a small laugh, and smiled up at him.

"There's that smile, now go on scoot..... and don't let me see you back here till 4pm tomorrow" he said in a mock angry voice.

I smiled again, as bosses went Sam was the tops.

I drove home again wrapped heavily in my thoughts, I got out my cell phone and called Dr Green leaving a message that I wanted to move our next appointment forward to Monday if possible.

Ran through the house, just making it to bathroom and no more, I wretched till only bile came up. I felt burning hot sweat was running down my forehead. I gingerly got up from the floor I felt really shaky.

Washing out my mouth and brushing my teeth did little to help make me feel better, I striped off my uniform and stepped under a cool shower. When I was done, I changed into P.j's

Went into the kitchen fetched a glass of water, my head throbbed, my vision blurred. I took a couple of Advil and went off to my bed, time on my night stand blinked 7.16pm

I slipped under the sheets, closed my eyes and drifted off.

Hit the Green..... make my day :D

New character in the next chapter hold on to your panties girls JoXxx


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to CharlaineHarris. I only play with them for my very own amusement and hopefully yours.

Please keep reviewing, thank you for all the story adds, alerts ect.... it's such a buzz to know y'all are enjoying My labour of love. I am so excited, as I feel I am now about to really get into the meat of the story. More psycho bunny boiler...... coming right up you want fries with that?

Dead and Back Again

Chapter Seven

**EPOV**

I could feel my bonded tonight as mix of emotions assaulted me as soon as I rose, what I was feeling was confusing to say the least.

Last night I had felt a milder form of this mix of emotions when she had ask me to hold her. I done so knowing that she would tell me what was going on when she was ready. I got a bag of blood out and put it in the microwave. I couldn't live on that crap they called true blood- that was for mainstreaming pussies _like Bill _but I had given my word to Sookie that I would not feed from anyone else. So it was bagged donor blood for me.

Last nite I had dined on Sookie's exquisite blood, in all my years I have never tasted something so sweet, so complex, she would be horrified if she knew how hard it was not to give in to the urge to drain her dry.

Thinking about her made me stiffen, that smell, her taste, last night when she had _tried _to punish me. She never ceases to amaze and surprise me, she has no idea how hot she is. What a little wild cat she is in the sack. When I am in her everything just feels right. The fear and jealousy I felt when she had said she had a new man, I knew I had acted just on impulse I wanted to rip them limb from limb. I shook my head as if to clear it. How had this happened ? she had crawled right up under my skin, did she even know how much she rocked my world?

I showered dress quickly in jeans and Fangtasia tee shirt on my way to the bar I call Bobby to check in. He gives me some very good news, I hang up just as I turn the corner to the bar.

A wave of lust filled me, _Sookie my dear what are you up to?_ Damn it I could feel myself stiffen again. _Fuck_ I'd hardly got any work done in the last couple of weeks, now my balls ached.

Pam's already at the door when I arrive "Master, please to see me or have you started carrying a gun?" she said with a leer on her face.

I just growl at her as I open the door to the bar. Pam nostrils flare a second before mine, I look at her she knows what to do. Why do some human women smell so bad, the smell of vinegary perfume clung to the inside of my nose clawing at it ehuh! It will be the last time that cleaner will be allowed back on these premises, Pam would take care of it.

I got in to my office thankfully the rancid smell was not so strong here. A few seconds later I heard the powerful air system whirl into action.

Checking my Emails "Shit" Pam appeared at my door "Eric?"

"De Castro"

"What does he want?" she said arms folded across her chest.

"Sookie"

"Tell me something I don't know, well may be she can go all psycho on him take care of him for good" Pam still had not forgiven Sookie, quite frankly I did not know what to make of it myself, I could hardly believe it.

That made me smile but only for fraction of a second, the thought of my Bonded sending Felipe to his final death, was just too delicious, yes I would like the privilege myself he is a disgrace to Vampire taking Sophie Ann's kingdom when she could not fight back- spineless.

"He wants to host a ball in her honour and formally extend his protection to her" my voice dripping with contempt.

"That's rich" Pam stated.

Where was her protection when Sookiewas being attacked? I felt every layer of her being ripped at, as those fucking fairies stabbed, bitten, sliced their way to her soul. All I could do was send her strength, it was the first time in over 900 years I cried. When the phone call finally came that she was found, I could barley feel her life force.

She had only asked me only once why I did not come for her it haunted me still, seeing her lying in the hospital bed, when she asked, It killed me. What would I say I had chosen to live instead of helpingher. Felipe ordered me via Victor to stay out of fairy politics Madden that smug bastard had sat there watching me, Pam had to drug a fangbanger to get him away from me, when he had fed on her it had knocked him out cold. To have gone against him would have been treason/suicide. Finally dead I would have been no use to My Sookie.

My shame only escalated by her avoidance of me, when I learned it was not just exclusive to me, two months had passed. Her shifter boss had called to tell me he was very worried about her.

Strength rolled into the bond shaking me from my thoughts. What the hell? Pam cocked an eyebrow. I flicked my hand dismissing her.

I knew Sookiewas at work tonight I'd seen it on her planner, so what was going on tonight? Pam was certainly right when she said there was never a dull moment with Sookie. The bond settled into its normal hum. I continued with my normal paper work signing cheques for suppliers. Just before 9pm Pam knocked on the door.

"Come"

She bowed as she entered followed closely by a male vampire, as she stepped aside I could see a familiar face. "Ricardo what brings you to Louisiana?"

Ricardo was very handsome by Vampire standards, which was saying something we had shared a nest briefly around the 14th century- he screwed everything with a pulse and some without. A rabid dog would not be safe if Ricardo took a liking to it.

"Just passing through" he replied. _Liar _I thought. I motion for him to sit. Behind his back I could see Pam lick her lips, I shook my head.

"You may buy me a drink, later" he said looking at Pam winking at her, she fucking smiled! Anyone else they would be licking the dirt off her boots.

I watched Pam leave. "How long will you be staying in the area?" I said returning my attentions back to him.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" he laughed "Scared all the ladies will like 'the Ricardo' better?" cracking himself up his brown eyes sparkling.

The man had an ego the size of china only surpassed by his sexual appetite. My mind was already working to see how I could use this to my advantaged. He could be a giant sized pain in the ass he had unfortunate habit of sampling other Vampires mates. Luckily for him he was a good swords man in every sense of the word, this only added to his charm, or so I'd been told.

"Not Sure yet, depends" He said his voice still bore an accent, women loved this.

"Depends on what?" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"How fair the maiden's are in Louisiana" he laughed again.

I smiled at him, "Something's will never change my friend, lets just hope those maidens let you keep that pretty head of yours"

"So I thought then I heard rumours, that you had bonded only to come to the America's to find that you where pledged as well. This I thought Ricardo must see for himself."

I knew it, just passing through my ass, this was Ricardo all over leave him long enough he'll spill his guts. I said nothing I just met his gaze.

"So are the rumours true? Has the Viking found his 'Valkyrie'?"

"Yes the rumours are true, she is like no other a real southern belle" I said smiling, taking in the shocked look on his face.

"I never thought I'd see the night, she is the telepath of Rhodes who saved many of our kind, I am right?"

"Yes, she saved my life, Pam's and Bill Compton too amongst many others."

"Bill Compton, 'data base Bill'? She staked his maker I was told, but she is human" the human part coming out as a question.

"Ricardo, if I didn't know you better I'd think you'd been doing your home work and checking up on me"

"I stayed a few nights with Russell played with his boys, they told many stories of her even Betty Joe spoke highly of her so she must be something."

"Oh she is something, How is Russell?"

"Very very well, Bart seems to agree with him, security is tighter than a drum though" he said with a wink.

You could not, not like Ricardo, he was charming "I have a proposition for you Ricardo"

"A proposition for me, this I have to hear" he said leaning back, legs spread like he had the biggest cock in the room but we both knew better.

"I need someone to enthral the vermin at the bar, someone with your reputation would be very good for business" it pained me to say this but Pam was right since I was not bedding or even feeding on the vermin, takings had dropped.

"Oh My GaaD!" he exclaimed his accent thicker "it's true the relationship is mutually exclusive, you have agreed to this?" he was leaning forward now ready to listen to my every word.

"Yes, gave her my word but to be honest the thought of touching another disgusts me"

His eye's where wide he let out a whistle, he just shook his head leaning back down again. "She must bleed, the nectar of the gods them self's"

"We would give you a slice of the profits, I will have Pam get accommodations for you, there's a steady stream of willing donors, stay as long as you like. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'll do it.... if only to meet your Bonded" "I will meet her?" his eyes Sharpened.

I let out a little laugh "Yes you will meet her" My voice took on a harder edge as I said "Do not mess with the mates of my retinue, I am sheriff first here, your friend second."

"Understood" he said

"Feel free to check out the bar, I'll be out later" I said.

He got up bowed slightly, I summoned Pam hoping she wouldn't be pissed. I explained the situation to her. I really should have consulted her but she thinks it's an excellent idea and offers to test run our new enthraller as she calls him. I tell her to do whatever she feels is necessary. Secretly I hope she does test run him he would not know what's hit him, if anyone can out pace him in the bedroom it will be Pam. I tell her to set up accomodations for our new partner.

I charge her with the task of informing him of everyone's humans I cannot afford for him to dip his wick where it does not belong.

I carry on withmy paper work check in with Sandy, she inquires after Sookie, no doubt trying to get a responds about the Ball in her honour from me. I'll speak with Felipe, why speak to the monkey when you can speak to the organ grinder directly.

It's half ten by the time I get out to the bar, there already a ton of people milling around Ricardo. I lift my blood to him and nod as I sit down on my throne, surveying the bar it's busy for a Friday night.

Pam slides up to me. Informs me of the goings on, Thalia has already whipped Ricardo with a leather glove, the Vermin went wild for it, all the women round him are supposedly consoling him. Pam fangs ran out as she told me the story, he's already kissed at least 10 women and 2 men, the man's a whore what can I say.

Yes he will be very good for business. I shift uncomfortably in my seat as waveafter wave of lust and something primal smacks me across the bond. Pam looks at me "Sookie" she says.

"Get her on the phone she working" I said as Pam whipped out her mobile. After a few moments I can hear her shifter boss on the phone. From the conversation I know he's sent her home early, she was not herself. I instantly feel concerned, I am about to leave when I feel her getting closer through the bond.

"She's on her way"

I can feel her anticipation, there was a heat coming from her through the bond, I feel myself becoming hard at the thought of seeing her, it had not been 24hrs since I last seen her yet that was the effect she had on me. She not been in the bar since before she was attacked.

I can feel her almost outside now I send Pam to the door. I can't feel what's she is feeling I am unsure if she is mad at me or wants me she feels animalistic I can't put my finger on it, I lean back on my chair tell myself to calm down just play it cool. If my heart beat, it would be racing by now.

As I look towards the door I see Pam whispering to Ricardo. Ricardo looks at me then at the door. I know he'll try to glamour her he won't be able to help himself, I can't wait to see his face when it won't work knowing Sookie she be ever so polite. Pam looked over at me as if to say the same thing I nodded at her I could see her grin.

When I see a blonde head enter through the door, I do a double take, by the Gods she is beautiful this night. Her hair cascades around her face and has that just fucked look. Every Vampire turns to the door as her scent drifts through the club it's strong tonight. I watch her as she puts her arms around Pam and licks her face, WTF is she playing at that woman drives me wild! I look away looking bored but I am anything but. I see her lean in and whisper to Pam.

Pam throws her head back and laughs.

Ricardo has already made his way towards them, Sookie looked directly at him Pam is inches from her she won't let anything happen to her. She walked up to him she is so close now her lips are almost touching his. She snaked one hand round his neck and leans in.

I gripped the sides of the chair I could hear the wood creaking and straining under my grip. Suddenly Ricardo drops to his knees in front of her his face is contorted in agony. Sookie's eyes blaze as she speaks to him I cannot make out the words over of the din of the bar. Ricardo bows his head as she walks away Pam's face has a grin of triumph on it.

Sookie walks over to the bar, its then I can see her fully without the obstruction of the vermin. I shift in my seat to get a better look at her. Her ample bosom spill forth barely contained in the little white blouse which is tucked into tight black pencil skirt, several inches is added to her height by killer heels. She looks like trouble and virtue all rolled into one-e how does she do that?

Ricardo is watching her but keeping his distance his fangs are out, hell the whole bar is watching her, I feel so proud she is mine. She looks out over the bar like she's looking for something. She once compared Vampires to lions and Humans to gazelle, but tonight I feel like the gazelle. Holy fuck she's hunting that's the emotion I could not put my finger on.

"Master, your Bonded has outdone herself this time. Ricardo tried to glamour her she played right along then grab his balls." I shifted my gaze from Sookie to Pam, Pam just nodded as if to say I had heard her right. "Then she yanked, but that wasn't even the best bit" the last time I seen Pam this excited she had taken down a fairy."She then said kneel before your mistress or I'll be the last face you look upon" My eyes where wide now. I searched Pam face to see if she was winding me up. She clearly was not. "Say it again" Pam repeats herself. I savour the word My Lover has spoken. This more than i hoped for finnally she has taken her rightful place.

A commotion at the bar snaps me back to reality, Sookie is staring down a woman she bares her teethat her and strides towards her. The woman is backing up, she looks terrified. I indicate to the bouncers to remove the woman. Pam just smirks.

Sookieis now at the edge of the dance floor, she tilts her head like a cat that's seen a mouse, as she steps on to the dance floor her movements are fluid like a cats. She stops at large Were she walks round him as if to inspect him, standing behind him I watch fascinated as she breaths in his scent deeply in the crook of his neck. He turns to face her. She places one hand on his chest, he takes a step forward she pushes him he lands several feet away from her. I am shock at such a display of strenght from her, may be I have given her too much of my blood, Bill seems to think so.

Alarms bell should be ring all around me but I am so transfix by her, I've never seen her like this she feels powerful, so strong primal if she ever lets me turn her she will be our races greatest accomplishment. This is what it must be like to be glamoured. I am totally in her thrall, I haven't even notice the fang banger approaching me.

For the first time tonight she looks directly at me, there's a glint in her eye that I've never seen before. Her eyes lock with mine not breaking the gaze she walks towards me. The fang banger a mangy looking woman with bleach blond hair is about to lay her hand on my arm. Before the woman even gets a chance Sookie has her hand in a vice like grip. "Don't you defile him with your stench". The venom and menace in her voice shock me, Pam looks positively glee full.

"Let go of my hand- _you bitch!_" the woman shrieks tugging at her hand. Sookie looks at me then to the woman and back to me. She feels like she asking permission, this is just too good. I nod to Sookie.

She turns to the woman flashes her a huge smile, the woman struggles even harder her panic and terror are palpable. Her heart beat has increased dramatically.

"Very well" Sookie states the woman is fighting so hard that when Sookie lets go she goes flying backwards, stumbling right across a table landing in a heap on the floor on the other side of it.

"I can't leave you unattended for a second I see" she says as she sits in my lap. She leans in "I-want-you"

"You've got me My Lover" her scent is intoxicating as Inhale, I know she has no panties on. I wonder if she know she had me a long time ago.

She's licking and nibbling my ear "I-want-you-now" she says.

"Okay what have you done with my Sookie and who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. I only play with them for my very own amusement and hopefully yours.

Really hard chapter to write may need tissues.... hopefully give you some answers as to what's going on. Please take the time to review.... keep me motivated :D JoXx

Dead and Back Again

Chapter Eight

**EPOV**

"_Okay what have you done with my Sookie and who are you?"_

She threw back her head and laughed. Her Laughter sounded like little bells, I couldn't help but smile.

"Come have a drink with me" I said as I rose placing her gently on the floor. "There's something different about you tonight lover" I said as I guided her to my usual booth. One of the waitresses brought over a Gin & Tonic and a blood for me.

I signalled for Ricardo to join us. Ricardo slid into the booth just as I felt my Bonded's hand slide up my leg into my lap. Within seconds I was pitching tent. I shoot her a look but she just smiled a picture of innocents. I let out a small growl, she deepens her smile.

Ricardo keeps his head down I cannot believe, the respect he is showing her this too fucking good. I know it will be driving him crazy that this is one woman he won't have.

Pam sat down next to Ricardo, Pam smirked, she is loving this. I hoped Ricardo could cope with the ribbing he would have to endure from Pam.

"Sookie, This my friend Ricardo, Ricardo this is my bonded & pledged Sookie Stackhouse"

Sookie fixed Ricardo with her eyes as though she was appraising him. Ricardo picked up her hand and kissed it his eyes widened. _Fuck_ I had forgotten he could do that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse, reports of your beauty do not do you justice I see" he was laying on the charm thick.

"The pleasure is all yours, Eric you should choose your friends more carefully he tried to glamour me." Pam could barely contain herself. Ricardo just laughed.

"I am sorry if I have offended you" He said to Sookie "My, my Eric she is a feisty one and a streak of Fae with something else..... You're a lucky man" I could see Sookie had done it again, another male which I would have to watch, I could feel his jealously it was good to be Eric Northman I thought smugly.

"Oh you couldn't offend me if you tried, for that I would have to give a damn about what you thought..... never gonna happen."Sookie retorted this was too much Pam and I burst out laughing, followed by Ricardo, Sookie just smiled her eyes just sparkled.

"Something else?" I asked. Ricardo had a sense of smell that Andre had also processed it was his gift. I shuddered internally at the thought of Andre and how close he had come to taking Sookie.

Sookie just looked bored this was not like her. But Ricardo had mine and Pam's full attention.

"Other" he simply said.

"Other?" Pam repeated, if true this was very rare indeed, I motioned for Ricardo to explain to Pam. Turned my attention to Sookie, she looked like she was in what she would call 'downtime' I took her hand which was usually cold. "Are you okay, my Lover?" she was still in her trance like state. I shook her hand lightly, this brought her out of her retrieve "Somewhere nice?" I enquired.

"Very" she said.

I glanced up at Pam and Ricardo they where deep in conversation, Ricardo was explaining to Pam the concept of 'other' to her. This was something I would need to file for later and think about, it could explain the telepathy, serious thought would have to be given to this now was not the time.

I turned to Sookie "Care to elaborate?"

"No, Care to take me to your office and show me your Gracious Plenty"

"SOOKIE" I was shocked what had gotten into her-I liked it.

"Just a thought, I still want you" she said playing with a piece of hair. She had never been this forward and never in front of others. Pam's head snapped up cocking one eyebrow "Gracious Plenty?"

Surely Sookie would be bright red by now, but nothing. I love the way her blood rushed to her face, I could hear it a second before the colour would appear- not tonight it would seem.

Sookie pulled me in for a kiss placing her soft hand on my cheek. She looked at Pam, smiling she waggled her eyebrow's.

Pam sniggered, "Sookie you are my favourite human" Sookie laughed at this, I guess all was forgiven- women if I lived another thousand year they would still be a mystery to me.

"You should not keep a lady waiting" Ricardo piped up. He was right of course, there would be other nights I could show her off, knowing I had the most beautiful woman in the room she was _MINE _was a great turn on_._

"True" I said presenting my hand to Sookie as she rose out of the booth. I didn't ever think she would let me take her in my office, what was it humans say 'strike while the iron is hot'.

As soon as we were in the hall Sookie attacked me pushing herself against me, my body responded immediately I pulled her into an embrace placing my mouth on hers kissing her deeply inhaling her. I just wanted to rub myself all over her mark her with my scent and fangs.

I lifted her up carrying her to the office she was all ready ripping at my shirt, she moaned in my mouth. I kicked the door shut, she was panting, her desire was blinding, and the lust burning through the bond would knock a weaker man out. I was so hard it hurt as my erection strained in my jeans I placed her on the edge of the desk kissing her.

She started work on the button of my jeans freeing me from the tight denim prison. As soon as I was free she hitch up her skirt, the smell of her arousal hit me, could you get bloodlust from the smell of pussy juice? - _Fuck, she was so hot_.

I slipped two fingers in to her wetness. "NO" she screamed this snapped me back. She lay back on the desk sending papers flying. "Take me now" her voice hoarse & desperate.

I grabbed her hips and slipped into her. She bucked her hips as I entered her, she clung to me "harder" I almost pulled all the way out and slammed into her "more" she moaned she grabbed handful's of shirt ripping them off me this sent me into a frenzy I fucked her hard and deep the whole desk shook. I could feel her cumming for me. "Yes cum for me Sookie"

I took one of her beautiful nipples in my mouth I could feel it through the cloth of her bra. She whimpered. She was meeting me thrust for thrust as her hands roamed though my hair. "Harder" she screamed "Do me like you own me" I was lost in a haze of lust. "Mine" I called out as my mind was a mess. My balls tightened and I spilled into her "SoooookiE"

Underneath she was breathing hard, shit maybe I had been too rough. "Sookie did I hurt you?" I said softly words almost catching the thought of hurting her filled me with dread.

Her shoulders started shaking, oh fuck was she crying? I tried to look in her face but it was buried in my chest. I started to pry us apart now convinced I had hurt her, had she told me to stop and I hadn't heard her?

I looked her in the eyes which were filled with tears seeing what I had done "I am so sorry Sookie" Pearls of laughter filled the room "Hurt me? Is that all you got Cowboy?, you're not driving Miss Daisy here!" Followed by more laughter.

The relief swept through me I started to laugh too. Hugging her to me taking in her scent which was now mixed with the smell of sex. "Who are _you_ calling Cowboy?" this is something she likes to taunt me I think to myself.

"You" she said poking a finger into my chest "unless of course you'll like to prove to me you are something else?" She pushed off the desk unzipping her skirt stepping out of it, taking her blouse off slowly and slipping her bra off. I reached out to touch her magnificent breasts she slapped my hand away walking towards the couch wear only 4" heels. "Have you something to prove to me? ..... _Lover" _she said kneeling on the couch gripping the back of it presenting her prefect round ass to me, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes" I replied like a lost little boy, drinking in those curves I reached round cupping one of her breast. My other hand slipping between her legs fingering her pulling her closer to me kissing her bare shoulder as I slide my fingers in and out. Her back pressed against my chest, my hardness pressed firmly against a round pert ass cheek. I worked her with my fingers adjusting the speed between fast and slow driving her into a frenzy. "ERrrric ahhhh" she screams as she cums. I catch her before she collapses forward holding her to me feeling her heart hammering as I hold her close. Her breath coming in ragged heaves.

When I am sure she recovered just enough, after all I have something to prove. I slide into her filling her completely she gasps at the shock of it. I smile. She begins to squirm she knows she is in trouble now as I pump her against my hardness enjoying the sound of her ass slapping against my hips. I shift her pushing her face down on the couch, I slam into her again and again she is moaning beneath me.

I am undone by this creature under me, she is never enough I can feel myself build to another climax. She arches her neck to me, as she drags her teeth along my wrist, a second later she bites sucking on my blood I feel my life force fill her swirling in her body, I bite down on her shoulder taking in hers. The air around us crackles as we both meet our release. "This is the beeeest" I call into her neck as we both cum.

I warp my arms around her rolling her us both on to our sides; I just hold her feeling the ripples of her orgasm as she twitches in my grip. We lay there for a little while, before Sookie get up she starts to get dressed. She goes to the bathroom to take care of her needs. I tidy myself up getting dressed throwing out the torn shirt, putting on a Fangtasia tee.

When Sookie comes back into the room she looks really pale, through the bond I can tell something is wrong "Sookie are you okay?" I move in front of her searching her face.

"Yeah, I need to get back before she knows I am gone" she mumbles her eyes wide and hollow.

"Get back to who?" no sooner are the words out of my mouth and she is falling. I move at speed to catch her.

Picking her up I place her on the couch, through the bond she feels like she is sleeping. I watch her for a moment stroking her forehead. The bond tells me she is sleeping her eyes lids move rapidly she is dreaming.

The shifter had said she was not herself perhaps, I have worn her out. I gently place a blanket over her. When I am satisfied that she is okay. I return my attention to the mess on the desk, I carry on working looking up from time to time at my beautiful bonded.

Who did she need to get back too? Is that witch of hers back staying with her, but why would she be worry about whether she knows she is gone or not? I looked down at the spread sheets once again.

There is a tap on the door Pam informs me that she is starting to close down the bar. Ricardo has taken four fangbangers back to his hotel – I snort, he _will_ be good for business.

"Worn her out master? Smells delectable in here" she says with a leer.

I cock an eyebrow "something like that" glancing over at my Dear one.

Pam shuts the door but the noise stirs Sookie. I am over straight away kissing her holding her hand.

"Hey" she says looking up dreamily at me. "Hey yourself" I say.

**Sookies POV**

"Did you come to see me?" I say closing my eyes "Mmm... I was dreaming about you"

"You where?" said Eric. I blink my eyes a couple of times "Whys it so bright in here Oh my God" I say as I realise I am in Eric's office. I feel confusion across the bond. I look down at my clothes looking around the office. "How did I get here?" what is going on? "What?" Eric says looking confused.

I scramble to get to my feet "Who dressed me?" my mind is reeling I have so many questions. Backing away from Eric unsure of who to trust "Eric what's going on?" why can't I remember anything I run my palms down over my thighs smoothing my skirt I snap up my head to look at Eric "Oh my good God where's my underwear" I am not wearing any and it feels like I've had sex Oh God I feel sick.

"Sookie you're not making any sense.... come over here" he holds out his hand to me. I thought I knew Eric, but I don't know this stranger how could I have been so stupid to trust a Vampire, Eric's a Vampires vampire.

My anger flares and threatens to consume me. "What the hell have you done to me?" I scream.

"What are you talking about?" he says rising to his feet. I need to get out of here.

"Stay back" I spit, putting my hands out in front of me, fear, anger, confusion bombard me over the bond I am not sure whether it my own or his. I am backing up towards the door. Adrenaline is pumping, my heart rate is thumping in my chest. I turn my head to the door that's when I feel them putting up a hand my neck I run my fingers over the new puncher marks. My eyes widen that rat bastard, "You've bitten me" I spat.

"I don't know what game you are playing here, but I trusted you" How could he do this to me. He looks stunned and has stopped in his tracks, it's now or never, I choose now to run out the door. I am alone in the hall way I make my way as quickly as I can to the door before I get to the exit I am aware of Eric in the hall way.

"YOU.... stay away from me Eric Northman, I don't know how you manage to glamour me but you won't be doing it again!" Has he glamoured me? My heart beat is deafening in my ears I am running down the hall for dear life, now towards the employee exit.

"Sookie please" He urges me.

"Don't 'Sookie please' me" all I can feel is anger, he's not denying it. What the fuck is going on? I am through the door now the only cars in the lot are mine, Pam's and Eric's it must be after two.

"Stop to tell me what you think I've done...... help me out here" he says

"Help you, HELP YOU" I scream "looks like you've already helped yourself, I am dressed like some good time girl, I go to sleep in _MY_ bed and wake up in _your_ office, with no fucking underwear on Jesus Christ Eric!!!" I spin round to face him now, I've never been so angry my finger is in his face pointing, the air around me crackles with my rage.

"And you want me to help you out, you have some cheek" I am poking Eric in the chest not the smartest of moves I know. "I never want to see you again ever, do you hear me E-V-E-R." Spelling it out for him this is the last time Mr high handed gets to see me.

"Sookie you came here to my bar, you drove yourself here I don't know what you thinks been done to you- I would never hurt you" Oh please don't give me it, there is no way I'd wear these ankle breakers or knowingly wear a black bra with a white shirt. He tries to put his arms around me but I jump back. His eyes are wide I've never seen him so confused.

He could never hurt me what does he think waking up in his office like some fangbanging ho is going make feel – _happy? _"Hurt me I think we are beyond that don't you ...... Am I some sort of game to you? No wonder you didn't come for me when Neave and Lochlan had me" He's got the cheek to look wounded, he feel's wounded too, it's a low blow but I am not sure which way is up right now.

"But..... I lov....." He loves me?, may be Bills right he's not capable of it how can this be loving me I can't bear to hear the words I cut him off.

"Arrgh don't you dare" I yell. My anger intensifies my hair is static I feel electricity zipping around under my skin. He moves forward _**No**_ I think as a stream of blue energy shoots out of my hand hitting him squarely in the chest. He is thrown back and into the air. The stream of energy looks like blue lighting and is holding him in the air. His face is priceless as I am sure mine is too, but I am grateful it's holing him back.

I just stand there trying to figure out what's going on, I can feel magic in the air around me I must be doing this. Eric is dangling in the air struggling against the blue stream he looks alarmed, but so far been unable to escape-thank God how many second would you give me after he's let loose to be still breathing two, three? Through the bond I can tell he's madder than hell.

"Sookie put me down" his voice unnaturally calm that snap's my attention back to the here and now.

"I...I don't think so" I move my hand and realise Eric moves too. "Your gonna answer some questions_-buster_" Gaining confidence as it dawns on me for first time in my life I have the upper hand where Supes are concerned.

"Sookie put me down and we'll talk about it- please" he's too calm he must think I was born yesterday.

"We'll talk first then I'll put you down" standing my ground. "Did you glamour me?"

"No, I would never. I can't even if I tried you know that my lover" he answered.

"How did I get here?" I ask as I process the last answer it's true and I can tell through the bond he's not lying to me.

"I told you drove here" he says "Okay what time did I arrive?" before he even speaks my mind is flooded with images of me entering the club, I look beautiful this is how I must look to him.

"Around 10.45 now put me down!" Eric is now unable to keep the anger out of his voice "let me call Dr Ludwig" he adds more gently.

"No!" the blue light increases, I feel a pressure in my head. "Did we have sex?" My mind fill with images, sound, sensations I see myself only in heels presenting myself to him I take a step back as the wind whooshes out of my lungs.

"Yes, you where most willing" I could see myself taking his wrist in my mouth and taking his blood. It's true, why can't I remember.

"Oh God" I say to no one in particular, it's all true I look at Eric suspended in mid air how is this possible? What's wrong with me? Can I trust him not to kill me after this what have I done?

"Sookie can I ask you something?" Eric says

"Uh hu" I say nodding.

"What's the last thing you remember tonight Sookie before this?" Trust the Viking to ask a good question.

"Well let me see now, Sam sent home early I didn't feel good I went to my bed and fell asleep next thing I know I wake up seeing you, but.. but I am not in my bedroom I am in your office with no idea of how I got there" my knees crumple as I put my hands out to steady myself Eric crashes to the ground but is still held by the blue energy.

"Ouch.... Sookie let me go please, let me help you I promise I won't hurt you I am not angry at you we'll get to the bottom of this together"

I stagger to my feet, the pressure in my head is now a thumping head ache, I feel sick too I am beginning to feel weak, cold I guess shock is taking hold.

I try to set Eric down on the ground his feet hit the ground but I can't seem to switch off the energy.

"I can't let go off you, it won't let me" starting to panic.

"Sookie, just focus now try" Eric says "I can't do it, I don't even know how I am doing this" my voice rising in my panic. Calm floods the bond, followed by comfort.

I shake my hand to try and flick him off but he just bounces up and down. "What are you doing?" Eric yells not appreciating being shaken.

I throw my hand but he just fly's higher as though the energy is some sort of Supe bungee cord. My nerves are frayed the strange facts of the situation hit's me here I am a telepathic waitress with a thousand year old Viking vampire big powerful sheriff of area 5 stuck, attached to my hand by a weird blue lighting light. I shaking him again trying to free him he just bouncing up and down it just too funny I started laughing hysterically tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Pam Burst through the door in full attach mode that instantly sobers me up she coming straight forward I put my other hand instinctively to block her a blue light shots out of my hand just as I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my mind. Everything goes black.

**Eric's POV**

"Noooo, don't touch her I command you!" I shout as I hit the ground with a thud. Sookie is laying on the ground blood pouring from her nose. Pam is in full attack mode she looks beautiful like this. I run to Sookie.

Holding her to me "Pam call Dr Ludwig- Now!" I hear Pam run back inside the club. "Its okay it's going to be okay" I say numbly this more for myself than for her, as her life is slipping from me like sand through my fingers. My beautiful Sookie don't do this. I an't give her more Blood she is too close to death.

"Eric...Eric It hurts" she coughs blood spluttering out of her mouth. "Sookie stay with me Dr Ludwig is coming" I hold her closer to me her body is going into shock, but I have no body heat. I am useless as my bonded losses her grip on life.

"I am cold.....Eric I am so sorry" her breath is uneven and coming in little rasps. "Hush save your strength"

"Eric Dr Ludwig is on her way, she is dying master, you need to turn her now, by the time the Dr gets here it will be too late"

"I promised her....I can't" I hold her closer to me inhaling her scent in printing her on my memory this can't be it, this can't be it I never got to show her anything "please Sookie" I whisper into her hair "please" I plead.

"Master" Pam is kneeling beside us "I'll turn her, that way you can keep your promise" everything in me wants to say yes but I can't.

"No" I growl holding her closer to me.

Sookie is coughing I brush hair off her face the light is fading in her eyes "I....I Love You Sookie, I love you please don't leave me" I am begging I love her, I do..... I've wasted so much time we have wasted so much time. I have failed her. She can't die like this. This is all too unspectacular some shitty car park in Shreveport. This is Sookie Stackhouse, feisty, stubborn, my fighter she's survived so much too much. I swallow a lump in my throat. My heart is breaking "please" the word is barely a whisper as the pain in my chest is crushing. I howl into the night as I rock her.

"Gran....Gran what are you doing here?..... I have missed you" I am holding her face, but she is looking past me _Fuck_ where's Dr Ludwig. "You have to stay with me.... do you hear me?" her eyes are blank. "I can't go on without you"

"Eric... do you see my Gran, isn't she beautiful." Her body is ice cold now her life force nearly all but gone "Eric let me take her, let me do this for you, I'll be a good master"

"Pamela, No" I can't even see, my eyes are filled with tears.

"It's so beautiful Eric.... Mom Dad have you come to take me home" the tiny drop of life force that's left I can feel it being pulled ripped from her. I muster all my strength trying to pull her back "Take me, take me instead" I call out into the night. The sky filled with a brilliant bright white light, I hear all around me a voice "will you die for this woman?" "Yes" I reply without hesitation stepping forward from the light is a shinning being she kneels before us we are surrounded by her huge white wings. "Eric Northman I grant you grace" she places her hand on Sookie's cheek and her other hand on mine.

The car park fades into the back ground I find myself in the sunlight standing in a beautiful field of wild flowers blue snow covered mountains tower above us its breath taking. I see Sookie she is running away from me bare foot in a little sundress flowers in her hair "Sookie, Sookie...." I call after her. She turns laughing still running but now she's running backwards. Her face breaks out into a big smile. "Eric" she beams she is so beautiful. In the sunlight her hair looks like spun gold her eyes are the bluest blue. She turns "wait for me" she calls as she starts running from me again.

"Sookie wait up" I say running after her. She slows when I reach her I pick her up and spin her around she throws her arms around my neck laughing and giggling. She is so alive none of her scars are visible. "Where are you going my lover?"

"To see my family silly" her eyes twinkling. "Stay with me Sookie I love you stay with me, stay with me" I bend my head and give her a kiss. When I look up I am back in the car park Dr Ludwig car screeches to a halt. The tiny Doctor hops out.

"Out of my way vampire" she calls to Pam nearly knocking her to the ground. "What has the child done now?"

I begin to explain the doctor lays her hands on her mumbling words in language I have never heard. Suddenly I can't feel her at all in the bond "What have you done" I growl.

"Saved her life" I look down at Sookie but she looks life less "for now" she continued. "She's in stasis till I can figure out what's wrong with her"

"Stasis" I numbly repeat. Dr Ludwig sniffs the air "Angel's figures"

"Angels?" Pam repeats

"Right we need to get this little one in doors and somewhere warm Northman where to do live"

Ten minutes later we all arrive at my house I carry Sookie into my house I nearly break down again when I realise that it's her first time in my home.

"Lay Her on the bed, Viking now leave me" "I am not leaving her" I growl my fangs are fully down.

"Keep your hair on stand back from her I need space to work to raise her temperature" she begins to chant some words Sookie's cheeks look pink again and her lips are the colour of rose buds once again.

The doctor shakes her head. "What's wrong with her?" I say knowing how lame it sounds.

"She's dying" she simply states. "Let's go through to the sitting room tell me everything and leave nothing out"

Pam and I tell her everything. Pam tells her how Sookie attacked her, of Sookie's lost time, sudden burst of strength. As we talk I am racked with guilt it's so obvious now there's been something wrong with Sookie for a long time, it was all there why didn't I see it. Dr Ludwig takes out a cell phone talks rapidly into it. Two minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone" I turn to Dr Ludwig. "Yes, yes let her in" she snaps. Pam opens the door to a tall woman with emerald green eyes, she is well turned out Pam's Fangs run out a little. Half Demon. "Dr Green, Eric Northman Sookie's bonded, Pamela Ravenscroft Eric's child" Dr Ludwig made the introductions.

"I am Elizabeth Green Sookie's psychologist" she says in clipped tones.

"Leave us" barks Dr Ludwig. I take Pam into the bedroom where Sookie lies.

Pam just stares at her after a while she says "What do you need me to do master?" "She'll need a change of clothes" I mumble dazed. I look at the clock it's four hours till dawn.

"I'll leave right away she put a tiny hand on my shoulder, it will be alright Sookie's a fighter she's made it this far I believed she would be dead before the doctor got to her" with that she zips out at vampire speed. She would have been if the Angel had not granted me grace, this gives me hope.

I go back into the sitting room walking as though I am in a bad dream. I flop down in the big leather arm chair.

"Mr Northman, as you know the portals to Fae are closed" I look up to see Dr Green speaking.

Just as well I think Niall would probably stake me for this I have utterly failed to protect his great granddaughter. I couldn't even see what was in front of me. "What does that have to do with Sookie?"

"I believe, we believe that she is going through puberty" she says "uh? She's a grown woman what are you talking about?" I snap.

"This is a magical puberty The Fae mature into their abilities much later around 30 to 35 years of age in human years"

"But she's only 28 and only one eighth Fairy, I don't understand what are you saying you know what's wrong with her?" this makes me sad when I realise I have never given her a birthday gift, I've done so much wrong.

"I believe that a combination of factors have caused her to go into an early Fae puberty with only one eighth its incredible"

"What factors?" I ask.

"Her resent ordeal with the Fae, may have triggered a need to protect herself, the large amount of your blood she has taken, most certainly the closing of the portals maybe even her royal bloodline can all have contributed to this."

"Why would the closing of the portals affect her?" this doesn't make any sense I have never heard of the Fae's magical puberty.

"The Fae have Genetic memory which is linked to their lands, the memories of their ancestors is awakened during the second puberty this is done through ritual and is called the 'quickening'. This is why all Fae adults know their history as though they have lived it themselves." Dr Green continued in her soothing voice. The quickening this I have heard of this is when the Fae are at their most aggressive and dangerous- Interesting.

"But she is only one eighth Fae" I say it's only a tiny portion of her she is more human than anything else.

"Her Essential spark is exceptionally strong. This would also explain why she is so attractive the supers. As far as we are aware this has never happened before with someone with so much human DNA I believe from what you have told me her personality is fracturing this could also be trauma related but could be away her mind is protecting itself from her genetic memories"

"Therein lays the problem, Vampire. Her body is at war Her Fae DNA is trying connect with the land of her ancestor and also drawing down the spark but the human DNA is too weak to hold it simply put it's killing her." Dr Ludwig said never one to sugar coat the pill.

"What's the treatment?" I ask I won't allow myself to think I might lose her, now we know what's wrong we can make a plan.

"Ordinarily sending someone like this to Fae, so that their body can connect and blend with the land" Fairies in their true form can connect with the environment depending on which elements their kin belong to- this I know.

"What can you do for her? Now the portals are closed" Damn Niall he caused this, now he's not even here to clean up his mess he's left her high and dry. If she dies I will find a way to get to Fae and relive him of his head.

"Leave it with me Viking I'll see you at ten tomorrow night, she's in stasis for the time being her body is protected by magic frozen in time" said Dr Ludwig. With that they both rose and seen themselves to the door.

I went back to the bed room crawled on to the bed and held her to me "I will do whatever it takes my love to get you well and by my side" I carried her through to the bathroom and draw the bath talking to her all the while telling her all the places I'll will take her the things we will see.

I strip us both off and lower us into the bath it strange to hold her feel her warm but with no heart beat no rise and fall of her chest. I wash her body and hair wiping the blood from her face. When I am done I take her to the bedroom and dry her off. Pam's been a white long night dress lays on the edge of the bed and a small suit case by the edge of the bed. I dress her, comb out her hair and then mine.

I look at her for a long time, as she lies perfectly still I place her small hand in mine rubbing small circles into the back of it. This is for my comfort not hers. It's soon dawn I must leave her I check all the doors and windows to the house. I go back into the Bedroom "Dear one I'll will be just underneath you" I say as I kiss her forehead. I enter the code into the key pad that's in the bedside cupboard. The bed moves to the side revealing stairs I walk down the stairs enter another code into the door before my resting place. The bed slides back over the stairs. Through the double doors I find myself in my inner sanctum.

This is the best place to have my resting place if Were's or other Vampires try to find it, it's not odd that my scent is strong around the master bed in the house. I lie down on the bed, as the dawn takes me I look at my lover smiling at me from the photo on my bedside table.

* * *

Hit the green

Get me typing fasters


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. I only play with them for my very own amusement and hopefully yours.

Remember Eric is a Vampires Vampire, you might like everything he does but neither does Sookie.

**Thank you** for all the reviews, story adds, Favourites & other stuff which strokes my Ego big time makes me happy happy. Who needs drugs with your guys awesome reviews keep em coming.

BIG Shout Out to my new Beta.....**Phoenixrose**.... oh yeah I am moving up in the world LOL thank you for betaing my dyslexic ass. JoXx

Dead and Back Again

Chapter Nine

When I rise this night I know immediately there something wrong, a sinking feeling in my gut I know this as sure as I know my bonded nearly died last night. I make my way to the doors that guard my resting place. As soon as I am through them the most heavenly smell hits me.

Almost forgetting the gnawing in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong, I am lead by my nose as I mount the stairs. I feel wonderfully dazed, intoxicated as though in a dream. Then I see her beautiful. Glistening. Sparkling. I shake my head _no this isn't right._ I try to focus my eyes to shake the daze from me.

_It's_ _**MY**_ _Sookie lying there step away. _I back up out of the bedroom, I can't take my eyes off her, I want to drain her dry, rub myself all over her, and fuck her till there is nothing left. I shake my head _no this isn't right keep walking_ each step like I had some shiny new cement shoes on, each more difficult than the last_._

Somehow I make it to the hallway, need blood. The hunger is now that of a new Vampire, my whole body is shaking it's taking everything in me not to run back in the bedroom, and take what's MINE. Need blood. Need blood. Need blood. The need chanting through my veins like some out of control locomotive. I make it to fridge, sink to my knees clutching a bottle of True Blood to my lips.

. The unmistakable sound of a human heart is music to my blood lust. Two quick knocks and the sound of keys. "Master"

_What the fuck. Shit._ "Bobby?" _shit. _"Have you any idea how hard it is to train a new day man- you dumb fuck!"

"Arrrgh!" now I am just plain pissed I don't want this piece of shit as my child "Arrrgh Fuck!" _Why did I drain him?_ I smell Fae. He's not dead yet but he'll soon will be if I don't do something quick. I call Pam.

"Pam bring Felicia-Now. Go to my garage" 'click' right that done. Felicia can turn him I don't want him in my nest some days I just _fucking_ hate mainstreaming I miss the days we could just get rid of a body and the humans would blame each other. I take him into the garage, should be far enough away from the smell of Fae.

I steel myself to go into the bedroom. Oh god she's beautiful her skin glittering I want her. Shining blinding light forces me back "Well back up there tall, blond and _dead"_ booms a voice which seems to surround me._ "_Can't have you feasting on my cous...erm friend, now can I"

"Who are you?" I said as I back out of the room.

"A friend, trust your bond" Pop! The house was plunged into darkness once again.

A friend?, _trust my bond_ my second encounter with an Angel. Phone Dr Ludwig now, why is Sookie glittering? she supposed to be in stasis. The Doctor better have some good answers or she will have out lived her usefulness.

"Dr Ludwig, Sookie is glittering, it's smells like an all you can eat Vampire buffet in here- care to comment?"

"Glittering?" Dr Ludwig says.

"Yes that's what I said"

'Click'

"Hello...Hello?" smash "Arrgh" will have to tell Pam that I need another phone, which reminds me better get to the garage see if Bobby will make it to his undead life I hope so because the last thing I need is the law breathing down my neck because my day man ends up dead, by dead I mean in a ditch- bloody forensics.

I hear a car driving up. The driving style by the sounds of it is unmistakably Pam's.

"Pam, Felicia" they took their sweet time lucky for them Bobby seems to a fighter after all who knew he might be worth saving after all doubt it though snivelling piece of shit.

"Master" they both say in unison Felicia bowing more deeply than Pam as it should be.

"Felicia, meet Bobby" Felicia eyes go wide, I shake my head I really find it hard to believe that she is vampire. _I've seen her fight; she's impressive when wielding sai blades, very graceful like poetry_ I remind myself.

"Eric?" Pam said taking in Bobby's white form with barely there pulse. I cast a warning look, I am in no mood for discussion.

"Felicia I am giving you the honour of turning Bobby; you will be his maker" she looks like she is going to protest, I meet her eyes _yes I didn't think so_. Only Sookie and my Queen have had that privilege and lived to utter another word. _Oh, who I am kidding? Pam too._

"Yes Sheriff," she says as she kneels before Bobby clutching him to her chest, finishing what I started.

Pam's nostrils flare "Yum"

"Pamela you will not enter the house," I command.

"Yes master," she is looking down at Felicia who is now feeding Bobby her blood. I groan as I feel myself straining at the sight and the faint smell of Fae in the air. The smell of Pam's and Felicia's arousal tips me over the edge.

I grab Pam, throwing her against the wall. My lips are on hers, her body is rubbing up against mine. I rip open her blouse, my hands on her breasts. She flips me so now I am against the wall and she is attacking me, sliding her hand down to the bulge ripping at my jeans.

" Erm....Viking, when you finished bonding with your child, we need to talk" the tiny doctor said grumpily. I hadn't even heard her pull up.

I shake my head looking down at Pam. I am having the _worst_ night. "Pam!" I growl her head snaps up. "**Get off**"

"I am trying" she smirks.

I join the Doctor in the sitting room.

"Your day man?" she questions.

"Bad timing" I answer.

My eyes sharpen in on the little Doctor, I wonder what she tastes like. There are not many left of her kind. Would her blood be rich and sweet? "Sookie" I simply say to bring myself round to the job at hand.

"Her Fae heritage is counteracting my stasis spell," her brow furrowed as she spoke.

I nodded, acknowledging her words.

"The glitter is fairy dust, despite the stasis spell she continues to die, if she's to have any chance we must act quickly"

"I'll do whatever it takes, just make her well."

"You're not going to like what I am going to say."

"I rarely do," I replied. I sat down. Very human of me, I know, but I felt wary as though my thousand years had caught up with me. Maybe my body knew it was going to be bad before I did.

The doctor remained standing, now pacing. "Her case is unique, I didn't understand how unique until this morning, when I got back her blood work."

"Her blood work?" I repeated. If she had committed a blood offence I would relish ripping her head from her shoulders.

"I took blood from her last week when she came to see Dr Green, she assured me that there would be no blood offence, as she said she is 'her own woman.' Her words, not mine."

That's sounds like my Sookie, suddenly I'd give anything to hear her balk at something, call me 'buster' and bust my chops about something, anything. To see the blue flames of her anger dance in her eyes.

"Her DNA results were unusual, as in not what I expected," she continued, her ancient little eyes looking squarely at me.

"Unusual? How so?"

"It appears she is less human that we first thought, as well as Fae markers she also has 'Other' DNA. As you know, like the Fae, they were not of this world" she paused "Her Fae genetics is what's causing her current situation, no doubt. But it's not helped by unusual make up"

"We need to send her to the fairy realm, time is of the essence if she is to have any chance."

"NO" I roared without even thinking.

"Viking, if I remove the stasis spell she would not last ten minutes, her unique genetic makeup is fighting the magic which now protects her. Two, three days I can't say how long the spell would last. There is nothing in _this_ world that can be done or help her."

"The Portals are closed. How do you propose we achieve such a thing?" If this is what it would take then what choice did I have? In Sookie I had been treated to the sun after thousand years; now I did not know if I could go on without it. Like some seed which had been awaken, broken through the surface to be bathed in glorious light which would surely die if plunged into darkness again.

"Very powerful magic and my blood" she replied. My eyebrows raised.

"Your blood? Why would you do this?" Nobody in my world gives their blood freely. There had to be a catch.

"I give it freely, if you answer me this," she went on hopping up on the couch.

"Why" I repeated more sternly, fixing her with my gaze, to show I was not playing games.

"It appears that Sookie and I are kin at least in the sense of 'other,' " she said

"_You_ are other?" trying my best to hide my shock, which, of course was done very well, centuries of practice.

"No, as you well know, I am of the Fae realm. There are no full Others left that I know of-they left behind only half breeds. Now there are only people with a tiny amount of their

DNA left, I also have the same genetic marker Sookie has, about 2% 'Other,' although hers is more like 5%." This was most surprising. Little wonder her essential spark was making itself known so strongly.

"You help her because she is kin, of both worlds your ancestors are from," I said this more for myself than Dr Ludwig. She nodded.

"What would you ask of me?" This should be interesting at least.

"Why did you not turn her last night?" she asked fixing me with her steel grey eyes.

"Because she asked me not to, and I gave my word," I replied honestly. But the truth was I wanted to more than anything to turn her but I could not face a world where Sookie hated me, her dead was better than that.

She scoffed. "You wouldn't have been able to turn her anyway, so just as well you were true to your word, Viking."

"What do you mean _not _able to turn her?" I had heard of turnings gone wrong but not of someone who couldn't be turned.

"Even 1% of 'Other' DNA prevents turning."

I allowed what the doctor told me to be absorbed. This would mean Sookie could feed from me, but never be at risk of turning. I grew hard just thinking about it.

Dr Ludwig cleared her throat. That brought me out of my reverie, and back to focused on helping my bonded.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now we call the witches and create a one-way portal. If she is heals, I mean IF," her gruff voice louder on the word 'if.' "Then Niall can open a portal to send her back."

"There is no other way?" I didn't trust faries one bit, Niall least of all. This seemed risky; the good Doctor was unaware she was gambling with my life also.

"No, the time for talk is over. If we are to do this, we must act now. What's your decision Vampire?"

"Do what needs to be done," I said after a short pause, as if some other solution would come to me. My voice small, defeated.

Dr Ludwig immediately set to work on her mobile. I sat staring blankly into space, feeling the anger build in me, _I should have killed her when I realised she would be a danger to me. No, I would have been finally dead in Rhodes if it had not been for her. My life is richer, better because she has touched it and is in it._ I chastised myself for feeling conflicted. _I love her, it's a gift._ I tell myself.

I go to the garage to get rid of one mess before the witches arrive. I walk in on Pam and Felicia entwined kissing and fingering each other, the difference in colour and their tangled limbs make them look quite magnificent. Unfortunately I cannot stay to watch. I need them to get Bobby out of here before this place is surrounded by magic. I cannot afford for his turning to go wrong.

"Girls, sorry to break up the party, but time to take your show elsewhere." _Unfortunately_ "Felicia, get Bobby in the ground." _And get the fuck out of my house, _I continued silently.

"Yes, master. Will there be anything else?" Felicia says, head bowed deeply. I catch myself thinking how embarrassed, awkward and angry Sookie would be at this whole situation. Despite not liking Bobby she would have championed him. At Pam and Felicia's pleasuring of each other she would have blushed- deeply. I am suddenly struck by how different we are and in awe because despite this we fit. Sex and feeding are so alike in my world that seeking pleasure is like a gourmet meal in human terms no one in Sookie's world would see anything awkward with eating it.

I know now why the Fae love humans so much, they are so complex young and vibrant. I am saddened I am about to hand over one of humanities finest achievements to them, I must get her back.

The two women seem to have noticed that I have not answered directly. "No, that will be all," I command.

Felicia picks up Bobby and loads him into the car. Pam put her hand on my arm "What of Sookie, master?"

"Dr Ludwig is arranging to have her sent to Fae as we speak there is no other way" I say, feeling tired, my heart heavy. It's a sensation I do not enjoy.

"How?" she says, her eyebrow cocked.

"Witches and blood magick" I answer simply. I am grateful my child has the sense to not ask more questions.

"Go to Fangtasia and take care of informing the shifter of Sookie's departure." _We don't need the police looking for __**any**__ missing persons._ I run my hand through my hair as I go back into the house.

Dr Ludwig is still in the sitting room. "The witches will be here any moment" she says. I simply nod, my thoughts elsewhere.

"How do you know where in Fae you are sending my bonded?" I ask, voicing one of my thoughts.

"Sheriff, this is your Bonded's only hope. I have an athame of Morgana Le Fay, she will be sent to her since we don't have anything's of Niall's. We will sent an explanation to her telling her to take Sookie to Niall"

"Was she not exiled for exposing the Fae to the Britain's in Uthers time and diluting the Fae blood lines?" This is what I had heard-even her name then identified her as Fae.

"Yes but she lives on the edges of the world and is now regarded as an oracle so she is not so out of favour as she once was. Also, returning Niall's kin to him will serve her as much as it will serve Sookie."

I had to give it to her, the Doctor was smarter than she looked; it was a good strategy as far as this situation was concerned.

"Besides Niall and Morgana were lovers once" she added with a small smile which, in itself, told more than the statement.

I could hear the witches outside the door; I indicated to Ludwig to answer it. I threw a top on and slipped my feet into my shoes, grabbed a blood from the fridge heated it in the microwave. I could hear twelve new voices and heartbeats in the sitting room.

As I entered, a hush fell over the room, "Ladies," I said, turning on the charm. Best to have these witches on my side as I was trusting them with my most precious possession. Also, I was pragmatist; experience had shown me it was not a good idea to piss off witches.

"Mr Northman," the most elderly of them said, she must be there leader.

"My name is Audra Llewellyn, I am the high priestess of the ravens claw coven "

"Pleasure to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances." Sookie would have been proud at my manners.

"There is not much time. I mean you no disrespect, Vampire, but we would all be more comfortable if you leave. We are performing blood magic and you're...erm.. Pet...."

"Bonded," I growled fangs fully down. The woman jumped back.

"I.... I am sorry I meant no disrespect, your bonded smells of Fae, I have to protect my coven first and foremost"

I nod in understanding.

"A Blood Bond," the witch said, "Makes more sense now why you would go to such expense to save her, you love her?"

Geez, what the fuck was this? _Keep them on your side, Eric._ I tried to smile, "Yes"

I left and went into the kitchen, pulled out cream card and began to write to my beloved.

_Dear one,_

_You are the breath, I do not need to take,_

_You are the beat, my heart does not need to make,_

_You are the sun, I do not need to live,_

_Yet you are everything, you are my blood._

_Please return to me, for I am nothing without you. _

_All My Love_

_E_

I hope she knows what she means to me and will return. I have done so much wrong where she is concerned, I pray I get to make it up to her. I hand Dr Ludwig the card and give her instructions to place it in Sookie's hands. I am pained; I cannot even kiss her goodbye for fear of attacking her.

"Phone when it's done," I say to Dr Ludwig. She nods.

Sitting in my car in front of my house, I am at a loss of where to go. I don't want to go to the club, I couldn't stand it this night crawling with vermin. I turn the key and find myself driving towards Bon Temps.

I parked at the back of Sookie's house I just wanted to be close to her enveloped in her scent, but the shifters truck is parked up front. When I walk into the house both the shifter and Bills scent assaults my nose, I should tear them limb from limb for being in my Bonded's home uninvited.

I sit down in the living room, defeated. Sookie would not want the bloodshed. In her own way she loves both these men, I am determined I will honour her, perhaps it's some way to get closer to her by honouring her wishes. I get up and put a fire on. Neither of the men say anything. I sit back down staring into the flames, remembering when I was cursed how we had layed there talking, making love, connecting. Remembering how the flames danced on her beautiful skin and how at that point she was everything to me and now she was again.

"Eric," Bill said. Not looking up from the fire I acknowledged him with a flick of my hand.

"What happened? How is it she is to be sent to Fae?" I looked at the only man Sookie had professed love to. I should be envious but he did not know what he had till it was gone and she would never be in love with him again-that part in her had died with his lies and deceit.

I explained, how she collapsed in the car park, the stasis spell, the visit from the Angel.

Here I was, Eric Northman, spilling my guts to Sookie suitors -it seemed Sookie had bewitched us all with her beauty and kindness. The shifter was the next to speak.

"It seems ironic, after everything she's been through." His tone accusing, I let it go. "Her own genetic make up would be the thing to bring her to this point, a thing we can't protect her from."

Both Bill and I nodded.

"What are you both doing here?" I asked.

"Same thing as you –I suppose" Sam answered. They also wanted to feel close to her.

"Have you told her brother?" he enquired. I shook my head.

"I will do it, it will be better coming from me," he offered.

I simply nodded.

"She's a fighter. She will be back before we know it" Bill said this more for his benefit comforting himself. I hoped he was right.

"Yeah she will have us all dancing to her tune soon enough, blissfully unaware of the effect she has on us" Sam added. I smiled at how true that had become.

Bill got up and returned a minute later with bloods for me and him and even a drink for Sam.

Sam spoke of when she first started working for him, when he first realised she could hear peoples thoughts, of how she bravely risked exposing her secret to help find the little boy Cody who had gone missing.

Bill told him of Rhodes, how she had saved many of our kind, and humans too, even digging him out of the rubble. It surprised me when Sam said she refused to speak of it even to him. Being surrounded by stories of her and her scent was strangely comforting.

A couple of hours before dawn Bill rose, "Thank you, Eric, for allowing me to stay," bowing deeply. This was first time Compton had shown me real respect.

"Welcome," saying it sounded even strange to me, but it would have been perfect out of the rose bud lips of my southern belle. I guess she had a bigger effect on me than I cared to admit.

Sam got up next "I should be going too. Eric, if there's anything I can do for Sookie, you know where to find me."

"Sam," I said watching them both go to the door.

I was alone in her house; the fire had nearly all but died down. I walked into her bedroom, crawled into her bed, gathered up the sheets to my nose, closed my eyes, and breathed in her scent.

"Bonded you must return to me," I whispered into the darkness, willing all my strength into the bond which, on Sookie's side, was closed.

My phone buzzed.

"I am here," I answered.

"It's done, Northman. The invoice will be sent to the club." 'Click.' She sounded exhausted. I felt tension leave my shoulders, I had done all that I could I reminded myself.

I phoned Pam to tell her to lock up my house and I'll be staying in Bon Temps this day. She sounded like she was going to say something then thought better of it. I hung up.

I went to the 'hidey hole' clutching a tee shirt of Sookie's like little a child with a comforter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far, still loads to come....Big Thank you to Pheonixrose.... for being my awesome beta. HUGE thank you to everyone who takes the time to review nearly at that 100 mark whoop whoop!!!**

Dead And Back Again

Chapter 10

**Eric's POV**

The next night I rose with the sound of someone in the house. I was still clutching my Bonded's tee. The noise was coming from the kitchen, I made my way there; sniffing the air a human female scent filled my nose.

It was the witch, Amelia she shrieked "Oh my Goddess, Eric you scared the bejesus out of me" her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Where's Sookie? She said she would have dinner for us when I got back. Her car's not out front, it's not like her and I sent like a million texts, never got one back" she rambled.

"Sookie is in Fae" I knew I would have to explain the situation to her, but I was hoping I may be able to avoid it.

"Shut Up" exclaimed the witch.

_Oh good she didn't want to hear I was in no mood for talking anyway,_ I grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge and heated it in the microwave. Drinking it down I sat at the table. _I missed the smell of the old kitchen _I ramdomly thought to myself. She kept looking at me as though she expected me to say something else-_humans_.

"So spill" Amelia said enthusiastically thinking Sookie had gone on some holiday. I explained the situation to her about Sookie's mixed bag of DNA and how the essential spark in her seemed to be very strong. I noticed she grew very quiet; tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Which coven did you use?" she croaked after I told her everything.

"Ravens Claw- Shreveport" I replied. She nodded as she ran her hands through her hair pausing at the back of her head she let out a sigh. "Their good if Audra was there, Sookie will defiantly be at Morgana le Fay's. I can't believe she real, that's like...Wow!"

"Believe it, She is a formidable foe, She has made grown men weep with her beauty alone" I answered.

"Shut Up"

"Quit telling me to shut up witch" I snarled I had had enough of her rudeness.

She took on a more sombre look the tears seemed to increase. I did not like when human women leaked. "I shouldn't have gone back home, I left her and she needed me I was so wrapped up in my own world, I didn't notice what was going on with her, I was supposed to be her best friend-I've let her down" she wailed.

"We all did" this was meant to sate her, but she just cried harder. I was feeling very uneasy at the witches crying. I went take a shower just to get the hell out of there, I let the water run down over me. I just stood under the hot torrent as though the water would absolve me of my sins. I needed to strategise and formulate a plan on how to handle Felipe. Unfortunately, due to his invitation, he would need to handled sooner rather than later.

I dressed in last night's clothes, made the bed _Sookietook pride in her home_I thought. When I came out of the room the witch was in the sitting room. "Eric do you think Sookiewould mind if I stayed here while she's gone, it's just I was meant to stay here...before you know"

"No. Stay, it's what Sookie would want" I said as though I had become authority on what my 'enigma' wanted. "When you leave can you ward the house again? Can you arrange for all the household bills to go to Fangtasia So I can take care of them?"

"Sure will, you really do care for her"

"I always have"

On the way to Fangtasia I called Pam. Madden was apparently in the area so I would need something good for a cover story. I had the time it would take me to get Fangtasia for once I stuck to the speed limits, buying me extra time.

I arrived at Fangtasia 45 minutes later and put my game face on. Pam greeted me as soon as I came in. Tellingme in hushed tones that Victor Madden was out front refusinganything to drink. I sniggered.

"Once bitten twice shy" Pam interjected. We wouldn't get away with a poisoned donor twice.

"Give me ten minutes, then show him in" I tell her.

I got out my sword and sharpened it storing in easy reach just in case. What can I say, I would have made a good boy scout –dib dib.

"Madden, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked. I nod for Pam to stay so we are on the same page.

"Sheriff Northman, I was in the area" he lied. _Smug, smarmy bastard_.

"What may I do for you?" I inquired hoping to get this over and done as soon as possible.

"The King has requested the presence of your Bonded, the lovely Miss Stackhouse, for the ball he is holding in her honour. I thought I'd confirm the arrangements personally since I was in the area. Also, I have another matter to discuss."

"Well it's not my intention to disappoint his Majesty; however I am afraid Miss Stackhouse's recent ordeal duringthe Fae war left quite the scar. I have sent her away to recuperate, Neave and Lochlan have left others in ribbons; her mental health has suffered greatly after all she is merely human, torture doesn't agree with them." It pained me to talk about her like this, but I could not let him know how much she meant to me.

"Sent her away? Where to? Why did you not inform the King? he questioned.

"I will inform the King as soon as you leavemy office, Sookie's mental health became an issue last night; so getting her the help she needed was my priority, as to preserve the King's asset. I apologise for not informing his Majesty sooner." I hated all this bullshit. I thought my answer had just the right amount of ass kissing. "He did offer her his protection I took that to include her mental wellbeing as well." I added.

"Yes, yes of course you must preserve the asset" he agreed. "Where has she been sent too?" he asked. _As if I would tell Madden_.

"I will inform the King of her where about's, be assured she is safe and in a very exclusiveretreat, almost impossible to get to." _How impossible you will would never know._

"How was it she became in broiled in Fae politics again?" he inquired. _Asshole_ I thought.

"She's Supe bait" Pam laughed. I shot her a looked.

"Supe bait?" Victor repeated tiltinghis head towards Pam who now had his full attention; not quite sure what she meant.

"Yes, Sookieis such trouble. Other Supes can't help themselves when she around." Pam added looking bored.

"Sookie has some Fae blood this is common knowledge, well it was in the court of Sophie Ann."I paused allowing the dig to sink in. "Brendan's people where trying to wipped out any humans with Fae ancestry, this was all in my report." I seethed.

"Yes I read it. Quite the fairy tale" he laughed at his own joke. _Dick wad._

"Please help me to understand why Brendan would sent his most skilled assassins for a mear human with only trace of Fae blood. Why do you think that would be, Northman? Hmmm?" his voice like silk soaked with poison.

"You would have to ask him that yourself" I retorted. Knowing fine well I had seen to it that Brendan would not be answering any question ever again. "You had other business to discuss" I steered him, in an effort to persuade him of the topic.

He looked thought full for a minute then his face turned grave. "Stan lost six, last night, in an attack."

Both Pam and I sat up, so this was news to Pam too.

"Fellowship?" I inquired.

"This is why I have come; the attack was orchestrated by entirely new group the'Sisterhood of Light'"

"Sisterhood of light?" I repeated, _it couldn't be_ "Where the attacks supernatural in origin?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Madden answered, looking surprised.

"Because they are not new, in fact they are older than I. If it is indeed them, I will need to speak with the King immediately. Also, the Ancient Pythoness should informed." This was bad; _really bad._ I thought they were all but wiped out.

"If they are older than _you,_ how come I have not heard of them?" Victor sneered.

"La fraternité de lumière" I suggested, Pam fixed me with a look, that just said 'Oh fuck'. Victor's face was totally blank, clearly not up on his Vampire history.

"About 80 year after I was turned, my maker and I were in a French village, making our way to what is now Paris. Five other vampires were also at the village. In those days we never were out in numbers, so this was unusual to find so many in one place. They told us of a girl in the village that was exceptionally beautiful but every Vampire who went to her never returned so far seven of our kind had not returned."

"What does this have to do with Stan's six finally dead Vampires." Victor demanded.

"That night every one cleared the streets all doors were locked even the inn was closed. At midnight a stunning girl about fourteen or fifteen years of age stepped into the square in a white robe. In her hand was a sword, she had long black hair which hung down her back and violet eyes. We all watched her as she slipped the robe of and it pooled at her feet"

Victor and Pam where now leaning forward. Pam's fangs had run out.

"She stood naked before us, her hand on the hilt of her sword. 'Je suis la vierge de fraternité delumière' she called in to the night 'I am the virgin of the sisterhood of light meet the dawn with me and I will pray for your souls attempt to take my purity I with slay you and shed no tears' the other Vampires began to circle but my maker held me back, teaching me an important lesson never be the first to go in with an unknown enemy" I laughed.

"The first to attack her was a femalevampire -about six hundred years old. She went straight for her, but before she reached her she was stopped about meter away from her by an invisible shield, like the kind of magic that protects a mortal's home. She lifted her sword and cut off her head yelling 'Je suis la volonté de dieu 'I am the will of God'. She lay to waste most of the rest in much the same manor.

When there was only two left they came at her from both sides. She knelt down and prayed. She cried tears of blood, it was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. As she looked to the heavens and her blood red tears hit her alabaster breast, her long black hair lightly whipped in the wind. Then she Spoke 'Dieu pardonnera vous rencontre l'aube avecmoi'- God forgives you. Meet the dawn with me. The two Vampires knelt beside her and began to pray. I wanted to meet the dawn so much the need drew me like a makers call. My makers also felt it, but due to his age was able to resist. He carried me from there. Later went back and burnt the village to the ground."

The bodies of the vampires never disintegrated, but remain as though in human form. She was as fast as us, clearly possessed great magic." It was my one and only encounter. The Ancient Pythonessordered their complete eradication. I thought they had been all wiped out.

"Well Viking inform his Majesty, tell him what you know. I don't need to tell you to be watchful. All the Vampires were found with the bodies intact but finally dead. Stan's child Mellissa was among them. He knew she was finally dead, he felt it. Her heart had been cut out." Victor explained.

"How did they know it was the Sisterhood of Light? Did anyone survive?" Pam asked. Good question.

"They left calling cards on each of the victims. Inscribed with the 'Sisterhood of light' that was all that was them."

"I will take my leave of you now I need to inform the others sheriffs. I trust you will contact the King as soon as I am gone and inform him of your bonded's he is extremely fond of her."

An image of slicing his head off fills my mind making it easier to say "Of course Victor and as always it's been a pleasure" walking him to the door.

I phoned the King informing him of what I knew, he had also heard of them. _So we are not run by total imbeciles that's good to know_. The hard part was telling him of Sookie. I began by telling him what I was about to say should remain secret. I told him she was in Fae; a long lost relativehad stepped forward to help her. They would return her when she was well again. The King was deathly silent as I told him this. I told him I did not want to risk war, throwing his own words back at him. (The same words which had prevented me from being the one to save her.) As this Fae claimed kinship to her.

He was not happy, but also did not want to risk war with the Fae. He did not want to be known as the King who broke the truce.

He also asked . "Is what you meant when you told Victor that forces outside your control would be set in monition if anything happened to Sookie on the night of the takeover."

I simply replied. "Yes your Majesty". With that he had hung up the phone, I guess to use the human term; I was in the dog house.

I could hear someone coming into the hall from the staff entrance. There was a knock on the door, I glanced at Pam, who went to the door. I heard one of the waitresses saying we should switch on the news- as the Fellowship was all over it.

Pam switched on the news on the flat screen TV on the wall. Rev Steve Newlinswas being interviewed saying that God had answered their prayers. By sending them a choir of Angels, to drivethe evil of vampires off the earth. He was claiming it was a miracle. Pam flicked the channel to another news station. A brunette reporter stood outside a warehouse in Dallas.

"This is site where six Vampires met their final death, in the early hours of yesterday morning. 'The fellowship of the sun' are claiming this very ground of first miracle of the Sisterhood of light. An alleged group of 'Angels' who will save us from our Vampire Citizen".

"Switch it offI've seen enough." _Fuck, this is bullshit._I hope AVL (American Vampire League) are gonna be all over this. This is a fucking PR nightmare.

"I will inform everyone of our new threat, Master. I have also taken the liberty of transferring all your day stuff to Mr Cataliades temporarily; while I sent up interviews for a new Day Man." Pam offered.

"Good, I will also need to compensate Felicia"

Turning Bobby had not really been fair, but the way I see it, everyone here would be finally dead during the takeover. If they had not sworn fealty to me- they owed me, but I didn't need to be a bastard about it. That's was not how I inspired loyalty.

"How much shall I write her?" Pam inquired.

"Something with at least six zero's on it. Pam. Be generous"

Just then a huge crash came from the bar; both Pam and I ran to see what was going on. Thalia was straddling Ricardo on the bar telling him that she was going to rip his dead heart from his chest if he ever touched her again. Ricardo was bucking his hips asking her to move a little lower also if she was as turned on as he was just now.

All the tourists had ran for the door, but the Fangbangers where clearly loving it. Cheering either Ricardo or Thalia. Pam grinned for all of two seconds, till she realised they had caused damage to the bar. I cleared my throat before Pam had shit fit. Ricardo and Thalia stopped immediately.

"Stay on opposite sides of the room, from now on." I commanded but I really just wanted to laugh, it was the first funny thing I'd seen in the last two nights. I went back to the office; I could see Pam was livid, as she ordered the tidy up.

The next three weeks passed quickly with more attacks including eight Vampires that had met the sun _apparently_ of their 'own' accord. The closest attack had been in New Orleans. I had everybody on high alert. So far only one member of 'Sisterhood of Light' had been taken out. She had taken four of my kind with her.

The Vampire PR machine had kicked into high gear, all of us had been asked to be seen helping out in the community. The president had been inform that Sisterhood was a Supernatural group and should be treated as a terror group on US soil. We were still awaiting a public reaction, from the God fearing President.

Bobby had risen with major disappointment when he realised Felicia was his maker and not me. I kept him in my employment and he trained the straight talking, Cassie Ortega a small Hispanic woman. She had been a Hollywood PA for last 20 years. She was extremely efficient and so far I had been impressed. At her interview she had said, "Just don't show me where the bodies are buried. See no evil, hear no evil....I can speak no evil." Then she laughed. That had clinched it.

I was sitting in my office listening to two Vampires discuss their grievance when I felt it. It started like a small hum deep inside me, I clasped my hands over my heart. Pam stepped in ushering the two men out of the office straight away.

"Master, I could feel you calling me" she waved her hand in front of my face, as I starred blankly. "Eric, are you okay?"

"I feel her Pam, I feel her," I could feel Sookiefor the first time in over 3 weeks- she was alive. She was alive, it was faint but it was still there. My relief was immense. I had thrown myself into my work to stop myself from thinking of her every waking hour. In my excitement grabbed Pam and kissed her.

"Master you know this would be called sexual harassment, I may need to sue" unable to keep the grin of her face. "So the telepath lives this is good, this is very good indeed," she smiled.

**Sookie's POV**

I awoke screaming, it was a scream pregnant women give when they bear down. It was a scream of being born and that's just what it was.

"Hush, little one," soothed a voice it was calming, deep yet feminine.

I tried to focus my eyes but had trouble opening then, my body was covered in a layer of sweat, all of me hurt, most of all my head.

"Drink this," putting a glass to my lips, she held up my head, a sweet liquid filled my mouth. The second I swallowed it down it burned, like a son of a bitch.

"Urgggh" it was disgusting. I felt her sit on the bed and stroke my hair. She was singing in a language I had a vague memory.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. It was dusk by the time I opened my eyes and could focus on anything.

"Hello, welcome to the land of the living," smiled a breath taking woman with long auburn hair, which hung in sheets either side of her head held away from her face with intricate braids and fine silver threads and pearls. Her pointed ears visible through the curtains of hair. But it was her eyes that were mesmerizing, green-blue in colour, they had a jewel like quality. Her facial features were fine and her lips full and sensual. She looked like the kind of woman that could turn straight women gay I wanted to kiss those lips.

"Can you tell me your name?" she gently urged.

"Of course I can it's....it's...Erm" it was right there on the tip of my tongue but it just didn't want to come out to play. "It's...it's" I tried again. "Why can't I remember my name? What's wrong with me?" I huffed, somewhat frustrated.

"I am not sure why you can't remember your name, but your body bears the scars of a warrior. I have healed the most recent battle wounds, except for one on your stomach; it was too deep to reverse. I had to regrow your hair, it was charred when you dropped naked out of the sky."

Instinctively I put my hand up to my hair pulling at to get a better look. It was long and thick reaching to my waist, the colour was of spun gold.

"Dropped out of the sky, what do you mean by that?" still checking my hair, which looked fine other than needing a wash.

"Just that, I was out by the lake speaking with some of the Selkie, when you fell from the sky in a cloud of paper, your hair was charred. Most of the paper was on fire, the only thing to survive was this card it was in your hand.

The card was all burnt around the edge, it was heavy felt expensive. I read it and read it again.

_Dear one,_

_You are the breath; I do not need to take,_

_You are the beat, my heart does not need to make,_

_You are the sun; I do not need to live,_

_Yet you are everything, you are my blood._

_Please return to me, for I am nothing without you. _

_All My Love_

_E_

"Sounds like a riddle," I observed. Trying to work out what or in this case who didn't need sun, has a heart that doesn't beat and doesn't need to breathe- weird.

"I think its romantic this 'E' clearly loves you if there's something I know its men, no man writes poetry unless his heart is stirred." Her eyes twinkling and a smile playing at the corner of her mouth, she had the look of a naughty school girl who was up to no good.

"How long have I been here?" Lookingaround the room. Which was beautiful, no scrap that stunning.

"Only a few days, you were very ill. Surrounded by goblin magic and witches magic. You are in the quickening, you're about to come of age" she smiled brightly, clearly excited. "You will still be weak for some time, but if you continue to drink your medicine, which I made for you, you'll be on the mend.'

Just then my stomach made itself known; I looked down running my hand over it.

"I'll get you something to eat," my hostess said, rising to her feet.

It suddenly struck me that I didn't know my hostess' name "What's your name?" I called after her.

"Morgana" she called laughing. Moments later she returned with a tray laden with food. I clapped my hands together in excitement; boy, was I hungry. I had shifted so I was now sitting up in bed, this had taken a real effort.

"Wow this looks amazing, you didn't need to go to all this trouble" my eyes bugging at the mouth watering array on the tray there was fruit in every colour imaginable, a bowl which looked like porridge but smelt like heaven. Small round breads which were freshly baked, tall glass of water and a plate with little cakes.

"No trouble you are going to need your strength to recover as your trials begin" she smiled. " I am that afraid without your kin they will be extra hard, I will help you as much as I can. You are very human in fact it is amazing that you are even going through the quickening. The gods must favour you."

"The quickening? What is that?" I asked in between mouthfuls feeling like I'd not eaten in years, stuffing food in my mouth with both hands.

"It's a special time in any fairy's life were you meet your kin, those who walked before you, they cross the vast ocean from Summerlandto come to you. They bestow their knowledge and wisdom. Your thoughts become one with them and the land. Your magic begins to flow and weave its way into your being," her eyes sparkled as she reached out and cupped my face with her hand. "With their knowledge, they teach you how to wield your magic-nature's life force," she said reverently.

"Trials that you mentioned, what are those?" I asked, speaking with my mouth full. I was so hungry and this was the most delicious meal I had ever had, not that I could remember any others.

The trials are rituals witch test your worthiness to the magic that is bestowed upon you; the more you pass the stronger your magic will be. Duringyour trials your casteis decided. Although I suspect that yours will be the Warrior Caste.

"Warrior Caste? What does that mean? I feel like I am giving you the Spanish inquisition here. Do you mind me questioning you?" I questioned mid-bite, looking up at her.

She laughed her whole face lit up and she glowed. "You are nothing like the Spanish inquisition, my dear. As to your question, the Warrior Caste are the protectors of the realm they are also the ruling caste only they may rule these lands. Next is the caste of Cleric's we" she paused "I am of this caste we are the spiritual leaders of Fae. Last but by no means least, is the most honourable of our caste; the Worker Caste they keep our lands honest and bountiful."

I let out a big yawn, stretching my hands over my head, feeling over whelmed with tiredness. "Oh I feel I could sleep for a hundred years"

"You don't want to do that dear Aurora, did she was awful upset when she woke. It was her Fairy God Mother's idea of saving her from dark magic," she shook her head and tutted. She had a faraway look in her eye.

Surely she didn't think that I could sleep for a hundred years? She bent over and kissed my forehead as I shuffled down the bed. Clicking her fingers, the tray with disappeared.

"Goodnight sweet child" she whispered as she left. I felt loved and at peace.

"Goodnight" I mumbled sleepily.

**Anyone else know who Aurora is better known as? Answer with next chapter.**

**Please take the time to review..... it really means so much to me.... Thanks for reading JoXxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi y'all.... Reading a 'Touch of dead' will help make this part of my story make sense, although not essential. I hope you are enjoying it so far. BIG thank you to my beta, she rock's ... check out her true blood story.... .net/s/5317593/1/Aftermath

Thank you for all the review's.....they really help to keep me motivated.

Dead And Back Again

Chapter 11

**Eric POV**

The weeks had turned into months, four to be exact, since Sookie had been sent to Fae. Tonight I found myself at Fangtasia; luckily, I didn't need to enthral the Vermin. Ricardo was doing an excellent job, even if it pained me to say so. He bit and bedded his way through the clientele at an alarming rate.

Sitting at the desk, I shuffled through the papers and Bobby appeared at the door, "Master." I gestured for him to sit down.

"Report," I ordered.

"This week, I have stopped two muggings, one car jacking and helped a pregnant women get to the hospital, she named her baby after me," he proudly offered.

"How nice for you, is that all?" I had appointed Bobby in charge of positive PR for my retinue. After all he had, up until recently, been one of the snivelling, pathetic creatures we now tried to impress, as the FOTS and there 'Angels' aka the Sisterhood of light murdered their way across America. And they had the audacity to call my kind, the spawn of Satan.

"I helped an old lady with groceries to her car," he spouted lamely looking down at his hands. _Oh for fuck's sake, is this what we have become_- _someone just stake me now. _

"All of it made it into the press?" I inquired.

"Yes, Master. The baby story was front page in the Shreveport Gazette," I silently chuckled to myself, thinking about the poor child who had to go through its life named after Bobby, the vampire.

"Very well, any negative press?" I pushed, as Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his seat fidgeting. It all reminded me of how human Bobby still was. I couldn't remember how long it took before little human mannerisms faded and became no more.

"Ricardo," Bobby whispered, looking nervous.

"Ricardo, what?" boomed a voice from the hall telling me there was nothing wrong with Ricardo's hearing. Shortly after the Vampire himself appeared at the door, he strutted in and flopped down on the couch his arm's gripping the back of it, legs wide apart.

I fixed Bobby with a look for him to continue. He shifted uncomfortably again clearly scared of Ricardo.

"Well, he fucked a whole sorority house and incited an orgy on the local campus," I looked over and arched an eyebrow at Ricardo who was grinning ear to ear. "Well now people are claiming the girls were glamoured, when videos began appearing all over the internet."

Ricardo was on his feet quicker than the human eye could see, "This is an outrage!" he yelled, "I have never glamoured anyone to get them into bed!" he ranted. Grabbing Bobby by the scruff of the neck, "Who say this?" his accent thicker than usual.

"Some off the girls' parents, one of the girls is a minister's daughter," croaked Bobby.

"Ricardo!" both Vampires stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Ricardo **you** will listen to Bobby. Bobby what do you suggest, how do we spin this?"

"I took the liberty of visiting the sorority house to assess the situation. I barely made it out of there alive." Both mine and Ricardo fangs ran out, _They dare threaten one of my Vampires?_ I was ready to rip those stupid girls to shreds.

"No, no, no," emitted Bobby, frantically waving his arms in front of him. "It's a figure of speech, I meant those horny girls barely let me leave with my clothes on. The minister's daughter had me on her bed so quick I thought she might be a Vampire," He chuckled.

_Maybe I would have to see this sorority house for myself._ But as soon as I had the thought, I was overcome with longing for my Bonded. I said a silent prayer for her safe return.

"If I may," Bobby asked, indicating the key board on the desk. I nodded. Bobby quickly entered a web address. The screen on the computer flashed with 'Vamp Lovin' Sorority Girls Gone Wild,' I raised an eyebrow for an explanation.

"I had Cassie get all the girls signed up for a live web show. Office boys go nuts for stuff like this," he explained. "All we have to do is throw a vamp in now and again." He said, gaining confidence. "I thought it would be good PR for the bar if we have them wear Fangtasia tees. Any bad PR generated by the 'glamour story' will be void when we go live and people see those wild girls in action," he added.

"And the girls all agreed to this?" not lifting my eyes from the screen, as I watched one of girls clean her room in tiny panties and little silver hearts on her nipples. It was morbidly fascinating, a bit like when you stalk your prey and they have no idea your watching.

"Yeah, they were over the moon; the revenue generated will put all of them through college with out any debt and leave a healthy profit," he was grinning as he spoke.

"We will make a Vampire out of you yet," Ricardo said slapping Bobby on the shoulder, nearly him knocking out of the chair.

"We got lucky, but we can't afford bad press just now. 42% of people believe the 'Sisterhood' are Angels, this is up 3% from last month. Eric, this has to be a top priority. It's not enough just me doing do good deeds, we all need to pitch in," Bobby begged.

I cringed internally, how we now had to covet the opinion of our food. "What do you have in mind? I have no desire to have babies named after me," I asked, unable to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

Just then Pam appeared at the door with the Were, Alcide, and the Shifter. I motioned for them to come in and in the same action dismissed Ricardo and Bobby.

"Were, Shifter, what brings you to Fangtasia?" I questioned, sensing this was not a social call. Both men looked tired as they sat down on the seats in front of the desk.

"The Sisterhood," Herveaux began, "We know the Vampire community has had a lot of problems with them and your kind has lost many."

_How very observant of them, when it is all over the fucking news._ "Come to gloat?" I let my fangs run out. It was no secret we were getting pummelled, by the sisterhood. Attacks were a weekly occurrence across the whole of the Americas and most of Europe.

"No," said the shifter, looking pissed off. "We have come to let you know that members of the Were and Shifter communities, have started to be attacked. So far, only unregistered Weres and Shifters have been killed."

"It appears we are in the same boat, we would like to discuss the problem," the Were Interjected.

I motioned for them to continue.

"There have been no attacks on Weres in and around the Shreveport area, I am right in saying it has been the same for Vampires?"

"Yes, we have been fortunate thus far," I replied. I wondered how many Weres had been killed and where. I knew Stan's losses in Texas had been severe.

"Well, we have a theory about that, we don't think it's an accident" Sam said.

This was interesting, "Go on," I urged.

"This area has recently become home to a lot of Fae, so far our sources tell us they can't find one attack on the Fae by the Sisterhood," Alcide's eyes sparkled as he spoke.

They may be on to something here, "I was aware some Fae have moved to this area. Surely you are not suggesting that the Fae population keeps the Sisterhood at bay?"

"Look at this way, everywhere the Vampires are getting creamed, the Fae population is almost nonexistent. The Sisterhood only showed up after the portals were closed. We have one of the biggest Fae populations left, and no attacks. There's got to be something to it," Alcide concluded.

"What we propose is sharing information; we know Vampires know more than they are letting on. It seems we have a common enemy. It's only a matter of time before they come knocking on our door," Sam added.

"I will have put the matter to my King. I am not at liberty to discuss the Sisterhood and what we know without his say so," I tried to keep annoyance out of my voice. This is one of the things which pissed me off about Felipe's regime, "I'll be in contact."

"Eric," Sam hesitantly began, "Has there been any word on Sookie?"

"No," I was going to leave at that, but then I thought how disappointed Sookie would be in me for letting her friends worry. "She's alive," I added.

"How do you know?" blurted Alcide. Sometimes I wondered if the Were was thicker than he looked.

"I can feel her in the bond," I answered honestly.

"Amelia asked me to give this to you," Sam handed me a key. "She also warded the house and put a stasis spell on it to keep the house fresh. It will recognise both you and Sookie. She said you could come and go and it would not affect the stasis spell. However, Sookie's presence would break it."

I nodded in understanding. If it indeed was true the young Witch was very talented. "She has moved on?" thinking Sookie would want to know where her friend had gone.

Sam blushed lightly, "Not exactly she's moved in with me, we been seeing each other." He smiled. "Amelia also wanted to say the witches want to help, they have information to share too."

"Noted. Please have a drink on the house."

"Thank you," Alcide nodded.

Before the men had left the office, Pam arrived at the door with a look of thunder on her face. "Her idiot brother is in jail again, just let me kill him and be done with it," she declared.

"Pam! What's Stackhouse done now?" I asked, wishing I could snap his neck and wash my hands of him too.

"He got in a bar fight in Munroe," she said.

"I'll get him," Sam offered. "He's taken Sookie's absence really badly"

"If there are any damages, send the bill to me. Just keep the little fucker safe." As one of Sookie's only remaining family I see it as my duty to protect him, but nothing would delight me more than draining him, _For Sookie,_ I told myself, as I resisted.

Once I was in the office alone again, I picked up the phone, "Claude, I need some information."

"So the Viking deems me important enough to call for information, but not important enough to tell me he's sent my kin to Fae using witches," he snipped.

"She is my wife, I don't need to justify myself to you, fairy," I snarled.

"Sookie is _**my**_ cousin, which you yet again have put in danger," he fumed.

"I saved her life and for your information, this time the danger was yet again from her Fae family."

"You saved her life by sending her to the wetlands of Murias, please enlighten me how you think sending my cousin to the lands of our enemy will help her?"

"_**What?" **_unable to keep my panic out of my voice.

"Are you going deaf in your old age Viking? You heard!" he snarled. "If you had called me I could have helped, why did you send her any way?"

"She's in the quickening, she was dying. It was too much for her body to handle," all the fight drained out of me, _What had I done?_

" only one eighth Fae, you must be mistaken."

"Fairy, you are trying my patience. Being my Bonded's kin will not save you-do not push me. If you have a problem with Dr Ludwig's diagnoses, I suggest you take it up with her."

"I'll be damned. No wonder Grandfather favoured her so." So Niall knew this might happen, _Fucking Faries. _

"Can you feel her in the bond?" he asked.

"Yes, very faint but it's there."

"She's alive then. I am sure she is joining Grandfather on the hunts as we speak, he has many spies and they would have found her," he paused before speaking again. "What information are you looking for?" he offered, his anger from earlier seemed to have dissipated.

I had been so taken aback by the thought my Bonded was in more danger, I'd almost forgotten why I had called. But I allowed the fairy's words to comfort me, she will be with her Great Grandfather.

"Why has there been an influx of Fae to the Shreveport area?" I asked.

"I am one of the last remaining Fae with Royal linage; they have moved to be near me."

"Why is it important for them to be near you?" I questioned.

"It just is. I do not ask you about Vampire customs," he was hiding something- I could sense it.

"Come to the Club Monday next week at 8pm. And Claude, don't bother to tell me you can't mask your scent like your Grandfather because we both know you can."

"Very well, will that gorgeous hunk of dead meat Ricardo be there?"

"Yes" _That's all I would need to complete my personnel hell. Cleaning up after Ricardo got high on fairy blood; I would need to warn Ricardo Claude is off limits._

"I'll see you Monday at 8pm then" 'Click'

I phoned the King to tell him of my plans to have a meeting with the local supernatural community. He chuckled and told me Victor had said I kept odd company. I was to phone him personally after the meeting and share any information that I had gleaned. _Good to know you don't stay in the dog house for long._

I went out on the floor; Alcide was still there, deep in conversation with Felicia.

"Alcide, meeting here Monday next week at 8pm. Inform the shifter and the witch"

He smiled and nodded.

**Sookie's POV**

My beautiful hostess woke me, with a breakfast buffet worthy of a princess. "Wow, Morgana, this looks amazing!"

Her face was grim. I could see she had something behind her back, but before I could say anything she spoke, "I am afraid you will have to pay the piper."

I had a really big sinking feeling; instinctively I looked for the nearest exit, "Pay the piper?" I repeated trying to find the best exit strategy.

From behind her back her back she produce a tall red glass "Yes, I am afraid medicine first, then breakfast, little one," she laughed.

"Medicine," I mumbled a bit dazed as the adrenaline subsided.

"Oh your face was a picture! You looked like you were going to bolt for the door," she laughed.

I gave a nervous laugh. Without thinking I said "If you only knew" taking the red glass from her hand, bringing it to my lips.

"Knew what dear?" she smiled.

"Urrgh," I grunted as I drank down the first sweet liquid, which, as soon as it was down the hatch, burned like crazy. The stuff was like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Morgana, I don't know why I said that. Why can't I remember anything?" as soon as the words were out of my mouth, a scene played before me in my mind. I was running and running, then stumbling. Someone picked me up and set me down. A voice called to me,"Drink Faelinn, drink little one."

The shock of the memory must have registered on my face, as Morgana was beside me, rubbing circles on my back, "Are you well? What happened?" she softly spoke.

"I think I remembered my name, just then it came to me", still slightly confused from what I had seen.

"Tell me what you remember?" she urged gently.

I told her what I had seen in my mind's eye, "He then said, 'Drink Faelinn, drink little one.' Faelinn must be my name, I am sure of it."

"Faelinn," she repeated her face like stone unreadable.

"Yes Fae-Linn, what's wrong?"

"That's a big name for a little girl?" she speculated, raising an eyebrow, her face still unreadable.

"What do you mean? I'm not sure I follow you," I was somewhat confused by her demeanour.

"Well Faelinn, if that is your name," she began fixing me with a look. "Is only really ever used by the Royal household, it means 'Fairy Kingdom.' When it is given, it's normally given at the completion of the quickening, and usually only to the Warrior Caste."

"So you don't believe I am called Faelinn," I observed sadly, desperate for some identity.

"No, do not put words in my mouth. The name is almost like a title, its meaning is 'Fairy Kingdom,' but it goes beyond that. It's like a promise," she tried to explain, "that you are a defender of the realm, but also you are the realm. Your parents must have been very egotistical to name you something like that because you cannot be of the royal household. It could be seen as insulting to the Royal house."

"My parents are dead," I said putting my hand to my mouth, "Oh my god, how do I know that?" My mind was reeling; this was so much to process. Where to start? I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"Well, you certainly are a mystery. But what could I expect from a girl who fell out of the sky?" she smiled reassuringly, rubbing my shoulder.

"Why could I not be of the Royal household? I mean, I don't know who I am, so I could have come from there....Maybe, right?" it even sounded strange to me.

She giggled, "I am afraid that isn't possible with you little one," bringing over the tray of breakfast, she placed it on the bed beside me.

"Why?" I asked as I began to tuck in to the delicious array of food in front of me.

"You are Fae, but much of you is human. There are no Fae royals with human blood other than one male. And as far as I know, he's in the mortal world, driven quite mad by his father."

"Oh," I said. _Well that just leaves me with dead parents, no identity and a name which may insult the Royal family._ A cold shiver ran down my spine, _What if my parents were dead because of my name._ "Are there many Royals?" I ventured, best to assess the danger.

"Not any more," she said sadly. "Eat up, I'll be back to help you wash when you're finished," she said rising to her feet, disappearing with a loud 'POP'.

So I sat and ate like a horse, deep in my thoughts. What did I know beyond yesterday- _Nothing._ Other than the vision I had with my name. _Which_, I depressingly thought, _could be seen as insulting._ Deep down, I knew I was right when I said my parents were dead, this made me feel sad.

_I fell from the sky, now Morgana said something about being surrounded by goblin and witches magic_. _Where did I come from?_ I looked around the room, wishing I had a pen and some paper to write down some of my questions. As soon as I had the thought, pen and paper appeared in my hands –_Cool!_

I began to jot down questions; I had filled half the page when I heard a bugle sound in the distance. I gingerly got out of bed, noticing for the first time I was dressed in a sheer gossamer gown in white, adorned with a tiny little silver starburst all over it. It reached all the way to the ground and left nothing to the imagination. I ran my hand over a pink nipple. I looked down at myself thinking I had a nice body, like I was looking at it for the first time.

I headed over to one of the large sash windows, when a 'pop' startled me, and I spun round to be met by Morgana. I felt like I should be embarrassed by lack of clothes, but when it didn't seem to bother her, I didn't let it bother me.

"And where do you think you are going, little one?" she said in a stern voice as a huge smile spread across her face.

I had stopped dead, tip-toed back to the bed, "I was just having a look outside."

"It's good to see you strong enough to manage on your own. Faelinn, do you think that you are up for a shower?" she said making her way over to me.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," thinking how nice it would be to wash my hair.

"Come this way," Morgana said as she led me to a door on the far away wall. She sniffed the air, "I smell magic," she said look at me expectantly.

Then it dawned on me she was waiting for an answer. _Oh._ I remembered the note pad and pen, I told her about what had happened.

"Very good, you can call things to you, there are not many of us who can't. It's usually one of the first abilities to make itself known," she smiled. "Why don't you try it again?"

"What on?" I asked, looking around the bath room which was entirely decorated in mother of pearl and mirrors. At the end of the room was a huge clam shell that was closed with a pearl the size of a beach ball in the corner of it. There were steps leading up to it.

Morgana pointed to a stack of towels that sat on top of a beautiful little sofa with bow legs, it was upholstered in fabric that shimmered like mother of pearl.

I held out my hands and thought how I would like a towel in my hands. With a tiny 'pop,' there it was, slightly singed and smoking.

"What went wrong?" I was embarrassed that I had ruined the pristine white towel.

"Too much energy, the closer an object is, the less you need. Like this," she demonstrated with another towel, which immediately popped into her hand. "Try it again. Allow your intuition to guide you."

"Okay" I said, putting down the singed towel. I held out my hands, closed my eyes, and felt. I imagined holding the towel perfectly and then I could feel it. I opened my eyes and it was perfectly in my hands. "Cool"

"Well done!" Morgana encouraged, jumping up and down, her blue green eyes sparkling. She wiped her hand over the singed towel and it was back to being pristine. "I could play all day, but it's time for your shower."

She clapped her hands and the giant clam shell opened water poured from the ceiling. "Just take your time and call if you need help. The back of the pearl has all the products you could want for washing."

"Thank you," I gaped, in total awe of the scene before me. I pulled off the gossamer gown and stepped under the water. I caught sight of my reflection in one of the mirrors, mused how I looked like Aphrodite standing in the shell. The back of the pearl was hollow and filled with an array of expensive looking bath products.

I washed my hair with one that smelled like shampoo, it was in a tall crystal bottle with a fancy stopper. It felt so good to get clean; I stood under the water for what seemed like hours. When I was done, I stepped out of the clam, which closed behind me, held out my hands and popped a towel to me. It arrived perfectly. _Go me!_

As Morgana was coming into the bedroom holding a beautiful sundress in pale blue and satin ribbon straps, I stepped into the bedroom as well.

"I was just going to check on you, I thought maybe it too soon for you to do much on your own"

"I am really exhausted," I admitted "But it was so lovely I didn't want to come out."

"Faelinn, come over here and I'll brush out your hair," she indicated to a dressing table and chair as she picked up a brush.

I sat down in front of the table. The table was stunning, as was everything else in the room. It had bowed legs and looked like it could be straight out of one of the palaces in France. F_unny how I could remember that you shampoo for washing hair,a palace in France; when my own name escaped me_.I could see both of us in the mirror.

Morgana hummed as she brushed out my long hair. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of someone brushing my hair. The silence was broken by the sound of a bugle horn outside.

"What's that sound?" I asked.

"Oh, the horn it signifies the start of a hunt," she answered.

"I've heard it a few times today, what are they hunting?"

"The horn sounds to let others know a retribution hunt is about to begin."

"Sorry, but I don't quite understand. What you mean?" I looked at her in the mirror as she worked on my hair.

"We have just had the 'last Prince war.' Many people in these lands feel aggrieved, so they are owed a hunt. A time is given, and if the accused person survives the time, they are free to go. If they don't, they go to Summerland"

I gulped, "So they are hunting people? And if they don't catch them during the allotted time they go free?"

"Yes. Exciting, no? I so do love the chase of a good hunt," I noticed her teeth had slide down into sharp points and her eyes sparkled wildly.

"I'll take your word for it. Why do people feel aggrieved in these lands? What are these lands?" I continued my questioning.

"Our Prince Brendan was defeated in the recent war, of which there is only one surviving Prince now. We are in the wet lands of Murias, the people of these lands claim kinship to the element of water. My sister lost two grandchildren Neave and Lochland in the war," she rubbed her hands on my shoulders. "Why so tense?"

"I don't know. Guess I am still tired," shrugging my shoulders in an attempt to shake the tense feeling from them. "And the Prince who won, what does he claim kinship too?" I asked, trying to figure out how it all worked.

"He and his people claim kinship to the air."

"What were they fighting for or over?" I questioned.

"That's a long story which I will tell, but for now you should rest," she led me back to the bed and tucked me in, kissing my forehead. Then she popped out before I could ask her what element I have kinship to.

I woke to screaming and shouting coming from outside, "Why you little...come back here" I heard Morgana yell. I got up slipped on the pale blue sun dress and ran towards the noise.

Outside in a pretty garden, Morgana was chasing a little man with a huge nose. Objects were appearing in her hands and she was throwing them at him.

"Boggart," she shouted breathlessly, "He's got my hair comb."

I ran behind him and lunged for him but missed. He was laughing as he ran away. I held out my hand instinctively to stop him when a blue beam of light shot out of my hand suspending the little man, who was no more than three feet tall in mid air.

"Woah, well done, Faelinn. Hold him there till I can get my comb from him." She walked up to the funny looking man who was wiggling, kicking his legs and arms. "I believe that belongs to me," she said taking the comb from him."You can let him go now," she called to me.

I tried to flick him off, but that just caused him to bounce up and down. I had a real sense of déjà vu.

"Watch it, fairy," the little man yelled.

"I can't," I groaned. Trying again, this time the man just hissed as he bounced.

"Sure you can, you just going to have to want to," she replied and smiled encouragingly.

I thought how much I wanted to let the little man go and he dropped to the ground with a 'thud'. He got up, dusted himself off, and rubbed his head and mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

"Are you just going to let him get away?" I asked Morgana.

"No harm done, I got my comb back," in her hands was a beautiful hair comb decorated with a blue and green dragonfly. "It was a gift from my step brother, Arthur. I'm just relieved to have it back," she sounded sad when she mentioned Arthur.

"It's beautiful, the colours match your eyes. Does he live nearby?" I ventured.

"No, he is in the land of Avalon, I cannot go there," she explained sadly.

"Avalon? Sounds familiar," I noted.

"It a sacred place of many names: Avalon, Isle of Apples, Eden," she offered.

"You miss him very much," I consoled her, placing my hand on hers. We looked out over the garden, down a long path with trees on either side.

"Yes I do, he built this castle for me, 'Castle le Fae.' After I took him to Avalon, I had it brought here stone by stone from the mortal world, but that was years ago," she said, shrugging and smiling again.

I looked behind me to see a beautiful castle complete with turrets and balconies; it looked like a fairy tale castle, except the size, which was that of a mansion_. It's cute, but dinky for a castle_, I thought.

"Your home is very beautiful," I offered, sensing that talking about her brother made her sad, I wanted to change the subject. "Looks like I have another Fae ability," I said, turning my hand as blue lighting weaved between my fingers.

"That, my dear, is no Fae ability. I thought the Gods favoured you," she mused looking at my hand.

"What do you mean?" I thought I was Fae and Human.

"That ability comes from the Gods. Someone in your human linage must have been favoured by the Gods or ,more accurately, a God, making you 'Other' or 'God touched.'"

"Oh, so one of my human ancestors did the nasty with a God and had a child?" It felt like I'd been born yesterday, everything in my life made no sense.

Morgana let out a belly laugh, "What a way you have with words, I guess you could put it that way," she chortled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Would you believe, yes, famished," I laughed thinking all I had done was sleep and eat.

"You are in the quickening; when I went through it, I ate my parents out of house and home," she chuckled.

I looked back down the long tree lined path, "Looks like you have got a visitor." A handsome man walked towards us, when he got closer I recognised him.

"Hi Preston," I beamed.

* * *

**GO ON PRESS THE GREEN**. Give mama her review drugs...... sweet,sweet, sweet...review's......


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : Hey finally got this chapter done..... phew! Saddly Phoniex Rose will no longer be betaing my work..... something about running away screaming ....only Kidding. so I just wanted to take this oppertunity to give a big shout out to her and say a heart felt thank you, I have learnt loads from you *deep bow*. So back to my little story..... Sookie...is in Fae, under the impression she is called Faelinn.....it's only been days for her but months for Eric and co....Mmmmm...

Dead And Back Again

Chapter 12

**Morgana Le Fae POV**

"_**Hi Preston," Beamed Faelinn.**_

As soon as she said it, I watched as her pretty face crumpled. She reached for her head staring at Preston then at me then back to Preston. I could hear her heart race. Fingers through her hair, she tugged at it, staring at us; eye's wide shock plastered on her face. She began stepping backwards.

"But..but...yo...you're a Were, aren't you?....Ohmigod I am in Fairy...how?" Then her eyes widened even more as she stared at me, all the remaining colour drained out of her face she began to tremble I have never seen fear like it in all my days.

"Oh God, this not happening....Niall...Niall" she mumbled in her obvious panic. I took a step towards her to comfort her. As soon as she caught my movement her hand flew out in front of her, she shook her head from side to side. "No no no.... I need Niall"

'THACK'

She disappeared in blue lighting. I turned to Preston who was looking shocked at her departure as I approached him he backed up, he knew what came next

.

_So she recognises Niall's messenger_ "So Preston, how do you know Faelinn?" I fix him with my mesmerizing eyes, which also where part of my gift; no male could resist them.

"Faelinn? You mean Sookie Stackhouse" he said in his stupor

"Yes" holding his gaze with my eyes. _So her name was Sookie Stackhouse_.

"I love her" he swooned drunk from my gaze. He proceeded to tell a wild tale how Niall had arranged for him to, seduce Faelinn/Sookie. He had gone to great lengths so that she would believe she was rescuing a Were, even hired a real Were to act menacing. According to Preston; he and Sookie had spent an incredible night together.

"Why, did he do this?" _what had my dear Prince been up to? Why was this girl important to him?._

"He wanted to give her a gift, which she couldn't refused"

_Give her a gift she could not refuse, who would refuse a gift from the Prince of Fairy_- Sookie Stackhouse apparently.

"What is she to Niall? Did he want you to impregnate her?" I could see how her unique ancestry could be of interest to Niall.

"I don't know, he didn't say. No, he did not want her pregnant. I was not to make contact with her after, I returned to Fae so I would not be tempted. She's all I think about," he grinned drunkenly.

"She is so good, sweet and....." he continued.

"I get it, you love her" I snapped at him cutting him off. His love for her was true, only true love could stop him from falling in love with me while under my gaze. I would need to find out, who this Sookie really is to Niall.

"What else, do you know of her?" I demanded, as my true nature started to showing, my skin shimmered, my teeth pointed.

Preston shook his head from side to side. _He is trying to resist me, it's almost laughable. _I pushed my influence further into his mind. "Preston, darling, you want to please me, don't you?" I purred. "Tell me what I want to know," my voice was seductive and soft.

"Yes, you're so beautiful Morgana....I want you to be happy," he swooned. "Brendan's last stand, was at a Hospital....Niall's forces with Weres, and Vampires fought to protect a human girl, who had been tortured," he slurred, punch drunk from my gaze.

"This girl was Sookie?"

"I believe so," he tried to shake his head. _This would certainly explain all her scars__ I had healed__._ I thought to myself.

_Vampires and Weres,_ _why would Niall defend her- what am I missing?_ "Vampires and Weres also defended her?" _How did this girl elicit the help of so many species? Was that her gift?"_

"She under the protection of the Vampires of Louisiana and Nevada, she's a friend of the Shreveport pack and the Hot Shot Weres...she's amazing, I love her."

"Preston, we never had this conversation do you understand me?" fixing him with my gaze.

"Yes, My Lady," he swooned. I withdrew my gaze.

"So what brings you to Castle Le Fae?" I asked, as I smiled sweetly as nothing was a miss.

"Oh.... Erm, an invite, My Lady. His Royal Highness Prince Brigant wishes you to attend a ball he is holding" Preston handed a cream coloured invite with the Royal seal on it to me, but he was still looking about him confusedly.

"Why was the invite not sent the normal way, by magic?"_ What is the old coot up to now? And this girl, Sookie, was_ _she_ _his spy?_

"I was to deliver it by hand, and await your answer. My lady what is your answer?"

"Tell him I'll be in attendance, I am looking forward to it" I was determined to get to the bottom of this, as I said to Faelinn, I love the thrill of the hunt. My nails had shot out, my skin shimmered.

"My, Lady?" Preston question, noticing the change in my appearance.

"Oh... you may leave," I flicked my hand dismissively at him.

**Sookie's POV**

'THACK'

I found myself surrounded by swirling mist, every hair on my body was charged with electricity, I felt like I was spinning faster and faster, through the swirling colours.

'GLOP'

"Oh yes oh yes......arrrgh oh right there......oh give it to me," a female voice called. "harder, harder" it panted.

As my eyes focused in the dimly lit room, I seen two shimmering beings on the bed, in the throw's of passion. _Holy mother of God._

"JESUS CHRIST, SHEPHERD OF JUDEA!," I exclaimed, the words out of my mouth before I could even think. Quickly turning around- _oh my good Lord._ My face turned every colour of red possible.

"Sookie? My child?" Naill questioned, as he stepped of the bed. _Holy shit I just did not see that._

I wished the ground would swallow me up, but I settled for letting the blackness take me as I fainted. _Well it had been a tough day, sleeping with the enemy and all._

**MONDAY 8pm Fangtasia, Shreveport.**

It was a humid night as summer approached, inside the club it was a welcomed cool temperature. Many races sat around tables which had been pushed together for the meeting. Eric, Pam & Bill represented the Vampires all though Felicia, Thalia, Ricardo, Bobby and Maxwell Lee were also in the club, but didn't sit at the table.

Alcide sat next to them with Travis and Melanie, the three of them represented the Weres, next to them some of the Norris clan sat headed by Calvin Norris, himself, representing the Hot Shot Weres.

Beside him sat Sam, with Amelia, Octavia and Louis. Eric carefully eyed the witches, none of them noticed this tiny gesture, but it had been there none the less.

Next to them was an empty chair, next to the empty chair was Dr Ludwig which completed the circle as she sat next to Eric.

Everyone sipped on their drinks as they waited, anticipation hung heavily in the air. Octavia clutched her carpet bag on her lap fingering the worn straps. Amelia sat holding hands with Sam reeking of each other's sex, as they eye fucked each other.

Alcide was the first to break the silence "Geez, would you two get a room?" he laughed looking over at Sam and Amelia.

"Or they could just put on a show, with the shifter it will be like the discovery channel" Pam retorted waggling her eyebrows.

Sam blushed, and Amelia laughed as everyone joined in at their expense. It lightened the tension as everyone waited.

"I take it we are waiting on the Fairy?" Calvin observed. Eric just nodded at him, as Pam whipped out her mobile phone she was about to dial when a loud 'POP' sounded.

Claude shimmered, dressed to impress in tight jeans and a fitted white tee his handsome features unmistakable Fae. He was carrying a large glass vase filled with water.

"Oh am I late?" he smiled a thousand watt smile. He knew very well he was late, that had been the whole idea-a grand entrance. He may have masked his scent but that didn't stop a heavenly smell emanating from him. All the Vampires flared their collective nostrils. The Weres sniffed the air. All eyes were on him; Claude preened.

"If you're done showing off, Fairy, can we get on with it? I have patients to see," Dr Ludwig grumbled in her gruff voice, in no mood for the Fairy's antics.

Claude took his seat beside Dr Ludwig, shooting her a filthy look. He placed the vase on the table, as the water sloshed in the vase it appeared to be thicker than water. Everyone looked at it, trying to work out why Claude had brought it.

"Before we start I wish to cast a spell, to protect what is said here so only those at this table can hear. If everyone agrees, I will proceed," as the old witch spoke, Bill thought of how like the oracle in the 'Matrix' she looked. Bill was an avid fan of all things sci-fi, much to the annoyance of some of his female companions. Eric internally groaned, not being a fan of witches or magic. But as everyone began to nod their heads Eric didn't want to show weakness and nodded his head as well. Nothing would have pleased more to have drained the witches dry.

"Okay if we are all in agreement, it won't take a minute," said Octavia, as she handed her carpet bag to Amelia. Amelia busied herself taking out a small travel-sized cauldron, charcoal disks, a vial labelled 'Dragon's Blood,' and three zip lock bags with herbs.

Octavia placed the charcoal disk in the cauldron. Everyone watched the witch, fascinated by the care she took in everything she did.

"Incedio, flamma" she called waving her hand over the cauldron as the charcoal in the cauldron, caught fire and glowed.

One of the Hot Shot Weres gasped, she clearly didn't get out often.

"Scire tuum nihil est, nisi te scire hoc sciat alter," she spoke softly, taking herbs from each bag and sprinkling them on charcoal sending wonderful fragrances into the room, with a final flourish she poured the contents of the vile on to the fragrant flames. The fire crackled and hissed; thick fog shot up in the air and started to descended in a dome over the table coming down about a meter away from the backs of everyone's chair.

"So mote it be," Amelia and Louis spoke in unison with Octavia.

The magic hung thickly in the air as the fog thinned. It covered the outside of the group. Anything that was now said could not be listened into. From the outside of the table, looking in the fog appeared thick all the Vampires on the outside had taken up defensive positions, except for Thalia who had seen everything in her long life, _I've even seen a thousand year old Vampire fall in love with a mortal girl_, she thought to herself. As a sly smile crept up at the corners of her mouth, she quickly suppressed it.

"Right, the shield of silence, will shield us from anything or anyone that wants to listen in to this meeting, even modern devices. They will only hear static," Octavia explained.

"Anyone going to make introductions?" Claude asked.

Eric stood up to his impressive 6'4' height, "Certainly. Everyone, Claude. Claude, meet everyone," clearly not in the mood for more of the fairy's crap.

Claude ignored the Viking. "I am Claude, Alcide, I've met, but not the witches. You must be Calvin," Claude deduced, pointing at a nodding Calvin.

"I am Amelia, this my mentor Octavia and her fellow practitioner and beau, Louis of New Orleans," as she spoke she indicated each of her fellow witches.

Claude clearly didn't care to know who the other Weres were.

_Trying to make himself look like he was top of the fucking food chain_, Pam thought. _Everyone knew who was top of the food chain and it wasn't a stripper named Claude_, she thought icily.

"Well this is Melusalinn of the Undine, she is a water nymph," The water in the vase began to move and undulate into first a face, then into face with a neck, and then into a face with a neck, shoulders and an upper torso. She clung to the side of the vase her skin was translucent blue and her hair was lime green with streaks of blue. Her eyes were huge, her nose small, as were her lips, despite this she was beautiful, an exquisite looking creature.

"See, this is why I wouldn't miss this for the world," Octavia whispered to an open-mouthed Amelia, both women not taking their eyes of the vase.

Dr. Ludwig and Claude looked like it was an everyday event, but they bowed their heads deeply; in respect. Everyone else had varying looks of awe on their expressions.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," her voice tinkled with a small echo as she spoke.

The Vampires were the quickest to recover Eric nodding his head in respect to the water nymph Pam and Bill following suit. "Eric Northman," he spoke.

"No need for introductions, I know you are. I know who you all are," she laughed the corners of her eyes wrinkling, lighting up her whole face.

"The planet consists mainly of water, there's not much I don't know," she smiled.

Bill looked like he was about to ask a question, but the Viking beat him to it, "So where there is water, you know everything?"

"Something like that," she smiled, her huge eyes sparkling.

Eric, shot Pam and Bill a look not liking the sound of that one bit, his Vampire mind working on over time.

"I am only here to observe, I can give you certain information on the unbalance but I will not be able to take sides or fight in the coming war, I am simply not allowed." She spoke with authority.

"Melusalinn honours us with her presence, she is as old as time and is one of the wisest of our kind, one of the mothers of my race, and caretaker of this planet, she must remain neutral," Claude spoke."She is of the first ones".

The Vikings ego was taking a battering as the third oldest at the table, he had long suspected Dr Lugwig was older than he by several centuries. Now it seemed the Fae where indeed, powerful. Pissed off was a Viking called Eric.

"I mean no harm. You flatter me, Claude, but I do not believe I am young enough to be 'as old as time'." A tiny bubble appeared on her hand she kissed it and blew it over to Claude. It landed on his cheek in a pop. Claude gave another thousand watt smile.

Eric took charge again "You said there's an unbalance, could you please clarify?"

"As much as I am allowed. The chaos of this planet enjoys prefect order, energy is balanced between the planet and her races. The sisterhood threatens that balance, the 'Powers' believe that an unbalance on the planet will ultimately cause its destruction."

"So why don't the 'Powers' do something about it themselves?" Amelia asked.

"They are; I am here, replied Melusalinn.

"I mean no disrespect, but you can't fight or get involved-how is that helping?" Amelia countered with nods from Alcide, Clavin, Pam and Bill, but the Viking just watched, he suspected he already knew the answer.

"None taken child, I bring knowledge which is power, wielded in the right way it can be a formidable weapon indeed," Melusalinn dropped into the water and rose again. "When the Great Spirit came unto mother Earth, she bore him children so that he could experience life in all its forms. The Great Mother knew that the Great Father would inhabit those children, so she gave them free will.

"All forms of life were created at the conception, with the exception, of supernaturals, they came later," she paused, everyone nodded. "Because of that free will I cannot, nor can the Powers, interfere or we too may tip the balance."

"...Causing the end of the world," Amelia interjected.

"No, the world will always be, but same cannot be said for the species which inhabits her," her voice tinkled.

Amelia gulped, "So no pressure then." She winked at Pam, the corners of Pam's mouth caught in a little smirk at the witch's joke.

"Okay now we all know what's at _stake_, no pun intended, let's see what information everyone has to share," Eric spoke briskly.

Pam was grinning now, she knew how excited Eric was for a fight and she was more than a little excited herself. She also knew if anyone could beat these bitches it would be Eric. Her faith in her master was unshakeable.

The meeting continued with an exchange of information between all the Supes. Claude refused to extend any help from the Fairies other than information citing that there was not enough of them left. Dr Ludwig offered medical assistance. Everyone shared all they knew of the Sisterhood.

**Sookie POV**

It had been a few days, since the utter mortification of 'popping' or in my case 'glopping' in on my Great Grandfather doing the horizontal mambo.

My nerves had been totally frayed, but I was starting to settle. It had been a shock to get all my memories back the way I did. Somehow seeing a familiar face, triggered them all to come flooding back, I still had no idea how I got here though. I really missed Bon Temps and Eric. Who would ever think I'd miss Eric, bad ass Vampire sheriff. My Great Grandfather said he would start my training, as my essential spark had already ignited. My magic was already flowing.

Quite frankly, I was relived to be away from my Great Grandfather as I didn't really know how I should feel about Niall and the whole Preston thing.

I sat in the window, waiting for my tutor to arrive. As I gazed out into a beautiful garden, my jaw dropped because I'd seen an honest to goodness real life unicorn. It caught me watching and I swear it started to show off. Running in little circles, rising up on his hind legs. Trust me when I say 'he' as let's just say this was a very well endowed unicorn; a gracious plenty unicorn if you like.

I would look away and he would stop what he was doing. Then I would look up and he would start again. I giggled. We played like that for a few more minutes until I heard the door open.

Standing at the door was a beautiful older man with long black hair and bright green eye's dressed in traditional Fae robes of "Miss Brigant, Oliver Crane.... ah I seen you have already met Lazarus," indicating the view from the window, where the unicorn was kicking his hind legs in the air.

Don't even get me started on the whole Miss Brigant thing, but Niall had insisted and my grandmother would have tanned my hind if I was disrespectful to my elders. I have finally relented when Niall had told me it was for my own protection and it would please him greatly if I would allow him to honour me with his name.

"Crane? ... are you related to Claude," I asked.

"I am his uncle," he replied. "Miss Brigant, shall we begin?" he asked, offering me his arm which I took.

'POP'

We were standing outside what looked like a stable block. The thing that always struck me every where I went was how many different types of Fae there seemed to be. I watched in awe as people (Fae) all different shapes and sizes busied themselves tending to the unicorns.

"Erm," Oliver cleared his throat unnecessarily. Everyone stopped what they were doing and got down on bended knee. My faced blazed bright red. This was another part of being 'a Daughter of Brigant' Niall had explained to me that as a 'Royal' I had to act accordingly to the customs of the Fae people- which included a lot of bowing in my general direction.

Oliver look at me expectantly, _what. _Then he glanced down at the servants on bended knee-_oh!_ "You may rise" I cringed. _I am a waitress from Bon_ _Temps_! I wanted to shout but I settled for my crazy Stackhouse grin instead.

"Have you ever ridden?" Oliver inquired.

"Does a donkey ride at the Bon Temps' annual fair count?" I asked with a smile as I hid my nerves. _Oh, Stackhouse what have you agreed to now, _I thought to myself.

"I take it that is a 'no,'" Oliver replied crisply. Yeah, old Ollie had no sense of humour; this was going to be a long day.

I nodded.

"Then we will have to remedy that." Clapping his hands to a stable boy, the boy ran straight up to us and bowed his head deeply. "Ask Lazarus to join us," he ordered the boy.

"Unicorns are sentient begins, extremely magical, but can be very temperamental-deadly if provoked." The lesson had begun.

I nodded in understanding and gulped.

"Ah. Lazarus, thank you for joining us. Please allow me to introduce Faelinn Brigant, Great Granddaughter of Niall Brigant," he paused, "I would like to ask permission for Miss Brigant to ride one of your mares"

'_O brother, is it too much to ask that people just call me by my given name; Sookie Stackhouse?_' I thought.

'_No, that's quite reasonable,'_ thought Lazarus. "Pleasure to meet you, Sookie Stackhouse"

I don't know what shocked me more, that I read a unicorns mind or that the unicorn spoke-_ holy cow. _Then it dawned on me that the unicorn read my mind. _Who needs drugs when you've got fairies in the family?_

Lazarus dropped to his knees and then started rolling on his back. "Neeheheh...hehe hehe." Now if you imagine a giant white Clydesdale horse in pure washing power white with a long silver mane and a huge twisted mother of pearl horn on its forehead, you would have some idea at what I was looking at.

He looked like he was withering in pain, "Are you in pain?" I inquired. This just caused him to kick his legs in the air and his eyes were watering and the sounds he was making just got louder.

"Nee hehe...drugs...hehe...fairies....hehe" he panted. "am I....Neeheeeheee.... in pain, hehe"

I noticed I was clinging to Oliver's arm, "Is he ok?" I asked, alarmed.

All of sudden in one graceful move the unicorn straightened himself, was back on all fours shook his massive head as if to clear it.

"You're just so funny, I haven't laughed like that in a hundred years," rumbled Lazarus's deep voice.

"You were laughing at me?" my eyes blazed with anger as I squared up to him. "So you think it's funny to mock my ignorance," I huffed.

"Faelinn, don't provoke him," Oliver tried to grab my arm but I wrestled it free as my anger ignited.

"Provoke him?" I screeched. "He's not the one you should be scared of, Oliver," I spat.

"Should I be scared of you too?" Lazarus mocked.

"You bet your ass you should," I snarled.

"So you want a piece of me, little girl?"

"Oh no, Ed, I'll take the whole thing."

As soon as I said it, Lazarus dipped his head. The mother of pearl horn glowed brightly, he scraped his hoof along the ground smoke billowed out of his nostrils. This by all accounts should have been terrifying had I not been so wrapped up in my own anger.

"Faelinn, please just apologize," Oliver pleaded.

"Apologize to a horse?" I shrieked, now I was so enraged I could feel the electricity of my anger, my body practically vibrated with it. I could feel the fire in my eyes. My hair became static and little blue sparks were zipping between my fingers. My skin glowed and my nails seemed longer.

"Lazarus, please understand she's in the quickening, I apologise for her. She didn't mean to call you a horse," Oliver begged.

"Oliver Crane, zip it," I flick my hand in his direction, a blue spark shoot out from my hand. Oliver's mouth closed tightly shut with the energy.

"My lady, I am sorry I did not recognise you, please accept my humblest apologies'" Lazarus bent his front legs and dipped his head deeply. "Give me whatever punishment you see fit, your most exalted one. I beg you show mercy on the rest of the herd for my ignorance." He pleaded.

Now I was royally confused, as I looked around all of the unicorns in the yard were kneeling, so was everyone else apart from old Ollie. I shrugged my shoulders as if to say _'What the hell.'_ Oliver went crossed eyed and pointed to his lips which looked like they had been stitched together with blue energy.

_Okay now to undo it? Hum... let me see_, Morgana said I have to want to do it, so I tried that. I concentrated on wanting to unzip Oliver's mouth, feeling really guilty for losing my temper. Lately it seemed like I was suffering PMS in the worst possible way- just call me Glen Close and hide the rabbits.

The blue energy zapped back into me. "Is this some sort of joke, I am not in on?" I questioned.

Oliver massaged his lips before speaking, "I am not sure what is going on Miss Brigant. Lazarus is the king of the unicorns, he bows to no one, not even your Great Grandfather or Queen Mab."

"Lazarus, get up. Can you please tell me what's going on? How you are ready to go for me one minute and apologising the next?" I questioned.

Lazarus 'head hung down and off to the side so the horn was no longer pointing towards me, "I am sorry I have offended you"

"You haven't offend me. I am sorry I got mad at you, I'm just a bit touchy these days. Care to explain what's going on?"

"We unicorns bow for no beings expect the Gods. You are surely the messenger of Zeus himself. He has gifted you with his power."

"Huh!" Eloquent, I know, but I was overwhelmed. "You mean the blue sparkly stuff?" I prodded. Lifting up my hand as blue lighting weaved in and out of my fingers to show him what I meant.

"Yes, that is Zeus's power" he spoke, still keeping his head low.

Feeling the need to get the hell out of there. "Oliver what where you going to teach me today?" I changed the subject.

"I was going to teach you how to ride and about the land today, Miss Brigant,"

"It would be an honour to take you where ever you need to go, Sookie Stackhouse,"

Lazarus offered. His horn glowed brightly; 'pop' a saddle appeared on his back, followed by a collective gasp from everyone present.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me, my face turning bright red at being centre of attention.

Oliver stood with his mouth open when he recovered he said "This is a great honour, Miss Brigant. Lazarus has never allowed anyone to ride him-ever"

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked, desperate to get out of there, even if it meant on the back of a unicorn.

A stable hand helped me up and soon we were on our way. Lazarus was really nice once you got to know him. He showed me wonderful pictures in his mind of all sorts of things he had seen. By lunch time I had been riding for a good three hours and worked up quite an appetite.

We stopped in a small clearing. Oliver 'popped' us a large picnic, seeing as I could eat a horse (ha ha) these days it was just as well it was on the large side.

Oliver pointed out a huge pile of ash over by the trees, he told me to watch. After a few minutes the ash glowed and started to move. An ear piercing screech sounded, I covered my ears. A massive gold and red bird rose from the ashes soaring into the air.

I got up. Started to jump up and down in my excitement, "Oh my God, it's a Phoenix!" I exclaimed.

I had never in my life wanted to have a camera as much as I wanted one at that moment. My friends back home, would never believe me- Amelia would have loved this.

It was soon time to leave, the picnic disappeared. I managed to get on the back of Lazarus all by myself.

Lazarus took me to a large lake. He bent down and placed his horn into the water. Multi coloured sparks flew across the water.

"That's beautiful, Lazarus," I praised.

"Thank you, My Lady," he raised his head and looked across the water. "Please, allow me to introduce you to Gwargedd Annwn _(pronounced 'grageth_ _anoon)_ the Lady of the Lake."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" I said, to a stunning woman who rose out of the water. She had long blonde hair, a slender frame and a showstoppingly beautiful face, she held out her hand.

"Well aren't you sweet?"she spoke, her voice sounded like it was in surround sound stereo. But in that moment all I could think of was my Viking. "Come to me, my child," she echoed.

Lazarus bent down to let me off. I walked to the edge of the water, '_Now what?'_ I thought.

'_Enter the water,' _Lazarus sent.

'_Okay,'_ I waded into the water, and reached for her hand. As I reached it, I felt like I was transported somewhere else.

All around me was a blazing fire, _Oh my god it's Fangtasia_. As I raced towards the building Clancy ran past me. _Clancy?_ _he's dead, like final dead. _"Clancy," I called.

"You are on your own, Eric is in there," he snarled, shooting out of sight with Vampire speed.

I looked around for someone to help me, but the place was deserted. I could feel fear in the bond. I ran towards the staff entrance, yanked the door open. The hallway was full of smoke; I pulled my tee shirt over my nose and mouth and made my way to the bar where I could hear yelling.

When I arrived in the bar, the whole place was alight. My heart stopped when I saw Eric tied to his throne with silver-he was withering in pain. The fire was reaching him. There was no way round it.

"Sookie get out of here, save yourself" Eric called.

"No! I am not leaving without you," I coughed. Looking around for a fire extinguisher, I finally found one. Since the metal was hot, I pulled down my tee to cover my hand and pulled the extinguisher off the wall. Spraying it at the base of the fire, I cleared a path to Eric.

It was getting harder to breath. The silver Eric had been bound with had heated up, it burnt my hands as I unwound the thin strands that had been bound round his ankles, wrist and chest.

"Sookie, please leave" he pleaded.

"No, I am not going without you," I spluttered, feeling dizzy with the lack of air. My eyes were streaming with the smoke and heat.

As I was unwinding the last piece of silver around his wrist I asked, "Is there a window in the toilets?"

"Yes, in the ladies," he answered.

"Okay, let's go Eric," I wheezed. I helped him towards the toilets. Eric was still weak from the silver. The cool air of the bathroom felt welcomed on my hot skin.

"Honey, we need to break the window to get out of here," I said while taking off my shoe and banging the glass with it. "Come help me," my voice came out strangled. Eric had collapsed beside the wall.

"Shit!" I grabbed the sides of the window, tears streaming down my face. I felt the frame budge; I pushed really hard and the whole frame popped out making a crashing sound as it hit the ground below.

Now to get Eric out. "Eric, honey can you hear me?" I cried out, but there was no response.

"Please, Eric, get up. Get up! Don't do this to me......please move," I begged, but his body remained lifeless as I shook him.

I slipped my arms under his and dragged him over to the window. With all my strength I slid him up the wall, I got his butt on the window sill. Holding him there, which was a hard job in itself as he was a dead weight-literally. I maneuvered myself to straddling him and then pushed forward causing us to fall out of the window just as the bathroom door exploded in. Eric landing first, me on top of him.

We had landed in the alley behind the club. I gulped air like a fish out of water. Eric was still lifeless. I slapped him hard on his face, "Wake up, goddamn it!" I shouted at him, my throat sore from the smoke. That's when I noticed his wrist had not healed.

I bit my own wrist and held it to Eric's mouth. My wrist hurt like hell but I told myself it would be nothing compared to the pain of losing him.

Eric's fangs came down and he latched on, drinking deeply. As he did, tiny silver disks popped out of his wrists.

"Sookie?"

"Yes, it's me," I said as I began covering his face in little kisses. "Thank God, you're okay!" I rejoiced. As I kissed him hard on the mouth, I could taste my blood on his lips. He was still holding my wrist. He bit his finger and wiped his blood on the fresh bite marks on my wrist, healing them.

He kissed me, pulling my face down as I was still straddling him. We were both covered in soot, our clothes were singed. Mostly mine as Eric was only dressed in jeans. I could feel the bulge in his pants stir. Eric reached up, fingering a nipple through my top.

"Ahh," I whimpered softly. Moving myself down, I rubbed my crotch against his bulge to create some friction for my now throbbing pussy.

"I want you, Eric," I spoke into his mouth. He flipped me round, ripping off my jeans and panties. I reached for the button of his jeans as my blouse and bra flew past me. I was laying butt naked in an alley but I didn't care, I just wanted him so bad.

He slipped two fingers into me, I was so wet and they slid in easily, "Mmmm," I moaned.

"Take me, Eric. I need you in me now!"

He placed his tip at my entrance, rubbing it along my folds. I bucked my hips, "Pleeeease!"

thrusting into me, caused me to gasp at his size "Oh feels........soooo....good" he slid all the way out and thrust again. "Argh!"

"Oh Eric, faster....I want it faster" Eric increased his speed, grunting as he fucked me. Little stones pricking my ass on the ground, but the pain felt good as it reminded me we were still alive. I swirled my tongue across his nipple, taking it between my teeth, knowing how wild it drove him. He thrust into me harder, "Urgh!"

He was building into a steady rhythm, when he took my nipple in his mouth, "Bite me, Eric!" I cried out, knowing I didn't need much more to topple me over the golden edge. My muscles clamped down as his cock swelled inside me.

"Errrric....." I was floating on a wave of pleasure. Eric was kissing my mouth again. His moment came just after mine and he roared, filling me with his cool seed. I was still experiencing aftershocks.

"Hold me, don't ever let me go" I whispered into his neck.

A/N Lokking for a beta...... some 1 to disscuse possibale plot bunnies with and yes i know theres mistakes in that sentence..... just checking if your all paying attention.... please PM......

Your reviews are like candy for my baby, the 1st cup of coffee of the day, finding money in your pocket...... and so much more it's that good so hit the GREEN PLease..... JoXxx make my day.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you, ThaNk YoU, THanK yOu.... for all the story adds.... great, amazing, wonderful review's...... story alerts..... make me so HapPy HapPy .... my readers are the best.... Hoilday LOVE to you all. Extra long chapter...just for you with Viking love....

* * *

"_**Hold me, don't ever let me go" I whispered into his neck.**_

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I closed my eyes just for a second, when I opened them again; I fell forward with the shock. I landed face first in to the water. I spluttered to the surface still holding on to Gwargedd Annwn hand.

"Eric?" I called. The tears started rolling down my face. "Eric" I sobbed as I fell to my knees in the water.

"What did you do to me?" I cried, looking up at Gwargedd Annwn beautiful face, my own contorted in agony loss.

"Nothing dear child, I believe '_we_' just experienced your first trial. I have never experienced another's trial before"

"So no...none of that was...... real? It was all some....some trial" I asked, trying to understand. _I should have known, when I seen Clancy,_ I thought to myself. "What do you mean seen another's trial?" _Did they see all of it? Did they see me get frisky with the Viking? Oh dear Lord._

"A fairy saving a Vampire, a Fairy _**with**_ a Vampire, well who'd have thought and the Viking no less" she smiled.

An 'oh shit moment' that's for sure or OSM as I like to call them. My face burned. "He's my Bonded" I offered lamely. Surely I'd die of embarrassment soon. I thought 'glopping' in on my Great Grandfather at it, was the pinnacle of embarrassment but- _oh no, I had to top that._

"You are Bonded to the Viking? A blood bond?" she asked.

"Yes....... you have heard of Eric?"

"Have I heard of the Viking, she asks." _Does everyone know Eric? no wonder his ego is as big as his.....oh never mind._

"Curious your trials have began, but you have not been visited by your ancestors?"

"I not sure what you mean?" I questioned, confused once again. Hell it seemed like I spent my days between confused, embarrassed or in awe.

"Have you received the memories of your family? Have they come to you from Summerland?

Then I remembered, the dream I had, had the one where I had been a man and fought many vampires, even promised Eric final death. "I have had dreams, but I don't know if they are memories?"

"This must be remedied, if you are to keep exciding in your trials" She mused. "Take this before you go to bed tonight." A diaphanous(a word from, word of the day) lilac bottle appeared in her hand, which she then handed to me.

"Did I pass the trial?" God my head hurt.

"Yes, you are fearless and loyal...... even to a Vampire it seems." She paused stood before me held out her hands a sword appeared in her hands.

"This is 'Eiliween' the sister sword of Excalibur created in the forges of Hephaestus, I wish to gift this sword to you, it would honour me greatly if you accept this sword.

My eyes must have looked like saucers "King Arthurs, Excalibur?" I gulped.

"Yes, child do you accept my gift?"

"I don't know what to say? Thank you, yes I accept." I would not normally accept gifts, period. But, I just kept thinking how stoked Eric would be; to see Excalibur's sister.

"Eiliween is your sword and yours alone to wield, remember this"

"I will, thank you again." Bowing slightly at her, I don't know why it just seemed appropriate.

"Lazarus, you have done well bringing her to me, train her mind to be as strong as her spirit- her destiny awaits, and ours with it." With that she stepped backwards, leaned back. It was like watching someone hit rewind, she submerged under the water again- she was gone.

I trudged to the bank, my gown heavy with the water, scrambled up the bank not very gracefully. That's when I noticed Oliver, in a trance like state. I was about to ask Lazarus when he spoke first.

"Keep 'Eiliween' safe. You may tell Niall but only him. You are_** very**_ special Sookie Stackhouse," his deep voice rumbled. "Oliver will not remember any of this afternoon."

"Hum" I replied numbly, as the shock of the trial, the sword..... and hell everything fairy, set in.

We rode back to the castle in silence. Lazarus had very kindly dried my clothes magically. So once again I found myself in awe-_magic really is the coolest thing ever_.

When we arrived at the castle every one rushed out and started clapping streamers appeared in the sky and tiny little fireworks lit up the sky, later I discovered they where they where Will-o-Wisps a tiny fire fairies which look like fireworks when excited.

'_What are they all doing out here?'_ I sent to Lazarus

He laughed, _'seeing what all the fuss is about,'_ he sent back.

"Huh" _'oh you mean you. So you really have __**never**__ let anyone ride you?'_

'_I mean __**you**__, and I would only allow the God's to ride upon me. The faries may be the rulers of Fae but we are more magical I would not lower myself to be a beast of burden for the Fairies.'_

"Oh" I replied, didn't really know how to respond to that.

_Holy Mother Mary! a dragon._

"So the Faries finally domesticated you, Lazarus" the Dragon spoke, yes spoke, well more like sneered. I was catching flies again.

"You know me betterthan that old friend" Lazarus retorted. _Show him your power, My Lady. His face will be worth it. _He thought to me.

I raised my hand towards the dragon and allowed the bright blue electricity to weave between my fingers, pushing all my might, a blue flaming fire ball appeared in my hand. I was mesmerised for a moment. There was an audible gasp.

'_What's his name?_' I sent

'_Drakcon, King of the dragons' _he returned.

"Drakcon, I believe you have insulted my friend" I smiled. Lazarus had indeed been right, his face was just a picture. I tried really hard not to grin.

Drakcon practically kissed the ground he bowed so low. He was huge covered in red and orange scales. The scales had the shimmery quality that beetles have on their backs. He had massive leathery wings, with sharp claws on them. He really looked like a giant kids toy- only a million times scarier. Smoke billow out of his nostrils in puffs. His huge eye's where the blackest black with no pupil's just black-_scary_

"My, Lady I did not recognise you, please forgive me" he grovelled.

I felt really guilty for showing off and stopped what I was doing with my hand. "It's my friend you owe an apology too"

"I apologise Lazarus" he said quietly, well quietly for a dragon.

"Apology accepted" Lazarus replied, head held high he puffed out his chest and preened. '_He never apologies for anything-ever. Today is a good day.' _He sent

_Oh great I had just got myself involved into a major case of one up man ship- __**Men!**__ no matter what the specie it seemed._

"All hail 'Faelinn the fearless'" someone in the large crowd shouted. "FAELINN THE FEARLESS" they called stomping their feet. My face blazed bright red. I was starting to feel really over whelmed, tired and tears threaten to fall.

The crowd began to part like the red sea and people bowed deeply. Niall made his way through the crowd toward me. I couldn't help but smile even though I should be mad at him. I mean he pimped me out or did he pimp Preston out? Argh, that had been the internal battle of who pimped who. Niall insisted that he wanted me to have a good Christmas and give me something I couldn't return. I just grinned, seeing a mental picture of me and Preston at Wal-mart customer services. 'whats seems to be the problem ma'am?'. I started to laugh, if I didn't I'd surely cry.

"Sookie, my dearest. You have had an adventures day" my Great Grandfather greeted me, helping me off Lazarus.

"Yes, Great Grandfather, I suppose I have. I am really tired and a bit overwhelmed can we just get inside. Why are they calling me that." I answered wearily.

"Come, we will walk through the crowd and I'll take you to your rooms and have something for you eat sent up. Faelinn the fearless....you faced off the king of the unicorns; this is something I would not even dare do." He chuckled.

"Oh" well damn. "Just a sec" I turned to Lazarus "Thank you so much for today" I kissed him on the side of his face stroking his mane.

"Thank you, it was an honour. We begin your training soon"

I looked to my Great Grandfather and to Lazarus and then back to Niall who now looked deep in thought. Training; I shrugged my shoulders. I figured I'd make like Scarlet O'Hara and just think about that tomorrow.

I had a splitting headache and just wanted to get inside so I began to walk towards the crowd which bowed and kneeled-depending on their station.

Finally in my room I burst into tears, Niall was beside me in a flash. "Dear child what has happened?"

"I...I... this is just too much, I miss my home, my friends, my job." I sobbed Niall just held me tight. "People don't call me by my real name, they all think I am something I am not" I cried.

"Hush, hush" he soothed rubbing circles on my back.

"I hate all the bowing, I am just a waitress from Bon Temps," I wailed.

Niall stopped what he was doing. He moved and held my face looking into my eyes. "Sookie, my son shielded you from this world for so long but you must understand. With your essential spark igniting, this is always who you would become."

"I don't need to be treated like royalty, it...it's too much" I sniffed.

"Sookie, you are of the Brigant blood line, _**you are**_ royalty and must act as such." He consoled.

"I don't know who I am anymore, am I Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps or Faelinn Brigant of Fae?" I sobbed "What am I? Fairy, God touched or human?"

"Mmm... I see, your mind has created such a dilemma for you." He answered. "You are both, But..." he paused. "In private here, you can be who you know best, Sookie Stackhouse human. In public you **are** Faelinn Brigant; God touch, Fairy; of the royal bloodline. Try to see her as.... as a character you play, she is a warrior princess of the realm, fearless..... and spoilt."

"Spoilt!" I blurted.

Niall smiled his whole face lit up. "It was worth a try" he laughed.

"Oh" I laughed too. We both laughed together. Most of my angst melted away.

"In all seriousness, Fairy has always had Royals they look to us to uphold the law's and maintain order. You need to play your character well it helps people feel safe" he held me at an arm's length never letting my shoulders go, looking into my eyes.

"You want people to feel safe, don't you" he cooed.

Yep played like a cheap violin "Of course I do."

"That's my girl, now tell me of this" he pointed to the sword I had brought in. I explained all about my trial, omitting getting jiggy with the Viking. How Gwargedd Annwn gave me the sword. He looked far away in thought. When I told him of sword, we were interrupted by our food arriving. Every day it was like Russian roulette of 'Blah' some fairy food was nice, some really nice and some was just downright disgusting.

As it turned out to my great relief tonight's meal was not too bad. We made small talk. After the meal I just wanted to soak in the bath, process the day and what my grandfather had said.

"Don't forget to take your elixir" he reminded me, pointing at the lilac bottle as he rose.

"Okay, Goodnight Niall"

"Good Night, Sookie" he kissed me on my forehead.

I soaked in the tub, allowing the delicious scents of the oil's, that I had poured in to relax me. My Grandfather was right it was the best way to see it. My past told me I could be a very good actress when needed. I would see it like that, I would do it. It felt good to have something clear.

I got dressed for bed. I rolled the lilac bottle in my palm's, stifled a yawn. _Down the hatch it goes _I thought to myself as I drank down the liquid. I was half expecting a really nasty surprised after I'd drank the liquid but it was quite pleasant. Sleep soon took me.

"It's been three days now your Majesty, and she refused everything we have given her to eat"

"Why was I not informed earlier" Niall barked.

"Sos..Sorry your Majesty she, forbid us too, but she has not moved from her bed since yesterday and she is no longer crying but just staring into space, she doesn't even respond when you speak to her, now." Said the female voice.

"Fetch the royal Doctors" Niall ordered.

"Sookie, Sookie..... it's Niall, please look at me" I didn't move. Thousands of horrible images flooded my mind. Hundreds of thousands of years of war's, hate and bloody battle after bloody battle. All added to my own memories, of torture, being staked, betrayed, abused, Rhodes and God knows what else I'd been through in my short life. But it was nothing compared to the horrors my Fae ancestors had endured and inflicted.

I felt sick, I remembered it all as though it was my own. Battles a two hundred year war with the Vampires, we nearly managed to wipe each other out only to do it again, again and again had they learnt nothing. I longed to be human, hell I even wished, I was born Jason.

"Sookie, Please drink something," my Great Grandfather spoke softly. Putting a glass in front of my face, I took the glass and throw it across the room.

"Get out" it was barely a whisper. My throat so dry from 3 days of crying. Niall's memories had been the hardest, I knew him. Every time I slept more people stepped forward more memories flooded my consciousness.

"Very well child the Doctors will examine you and then I shall return". The doctors examined me, Niall returned, the doctors examined me, Niall returned I don't know how many times or how many days had past.

I dragged my weak body out of the bed went to the bathroom, it burned as I peed. I was really dehydrated. I dragged myself back to bed, as I approached the bed a brilliant white light flooded the room. A outline of a woman, with huge white wing's sat on my bed. I couldn't see her face she was so bright, it should have hurt to look at her but it didn't. For the first time in days I felt peace. I hugged her, she smelt so familiar. The huge white wings encircled us and I felt so safe and loved.

"Claudine?"

"Yes, Sookie"

"Yo...you made it, your an Angel" the words fought past the lump in my throat.

"Yes, I did and I love it. How cute are my wings?" she beamed.

"They're Beautiful, you are always beautiful" I wiped the tears of joy from my face.

"Listen I can't stay long, so you have to listen to me." she spoke.

"Okay" I mumbled weakly.

"You can't stay in your bed for the rest of your days. When I went through the quickening I too was devastated at all the violence of our ancestors. It was then I decided to become an Angel."

"You did it" I smiled sadly, knowing what it cost.

"You are better than this, you need to take all that bad stuff and use it"

"Use it, how?"

"Use it as motivation, use the wisdom that is contained in the memories see them as a gift"

"A gift, can I return it?"

"Very funny, dear cousin. Life is all about perspective it's how you view something. Take your telepathy, all your life you have seen it as a curse."

"That's what it is" I interrupted.

"Your right because that is what you think it is. But have you ever thought what a special gift you have been given. A little boy wouldn't be alive today if it was not for your gift. Lots of people would not be around, if it had not been for your 'curse'" She paused "Whatever you think something is, it becomes that is the magic of the mortal world; that is the magic of mortals."

"So what you are saying is; whatever I believe something is, it has to be. If I change my perspective I change my reality. Instead of a curse I should see a gift," I surmised.

"I couldn't have put it better myself. Every one of those horrible battles had a strategy; some worked, some didn't. Look past the horror and see the gift" she kissed my forehead.

"Now, get cleaned up someone very special is coming to visit you, soon." She said as the light around her got brighter and smaller, till it was just a little spot then she was gone.

"I poured myself a glass of water, then another. Right, time to clean up after this pity party. Claudine is right I can't spend the rest of my days in bed. Gran would slap me upside my head if she could see this poor pitiful pearl.

I showered put clean clothes on. Out of the window dawn was approaching; the sky had lit up in a myriad of colours red to purples and pinks, again I wished I had a camera-again.

I thought about all the, good stuff I'd seen too. The amazing magic my ancestors possessed, the love affairs. I sat by the window watching the sky change colour.

There was a knock on the door and a black haired girl walked in. I had to do a double take to start with, I thought she was Claudine. But she wasn't; the resemblance was remarkable.

"Hi, I am your cousin, Orfhlaith (pronounced Or-lay-th). Claude's little sister". She enthused, with a cheeriness that was so like Claudine. I thought how the Fae all focused on the living; she was Claude's little sister, not Claudine's or Claudette's.

"Hi I am Sookie" I didn't know, what to say '_Hi I am Sookie'_ sounded so dumb. I had gotten her sister killed. "I seen, Claudine. She an angel."

"I know, it great isn't? So the quickening really blow's huh?" she came over and took a seat beside me.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." I answered flatly. Still not really sure of how to be around her.

"Bet your hungry, not eaten much in days, so I'll help you catch up" she laughed as her eyes twinkled as she winked at me.

She walked over to the table and clapped her hands food appeared on the table. Not just food; but a banquet, heaps of stuff. My stomach made hungry noises in approval.

"Come on then, slow coach," she said taking a seat at the table and laying napkin in her lap.

I joined her and began to eat. _Was all this food conjured with magic?_ I had to know so I asked- I mean you could feed the starving every day.

"No, I only brought it up from the kitchen" she paused mid bite. "You know now you have received your memories..... there kinda like a fairy handbook, fairies for dummies." She giggled.

"You sound so normal, well human" I replied, thinking about her last comment.

"I was born here but only because my mom didn't want to risk me being born in a human hospital. I've lived all my life in the mortal world. I am kinda of little accident mom and dad had the triplets (Claudette, Claudine & Claude) and 155 years later I was born _opps!_ I am 35. I had my quickening only 3 years ago."

Doing quick maths; that made Claude and Claudine 200 years old-_WOW._ We bonded over breakfast. It was impossible not to like Orfhlaith, she was so happy and cheery, just like Claudine.

The conversation turned serious and I poured out my heart at how I felt about not belonging anywhere, about my life in general.

"You're the ugly duckling!" she shrieked.

"Excuse me" did she just call me ugly and a duckling.

"I love fairy stories, I collect them.... you know children's stories." She enthused. "You see the ugly duckling was surrounded by beautiful little ducklings all yellow and fluffy, but the ugly duckling was much bigger in size and a horrid brown. All the other little ducklings made fun of it..... just like you with your telepathy"

'_Cheers, no thank you....for the pep talk'_ I thought. "Huh"

"Well all the ducklings grew and got bigger their feathers changed colour. The ugly duckling was about three times the size of the other duck's felt clumsy, awkward to make matters worse his coat had changed to a horrible white. He had neck that was so long it was just plain ugly he thought. He looked nothing like the other ducks, who were so small and handsome with their multi coloured feathers."

"Uhuh"

"Well one day on the lake the ugly duckling was by himself when a he saw a beautiful graceful bird, she had a long neck the swooped into an elegant 'S' shape feathers of the whitest white a bright orange beak. This stunning bird glided graceful on the surface." She paused for dramatic effect, she was practically vibrating with excitement now- I hoped her point was close.

"Then the stunning bird caught sight of the ugly duckling, and swam over to him. 'it can't be' she exclaimed. She sniffed him and smiled 'We never gave up looking for you let me get your brothers and sisters' she said to the ugly duckling. 'But you're a swan, I am a duck, an ugly one at that.' The beautiful swan extended her wing over the ugly duckling and hugged him close. 'You are my son, this is your family, you are beautiful" Orfhlaith was bobbing up and down on the seat clapping her hands like a five year old.

"You see the fairies are swan, the humans are duck's and you are _**no**_ duck." She concluded looking pleased as punch with her analogy.

I went to say something, then stopped, I tried again. Then I just looked at her dumb struck. _My God she's right all my life I struggled to fit in but I was always just crazy Sookie Stackhouse. Here I am surrounded by swans and I am still thinking like an ugly duckling._

"I AM A SWAN" I shouted the jubilation, the relief, the happiness washed over me- _I belonged_. I hadn't realised, I gotten to my feet and had my hands in the air.

Orfhlaith hugged me. We jumped up and down "You're a swan, we're swans. No duckies in here" she said.

I laughed and giggled, I felt light as a feather-_oh that's funny_.

"What are you girls celebrating? I was so worried about you Sookie" Niall said hugging us both.

"I am sorry it was all too much when I got the memories seeing what everyone's done, been through, too much for my human brain..... but I just realised I am a swan and I need to look at things differently!" I said.

Niall raised an eyebrow. Orfhlaith explained. "Excellent analogy, Orfhlaith" Niall praised kissing her on the forehead right in the centre. _Why does he do that?_ Just then the answer popped into my head. _It's a blessing and recognition of family_ said my internal voice or my 'fairy for dummies'. It dawn on me what Orfhlaith meant– wow. Who knew what info I had in my brain. May be Claudine was right this would turn out to be a gift after all.

"We are defiantly swans, Mmmm.... beautiful creature, delicious roasted," Niall said.

Okay _Eww!_

"I am throwing a ball in a month's time, it was originally as a welcome home for all our kin but, now we will honour our youngest and bravest family member- you." Niall informed us, looking at me.

"_Me_, oh that's not necessary" I pleaded, knowing by the look on his face I was going to a ball in a month's time.

"How exciting just like Cinderella, Sookie. May be you'll meet your Prince?"

"Not unless they let Vampires in the Realm" I dead paned.

Niall scoffed. Orfhlaith eyes where as big as saucers she gulped "Tell me you are joking"

"About letting Vampires in the realm yes, but my boyfriend is a Vampire"

"Oh my God, and he doesn't drain you dry" Orfhlaith asked, looking pale. Searching my face for answers.

"No, actually he's really sweet, possessive but sweet" I answered, thinking about Eric, suddenly missing him more than ever.

"I have never heard the Viking described as sweet" Niall chuckled.

I wouldn't have thought it was possible for Orfhlaith to look more shocked but she managed it. "Eric Northman, tall, gorgeous and dead Eric Northman?"

"Yes, we are bonded" I answered.

"No way, you really are fearless" _wait till I tell the guys._ Now it was my turn to be shocked I just plucked that right out of her head.

"Well, I think Swans will make a great theme for the ball." Niall smoothly changed the subject. "As creatures of the air they represent us perfectly but there affinity with the water will convey a message of unity-perfect! Like my Granddaughters". He smiled looking pleased, giving us both a hug.

"So are you ready to resume your training? Niall asked me.

"Yes, I would like to learn how to use my sword" I replied shocking myself in the process.

"Oh good my little warrior princess, so it shall be." Niall answered, a big smile had crept on his face.

When I spoke to Orfhlaith, something in me clicked. I was a swan, a Supe. Now I just needed to learn to be one. No more weak Sookie Stackhouse. No more getting by on sheer luck, I was going to learn to kick butt Fae style. The next time I was attacked (let's face it there was always going to be a next time) it would be me that came out on top for once – that became my goal.

I trained every day. Sword lessons, magic lesson, telepathy lessons: Lazarus helped me with it as it was a God touched trait. I was faster, fitter then I'd ever been. Due to the amount of warriors in my bloodline a lot of the skills came naturally (faries for dummies). It was like I knew what to do but my body needed to learn what to do.

After about three weeks people came from all over to fight 'Faelinn the fearless' which really cracked me up. Niall reminded me, that this was all good PR for my 'character.' To be honest I really enjoyed sparring with different people, learning something from each of them. I took all my aggression out in those sparring session.

All the years of feeling out of control people pushing me around; I took that and used it. I had a lot of material to work with. I won bout after bout I guess I had some anger issues. My good friend 'Eiliween' helped me work through them.

I even got to fly with Drakcon, another first for Fairy. Drakcon told the dirtiest jokes, he could give Catfish a run for his money. That conjured up a really funny image of Jason, Hoyt, Catfish and Drakcon the dragon in Merlottes.

Every night I would crawl into bed exhausted. Often I had headache, but the doctors assured me that I was fine and it would pass. The more time that went the worst it got. I missed everyone back home and asked when I could go home, the answer was always the same- no yet.

The magic was the most spectacular (from the word of the day calendar) thing I learnt and really hard to adjust to. Some just happened, like when I reacted. But I had to really think to use it, as I was so used to not having it.

Orfhlaith would help me, we would have 'magic days' where she would make me do everything with magic from the moment I got up till the moment I'd go to sleep. If I failed to do something with magic Orfhlaith would give me a forfeit, usually some disgusting fairy food to eat.

It was the day of the ball, I had given myself the day off the first one in a month. I looked at my battered body in the mirror. I laughed; the last month I'd been a tomboy. I was really excited that today I was getting to be a girl. I applied some magic salve on all my bruises. Watching in awe as they disappeared- _I've got to take some of this stuff home_. I thought to myself.

The royal maids helped me look my best, my nails all got done. My hair was curled and pinned fine gold threads where woven through it, with tiny gems. I was dressed in a floor length midnight blue gown a thin gold strap was wound round under my bust to my waist. A thicker gold belt which buckled at the centre, a long strip hung down the middle from it to this my sword 'Eiliween' was attached. Well at least at this party I was prepared, with my track record it was a relief.

However I wasn't prepared when I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe it was me. I looked like a Grecian Goddess in midnight blue this only made my eyes brighter. The effect was stunning. My heartfelt heavy when I thought of how Eric would love to see me like this. I would have Orfhlaith take a picture, she had a camera and a laptop from the mortal world- listen to me _mortal world._ May be they would make a Supe out of me after all.

I had dismissed the dressers. I was sat looking out of the window watching all the people arrived, I was still awed by the variety of Fae there where, from tiny itty bitty ones to gigantic ones. I was waiting on Orfhlaith to take me downstairs when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was her I shouted come in, a very tall very elegant women stepped through the door.

"Queen Mab" I gasped dropping to my knee, as I had seen my ancestor's do a thousands of times in my memories. This was the first time meeting her.

"Rise child" her voice melodic.

"To what do I owe the pleasure" rising from my knee, slipping into my character of Faelinn Brigant.

"I wish to give you a talisman, we have been watching you. You are everything and more we hoped for," her voice sing songed.

"Thank you, your Majesty" I smiled my nervous smile

"Please wear it tonight, for me" she asked.

"Sure" hoping it would go.

She stepped forward holding out her hand a blood red heart appeared on a gold chain in her hand. She walked over to the mirror, beckoning me to follow her. I stood in front of the mirror looking at the two of us.

"We have the same eye's" I observed.

"Yes, we do" she smiled. "I am your great great great Grandmother"

She lifted the chain over my head doing the clasp at the back of my head. I put my hand up to the blood red heart, and it turned blue. _Cool_. That's when I noticed the unicorn emblem, it was the emblem of Brigant.

"Wear it with pride, I must return now."

"Oh I'll see you at the ball"

"No dear" she kissed my forehead, my whole body shone with blue energy. Then she was gone I didn't even hear a pop.

I was still standing in front of the mirror when Orfhlaith came to get me. "You look amazing"

"Likewise" I replied.

"Are you ready to get all jewelled up, time to wear the family jewels. Niall's waiting for us we have to pop just outside the armoury that's where they keep the jewels when they are not at in the safes."

'PoP and Glop' yeah I still glopped. But at least I could teleport.

We arrived just outside the armoury "Evening boys" I said to the two guards outside the armoury. There eye's widened.

"Wow Faelinn, is that really you?"

"Hamish you don't recognise me, when I am not caked in mud" I jested. Giving him a twirl.

He bowed deeply "Tonight you look every inch the princess you are."

"Thank you" I blushed. The guy was cute, I wasn't going to go there.

They let us through Niall was standing by a round table a woman with long auburn hair stood by the mirror with her back to us hold up different jewels. This must be my Great Grandfathers date or 'woman de jour' as me and Orfhlaith called them. Niall liked to date. Personally I think he sees it as his civic duty to sow the royal oats. How far I'd come; that thought alone, should have embarrassed the hell out of me. It would have two months ago but not now.

"Ah my little swans" Niall hugged us. "The young men of the realm will start wars over who will get to dance with you two first, don't you think Morgana?"

My hand instinctive went to my sword. "She is the great aunt of Neave and Lochlan, Niall what is she doing here." I demaned. Anger rising.

"Faelinn apologise at once" Niall ordered.

"It quite okay, Niall. You can't pick your family dear, I have not spoken to my sister Morgaine in centuries she chose her path and I chose mine."

"I am sorry and I am afraid I owe you more than one apology. I never thanked you for the kindness you showed me when I first came here and didn't know who I was." I felt ashamed well and truly. Gran would have been sorely disappointed in my assumptions and rudeness.

"All is forgiven, I take it the scar's..... I healed, where Neave and Lochlan's doing?"

I nodded.

"Then it's I who should apologise in the name of my family for their wretched doing and evil" she replied sadly.

"As you said you can't pick your family" God I knew that to be true, five years ago who would have imagine my life to look like this. And then there was Jason.

"Where did you get this" Niall asked, looking distressed.

"Queen Mab gave it to me, just before Orfhlaith came to get me"

"Queen Mab?" Niall and Morgana spoke in unison. Orfhlaith looked wide eyed.

"Niall your scaring me. It was her I recognised her from my memory's. She said it was a talisman and to wear it with pride"

"I told you Niall, now Queen Mab has crossed the ocean from Avalon, she's choosen." Morgana chinned Niall.

"Morgana, that's enough, we will talk privately" Niall barked.

"Orfhlaith grab my arm and said "that's our queue to leave." 'PoP' she popped us to the other side of the door.

We could hear Niall shouting and Morgana giving as good as she get's.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Orfhlaith was pacing, a very unlike fairy trait. "I can't" she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Please don't ask me" she begged.

Just then the door bust open Morgana shimmering in full Fae form stalk out "You cannot fuck with destiny Niall-you mark my words"

Niall looked livid and scary as hell. Niall looked like he was going to say something but when he caught sight of my face, began to tone down his Fae form.

"We have a ball to attend now, where were we?" he smiled pointed teeth still going back to normal. I felt scared.

Niall, motioned for us to go in. "Are you going to tell us what that was all about?" I asked, meekly I felt really rattled.

"After the Fae war, there was not many left of royal blood; who are of the warrior caste" he paused "Sookie, we are a matriarchal society, Queen Mab has not ruled these lands for the last six hundred or so years". He looked solemn. "The result has been war, massive reduction in numbers and fertility of our race."

"Okay" so women do a better job running Fae than men, my gran could have told you that one.

"Queen Mab has named you successor. You are the now crown Princess of Fae."

I looked to Orfhlaith to get a clue. She looked dumb struck.

"Crown princess? successor? You are not suggesting that... I ..I..." I couldn't even say it.

"Yes, my dear child" Niall

"Oh sweet Sheppard of Judea" all the air wooshed out of my lungs "I think I need a seat" Orfhlaith moved me over to a bench.

"I can't. I have a job, family back home. I am still more human than anything else- she must have made a mistake" I beseeched.

"No, mistake" Niall stated, "It will not be for many years."

"Oh well, that's alright then" if it sounded short, snippy and sarcastic it was because that's what I was going for.

"Sookie don't worry we will keep this between us for now" he reassured me, choosing to ignore my outburst.

Niall pick jewellery for us to wear. I was given a tiara that had thousands of tiny diamonds in star burst patterns. Also a ring with a huge stone engraved with a unicorn.

I just wanted to get this nite over with-already. To think less than an hour ago I was looking forward to this.

Niall, myself and Orfhlaith entered great hall. A hush fell over the hall as the entire crowd fell on bended knee. We took our seats on the thrones Niall's in the middle, mine to right and Orfhlaith on the left. Nialls throne was the highest showing his power.

I felt I'd stepped on to the set of some British movie about kings or queens.

"Rise" Niall commanded in a voice of authority. I just sat there, scared with my crazy Sookie grin plastered across my face.

People began to line up to be presented to us, each brought a gift for me. This was too much my face burned with all the attention. I tried to be gracious as I accepted all the gifts. Playing my character of Faelinn Brigant; to the best of my ability. After an hour or so of receiving presents I had started to relax, it was actually fun getting presents.

The next people that came up, must have been important because my Great Grandfather spent a little longer with them than the others. I was introduced to the O' Farrell's. Their son a dashing man with long dark hair tawny eye's and crooked grin, gave me an oil lamp. The lamp looked just like it was out of Arabian nights.

"Thank you it's beautiful, If I rub it does a Genie pop out?" I joked.

Hayden O'Farrell, smiled looking amused. "Why don't see for yourself." I could feel my nipple's stiffen just at his voice. _God what was wrong with me_. He spoke with an Irish accent, that was just heaven he could just recite a shopping list for Piggly Wiggly and you could have been seduced.

My face blushed red, I looked through my eyelashes and my mannerisms had taken on a decidedly girly facade. Now it was Niall turn to look amused and just a little pleased.

What was wrong with me. "Erm, okay" looking at Niall, he simply held out his hand and a handkerchief appeared in it. I took it and gently rubbed the lamp. Nothing happened, I started laughing when I realised they were just teasing me.

"May I" Hayden asked, looking at the lamp.

I nodded mesmerised, by his good looks and that accent. He took the lamp and the handkerchief. Began rubbing the lamp vigorously, A few seconds later a purple smoke spouted out of it. Rising higher and higher into the air. My hand went to my sword; this had become almost instinctual reaction, when I felt threatened.

When the smoke about 9 feet in the air, it formed a solid man. I gasped. There stood an honest to goodness Genie dressed in a little waist coat, big baggy pants and a turban on his head.

"This is indeed a very generous gift" Niall said to the O'Farrell's. "Genies are very rare, many were killed when they fell into the hands of mortals, they are of the fire Fae" he said to me. I just nodded my mouth catching flies.

The O'Farrell's looked pleased. Hayden turned to the Genie. "Genie this is your master now", pointing to me.

The Genie got down on bended knee, started swearing fealty to me. The manacles on his wrist began to glow.

"Master?" I asked.

"Yes, he is your slave-You are his master now," replied Mr O'Farrell.

"Slave!" I was horrified and it showed. I turned to the Genie "What's your name?" he was still on bent knee looking down on to the floor.

"Name master?" he question, his eyes gazed to the floor.

"Yes your name, you must have a name?" I spoke holding his massive face with my hand lifting his chin, his eyes still pointing downwards.

"I don't remember, I have been in servitude since I was old enough to grant wishes, before that I was with my mother she was also in servitude, as all my kind are."

"You don't remember? That's awful" I felt so distressed, I worked hard to hold back my tears.

"You grant wishes?" I asked.

"Yes but there are many conditions, as long as it meets the conditions I can grant then."

"What are these conditions?" all of sudden my mind flooded with 'Faries for Dummies' and I knew the answer. "You know never mind, I all ready know".

"So 'Tiny' I am your master, and you have to grant my wish or wishes; as long as they fit's the conditions-correct." I already knew what I wanted to wish for.

"Correct.... Tiny?"

I smiled, "Well 'Tiny' you are so big and you have no name, I need to call you something- right. I mean it only as a nick name." He stared back at me as if I had two heads.

"Do you hate it? I haven't offended you, have I?" I asked worried, that he was annoyed at me.

"Offended me? your Majesty, No you have given me a great honour by giving me a name."

"I would like to make my first wish" I announced.

A hush fell over the great hall, and people who had been pretending not watching us became really quite.

"What would you wish for my dear?" Niall smiled amused. He had shifted to the edge of his seat and looked genuinely interested.

"Tiny, I wish for your freedom"

He move his big arms to across his chest, In a bored tone he said "Your wish is my....." then he looked at me right in the eye for the first time; he had the most amazing orange eyes with a reddy brown halo round the pupils. "My Freedom, your Majesty?"

There was a gasp, and the crowd started up in a din, talking amongst themselves. "Yes, your freedom, you are free to live your life as you choose- is it not something you would like?"

His large hands where trembling, "Your Majesty, it's something I only dreamed off" as tears rolled down his face.

"Well then, it is my wish you should have it" taking the handkerchief wiping his tears.

"Is this some sort of trick?" he asked, cautiously.

"No, who would be so cruel? It's no trick. I have been in the position many times where I have not had choice. I hate to have my freedom compromised, so how could I not give freedom to another when I am in the position to grant them it."

"This is all know, what would I do?" asked Tiny.

"Anything your heart desires, what did you dream of when you dreamt of your freedom?"

"I don't know, I just dreamt of being free. I never really thought past that." If a 9 foot being could look little and lost it was now, as I looked at 'Tiny'.

"You are a free man, you do as you please."

"Then your wish is my command and I choose to remain in your service as a free man" as he spoke the manacles glowed and fell of his wrists.

"You don't need to serve me, you are free."

"But it's what I choose to do."

"Okay, well enjoy the ball, as a free man." Turn in my attention to the O'Farrell's, they were sporting various looks of 'Oh shit'. I cast a look at Niall, who made a sweeping gesture towards them. _Yeah I was on my own with this political mess. _Now I was worried that I had offended them, but I just couldn't keep a slave. Pulling my 'Faelinn' hat down firmly over my head, I took a minute before speaking; the hush had returned to the hall.

"You have given a most excellent gift, the gift to grant someone their freedom. Thank you I am truly grateful" I extended my hand to Hayden, who took it and kissed the ring with the royal seal.

"Bravo, your Great Granddaughter is as merciful as she is beautiful" Mr O'Farrell enthused, bowing so low he was practically grovelling.

"She is wise beyond her years, and blessed by Queen Mab herself-this very day" spoke Niall.

The O'Farnells bowed deeply and left, I stole one more glance at Hayden-_What, I am a red blooded woman._

"Well played, they will be talking about this for years." Smiled Niall, gesturing at his subjects.

I let out a breath I had been holding. Niall beckoned, the next family forward to greet us. I spent the better part of the evening receiving gifts. My face hurt from all the smiling and what I really wanted was to dance. Finally we came to the end of the line.

"Grandfather would you dance with me?" I asked Niall. I may never get the chance again when I finally get home.

"There are many dashing young men here, would you not rather dance with them."

"No, I would very much like to dance with you" I answered. I secretly thought my Great Grandfather was the best looking man at the ball.

Niall extended his hand and we took to the dance floor, he was a brilliant dancer. After a while Hayden asked if he could cut in. I danced with him, he had a lovely easy way about him and he made me smile. As well as being really hot. After a while Orfhlaith and another man passed. Orfhlaith asked if we could swap partners, I agreed only to find myself face to face with Preston!

"Please Sookie, just give me a chance" he said

"Why should I?" I said through a fake smile and gritted teeth as he swung me round the dance floor.

"You not mad at your Grandfather, why are you so mad at me?"

"Well I was plenty mad at him. You can't choose your family, but you can sure as hell choose your friends-you tricked me!" the cheek of this man.

"I want to make it up to you." He leaned in, I tried to pull him off but he just held me tight. "I need to talk to you.

I regarded him for a second, then I took a dip into his mind just like Lazarus had taught me. He had genuine concern for me was also felt scared at being over heard. Preston had had the most opaque fairy mind I had encountered. I felt proud I had been able to access his mind.

"Okay, but no funny business. I am armed and should be considered dangerous. Say what you want."

Preston went on to tell me that Niall, had started to accept offers of marriage for me and these where prelude to courtship after which a mate would be chosen for me. I was so angry, no scrap that livid. I thought I was going to pass out with the anger. before anyone could get to me with my medication to calm me down.

My whole body was engulfed in a blue flames; although burning hot, it did not burn me. However it did burn Preston were he had been touching me, even though the flames did nothing to me. My head was splitting, the ground came closer as I collapsed, just shortly after I seen Niall coming towards me.

* * *

TBC

A/N Don't know what time I'll get to write over the holidays. So I hope you liked this extra long chapter......

Next chapter all Eric...... oh yummy Viking how I love thee. *Blush*

HIT THE GREEN SHOW ME LOVE, each review is like Viking snog's.... yeah that good! Come on now mama need's her sugar........ GREEN sugar..... don't make me beg ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So on wards and upwards with our story......just before dawn is the blackest of night. Please keep that in mind when reading this chapter..... I had a major debate with myself putting this out during the holidays......ANGST ahead, with a little despair, a dash of all is lost. No not Christmas with my in-laws..... but Eric's POV.....

Total insecurity here...... in need of loveage.......

**Dead And Back Again**

**CHAPTER 14**

_**My whole body was engulfed in a blue flames; although burning hot, it did not burn me. However it did burn Preston where he had been touching me, even though the flames did nothing to me. My head was splitting, the ground came closer as I collapsed, just shortly after I seen Niall coming towards me.**_

**ERIC POV**

I rose in my Bonded's home this night, having arrived there last night shortly before dawn. It is something I don't indulge myself in often, but tonight is special. I know I won't be disturbed; everyone will be getting ready . Bill is in Europe with his new wife. 'Sookie mark two' as Pam calls her, much to my annoyance. My Bonded's name should only be spoken in reverence. Not to mock some pale imitation. Even calling Bill's wife an imitation is an insult to My Bonded. Amelia is more cutting, 'Fangbanger in a Sunday dress' she calls her. She had taken an instant dislike to the woman.

I have come know every detail of my Bonded's life over the last two and half years. This house that holds such important memories for us; truth be told, I disliked, due to its state of repair. It only served to remind me of the struggle, Sookie had to endure. But now I have come to see every scratch, every flake of paint as a memory. I finally understand why she loved this place so much.

I go into the kitchen to heat myself a RM (Real Meal). It's serves to remind me what a monster I have become, in respect to women. If it wasn't for my loyal child I'd be rotting in some jail in Europe or worse finally dead. I wouldn't be free this night to honour My Bonded. I have been unable to feed from a woman in the last year; without wanting to choke the life out of her. I don't even want to drain them, it's their blood which angers me. Their blood is not the sweet nectar which I crave, reminds me what I have lost.

I run my hand over the kitchen table, I close my eyes and replay the memory of me thrusting into her on the table. Her back arched taking me fully. Her soft moan's building in her till she screamed my name over and over. I leave the kitchen as a red tear forms in my eye.

I walk through to the living room. Taking a big gulp of my RM, I sit on the couch. I know all the history of each piece of furniture. Now I finally understand. I close my eyes, the tear from the kitchen make's it sluggish way down my face. I see us by the fire, she so beautiful in its light. She's smiling in this memory. Regaling her day to me, as I listen intently. I have come to understand, why this was so important to her. She wanted to be heard, to matter. "You matter to me" I say to the empty living room.

Another red tear escapes from my eye. _These last two years work will show how much you mattered_. Tonight all Supe's in Louisiana will see you matter. Pam texted me to say everything was ready for tonight. I finish my RM. Breathing in deeply, I take in the last remnants of her scent, in this special place.

I think about all the things I have learnt about her this last while. Fishing with Jason at the back of the house she shared with her parents when she was little. In the beginning he would drink beer, saying nothing sometimes for many hours. We would sit in deck chairs casting the lines out in the lake behind the house. I would wait patiently, resisting the urge to kill him. Then he would begin to tell stories of their childhood. Falling out of trees. Getting her drunk for the first time. How strong she was when their parents were ripped from their lives. Hunting with their dad. Talk about her fiery, passionate personality. For a moment she would be _mine_ again.

Thinking about fishing with Jason, I smile. What would Sookie have made of that? But she has changed me, she changed all of us; tonight we honour her and the change she has inspired. 'The good die young' that's what Jason had said. The boy sometimes has profound wisdom.

Would she be proud of me? and the effort I have made to know her friends. To find out, to know why she care for them. The barbeques, cook out's and other social events I have attended to see her, from every possible angle. In an effort to hang on to her. I am Vampire we do not mourn the dead. It took six months and laying waste to countless hotel rooms across Europe, before I admitted that I mourned her. It took my child and Sookie's friends leading an 'intervention' as Pam called it, to admit it. It took my child breaking down and weeping openly in front of others that she mourned her too, to admit it. The thought of Pam crying still makes me shudder to this day, even when rose as Vampire she did not cry. Faced with losing her whole family she never shed a tear. A twenty eight year old telepath made her cry.

The red tear's are flowing freely now, dripping on to my bare chest. This is why I don't come here, this is why I don't indulge myself like this. Tonight is special, tonight I honour her, tonight is my last. My last night, of hundreds of thousands that I have walked, I feel oddly at peace. The blood bond we shared never subsided, leaving a gaping hole inside of me that I could never fill. Not even when Niall returned her body, from Fae. Returned so her friends may have closure, it had been her dying wish. Even as she died she thought of others.

My thoughts are cast to that night, she was returned. I could feel the magic in the air, as I turned into the car park to Fangtasia. As soon as I parked my car Thalia and Pam ran towards me, holding me in effort to prevent me from seeing what was round the corner. Even Thalia and Pam combined could not prevent me from seeing.

The first thing I saw was a 'Kalican' I had only read about these creatures. The Hindu Goddess 'Kali' is a Kalican. She stood at least 11 feet tall, her blue skin shining in the moon light. In her 8 hands she held a glass case. It looked small in her hands. She then sat down legs crossed, when I arrived in front of her. Magic hung heavily in the air, cloaking us from the mortal world. Kalican's possess great magic, they live in a dimension just a sliver from ours. Certain places our dimensions over lap, India is such a place.

She unwrapped her fingers from the glass case and set it down on the ground in front of me. I kept my eyes on the Kalican's face, avoiding eye contact with her third eye. Delaying looking at the box or its contents, willing it not to be true. I heard the Kalican's voice in my head. Then I knew my lover was gone.

Lowering my gaze to the box; a glass coffin, fit for a fairy princess. That's what I seen a fairy princess, a shield maiden of the Fae empire only it was my Bonded, my Pledged, my Sookie. I roared with pain as I dropped to my knees. I have been tortured, lost limbs, draped in silver.... but nothing could compare to pain I felt in that moment. I would take a thousand tortures over the pain I felt.

She was beautiful, dressed in a long white gown trimmed in gold. Across her body lay a gold and white shield with the Royal crest of Brigant a prancing unicorn. In her hand a sword, in gold and silver. Her long blond hair looked longer than before, shone like the sun itself. On her head she wore a simple crown of gold. Her lips were the same rose bud colour I remembered. She was frozen in time, captured in the moment of death, so she would not turn to fairy dust.

My warrior, a warrior of Fae. I never would be able to tell her she conquered my heart, she would not know the depth my feelings ran for her. Pam pried my fingers off the coffin with Thalia, Ricardo and Maxwell Lee drag me into Fangtasia it was only then I realised dawn was so close. I had sat there all night starring at her. I think, had it not been for my child I would met the dawn that day. The pain I felt, even preceded the need to find shelter as the dawn approached. I know for certain I would not have noticed the sun rising.

When I rose the next night in Fangtasia's basement. I had 'died' for the day lying on top of the glass coffin.

I pulled myself out of my memories. I know what I am doing, stalling before I go into her bedroom, the place where her scent is the strongest. I had walked around her whole house, only her room is left now. I took a deep unnecessary breath, as I opened her door and stepped in.

I opened her wardrobe looking at all her cloths, running my hand over the fabrics. Sticking out between some other dresses, I seen a familiar fabric. I pulled out a white and red dress, looking at it. Stunned this had been '_the dress'_ she had first worn to Fangtasia. This was '_the dress'_, when I first decided she would be_ mine_. I was overcome with sadness, knowing that I would never fuck her in it. I lay the dress on the foot of the bed.

Crawled into the bed held her pillow to my face and inhaled. Then I sobbed for the first time in my existence. The hole in my chest larger that it had been before, surrounded by her scent. I was pulled from my deep, deep sadness when my alarm on my phone sounded, letting me know it was time to wrap this up. I prayed to Hiln, to Freya, to Odin and to Thor the God's of my past that they would let me see her one last time, see her smile. Maybe as the sun takes me in morning they would grant me this, I don't deserve it but I hope. My lover did more good in her twenty eight years, than I did in my thousand, I didn't deserve her yet she had been mine. Maybe they would grant me this too.

The pillows were covered in my bloody tears. I got off the bed, walked over to the vanity table. Brushed my hair with her hair brush. I seen her jewellery box, it was so child like. Faded scene of a lake with lots of stars around it, I opened it. A little ballerina twirled, on a silver foil lake with two swans as a tinny song played. Jason had said this was the last gift her parents had given her, before they died. A tiny scrap of material caught my eye. "Lover, what is this?" as I pulled the torn material, a bloodied slug rolled out. I looked at it, sniffing it. I could smell my blood and her saliva it was faint, old but it was there.

_It couldn't be_. Had she kept the bullet she sucked out of my shoulder? I was so desperate to get my blood into her, to claim her. What a fool I was, to think I could control her when she held the rains to my heart even then.

I washed my face in the bathroom, where I first made love to her, where she yielded to me. After that I quickly locked up the house, not before grabbing another RM. Drove to my house. Jumped into the shower, after I dressed in my fineries. I braided my hair, the way Sookie had always liked.

Before leaving for Fangtasia, went to the bottom of the garden to visit my Fairy. After the funeral, Pam had dug her up and built a tomb at the bottom of my garden. It had a bench; I would often go , sit and just to talk to her. Of course at the time when Pam had done this, I was busy fucking half the women of Europe while destroying most of the hotel rooms I stayed in. Not staying very long in each place, as the sheriffs or Royalty usually kicked me out.

My faithful child saved me from being staked or jailed, when she lead her 'intervention'. It wouldn't have been much longer before one or more of the Royal houses had ordered my final death; I had made such a nuisance of myself.

I sat on the bench, lay my hand on the glass coffin. The Kalican had said, Niall instructed that the coffin should not be open as the magic which kept her from turning to dust would be broken. I had not known that the Kalican had even spoken these things, so consumed I had been. It was not till months later Pam had told me all the things the Kalican spoke off.

"I did it Sookie, we are united," I spoke softly to her. "Two years off negotiations, it will unite the Supe world like never before......it will all be in your name" she was still as beautiful as ever, she looked like she was sleeping.

I had worked two years, meeting with representative of all the Supernatural races, brokering a peace treaty of sorts. It was my way to honour Sookie, to me the 'Stackhouse Agreement' represented all that Sookie stood for. It had been hard work, treating other supe's as equals was not something that came naturally, nor negotiations that did not involve violence. Amelia and Pam had planted the seed of the idea. Granted Amelia had frozen my body at the time; to prevent me from ripping out her throat.

It was during the intervention, both Pam and Amelia had said 'what would Sookie say if she saw you now?' Amelia, who has always been out spoken went on to tell me that I was betraying Sookie's memory, leaving a trail of destruction across Europe. I wanted to cleave her in two, for the way she spoke to me, but the witch had been right.

When I returned to Louisiana, I decided I wanted to know everything about this woman who had bewitched my heart so. I got to know her friends, attending barbeques, cook out's, fishing trips. At Sam and Amelia's house warming, Sam and Alcide where arguing which was the best way to barbeque, when my Bonded's voice came to me. 'You bicker like fools dived you'll fall, mark my words'.

It was then I had the idea that if I could get all the races to agree to a treaty, there was no finer way to honour Sookie, also with the Sisterhood threat it couldn't hurt. After all it had become apparent that, it made no difference what the race was to Sookie, she treated them all equally. My beautiful, surprising girl had been right. With the Sisterhood and there ever increasing attacks now was the time for such a treaty. It was my hope that, we could in time see each others as equals. How I would have balked at the idea only five years ago. I let out a small laugh. "What have you done to me my, love?" yes that was the question _what had you done to me?_ That I would now call a were, a shifter and a bitten panther friends and mean it. Pam and Amelia called us the four musketeers.

I after a while of attending these functions, in hope of understanding my Lover better. I found that when I let myself, I actually came to enjoy the company, the jokes and eventually the friendship. Alcide, Sam and Jason somewhere along the lines became friends. Alcide had been dating Felicia for a year now, this is something I would have though abhorrent. I found myself giving them my blessing. I watched them for over a year trying to deny their feelings for each other. But Sookie had finally made me understand if you find someone you truly care about-_don't waste time ,just don't waste time._

"I must be going now my love. Tonight we honour you. I'll be back in a little while, then we will see the sunrise together." I kissed the top of the coffin and proceeded to make my way to Fangtasia, for the signing of the agreement. As I drove to Fangtasia; I felt excited, if it were possible, I would swear it came from the bond-I took it as a sign, I was doing the right thing.

I first met with Mr Cataliades, to finalise the papers of my estate. I was making sure Jason and Hunter would be provided for. Pam would receive the majority of my estate including Fangtasia and all of my offshore accounts, also a warehouse of what would now be full of antiques. I had used it for storage for centuries. Mr Cataliades inquired why I would feel it necessary, to go through my will on the eve of a peace treaty. I had skilfully avoided answering the question.

Pam knocked on the door to inform me the guests were arriving included the representatives of the races. It was show time. The club was closed for our private function each of the groups had provided security which Maxwell Lee and Thalia had coordinated. When I entered the club Pam had out done herself. Beautiful flower arrangements adorned all the tables. The top table had been set up with the documents and quill's for signing. A photographer was there to document the historic event.

The first person I greeted was Maude sheriff of area 3. This agreement was for area 5 but, most of the sheriff's in the other territories had taken a very keen interest, with a view to adopt it for their area too. Of course they would see how things went in area 5 first. I knew it would work, we had already seen benefits of this united front even before we had signed the agreement. Also business was up as a result of all the meetings and networking.

Victor represented the King. The King rarely left Nevada nowadays, ever since Sandy had been murdered by the Sisterhood. If rumours where true he rarely left the hotel which had been dubbed the 'Fort' and he had become increasingly reclusive and paranoid. When I had spoken to Victor for polite amount time. I greeted Alcide congratulating him on the birth of his latest pup. Even though he was in a relationship with Felicia Alcide still had a duty to his pack as pack master. He complemented me on the club.

Sam and Amelia both hugged me which got more than a few looks from the out of town Vamps. I overheard Madden saying I was so progressive in the mainstreaming, but not to forget that I was still called the 'Angel of death' across Europe. I had to stifle down a laugh. Both Sam and Amelia were worthy of my friendship even more so now. Due to Amelia's quick thinking, Sam's bravery, Pam and Ricardo are still amongst us. The sisterhood had attacked them luckily for them Sam and Amelia had been there. Octavia had not been so lucky and lost her life. Sam shifted into a lion and took out three of them, that had been made possible by Amelia first stunning them with a spell.

"Sookie would be so proud, Eric. You can almost feel her here," Amelia enthused.

The end comment struck me as odd maybe I was not the only one to feel her, she must be looking down on us. Is that what humans say-maybe it was true.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Did Bill make it back?" Sam asked.

"He did not wish to attend and remains in Italy". This had pleased me, Bill and I still did not see eye to eye. He only remained among the undead out of respect for Sookie and he knew it.

"Oh thank god, at least I don't have to put up with Suzy the fangbanger and her heyna laugh" Amelia sneered.

"What about Bill's wife?" Pam asked, as she slid up next to Amelia pinching her ass.

"Oh nothing, just can't stand her. No amount of glamour is going to turn that fangbanger into a southern belle" Amelia complained, I was grateful she did not compare her to Sookie.

"I hear you, girlfriend" Pam said with a hand gesture, Amelia burst into laughter.

"You been watching, Jerry Springer again?" Amelia joked.

"Hey y'all" Jason drawled.

"Looking sharp Jaz" Amelia commented on Jason's new suit.

"Thanks, Ames," he beamed. "Eric, how you doing? Sookie and Gran would both have been happier than a hog in muck if they could see this."

I had to think about what Jason said, then taking it as a compliment. I nodded at him.

"Fishing this weekend?" he inquired.

"We'll see" I replied.

"Sure, I am up for it and we have to wet Alcide's baby's head too" Sam smiled.

I was not too sure what wetting a baby's head involved but before I could ask, Quinn sounded a gong. Quinn would not be my first choice but he had been sent by the King to officiate the ceremony. I didn't like it but somewhere deep down I knew Sookie would have approved or maybe not. Personally I would like nothing more than to turn him into a rug. There was a time I fantasised about fucking Sookie on that rug.

All the representatives took our seats, I was signing for the Vampires, of area five. Quinn proceeded to read out the agreement, going through the key points. Amelia rolled her eyes she had taken Octavia's place when she was kill two months ago.

We were all at the point of signing. Before signing I looked out into the crowd which where tightly packed. In my mind I said _'this is for you my Lover, '_as signed my name on behalf of the Vampires of area five. Looking into the crowd once again, I saw her, _My_ _Sookie._ She did a little hop on the ball's of her feet then she smiled and waved with one hand, while the other was behind her back. She was dressed in '_the dress'_ ,_the_ white dress with the tiny red flowers_._ I just stared I couldn't believe the God's granted me this vision, I didn't dare take me eye's off her. After a moment she, she shrugged her shoulders.

It was then I noticed Pam moving into a defensive position next to me. I looked at her she was starring at my vision as were several others on the top table, they could all see her too. Anger rose in me._ The Sisterhood, this was some sort of mind trick!_

"What?.........Y'all look like you seen a ghost," laughed the vision, as she blushed.

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK........ major case of insecurity ......hit the green.....


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **OH MY GOD, you guys excelled yourself in the reviews department. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU...... really motivated me to get this chapter out quickly....hitting the green really makes the fanfic world go round~ I am just a slut for those review's.....Mmmmm sweet sweet review's. Our Girl's back and she's packing.......

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 15**

_**It was then I noticed Pam moving into a defensive position next to me. I looked at her she was starring at my vision as were several others on the top table, they could all see her too. Anger rose in me. The Sisterhood, this was some sort of mind trick! **_

"_**What?.........Y'all look like you seen a ghost," laughed the vision, as she blushed. **_

**Sookie POV**

_Okay, that was not the home coming I had envisioned._ What kind of hell had I entered here? May be something went wrong when I went through the portal..... and I ended up in the twilight zone. I shook my head to clear it _holy shit _what a mess. All my friends looked like they were going to kill me, _fudge_I barely made it out of Fangtasia, If I couldn't 'PoP' or in my case 'thack glop' who knows what would have happened.

My thoughts going millions of miles a minute as I stood back in my kitchen in Bon temps. Okay what do I know? Bill's house is boarded up, I hope that doesn't mean......_No _focus Stackhouse. Everything feel's off. Right go back to when I arrived home-_think Stackhouse think! _Okay we all made it back here. I clutched my heart at the last thoughts of my Great Grandfather, my heart ached that I would not see him again but I belonged in the moral world. His last words to me stung me and wound me to the core. Claudine had said my friends needed me, their survival depended on it. Granted those where the very friends who just tried to kill me.

I smiled when I thought of all my fairy friends, Hayden, Orfhlaith, Preston, Tiny who all insisted on coming with me. Now I had wished I had taken them up on the offer to stay with me tonight. Vamps and Fae don't mix, so I had thought that was not a good idea. Maybe I should get Tiny out of his lamp to help me figure this out.

'Knock Knock'

I looked though the peep hole to see a woman with long black hair standing on the porch. I'd never seen her before; but given all my friends had just tried to attack me, felt more than cautious.

"Just a sec," I called as I went to get 'Eliween' my sword. Resting her against the door frame I answered the door with a smile.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked the woman, her eye's where striking lilac in colour like Elizabeth Taylor.

The woman regarded me for a second, like she was sizing my up. She turned in the doorway and walk back to a black SVU, with blacked out windows, without a word. Like the idiot I am I followed her, "Ma'am?"

I opened my mind. I really should have done that before I even answered the door-_doh!_

**Eric POV**

My mind was reeling, every inch of the club had been searched. Who ever had been here had disappeared into thin air. The scent was hard to determine with so many people in the club. I took to the air, flying to my Bonded's home. That was a place I did not think I'd see again. _Sookie is dead._ I told myself yet I went to her house- I should turn back this is ridiculous, what I am I hoping to find here. The closer I got the better I felt.

I slowed as I approached the house. A black SUV was in the drive, parked right out front. I flew round to the front of the house staying in the shadows at the edge of the wood. So I would not be seen, but so I could see everything in the yard. Just as I suspected 'The Sisterhood'. The anger rose. I watched, a women with long black hair, startling lilac eyes, dressed in a business suit and a white shell underneath walking towards the Black SUV. This woman look like a grown version of the girl in France all those years ago. The woman who looked like Sookie was there following her.

"Ma'ma?" she called after her.

The woman nodded towards the Black SUV. The door's opened and two other girls jumped out, with swords strapped to their backs, both women were dressed in white robes. I took a step back deeper into the shadows. If they knew I was here they didn't show it.

The woman in the black suit, turned and faced 'Sookie' "Today is a glorious day we have found one of our sisters" turning to the women dressed in white "She will make an excellent breeder, the spark is strong in her, how we have missed her this long I do not know."

The woman in the black suit, smiled at 'Sookie' "You will come with us, you will be treated like a queen and revered amongst us as mother."

"You have got to be kidding me" the girl that looked like Sookie exclaimed, throwing her arms up. That had caught the attention of the women of the sisterhood. 'Sookie' had placed her hands on her hips. "What y'all do, call each other, 'oh goodieshe back let's fuck with her life again, now she's back' huh?..... y'all couldn't giveme 24 hours to get settled in?.....oh no.... Well news flash your about five months too late for victim Sookie, she's dead ya hear." Well this women was certainly as feisty as My Sookie.

The women had various looks of disbelief and confusion on their faces. "We are giving you a great honour to be a mother of our race"

"Oh gee when you put like that like, let me just go and pack my things.......NOT" yelled the girl in the white and red dress.

_Was this really my Sookie?_ I couldn't help but grin at her sarcasm. Was the feelings in the bond her?

I became defensive, as smoke built up next to me. "You have nothing to fear from me, Eric the Northman." Beside me matriealised a nine foot Genie; He nodded forward, "Faelinn has instructed me to hold you back, she informs me these women have killed Vampires before- this is not your fight Viking." he hushed in a low voice.

"Hold me back?" _just who does he think he is_. I cocked an eyebrow at him. _'Fae-linn' is this some sort of title or name._

"She wishes no harm come to you. You must do as she says, her majesty is formidable warrior, you could say this is what she was born to do." The huge man chuckled, pleased at his own joke.

My attention was drawn back to the women. Storm clouds had started to appear in the sky, thunder sounded in the distance.

"If she was not too old she would have made a good warrior." One of the women in white commented.

"Yes, sister but she we'll make an excellent breeder...... those warrior gene's will be passed on to our Sisters" replied the woman in the black suit.

"Oh great talk about me like I am not here, I feel at home already" Sookie huffed.

I was mesmerised trance fix, dare I hope this is _My_ Sookie, but the Genie called her Faelinn.

All women turned to her. I suppressed a laugh. I knew this was my Sookie, did I? Why couldn't I believe it was her. I went to aid her I found myself rooted to the spot.

"Release me at once" I hissed.

The Genie Laughed "Faelinn, said that you would try this, I am under her orders to hold you here till she's taken care of these women..... she has read the women's mind's they are very dangerous for your kind."

I growled the more I struggled the tighter I was gripped by the invisible force. _Sookie._ I stopped struggling when I heard her voice again.

"Okay I've had enough of your ego crap, so y'all can get back in your car go back to egoville and never come back" Sookie snarled.

"Come now, you cannot possibly win, we appreciate your valiant display," the woman black suit spoke softly.

"GET. OFF. MY. !" yelled Sookie. "Unless of course you brought an army to take me?" Sookie smiled her eyes blazed and the thunder clapped loudly in the back ground. By the god's she is beautiful when she's angry.

"An army for you" scoffed one of the women in white.

"Here I was thinking I wouldn't get any practice in, 'Eliween' will be so pleased" Sookietilted her head to the side, cracking her neck, she rolled her shoulders. She kicked of her shoes, taking up a defensive stance. "Last chance before I declare you my enemy."

The women looked relax, they laughed. "She's got spunk," one of the women said. _She always has I thought._

"Christina" called Sookie.

The woman in the black suit whipped her head up, her face showing surprise. Sookie looked straight at her.

"Say goodnight" Sookie smiled. The women in the black suit clutched her head crumpled to her knees in agony, she screamed then went floppy. The light in her eyes gone, she was dead. "Eliween come to me" Sookie spoke and held out her hand.

A gleaming sword appeared in her hand. The two women in white looked totally shocked they had drawn their swords. They had began to circle her, "What are you?" snarled one of them, the woman's voice betrayed her, it was full of fear.

"I love to say your worst nightmare but would just be tacky, so I am going to go with......My. Own. Woman" Sookie replied sounding out each word of my own women. I couldn't suppress a grin. She looked magnificent with a sword in her hand. Had she come back to me, only to be killed before me? I struggled against the invisible force holding me. _Please_ I begged the Gods _please let her be victorious._

"Let me go, she going to get herself killed" I growled, as struggled against my invisible bonds.

"No, watch. She is most skilled, these are no match for her" the Genie whispered, so sure of himself, a bowl of popcorn appeared in his hands.

The thunder rumbled loudly and a flash of lighting hit one of the women circling Sookie. "Goodbye Eleanor" Sookie yelled. "Don't you think it's more even now" Sookie asked taking up an attack stance. The body of the woman who had been hit lay burnt twitching, dead.

I felt like I had entered the twilight zone, she sounded like Sookie, she looked like Sookie but before me I was watching a Valkyrie, a goddess. She controlled lighting, what other powers did this Goddess have? I was awed as I watched her wield the blade with precision and skill. Her blade glowed bright blue and separated into two swords as lighting ran down the blades. In a scissor action she dealt her killing blow, cutting of the head of her enemy, with a grunt. This could not be my Sookie, she would not kill so easily- would she? This Valkyrie also had skill which would take years, even many lifetimes to accomplish. This could not be my Bonded; but everything in me hoped. I pushed down the hope in my heart. How could it be? She was laying at the bottom of my garden, I had seen her there this night.

"You seemed to have lost your head- Claire" Sookie spoke to the headless body on the ground, while swung her sword in elaborate, patterns. "Tiny, would you please come and give me a hand, I'd really appreciate it." Sookie called to the woods, where we were both stood.

"That's my queue," The Huge genie smiled. Disappearing and reappearing beside Sookie. She spoke rapidly in Fae to the Genie nodded and the bodies disappeared. I had noticed the Genie had no manacles, yet seemed to serve this girl all the same. I was still bound, Struggling against it was no use.

Sookie, headed to go back in the house. The Genie named 'Tiny' appeared next to me. "You are free" I growled at him. "Hey, I only did as I was asked, if you don't like it take it up with my mistress." laughed the Genie.

I took off at vampire speed to the house. I entered through front door went straight to the kitchen. I watched as she cleaned her sword and replaced it back into the sheath. She fixed me with her gaze. I breathed in her scent but she smelt different from my Sookie, still sweet, intoxicating, but different. "Who are you?" I asked baring fang.

"Eric, what's your damage? It's me Sookie." She informed in an easy tone, slightly snappish; moving closer to me.

"Cut the shit, .YOU?" I snarled.

"listen _buddy, _I have had a God damn awful day so far. So why don't you cut the shit,_ yourself_and check our bond- dofus. Some welcome home this is. " Her eyes filled with tears. "Here I was worrying about you guys missing me, when I should have been worrying about you guys not killing me."

**Sookie's POV**

God damn awful week was more accurate. After I had collapsed at the ball; it had become clear Niall no longer wished me to return home and had plans for me to marry in Fae and live out my days there.I had been so mad, I had blown a fuse for a better discription. I played along; after Preston begged me. Telling me had put him in danger, of the grave kind-is there any other kind? So I played along for the next couple of months, pretending I was into it.

A week ago Claudine had appeared to warn me that my friend's lives were in danger and they needed me. When Niall refused to let me go, I had to make plans to get out off Fae. I was left, no other choice but to I take over Niall's mind with my telepathy. I had him open the portal.

I had intended to go on my own but Tiny found out, well let just say Hayden, Preston, Orfhlaithand Tiny came with me. Niall was the only one who could open the portal as I stepped through, I released his mind. He asked if we could talk and gave me his word he would let me go after I had heard what he had to say. If the Fae are anything, they are true to their word.

He told me I was designed by the Fae, my own human ancestors had been breed for the purpose of creating me, Niall even having done his bit to add the Fae element to my genes, by mixing his blood line and creating my Grandfather. If I stayed in Fae I could have a family, marry, be happy. He told me only death and destruction waited for me in the mortal world. In Fae I could be more than the tool, I had been created to be.

I told him I am already married to Eric. Stupid, stupid me. That's when he dealt his finally argument for me to stay, Eric doesn't love me he is not capable of it he had said. Only my blood has made him this way. He had only said the Vampire loves me, because he wanted me to be happy. Now my spark had ignited and I was in Fae I could truly be happy and not live a lie. I could understand why he tried to keep me in his own way he was trying to atone for his mistakes he had made with me. I had grown so much emotionally, having the memories of my ancestors I know how differently humans and Fae think. In Fae I would never truly be free I would always have to be 'Faelinn'. I felt, I did not belong. I mean really, was I cut out to be royalty.

I when I still choose to leave, he reluctantly gaveme his blessing. Then gave me the sword of Brigant, the meaning was not wasted on me, and I was grateful for it.

***

"Sookie is it really you?" Eric asked barely a whisper, cupping my face with his large hand. I had forgotten how beautiful he is. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of his cool skin. Niall's word's came back to me, taunting me. I stepped back, looking into his beautiful face. The tears fell in earnest.

"Yes, it's me who else would it be." I sniffed.

"I thought you were dead" he spoke his voice almost a whisper.

"Didn't you feel me in the bond?"I asked searching his face."I felt you, barely but it was there"

"Yes....but" he looked away defeated, ashamed, I had never seen Eric display such a range of emotions at one time before. The bond felt weak, but through it I felt guilt, confusion.

"What was that, out there?" He changed the subjected.

"They wanted me to go with them, it was them or me. I like me better." No more, nice Sookie where my enemies are concerned. That was one thing I decided in Fae. I just didn't think I would be facing down the enemy so soon. I was grateful for all the training, I had received. I should feel guilty but instead I felt thankful I could kill them so easily I didn't know if that's an improvement or I should be just plain worried for myself. In there minds I could see all the evil they had done, Vampires, Were's even witches they'd killed dozens of them. I wondered if this was the threat to my friends Claudine had spoken off.

After a long pause, "The lady of the lake gave me this sword, 'Eliween' she is the sister sword to Excalibur – isn't she a beauty?"

We were interrupted by Pam "Step away from him bitch, I'll rip out your throat- sisterhood scum" she snarled. _Holy cow _I had forgotten how scary she could look. I gulped.

"Stand down, Pamela" Eric said moving in front of me.

"Oh.... now you're in trouble _Pam-el-a" _I mocked, smiling sounding out her full name. Oh God I had forgotten how much I missed little things like Eric calling Pam, Pamela. "Let me guess, you thought I was dead, and you think I am with the...... sisterhood, sorry to disappoint. I am alive and I'll leave the sisterhood to the crazies "

Pam looked to Eric as if I'd lost my mind her eyes where slits "but how did, you know about the sisterhood?..... who are you?"

I was about to answer when Victor came into the kitchen. Victor fangs where full out and his hands claws, after taking in the sight of Victor I turned my attention back to Pam.

"Look its me" I said exasperated, "ask me anything....to prove it's me."

"How many times have we had sex?" she quipped. Victors looked most amused running his tongue over his fang. Amused or turned on, I didn't really want to think about the latter, so amused it was.

I smiled, _that Pam._ "In real life or in your dreams?......because Pam if we have ever had sex it would have been in your dreams." Victor looked disappointed.

"Very well, when did I first see your breasts?" she asked, with a leer. OMG what was with her.

"PAM!, .... When the Maenad attacked me, you said I was much admired."

Pam regarded me, I now know how a lone chocolate feels at a fat farm. She was interrupted by Victor "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled. Lots of other cars were pulling up outside the house. Typical the vampires arrive first. The way they drive figures, Eric must have flown.

"Ask her something she would know" Pam said to Victor.

"Mmmm...when you pledge yourself to the Viking, what did you say when you found out the purpose of the knife?"

I went bright red, remembering how awful I had been to Eric, when really he was looking out for me. Having now a better understanding of Supes and politics. Pam threw herself at me.

"Sookie my telepathic friend; it is you, look how you blush." Hugging me to her, I am sure I heard a rib crack.

"Turning blue... need..... to..... breath here" I gasped.

"How is this possible?" Victor questioned.

Victors question was never answered, Amelia came run towards me practically knocking Pam over. "Is it really you? Is it really her? Ohmigod....is it? Is it?" She placed her hands on my face. Her thoughts hit me full force. They were coming so thick and fast it was hard to track them. Lazarus had taught me much better mental control, let's just say under his tutoring I had reached my full potential. But Amelia had always been a loud, loud broadcaster.

"Holy hell Amelia, you want turn down the volume my heads busting your broadcasting so many thoughts" it was out of my mouth without really thinking, Gran would be rolling in her grave at how I greeted my friend.

"Oh it is her" she hugged me jumping up and down tears rolling down her face. The last image I caught was Sam hugging her and a glass coffin being lowered in the ground, I couldn't see who was in the coffin. I reinforced my shields.

Sam was next to push through the crowd in the kitchen, "Sookie, you smell different, is it really you?" he seemed cautious.

"Sam!..... oh I've missed you and your damn nose" I laughed hugging him close to me. Over his shoulder I saw Jason.

"Jason" I yelled. Breaking free from Sam, Jason looked older but it was in his eye's they were wary. The rest of him looked just like before. He swallowed a lump in his throat and gingerly made his way was forward.

"Sooks?" his voice small, hopeful.

"Oh Jason, I am so sorry you thought I was dead" I sobbed as I held my brother squeezing him for all I was worth. After a few moments I asked.

"Have I really been gone that long, that I could be declared dead?" I inquired wiping tears from my face, the room went quite. "How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Three years, seven months and two days" Eric replied solemnly.

"What!" _It can't be it felt like five months tops in Fae._ "It felt like only four to five months in Fae, I know time works differently there but this.....is...is." I was at loss for words. I looked around to the crowd of people, swallowed back a lump. I watch as Sam hugged Amelia from behind nuzzled his head in her neck. _Sam __**and **__Amelia. _I thought only it wasn't a thought I'd said it out loud. Sam went bright red.

I clasped my hand over my mouth, everyone burst out laughing. "They are getting married in December, I am throwing a wedding shower and a bachelorette party" Pam said excitedly.

"Wow.....okay.... I didn't see that coming" looking at both of them. "Oh my god Quinn what are you doing here? do have a death wish?"

"Babe it's okay, I am here by the Kings invitation for the signing of the Stackhouse agreement.... so good to see you, it's really you!"

"The...what agreement?" my mind was on overload. I mean Sam and Amelia engaged- Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea.

"The Stackhouse agreement, I'll explain later" Eric replied hugging me close, slipping his arms around my waist. For a moment I let him forgetting what I had to do. Niall's parting comments replayed in my head and I stepped away, out of his embrace.

"Alcide, you look like a deer caught in the headlights" I commented changing the subject. Trying my level best to avoid Quinn's eyes.

"Sookie Stackhouse you always could make an entrance" he smiled.

"Oh I've been practicing" I dead paned. "I feel like I should apologise last time I saw you, I staked a fellowship guy, yelled at you and you had come to give me flowers for throwing you of my porch..... I am so sorry and other than I was not myself, I don't really have any excuse, do you forgive me?" I babbled like a brook in spring.

He started laughing, "Only Sookie could come back from the dead and apologise for something that happened nearly four years ago......there's nothing to forgive, just having you back is better than Christmas."

I blushed. "Thank you"

Victor came up and took my hand kissing it. He still gave me the creeps. "I take my leave of you Miss Stackhouse, I will inform the King of your unexpected return. He will be most delighted I am sure" giving me a fangy smile.

"Goodnight Victor" ever the southern hostess. _You can let go of my hand now, you creep._ He always lingers just that wee bit too long than is comfortable.

More people came up to me, and then said their goodbyes. Soon only Jason, Eric, Pam, Amelia and Sam remained.

It had been an emotional day, I was feeling its effects. "So anyone going to tell me what happened to Bill, his house is all boarded up." I couldn't look at Eric as I spoke if he had killed him, I couldn't bare it. I took a seat on the couch. They all looked nervously at each other, _oh this was going to be bad._

"Well sweetie, it like this..... Bill married the she devil herself...." Amelia began but I cut her off.

"Oh God he's dead" my eyes filling with fresh tears.

"No, no,no..... Bill and Suzy are in Europe"

"Suzy?..... SUZY, what sort of a supe name is that? I thought you said she was a 'she devil', fire class or dark magic?"

They all burst out laughing. "No she's human-silly, fangbanger in a Sunday dress, total cow you'll hate her." Amelia corrected.

"Oh" then I laughed too, I guess it was pretty funny. "She can't be that bad....wait did you say married?....... as in her come the bride or vamp style?" 'Eliween' and I had worked on that issues a lot (vamp style marriage).

"As in here comes the Bride, human style" Pam sneered.

"Okay....wow this is unexpected. So is he..... on his honeymoon?" Bill married, part of me couldn't help feeling a little bummed, I mean the man declared undying (ha ha) love to me. What he thinks I am dead and run's off and marries someone licky split. You know, I am so easily replaced? Reminded myself he only love me because of my blood.

"No they been married for about two years now" Jason piped up. Okay, ouch now my ego was really hurt, I know I have no right. But he was my first love. God knows I wished he'd move on when I had been here; but now he had and gotten married too, it was hard not to feel a little jealous. Eric gave me a funny look, damn blood bond even in its weakened state, I know he could feel what I was feeling. I had felt him all night pushing tendrils out.

"Look we should be going, we'll call round tomorrow with some breakfast for ya," Sam offered.

"Oh that would be nice, thank you" hugging them both, walking them to the door."Wait can you get hold of Bill and you know let him know." I asked.

"Sure, I'll Email him tonight" Amelia offered.

"Thanks that would be great"

"We should be going too, come along Jason" Pam ordered grabbing his arm.

"Oh No, please tell me you two are not dating" I looked at the two of them.

"What I am not good enough for the brother of Sookie Stackhouse?" Pam's face unreadable one eye brow arched.

"No , that's not what I meant.....it's just a lot to take in, is all. Of course it would be fine."

"Oh now that we have your sisters blessing, how about a roll in the hay for old time's sake?" a wicked grin on her face. Jason started laughing. "You should see your face, so good to have you back Sooks." Jason chuckled. "I am sorry I was the worst brother, I'll be better this time I promise, I love you Sook's it's been awful without you."

"Aww I love you too Jaz" I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and lead them to the door. I had a feeling I would feel like a fish out of water for a long time, so much was different. I really hoped Jason would make good on his promise. "Goodnight"

I Turned to Eric who was stood by the fire looking thoughtful. "Care to explain? Let me in on the joke?"

"They spent a few nights together a couple of years ago, Pam said he was quite skilled she particularly liked......." Eric replied.

"Okay Eww, T.M.I." I professed, cutting him off, putting my hands over my ears.

"T.M.I?"

"Oh.... Too Much Information...... T.M.I" You could feel the atmosphere changing in the room the tension build, it was now or never I picked up all my courage.

"I have something to say" we both said in unison as we faced each other.

I gave an awkward laugh, "You first," I smiled then instantly regretted offering him to go first. But like the typical Vampire he replied 'okay'. A human would have said 'no, you first'.

He sat me down on the couch and took my hands, I steeled my nerves. He looked into my eyes for a second I was lost in his and longed to kiss him. _He only cares for you because of your blood_ said my inner voice.

"Sookie, I believed you, lost to us, dead." He began.

"I don't understand, you said you could feel me in the bond" it came out whinny.

"Please let me finish, can you let me say all I have to say without interrupting?" He asked gently.

"Okay sure, sorry"

"I believed you dead, I have done some things that I am not proud off" he paused. "There have been others-women, but no one for over a year." I could feel shame, guilt coming from the weak bond."I wanted there to be no secrets between us."

I swallowed hard. Closed my eyes to hold back the tears. Taking a moment. _It's okay this makes it easier, easier to not feel his loss, he's done you a favour, be Faelinn_. My inner voice assured me. Letting out the breath I was holding. I cut off the bond easier not to feel him, something new I had learnt in Fae. Firmly placed my Faelinn hat on. Held my head high, looked him straight in the eye.

"Thank you for your honesty, its always been one of the qualities I liked about you the most."

"Sookie, why can't I feel you"

I allowed my persona of Faelinn to take over "Please extend me the same courtesy, by allowing me to finish." I paused and allowed myself to gather my thoughts.

"When we were first bonded, I was worried that the feelings that I had for you where not real, artificial caused by the bond somehow or that you were in some way forcing me to feel things which weren't real". He looked like he was about to interrupt but I held up my hand.

"When I was in Fae, I discovered that my feelings for you were indeed my own. In Fae I learnt a lot, and also a lot about myself-_literally._ I have spent my life feeling less than others, feeling like the poor cousin, people have treated me like trailer trash" I was proud my tone was still so steady. Eric growled at how others had treated me.

"But, the truth is I have more breeding than all those people put together ......the irony is the Portia Bellefleurs of this world have nothing on me." I smiled tensely.

"You see, the fact is I was designed by the Fae, nothing about me is random, I am the product of years of breeding. Nearly a thousand years went into making me. So when people said I was special you have no idea how true that is. So all this time I was worried about not being good enough were all for nothing. I am everything and more the Fae council of twelve designed me to be."

"Sookie I care for you deeply.....I don't care how you came to be.... I lo..." Eric took my hand in his.

"Let me finish" I snapped. I stood up to put some distance between us, extracting my hands from his. I paced the floor "Even my blood is designer, once it's been tasted you will feel drawn to me, want to protect me..... I was designed that way to protect me, unfortunately it's what gets me into trouble more often than not." I gulped. _I can do this. _Eric's face was blank_._

"You don't care for me like you think you do, my blood makes you care for me, the feelings you have for me are not real" my heart ached, but I can't keep him for my own selfish needs. No more than I could have kept amnesiac Eric, I couldn't do it to him. I have to set him free. _He cheated on you _said a voice in my head as if to make it easier, egging me on to finish this_._

Eric was vibrating with anger his fist where clenched by his sides. I think I had said enough, I would not tell him the other purpose of my blood.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I am saying that we should not see each other romantically, this is all created by my special genetics. I am sorry I have messed with your life. I think it's best if you leave, there can be nothing between us." I was fighting to hold back my tears.

"I will leave; because you have asked me too. But how dare you tell me what_** I**_ _**feel**_ is real or not real." He roared. He made his way to the door unexpectedly he had turned and in a blur he was standing right in front of me, I gasped at the sudden speed. His face inches from mine his eyes blazed with anger, "There is everything between us" he spat. Suddenly the front door was open and he stood on the porch-_vampire speed_. I walked to the door and watched him look up to the sky. I had never seen him so angry before, it was truly frightening.

"I do not regret one single day you have 'messed with my life,' as you call it. I loved you from the first time I saw you, that was months before I had your blood. You gave life to the man in me, a reason to live. I will let you run this night _lover. _But rest assure this discussion is not finished. I did not think I was capable of love, if your blood made it possible you have given me a gift that I am truly grateful for. I will not give up till you are mine, again." before I could say anything he was gone. I sank down on the floor in front of the door and sobbed. "He cheated on me" I screamed into the hall as if that would dull the pain, of finishing with him. Keep my resolve strong, I will survive this.

"He doesn't do feelings" I raged in a hollow voice to the empty house "it's true, it's true his feelings are not real" I shouted to the house. I clutching my sides I was in so much pain, curled into a foetal position. My body racked with my sobs. "Damn you Niall" it was barely a whisper. Why did he have to tell me, why could I not have been allowed to be happy. Why did I allow myself to love Eric? "Why?"

I don't know how long I lay there, I felt myself lifted by huge hands "Tiny?"

"Yes, mistress I am putting you to bed then I will retire for the night, I have placed stronger wards on the house."

I think I may have mumbled, thanks. I am not sure.

* * *

Don't chuck rotten veg, i know it was mean of not have them all lovely dovey......but is that really how Sookie roll's? Our girl need's to have some shit straightened out first. Tell what you think.......

Have an amazing new year and see you all in 2010, for Viking Love and hotness *Nudge, Nudge. Wink, Wink.*

GREEN IS LOVE

JoXxx


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: HaPpY nEw YeAr to you all I hope this one is filled love, laughter and wonderful stories. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews...... really motivated me.... I know the last chapter was not what what people were expecting but nothing is ever easy in Sookieland. ****Sookie has no idea Niall sent back a body(???) so on with the stories.....

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"_**Yes, mistress I am putting you to bed then I will retire for the night, I have placed stronger wards on the house."**_

_**I think I may have mumbled, thanks. I am not sure. **_

* * *

**Sookie POV**

The morning started with a rude awaking in the form of someone banging on my door. My eye's where puffy, my head sore and my heart ached. I learnt from yesterday's mistake and opened my mind. _Demon _I thought. I slipped on my robe, grabbed 'Eliween' and went to the door this was getting a habit, not one I liked. I looked through the peep hole and saw it was Mr Cataliades.

"Good Morning Miss Stackhouse, may I say it's wonderful to see you again." Mr Cataliades greeted me.

"Good Morning, Mr Cataliades, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Southern manner responds. I was grateful he did not mention my supposed death.

"May I come in? I have several sensitive issues to discuss, I have brought coffee"

"Oh well in that case, why didn't you say earlier" I smiled brightly. Great coffee, that' actually what I really need just now. "Please come in and have a seat. Do you mind if I freshen up first?"

"Off course you Majesty, as you wish." He Said, taking a seat in the living room.

If I had been playing with the full deck and had my morning coffee, I would have spotted that Mr Cataliades called me your Majesty.

I jumped in the shower, had the fasted shower on record. The bonus of being a Fairy, I have learnt to dress at a click of my fingers. A couple of clicks later my hair was dry and I was dressed in a little summer dress, I'd brought back from Fae.

"Thank you for waiting, that coffee sounds great right about now"

"You are looking lovely as always Miss Stackhouse, I see being in Fae has suited you," he commented.

"How's Daintha? I hope she's well" I instantly hoped that she had not met her end and this was a bad question.

"She's very well, but healing from a resent sisterhood attack- she is as they say 'on the mend'." He lamented.

"I am Glad she's okay. I take it, they have become a real problem."

"Yes they have, but we have much to discuss, I am keen to get started."

"Shot away, I don't have any idea what you would have to discuss with me. Although maybe you could help with coming back from the dead, I mean I don't even know if I have a bank account." Who knows what I a mess I have to sort out, hopefully Amelia would know.

"Well let's get started, a representative of Prince Niall, contacted my office late last night naming you as sole beneficiary of his estate."

"Woah, that was unexpected, so he's really never coming back" I had hoped he would. It had been kinda nice to spend time with my Great Grandfather, even if he tried everything to keep me in Fae; but that's because he loves me, in his strange fairy way.

"It's a huge estate, he owns several properties and business here and abroad. Business include malls, pharmaceuticals, breweries it a diverse portfolio. Also he owns several patens including some very famous ones like Velcro, bendy straws, Vampagra to name a few. Several works of art, some which are on loan to museums. There are several accounts which I have already taken the liberty of transferring to your name, of Sookie Stackhouse. Unless you would prefer Northman?"

"No" I yelled a little forcefully. "No, Stackhouseis fine" I added much more softly.

Mr Cataliades, gave me a little look at my outburst. "In addition he holds several assets, in pseudonyms they will all be transferred into, new alias's for you. This will take a little longer and be mostly done by the end of the week. Of all the assets I have compiled a list of ones I think you should sell and which you should keep. However these are just recommendations."

He then proceeded to tell me of an important asset that was held in one of my Great Grandfathers alias's. The colour drained out of my face, not only at the alias's name but also the patent that was owned by that particular name-_Oh God in heaven help me._

"Miss Stackhouse, are you alright?" Mr Cataliades asked.

"Huh?" taking a deep breath, I centred myself. "Sorry I zoned out there for a minute, it all a little much, you know" I explained myself.

"Maybe I should have brought you something stronger than coffee. We still havea lot to go through" he smiled apologetically.

"I have compiled a list of everything, apart from the more sensitive assets, they should not be written down- for your own protection." _Ya think!_

"Right on to the fun stuff- money" he smiled "As you can imagine you are a very wealthy woman Miss Stackhouse, the total of the estate is" he wrote on a piece of paper and pushed it towards me. _Sweet Lord in heaven_. My breath caught in my throat.

"This can't be right, there has to be some mistake" I looked at the sum again and again, my eyes getting wider each time I looked.

"No mistake, Miss Stackhouse. I am glad I started with this, if this is your reaction." He smiled.

"But, that's over ten billion dollars please tell me you've made a mistake, I must have read it wrong."

"No Miss Stackhouse, you have not read it wrong the patens alone generate millions each month."

I let out a breath and laughed nervously "To think in the shower this morning, I was wondering if Sam would give me my job back at Merlotte's" I just stared blankly ahead, then I glanced down at the page with the sum and shook my head, I was in shock. I should have let Niall buy me a Picasso for Christmas, instead of pimping argh.... well the jury is still out on who got pimped. I had no idea he was this rich.

"If you could just sign these papers I can give you your cards, there are no limits on these cards and this one for your bank has a hundred thousand dollar replenishing balance, Miss Stackhouse I can tell you are overwhelmed, do you understand what that means?"

"I am sorry, I am not really sure" I replied numbly.

"It means whenever you spend the balance is always topped up to the original balance of hundred thousand dollars" he explained.

"Ah, okay" _because I spend, that sort of money all the time_, I thought sarcastically

"Because of your marriage to Mr Northman, you will have to pay the King, monthly fealty payments to him, but I am not sure if the next lot of business may make that void I will have to consult my partners for the best course of action. I'll get back to you on that so in the mean time we won't mention your good fortune to the King."

I nodded blankly.

"For the next part, may I have your permission to have Niall's P.A. present?" Mr Cataliades inquired.

"I don't know how much more I can take, this is all so over whelming."

Mr Cataliades gave a small laugh, "I'll call Niall's P.A. and have her bring you some fresh coffee and some breakfast, but I am afraid there's quite a bit more."

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Not at all, this is your home" He chuckled.

I left Mr Cataliades to his phone call, went to my bathroom. I splashed some water on my face, then looked at myself in the mirror for a long time, then I just laughed like a loon when I realised staring back at me was the face of a billionaire. _I have money, property.......holy hell I own the patent for Vampagra-wood so stiff you'll think you are a vamp_! I thought as I giggled. "Phew" I let out a breath, wiped the tears in the corners of my eyes.

_I'll have to make sure Jason and Hunter are provided for too_, "I am a billionaire" I said to myself then giggled again all nerves. Once I steadied myself I went back to the living room.

Mr Cataliades, was waiting for me. He let me know that Niall's PA was here but I would need to invite her in as the wards would not let her pass.

I opened the door to a beautiful woman, she had long light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in an elegant black business suit with high heeled shoes, which Pam would just love. I suddenly felt really under dressed; she was the type of woman that could make a bin liner look like it was of the latest run way. Flanked either side were two Fae royal guards, I recognised one of them instantly.

"Oh My Goodness Hamish, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't think I'd let you come to the mortal world and have all the fun to yourself now would ya?" Hamish grinned. "I heard you and Eliween have already had some fun." He added with a shit eating grin worthy of the Viking.

Oh that voice, that accent just makes me melt, I blushed. "Oh, I don't know about that, sounds to me like Tiny has a big mouth" I laughed.

"This is Paulyne Brown, she was Niall's P.A and she got her knickers in a twist meeting ya."Paulyne shot Hamish a look, if looks could kill he'd be twenty feet under. "She's also ma big sis" he added with a wink.

I held out my hand kissing her on both cheeks the Fae are very touchy feely, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Brown"

"Oh please call me, Paulyne your Majesty," She spoke lightly, she had a lovely Irish lilt.

"Well in that case, we can cut the Majesty bit we are not in Fae now, call me Sookie" I smiled.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Oh I don't think I can do that your Majesty"

I was just about to speak when Mr Cataliades reminded us we had a lot to cover. Paulyne had brought breakfast so we all went into the kitchen, quickly ate. The guards took up positions in my yard. While I cleared away the dishes. I saw Grans iron skillet I picked it up to put in a cupboard. Paulyne shrieked. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"It didn't burn you!" her face was shocked.

"Of course it doesn't, I can drink lemonade too(I hope, I mean I could before). I was just putting it away so no one get hurts."

"You have none of the Fae weaknesses?" she asked.

"I guess I don't, never really thought about it." I shrugged.

Mr Cataliades opened a thick file. "I hope you are feeling less overwhelmed now" he smiled. I nodded. "In addition to Niall's personal assets you have also inherited the assets of the Fae Kingdoms of earth and titles"

"What does that mean exactly," I didn't like the sounds of this.

Mr Cataliades gestured for Paulyne to take over. Paulyne smiled "In addtition to your titles of Crown Princess of Fae and Faelinn Brigant, Queen Mab has relinquished her claim to the Fae Kingdoms of Earth, which had been previously divided amongst the Prince's with them all passing to you with the new title of 'Fae Empress of Earth' you are now the outright ruler of the Fae people here on earth, Congratulations your Majesty this is unprecedented, " she clapped her hands together as if it was the best news ever. "We have never had a single ruler of the Kingdoms here, you have made history."

"Oh Lordy, there must be some mistake- is this a joke?" my mind was reeling, they didn't possibly expect me to govern the people of Fae.

"Your Majesty, are you not excited? It's such an honour for Queen Mab to have such faith in you. When Hamish turned up last night we were overjoyed that we would have an active ruler again."

"Queen Mab and Niall mean for me to rule here on earth?" Scared did not even begin to cover it.

"Yes! Isn't great? And Hamish is part of the royal guard that was sent for your protection" then she looked shy "That is if it pleases your Majesty to keep him on staff, I am sorry I didn't mean to be presumptuous."

"It's certainly not what I expected" Faelinn answered because Sookie was out to lunch....._ sweet Jesus this was not happening._

Mr Cataliades took over. "You have inherited the Fae Kingdoms of Earth and the income from those Kingdoms, each continent is a Kingdom, as the portals are closed the Kingdoms do not generate as much as they used to, but they still generate a significant amount of money. All the Fae pay a percentage of their income to the crown, taxes if you like. In addition to this the crown owns several banks, in Switzerland and the Caymans."

"Like Girngottsin Harry Potter?" I mumbled numbly.

Paulyne burst out laughing, "You have such a sense of humour your Majesty." Mr Cataliades, smirked, getting the real joke, that I was not joking.

"Miss Brown has compiled a list of assets and liabilities for each Kingdom also a list of residents within each Kingdom" Mr Cataliades added.

I just sat there rubbing my forehead wondering when it was time to wake up from this nightmare.

"I have taken the liberty to transfer all these assets, to the name of Faelinn Brigant, your Great Grandfather suggested that you kept your Royal persona separate from your human one."

"What about Claude or Orfhlaith? Why can't they rule? I mean why did they pick me?" Oh god that came out whinny.

"Claude and Orfhlaith Crane, a not in line for the throne also they are not of the Warrior Caste, you must know only the Warrior Caste can rule, also you are the named successor in the Fae Realm, it's natural that you would take over the Earth Kingdoms." Paulyne explained.

"I suggest you keep Miss Brown on as your PA to make the transition easier, she has worked for Niall, for the last 54 years." Mr Cataliades suggested.

He took out a piece of paper from the file "This, is the last financial statement for the Kingdoms of Fae. You may want to take a deep breath before you look at the total Miss Stackhouse."

Because my brain was out to lunch, I did as I was told. I looked down on the piece of the paper gulped. If I made a habit of cussing, I could have made truck drivers blush with the thoughts going through my head. "That is billions" I asked barely a whisper.

Mr Cataliades nodded. "I am richer than God...oh, how did this happen?.....know ones going to jump out with hidden cameras are they?"

Paulyne was laughing so hard tears where running down her cheeks, "Oh your Majesty, you're a scream, I so do hope you'll keep me on staff, I've got a feeling I am really going to enjoy working with you." Sorting herself out, wiping her tears. "Would you like to go through the assets of the Kingdoms just now or may be tomorrow."

"Huh? Erm... tomorrow would be fine." Hopefully by tomorrow I would get this nightmare sorted, maybe there was some way to get out of this.

"Great I was hoping you would say that, several of your subjects are keen to meet you, there just outside" I sat bolt upright, how the hell had I failed to notice so many mental signatures in my yard.

"Sweet Sheppard of Judea, You are going to get me killed, my next door neighbour is a Vampire, I am bonded to a Vampire.....if they smell you all here I am Dead Meat" I practically hyperventilated.

"I have a suggestion your Majesty, when Hamish came home last night, I hope you don't mind but I asked him what you where like and what problems there might be. He told me your blood bonded to the Viking." Paulyne visibly shuddered as she said the words 'blood bonded. '

"Our Brother Michael works for Globaltec pharmaceuticals, it one of your companies, they have developed a serum which suppresses the Fae scent. It's not been put into mass production but we could certainly inoculate your immediate staff. If you wish the Fae population could be all inoculated by the end of the month"

"Has this stuff be properly tested?.... I couldn't ask everyone to do this for me" I voiced my thoughts.

"Yes it's been tested it's very effective our blood is still intoxicating to the Vampires so they can't..." she gulped "...Feed on us" she was trying her best not to screw up her face in disgust.

"As to asking, everyone to do this; I would gladly do it, if it keeps you safe your Majesty. I am sure the rest of us will feel the same." She smiled.

Tears sprang to my eyes "That's so nice."

"Well that's settled then, I'll get Michael on it right away...... Your Majesty is it true you set a Genie free; Hamish said you did, but you know how he likes to tell a tall tale." Her accent was gorgeous, actually soothing.

"You mean Tiny, of course I sent him free..... I couldn't bare to have a slave. Would you like to be a slave? I know I wouldn't."

"That's too bad, you could have wished way the scent, I mean from today," she reflected.

"He could do that? I'll ask him I am sure he'll do it, he's such a sweetheart." I smiled, well hopefully one problem averted fifty million to go. God help me, I can't do this.

Her eye brow's where up in her forehead in surprise. "He would still grant your wishes, even though he is free? I don't think I have ever heard a Genie described as a 'sweetheart.' Grumpy, spiteful and arrogant but never a sweetheart.

"He never been anything but the perfect gentleman to me, kind and sweet." I smiled.

Mr Cataliades, rose from the table. "Miss Brigant is there is anything else, please do not hesitant to contact my office. Miss Brown has all the details. I believe you will make a fine leader of the Fae. You are always so surprising, I don't think I have ever heard of a Genie being freed." I walked Mr Cataliades to the door.

"Well your subjects await your Majesty" Paulyne eyes sparkled as she spoke and I didn't have the heart to tell her, I wasn't up for it. So I smiled my crazy grin and proceed back to the door.

"Your Majesty, I hope you don't think I am too forward. If you allow me to change your clothes to something more suitable, first Impressions and all." She seemed nervous.

"Oh, okay..... I didn't really think. Kinda overwhelmed with everything." Dazed, confused, utterly dumbfounded more like it. I was having trouble remembering how to breathe.

"Don't worry your Majesty that what I am here for." Paulyne clicked her fingers, a beautiful blue gown appeared on me with beaded detail around the neck. She clicked her fingers again and my hair was in elaborate chignon at the nape of my neck.

"Hamish said you looked beautiful in blue. Tomorrow we can inspect the Crown jewels, Did Queen Mab give you her seal?"

"Huh? Oh my necklace, I'll just get it" I went to fetch it from my room, then I stopped myself. I click my fingers and it was round my neck. The stone turned a beautiful blue which matched the dress perfectly. I picked up my sword from my kitchen counter and placed it around my hips. Paulyne shot me a look, well she could look all she likes I am not going out there without my sword.

Paulyne headed for the door. "Can you just give me a minute- alone." I almost pleaded.

"Sure" she smiled awkwardly, headed out the door.

As soon as she had gone, I let out a breath I had been holding. Time to be Faelinn at this rate I'd deserve an Oscar. _Don't worry you can speak to __Orfhlaith or Claude and get this all cleared up_, I told myself. I took a couple of deep cleansing breaths. Headed out through the door. Head held high- _check._ Fake grin on my face- _check._ Sword at my side-_check._

I don't think I could have been prepared for the sight that greeted me, hundreds of Fae where stood in my front yard. Hamish and the other guard (I should really have gotten his name, how rude of me) took up positions either side of me. I noticed other Royal guards throughout the crowd.

Every one fell to one knee, _what would Gran have thought of this scene. _It was a random thoughtwhich made me smile genuinely. She would have no problem, slapping me upside my head; if she thought I was getting too big for my boots. Fae Empress or not. I suppressed a nervous giggle.

"You may rise," I cringed. I was wringing my hands I was so nervous. I could see Orfhlaith, Preston and Hayden standing all together, I smiled over at them, Orfhlaithbless her gave me the thumbs up. Such a human gesture, but then again she had spent more time here in the mortal world than in Fae.

Paulyne began to introduce me to my 'subjects' I smiled and nodded. Many where asking when the coronation was going to be. Paulyne was fantastic stepping in when there was questions I could not answer. I noticed at the edge of the woods a couple, the woman was crying and the man was comforting her. One of the Royal guards where keeping them at bay, his weapon was drawn.

I approached them, the guard just as he was about to strike the man, I caught hold of his arm. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"I am sorry you're Majesty, I should have handled the situation more discreetly." The guard replied.

The man and the woman were both on their knees. "What would that situation be?" I asked, sharply. The woman was still weeping.

"They were not invited here, I'll take care of it that they don't bother you again"

"They are not bothering me, you are. Stand down, sheath your weapon at once." I turned to the couple. "Sir, Ma'am please rise. Sir why is your wife crying?"

The Man who looked around mid forties(this could mean anything in Fae maybe seven hundred years old or more), "Vampires have taken our two youngest children, Isolde and Coralinna"

"Here in Louisiana?" if any Vampires I know, have anything to do with this so help me God.

"No your Majesty, in Arkansas"

"I do not mean to upset you, but they have not visited you?" I questioned gingerly. The Fae visit their loved ones before they pass to summer land in spirit form, that's how they Fae know someone has passed on since they turn to dust.

"No, they are still alive, we are not the only family to have had their families adducted by Vampires" the man responded.

"What's your name Sir?"

"We are the Attwaters, I am John and this is my wife Naida" Attwaters, that makes them akin to water, which was Breandan's people. All I could feel from them was loss, no ill intent, just worry and relief that there was now an active leader.

I turned to the guard, "You. Find Orfhlaith, Preston and Hayden, bring them to me. If I ever hear or see you strike one of my people without good reason, I will hunt you down myself personally is that understood? You should be ashamed of yourself these people are in pain." Just like that the Attwaters had become _my people_, I could feel myself get pulled deeper and deeper.

"Yes, your Majesty," the guard replied, he run off to find my friends. For a moment I felt sorry for him, he was truly scared of me. He had stayed behind when the portals closed; but he had already heard that I faced down Lazarus and Drakcon. The Drakcon bit was not exactly true. Supe's if anything , are terrible gossips. I turned my attention back to the Attwater's.

"Mr and Mrs Attwater what are they doing with them if they are not draining them, sorry to be so blunt."

"The Sisterhood do not attack the Fae, so Vampires believe if they have a Fairy nearby they won't be attacked. They have taken to abducting our kind over the last couple of years."

"That's terrible, Paulyne did you know of this?"

"Yes, your Majesty, my best friend lost her little boy two months ago, he's only seven." My eyes filled with tears that would be Hunters age now. I could clearly see an image from her mind of a little boy with scruffy dirty blonde hair and a wicked grin, sparkling green eyes. He was adorable with his missing front teeth.

Mrs Attwater, dried her tears, "I have prayed to Aphrodite herself to have my children returned to me. I could never imagine that she would send her own daughter to us in our hour of need, please help us," with that she broke down again. I don't know about being the daughter of Aphrodite, but how could I not help these people if it was in my power to do so.

I put my arms around her and just held her, shushing her. My heart was breaking for her; the pain she felt..... well let's just say I could relate it was so similar to what I felt last night-loss. I wouldn't think about that just now. "I promise I'll do what I can, if there is a way to get them back we will find it" I brushed her hair out of her face kissed her on the fore head off centre. (The centre was reserved for family) yep I was well and truly sucked in now. _Swimming with the swans, that's me._

"Orfhlaith, would you please get Mrs Attwater a drink and take details of her lost kin" Orfhlaith had been the first to reach us.

"Preston, Hayden" I smiled, "Could you please help me to find out how many Fae have been abducted by the Vampires. At this point I am only really interested in those still alive we need to find away to save them. After that we can deal with our losses. "

"Hayden, I do believe you lost and owe me a favour. I knew it! that you wouldn't turn down the crown when you heard that people needed you." Preston grinned triumphantly.

"What I had a choice?" I winked, it lightened the tension.

I turned around to address all the people. "Who amongst you have had loved ones, abducted by the Vampires?"

There was a murmur people began to step forward, I spent the afternoon crying and holding people listening to their stories. They we're all so desperate there was not many Warrior Caste left here, and with no active ruler they really were helpless. I told myself I would help them out and then that would be it. I'd find a way for someone else to rule. Telling myself that made me feel better even though deep down I knew it was a lie.

I noticed the sky start to darken, Vampires would be up soon. "oh shit" _I totally forgot._

"Your Majesty?" Paulyne asked.

"Sorry, I totally forgot Amelia and Sam were coming to bring me breakfast but that must have been hours ago, I don't even have a mobile to get hold of them."

"Is Amelia a witch by any chance?" She asked.

"Yes, did she come here?"

"She attempted to get on the property this morning, its okay we held her. She believes she spent the day at a spa" Paulyne said as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "With so many of our kind visiting this place, all at one time it has been shrouded in magic, to keep the mortals out."

"What!" I balked. "It's getting dark now, we need to get these people out of here before I have a massacre on my hands and can you bring Amelia to me."

"Sure, your Majesty. I just wanted to say, you made a fantastic first impression, you have the strength of a warrior but the heart of a mother. I see now why they call you 'Faelinn the fearless' as well as 'Faelinn the merciful.'" She looked down at her feet then back up to me "I don't mean to be pushy, but do you think you will be keeping me on?"

"Paulyne, I think that goes without saying- I need all the help I can get. Help me through this and I even think we can afford a bonus for you" I smiled, thinking of the billions in the Fae accounts-_insanity._

"Oh thank you, I can't wait to tell Ma, she'll be over the moon." She enthused her accent heavier, her enthusiasm reminded me of Claudine. "Michael said that he will have all staff inoculated by tonight. I have placed a new mobile on your kitchen table, all our numbers are programmed into it, we are just a call away. The phone is warded so all your calls will be private it's quite secure. It's on the telemax network which you own"

"Oh, of course I do" I just laughed, this was all so ridiculous; I swear, I think I need a month to get my head around it all.

Hamish came up to me went through some security issues. I told him I would need to speak with Eric and that there would be no need for anyone during the night until I had spoken to said Viking. Not a conversation I was looking forward to. We both agreed that my identity of Sookie Stackhouse should be kept secret. He promised he'd have the cleric's place magic on the name, so that it could not be associated with Faelinn Brigant.

Tiny walked over to us, Hamish hugged me goodnight and told me he would be outside at first light. There was a percussion of 'PoP's as the fairies left for the day. "Faelinn, Paulyne said you would like to speak to me. I heard you where fantastic mistress, I watched you all day you did so well," Tiny praised.

I blushed, "Thank you, between you and me, I am glad it's all over for today. Could I ask you to help me, feel free to say no." I was really hopping he wouldn't.

"Anything for you Faelinn, I would not dream of saying no to you." He informed.

"Thanks I surely appreciate it, but I want you to know you are free to make your own decisions. I could get Paulyne to put you on the payroll that way we could say you work for me, that's what I'll do. That is, if you would like to work for me?"

"If it makes you feel better your Majesty, but I require no payment. I serve you freely. How can Iserve?" he smiled.

"Can you get rid of the scent of Fairy in my yard and house, so the Vampires don't get frisky. I never asked why Vampires don't seem to react to your scent"

"Genies blood is different to Fairy's." His eyes blazed, he crossed his arms. I felt a blast of something magical. "It's done"

"Thank you, Tiny" I smiled.

"Your welcome" he smiled back and disappeared.

I heard Amelia's car pull up, she ran towards me "Oh I am the worst friend ever I went to bring you breakfast honestlyI did, but I don't know what happened. I ended up in this wonderful day spa" she said dreamily.

"I believe you" I sniggered. Yep she had been fairy whammied. Not much I can do about it now. Maybe it best to keep it secret about the whole, Crown Princess, Empress of God's green earth etc.... _How did this happen_.

"Bloody hell Sookie, I just noticed what are you wearing. What are you doing in an evening gown and a sword. Don't get me wrong you look fab, but bit over dressed for your front yard, don't cha think?"

"It's a new look I am trying" I giggled. "Come on let's see if there's anything to eat I am starving."

"Oh I've got a boot full of groceries for you, I knew there was nothing in, maybe just some blood's in the fridge for when Eric stays."

"You're the best Amelia, why would Eric stay?" I asked grabbing a couple of bags out of her boot.

"Oh, Sookie he's not been the same since you left, Pam been so worried about him, she even thought he might meet the sun."

"Eric meet the sun don't be stupid, he loves life" I could never think of Eric meeting the sun, if he was going out it would be fighting. We put down the groceries and started to put them away.

"You haven't seen him, he's been totally lost without you. He's really changed he's even friends with Sam, Alcide and Jason there like the four musketeers" Amelia continued.

"Eric, as in Eric Northman, now I know you're having me on. What is Sam, like Dog-tanian?" I sniggered.

"That's what Pam call's him." Amelia giggled. "What your mouth, too busy last night to talk? I mean I was half expecting to hear your screaming _'Oh Eric'_ all the way over at my house," she grinned mischievously waggling her eyebrows, she made sex noises as she said 'Oh Eric'.

"Amelia! If you must know, Eric and I are no longer seeing each other and _no,_ I don't want to talk about it." I warned as my heart hurt all over again.

"Oh Sookie, are you trying to kill him?" she looked at me in disbelief.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it, Geez. Please let's not fall out"

She just looked at me, shaking her head. Amelia made a lovely pasta dish we ate and she talked about all the gossip I missed. Jane Boadhouse had been sober for one year now! Hoyt was a daddy to a little girl, they had named her Sookie. I just didn't know how to respond to that, I was really flattered. We chatted about this and that.

"The sisterhood seems to be a big problem, all round I take it?" I observed

"Only the Fae are safe so far, they are trying to wipe out the other races. They have refused all talks. We don't know much about them other than they seem hell bent on killing all Supes."

I just didn't want to think about it just now, so I changed the subject. "Can we watch a movie? Just do something normal-human" I asked. "Do you mind setting it up? I need to get changed and I have a phone call to make while a remember something"

"Sure, no problem"

I grabbed my new mobile which was one of those fancy ones that does email and everything. I looked at the thing, praying I could work out how to use it. After a minute or two I managed to call Mr Cataliades.

"Mr Cataliades, its Sookie Stackhouse here"

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, I hope everything is in order"

"Yes, I think so. I just forgot to ask you something when you were here earlier"

"What would you like to know?"

"Would you be able to set up a trust fund for my Brother Jason and my Nephew Hunter. I want to make sure they are both looked after."

"Mr Northman, has already set up a sizable trust fund for Hunter, provisions for collage and so forth if you don't feel it's adequate we can add to it .I know both Jason and Remy Savoy are employed by Mr Northman in his construction company and both named in his will."

"Why would he do that?"

"Who knows why people do things, you will have to ask him. My guess would be in this instants; that he wished for the family of the women he loves to be looked after."

There was a long pause while I gathered my thoughts. I can't believe Eric would do something so thoughtful. _Really? _Said my inner voice. When it came to me, Eric had always been thoughtful. _He cheated. _I reminded myself_._

"Miss Stackhouse are you still there?"

"Oh sorry, yes I am still here. Can we set up some sort of fund for Jason? I don't what to give him a big lump sum that he can get himself in trouble with. And I'll get back to you on Hunters trust fund when I spoken to Eric. Still trying to get caught up." I awkwardly faltered.

"I understand, I'll have the papers to your office tomorrow, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you for your time, have a goodnight and give my regards to Dinatha"

"And you Miss Stackhouse."

I swear the universe is against me, now I have three things to discuss with Eric. I can't believehe would do something so nice. I groaned internally a meeting with Eric was now inadvertible. I changed into soft jammies . Went through to join Amelia, before I even got a chance to sit down there was knock on the door. One void, my spirit's sunk. I pushed further into the void and it revealed Pam. That sinking feeling was quickly turning to drowning.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Amelia asked when a second more annoyed knock sounded.

I let out a breath and steeled my nerves, opened the door. "Pam, come in, but if your here about Eric you can save it."

"Good evening to you, Miss dead and back again, I am not here for Eric. I should rip out your throat for what you've done to my master, he loves you Sookie. I don't know why though, you're such a heartless bitch"

"Whoa, you got a damn cheek!" I roared. "And F.Y.I he cheated on me, multiple times by the sounds of it. He knew I was alive he even admitted he could feel me in the bond. So don't you even dare to defend him he has no excuse, it's not like y'all had a body to bury."

* * *

GO GREEN......GIVE ME A REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**I can not tell you how much your reviews spurr me on..... but my fingers have been busy little bee's getting this story out of my head, that so many of you seem to love, THANK YOU.... Body in glass coffin, Pam getting a few things of her chest, poor Amelia stuck in the middle of battle of the besties, Hot Vikings and cruel Kings awaits........

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"_**Whoa, you got a damn cheek!" I roared. "And F.Y.I he cheated on me, multiple times by the sounds of it. He knew I was alive he even admitted he could feel me in the bond. So don't you even dare to defend him he has no excuse, it's not like y'all had a body to bury."**_

* * *

Pam stood with her mouth open. Okay this was new-Pam speechless. Pam looked at Amelia then back to me. Amelia looked like she had been glued to the spot, her eyebrows nearly up at her hair line.

"She doesn't know" Pam Gawped.

"I thought she would know, how can, she not know? I can't believe no one's told her," Amelia answered wide eyed.

"Would someone care to tell me, what the hell I don't know" I yelled.

"Sweetie, I think you better sit down," Amelia began.

"I don't want to sit, now spill" I snapped, like spoilt child.

"Niallsentbackyourbody and wehadafuneral and laidyoutorestnext toyourgran" Amelia blurted out so fast it was impossible to catch i just caught Niall maybe Gran at the end.

"Huh? What did Niall do?"

"The Fairy sent your body back and it nearly broke Eric, satisfied" Pam voice was cold and hard, it was like having ice water thrown on you.

"What! But I am right here. When? Oh my God!" I landed on the floor with a thud, as my legs gave out. "I don't believe it"

Pam bent down and was right in my face, full on scary vamp mode. "Believe it. We all believed you dead for two and half years. Trust me when I tell you this; for the sake of my maker, I wished you had stayed that way." She snarled.

"That's harsh Pam" Amelia snapped.

"If you had seen Eric last night; when she rejected him _**again**_, after all he has done in her name. You would, say the same. I have never seen my Master so wounded."

The tears spilled down my face "She's right, I should have stayed in Fae, Niall begged me too. I didn't know he had gone to these lengths to keep me there. I swear, I had no idea." I bawled.

"You never do Sookie, you never have any idea of the power you hold over Eric."

I winced.

"Eric told me all about your blood, well I don't love you, I am certainly sick of protecting you. It's only my master that prevents me from draining you dry- I don't think your blood it is all it's cracked up to be and I have tasted it. Granted it was mixed with maenad poison, but now I just realize it was all poison." she spat.

"That's enough Pam" Amelia yelled.

"It's enough, when I say it's enough" Pam looked deadly her fangs out. "My Master would give you the world, is he so bad? Why do you always reject him?- He loves you with all that he is, even it was your blood that made it possible,who cares? Why is that not enough for you? -What is it you want?"

I looked up at Pam, my eyes wide "I want....I want Eric" I looked at my hands as if they would contain the answers. "I am sorry, I am such a screw up. I promise I'll make it up to him."

"Your too late, you had your chance, you fucked up for good this time. Eric will pay the price I am sure," Pam sneered.

"What do you mean? Is Eric okay?"

"De Castro is at Fangtasia right now, he has dissolved your marriage to Eric, because it's not been consummated in three years. When Felipe learned that Eric failed to strengthen your bond last night, he revoked Eric's claim on you. He has come to take you; Eric is willing to fight for you, that is treason punishable by death. I always said you would be the final death of him."

"I don't want to go with the King." I answered meekly.

"You don't have choice, unless you are more selfish than I thought" she snarled.

"Arrrrghhh!" I let out a guttural scream hitting the floor with my fist; _I should have let that son of a bitch die instead of saving his dumb ass. _I could feel the anger burning in me "I am going to smoke that mother fucker!" I seethed. Little blue bolts of lightning started to zip around my body. "I make that shit head suffer" my nails shot out, Pam had taken a step back. My body rose off the floor, I hung in the air my hair wild and static. My skin flushed with blue light shining threw it as my spark blazed to life. Two massive fire balls now spun in my hands. "I'll kill every fucking one of those Vampires, that stand in my way. If De Castro wants war he's got it!" I clenched and unclenched my fists, the fire ball's shrinking and expanding with the action. Christian upbringing be damned, I was madder than hell and cussing made me feel better.

Pam and Amelia were now at the far side of the room with their backs against the wall. I let out a scream as my Fae teeth desended. "I am going to make him my little lap dog and see how he likes it" I spat. "I make him kiss the ground, I fucking walk on."

"Sookie pleeease calm down, your scarring me," Amelia cried."Pleeease" she sobbed.

I looked down at myself, seeing the change in me, I tried to rain in my anger. My feet landed on the ground. Amelia looked terrified. I took a deep breath, tried to centre myself. Pam had one arm across Amelia protectively, this made me smile-it was such a nice gesture. Both Pam and Amelia gasped then I realized my teeth had changed although it was a Fae change they didn't quite look Fae. My smile must have looked terrifying, I knew my eyes had changed too, they always did. I probably looked deranged. I clenched my fist's extinguishing the fire balls, I took another deep breath bring myself under control.

"Well, at least I am grateful you did not lose your temper with my master" Pam quipped."Or me for that matter," she added.

"I am sorry Amelia, I didn't mean to scare you." I flopped down on the couch "Is it too much to ask just to be left alone to live my life the way I want?" A puff of blue smoke shot into the air from my finger tips, Pam winced. Both Pam and Amelia had no idea what kind of day I'd had, that had help to provoke my extreme reaction.

"If you kill the King, and after that little display I don't doubt you can, you will always be running is that what you want?" Pam asked.

I shook my head, Amelia sat down beside me and hesitantly placed a hand on my arm. Worried if she would burn herself.

"It's a pity that cousin of yours is so non violent, he would be no match for De Castro, drained in seconds" Pam thought out loud. "The Fae have no real leader, they have become easy pickings, it would not be worth you claiming kinship to them. The Vampires would hunt you down if they knew what you have become, your more than Fae."

I winced. An idea started to form "Sit down Pam tell me everything you know about tonight, we need a plan I am going to make this alright if it's the last thing I do"

"The King plans to take you to Las Vegas tonight. I really don't know what Eric will do, he's always been unpredictable when you're concerned. If he attempts to stop the King; Felipe will be well within his rights to stake Eric. He may choose to make an example of area five Vampires, if that's the case a quick death is the best we can hope for. The King being here is a big deal, he's not left the 'Fort' in nearly a year. He is very unpredictable and unstable because of his paranoia."

Shit, shit, shit, what I need was time, time to take over my new role as Fae Ruler. Time to come up with a better plan. I promised my people help with finding their loved ones. If I came out guns blazing now Eric most likely take the brunt of De Castors anger. The Vampires of area five would suffer. But I just can't go with him, people were depending on me more than one race it seemed.

"Anything else?"

"The King plans a ball in your honor in six days time, he will most likely use this as an opportunity to rub Eric's face in it or if Eric tries to stop him he will put Eric to death publicly at the ball, a show of force. The King has come prepared for a fight, I am not sure there are any Vampires left in Nevada because they are all stationed outside Fangtasia."

I sat and thought on this for a while mulling it over. Six days could it work? It was better than nothing. How do I pull this off with the least amount lives lost. I looked up, a big smile spread across my face. If I could get my six days, maybe I could just pull it off.

"Well let's disappoint the King and give him what he came for" I grinned at my own plan.

"Sookie you are going to offer yourself to the King? that is madness." Amelia shrilled.

"No I am going to make the King think he's won, and buy us more time."

"So we can all fight? Sam, Alcide would all stand with you, I'll help that goes without saying, my coven will do what they can." Amelia asked and offered. I noticed Pam said nothing.

"No this is my mess and I am going to clean it, but thank you for the offer." I jumped up off the couch, "Amelia, would you get me a dusting cloth please"

"I Hardly think this is the time for cleaning" Pam snapped.

I grabbed Tiny's lamp took the duster out of Amelia's hand "You might want to back up there Pam" both Pam and Amelia took a step back. "Pam draw the curtains" _just in case anyone was watching._ I rubbed the lamp hard and purple smoke appeared and started to build. Tiny was now fully formed standing in my living room, his head was bent to fit in the room.

"Pam, Amelia meet my friend Tiny" Amelia was catching files. Pam had an eyebrow arched, she took a sniff and looked disappointed. No Fae smell.

"Tiny, these are my....well Amelia is my friend. I am not sure about Pam"

"We are both her friends" Pam rolled her eyes. I grinned.

"Is he yours Sookie?" Amelia asked.

"I am free master of 'my own self', but I serve Mistress Sookie willingly. She set me free" Tiny replied. 'My own self' sounded so like Sookie, Amelia giggled.

"You set a Genie free, I have you any idea how much they are worth? The King would have given you Louisiana and your freedom for a Genie." Pam beseeched.

"And then I would have been no better than him, no thank you." I retorted.

"Tiny I need your help" Taking his massive hand in mine. I relayed what I wanted him to do with my telepathy, pushing my thoughts into his.

"Understood Mistress"

"Go now, and Tiny. Thank you" I smiled.

He bent down and kissed me on the forehead, letting me know he seen me as family. Then he disappeared. I was so touched that I put my hand over my heart.

"You couldn't just wish this whole thing away?" Amelia asked, looking hopeful.

"No that goes against the Genie laws"

"Oh man" she huffed.

"You are still my favorite human, I have missed you" Pam suddenly said. That was almost an apology.

I cocked an eyebrow, "I hardly qualify as one, anymore. But Eric once told me Fairies are tricky and but always true to their word. I promise you Pam, I will get Eric out of this. I love him. I need him."

"Pam I need your help tonight with Eric. I am telling you now, this won't be pretty I need you to stop Eric from doing something stupid. De Castro need's to believe he's won. I'll explain as much as I can after without getting the Vampires of area five into trouble."

"What are you going to do?"

"Give De Castro a hard on he'll never forget, use my feminine wiles to get us some more time. "

"Eric is going to be livid," Pam smirked. Her eyes lit up, you could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I know and I am counting on you to keep the love of my life alive, but we need to make this look believable."

"When you got more time, what are you going to do?" Amelia asked.

"I can't tell you that, the less you guys know the safer you'll be. But I'll make sure you get front row seats." I grinned, it felt good to be finally taking back what is mine, if I pulled this off De Castro would be off my back for good, I just hoped Eric would be speaking to me after tonight.

"Sookie, I never seen you look more alive, being a fairy suits you." Pam licked her lips, her fangs down.

"You seen nothing yet," I smiled.

I went to my bedroom to change, a few clicks later I was in a knee length red halter dress. It showed of my curves perfectly and my cleavage looked like one deep breath and they'd be free. I put on red satin heels to match. Fluffed out my hair, put some make up on. I came out of my bedroom, it was time to get this show on the road.

Both Amelia and Pam stared Pam's fangs run out, Pam gulped. "Eric's dead"

"I am counting on you _Pam-el-a,_ to make sure that's not finally" I met her stare.

"Meet me tomorrow please Amelia, late morning. I have something you might be able to help me with."

"You don't want me to come with you?" she asked sadly.

"It's too dangerous if it goes badly, I want you out of dodge"

"Pam you better text me, I want quotes and pictures" Amelia chuckled.

On the way in the car I asked Pam, what De Castro knew about my trip to Fae. He didn't know I had been in the quickening or that I am a Brigant. I asked her to bring me a lemonade with extra lemon wedges to drink. Pam cocked an eyebrow. I had to make him believe I was still human.

"Pam, is my body still somewhere, well you know what I mean."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I think I might have a use for it, if it is what I think it is. Was it in glass?"

"Yes it was in glass...."

"Please tell me you did not remove it" I cut her off.

"No we did not remove it. It's at the bottom of Eric's garden, I liked the irony that Eric had a Fairy at the bottom garden," she mused.

Well what do you say to that, just as well we were pulling up to Fangtasia. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes. At least it was still in the box. I would need Tiny's help to retrieve it.

"You ready?" Pam asked.

"Yes, let's do this" I steeled myself.

Pam held open the door for me, Victor greeted us at the door all smarmy smiles and fangs "We were beginning to think you weren't going to show Miss Stackhouse."

"Well I wanted to look nice for the King" I breathed my chest heaving "it's not like it takes a click of the fingers to look like this." I smiled sweetly, a bit of fairy humour for my own amusement.

When I neared the bar I noticed all eyes were on me, all the Vampires had their fangs out. That does wonders for a woman's ego. Then I saw Eric, could see the lust in his eyes, I think I might have missed a breath. I hoped he'd understand. He growled at Victor who took a step back, then took both my hands in his, I closed my eyes _I can do this, I can do this_ I chanted in my mind.

"Sookie you look beautiful tonight" he whispered in my hair.

"Well, I'd like to say it was all for you, but it's not, there is way too much between us" I glanced over to where the King was sitting, and back to him, "Trust me" I hoped he was getting the hidden meaning in what I was saying.

Victor looked positively gleeful.

"Sookie, why are you doing this?" Eric asked, his eyes pleading.

"Because, it's best for everyone" I pushed all the love I could muster through the weak bond. "I hope you're not going to be a bitter divorcee, it's the end of the road for all our nonsense, we need a fresh start, you'll see this will be great." I smiled, trying to show contempt on my face for him, while pushing Love through the bond. "I am sure you'll have plenty of offers, to keep your bed warm." I sneered. _Me, I'll do it._

Eric let go of my hands, his face was totally unreadable. Victor took hold of my arm and led me to the table with the King. "Miss Stackhouse, you truly are a vision" I he smiled at me. "Your Majesty, you are too kind" I beamed. He took my hand kissing it, inhaling deeply. "I did not think it possible, but your scent is even sweeter" I smiled, coyly looking at him through my lashes(_Pass the sick bag_). All the while, hoping he was going to buy the crap, I would be peddling. "Wouldn't you agree sheriff?" He was still holding my hand and I was _still_ standing by the table.

"Oh he wouldn't know, he's had that many in his bed I doubt he could tell one scent from the other" I answered for Eric.

There were a few sniggers, Felipe looked like the cat that got the cream "Ah hell hath no fury as a woman scorned," Felipe remarked throwing his arms wide. Everyone at the table laughed, like he was the funniest man on earth. I could feel two eyes boring a hole in the back of me.

"I believe that is from 'The Mourning Bride' a play by William Congreve, the words were spoken by Zara in Act 3, Scene 2, if I remember correctly. Although I like the full quote better than the paraphrase." I paused. All eye's where on me. I dipped my finger into the Kings glass of blood and placed it in my mouth closed my eyes as I sucked it _Yuk yuk_. "Mmmm" I left a couple of drops of blood on my lips, and smiled. You could hear the fangs descend in the club. "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned." I murmured as I ran my finger along the Kings jaw, stopping at his chin lifting it up slightly, locking my eyes with his, then I quickly whipped my hand away. It had the desired effect the Kings eyes had dilated and he felt the loss of my touch. He looked stunned for a split second. Sookie the sex kitten 1 Vampire King 0. I then wiped my finger across my lips cleaning the remaining blood, as I moaned shamelessly.

"Bravo Miss Stackhouse" Victor clapped his hands.

"I have never been so enchanted to stand corrected, It's seems the delightful Miss Stackhouse has hidden depths." Felipe addressed his entourage.

"Oh, you have no idea" I said sexily.

"Please won't you have a seat," the King offered.

"I'd be delighted." I smiled.

One of the Vampires which, looked like a guard slapped a bracelet on my wrist, it took a second before I realised what it was. An iron bracelet everyone was looking at me. I took it off spinning it on my finger, I laughed "Did you think I went to Fae and returned a little fairy?" I looked at the guard, but it was directed at the King. _Because you'd be right, _I thought sarcastically then laughed again. I knew the guard must have been following orders. "I looove gifts, but you really should have saved your money. Perhaps Pam could give you some pointers on what women like, maybe in Gold or platinum this could have worked. It's kinda cheap don't you think?" I thrust the bracelet back at him.

The King roared with laughter, "I had forgotten how utterly charming you are Miss Stackhouse"

I pouted "aww, and I was told I was unforgettable." I cooed in baby voice, I sat there looking all girly with a petted lip.

The King clapped his hands together "That you are, Miss Stackhouse"

Just then a waitress came over with a large glass of lemonade with big lemon wedges in it. "Great" I smiled "I am so thirsty" I took a big sip of the lemonade, placing the glass down. I gasped for breath coughing, everyone at the table reacted to my choking. "Oh my God" I wheezed. I felt panic across the weak bond, made a change from jealously and anger. I let out a big laugh. "Oh, I am so sorry I couldn't resist it, I was just teasing, your face" I pointed to the guard, "was just a picture, I could never imagined that reaction, for little old me. Please accept my sincere apologies." No one laughed, they looked pissed. Then all of a sudden the King erupted and everyone at the table laughed too. _Phew! a bitty tense there._

"Your Majesty, you are such a good sport" I smile laying my hand on his, for a bit longer than you would.

"I didn't know you had such a sense of humor, Miss Stackhouse." Felipe commented.

"How would you? We have had hardly spent any time together." I smiled my brightest innocent smile, anyone say leading question? I may have batted my eyelashes. _I am a shameful girl on a mission._

"Yes" the King began, "This is something I would like to remedy"

"Oh, your Majesty what do you propose?" I asked taking a sip of my lemonade through my bendy straw, looking at him with big eyes. I smiled when I realised it was a bendy straw.

He smiled and it was fangy, "You are to come live with me in Las Vegas, you will be my personal telepath." _And the rest_ I thought, if you have it your way.

"Is that all? What would my friends say, when they hear I have run off with a _handsome _Spaniard to Las Vegas no less" I asked, hoping I had not gone too far.

He regarded me for a long time, his eye's burning into me, my heart beat a little faster but I returned his gaze still smiling.

"Are you refusing me Miss Stackhouse?" he asked slowly. The Vampires all stiffen, and the atmosphere turned deadly, it had taken less than a second.

I swallowed, sliding my hand to the back of my neck, I pulled a piece of hair twirling it between my fingers, near my jugular vein. Willing my body not to react, to this change in atmosphere, forcing it to relax.

I smiled coyly, looked up through my lashes "No, just opening negotiations" I said in seductive tone. Changing my demeanor totally, I suddenly exclaimed "Do you dance? I love to tango" I can't sing but I can dance, Hayden had shown me the tango, it was love at first dance not with Hayden but with the tango.

The King roared with laughter "You are too much Miss Stackhouse, I have never been so entertained by a human. I can see why so many have been willing to lose their heads around you." Oh that was a little dig at the Viking and a big warning- _he's good._

"I would be honored to dance the tango with you" he said with a flourish he rose from the table taking off his ridiculous cape, offering me his hand. I bowed and accepted it.

We took to the dance floor, just as the music started to play the floor cleared. We stalked each other like matadors, suddenly at Vampire speed he was pressed up against me. My breast heaved as I gasped. He was an amazing dancer. I might have enjoyed this part of the night, more than I'd like to admit. I pushed him, he pulled me. He slid his hand right up my thigh as he dragged me across the dance floor. We finished an impossible deep dip his fangs almost on my neck. Guess it was tango vamp style.

The crowd went wild clapping and whooping. In a super quick move I was back on two feet, the King bowed to me, I bowed deeper in a dramatic sweeping gesture showing my supposed subservience. _Suck it up, because it's one of the last times I'll be bowing to you._ I was all flushed from the dance, when we went back to the table. Eric was now nowhere to be seen. I sat down. Pam stood beside me.

"Where ever did you learn to dance like that?" Victor asked, his fangs were out and you could see he was very turned on, tried really hard not to look, but geez did the man have no shame.

"In Fae, it wasn't all pixies and brownies" I winked. "The Fae are a very sensual people" I added sexily.

"You, must have left a trail of disappointed men in Fae when you came back home" Victor continued, I noticed the King was giving me his full attention, for my answer.

"Well, you seen the elaborate lengths, they went to keep me. I believe, I left a trail of heartbroken men and women." _it's an oldie but a goodie, girl on girl action. Did I mention I was pulling out the stops. _

"Women" Felipe and Victor said in unison. _That's good lap dogs, Victor you can be my bitch too._

I jumped up, I put my arm round Pam's neck pulled her close "Mmhu, Women" I said as looked over my shoulder. Then I kissed Pam full on the lips biting her lower lip, pulling it. "Don't worry Pam, if I ever decided to spend a night with a woman your first in line" I laughed. I gabbed Pam's arm, "Please excuse me, human needs" I giggled.

Felipe, swallowed and nodded. As I passed him I noticed he was pitching a tent. I dragged Pam to the toilet's .There were a couple of fang bangers in there; one look from Pam had them running for the door. I giggled then took care of my human needs.

"I hope you know what you're doing" hissed Pam "At this rate De Castro will be fucking you on the table before we close, and I may join him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Pamela" I hissed back. I reapplied my makeup and fluffed out my hair.

Pam stepped into my personal space, moved a piece of hair from my face she leaned in "Did you really mean what you said?"

I giggled, _that Pam. _"You'll always be my first choice" I chuckled. "Right on to negotiations" I waggled my eyebrows. If I was honest I think I like trouble; that would make sense, seeing as I am so good at getting into it. I was actually enjoying letting my inner sex kitten out, pity it wasn't for Eric._ I am a woman, hear me roar._

When we returned to the table the large dumb guard was no longer there, only Victor remained seated, who had now been joined by stoic looking Eric. Pam took a seat next to Eric. The King patted the seat next to him, I smiled brightly. I was just about to sit down, when a drunk guy approached our table. One of the Vampires who where stood by the table moved closer to me.

"What you got? that the rest off us don't eh?" He slurred. I heard Eric growl. I put my arm across the Vampire guard standing beside me and took a step forward to the guy, I gave him my most dazzling smile.

"Well Dave, that's your real name is it not? You are sooo not a Marty. For starters...let's see, I don't tell everyone I am thirty five when the license in my wallet say's I am forty five. I don't steal form my boss. I am honest, Dave how does Linda feel when you tell women young enough to be your daughter, that you're not married and have no kids when the reality is that you_** are**_and have five kids. Your eldest is expecting your first grandbaby is she not!" he had backed right into a table when he hit it, he turned around knocking the glasses of the table. He recovered then run stumbling for the door as fast as his legs would take him. I knew it was mean, but I needed to show my telepathy off to remind the king of my value. Let's face it Dave wasn't an innocent little lamb.

I turned around and shrugged my shoulders "Was it something I said" I put my hand up to my mouth faking surprise I rolled my eyes, sitting back down.

Pam sniggered. Felipe and Victor laughed. "Miss Stackhouse, you are such a prize." Victor smirked. Eric seemed to have lost his sense of humor. "It's getting late, we must be going now if we are to make Las Vegas by dawn, come along Miss Stackhouse." Felipe suddenly said. _Oh shit,_ I needed to think of something quick. I called on years of schooling my features, but I am sure my heart missed a beat.

I laughed, "That's not how negotiations work, silly. I mean I don't even know how much I will be paid, for my services as your_ personal _telepath," I stuck my finger in the Kings glass of blood swirled it around I added "I might not like what you are offering" near his ear as I placed the bloody finger into his mouth.

Pulling my finger out his mouth proved a little difficult, as he was sucking on it so hard. _Ewww I would need to shower for a week._ I needed to change tack. Pam's voice ringing in my ears, I looked at the table and gulped.

"Pam said there is going to be a ball, I hope I've not got her into trouble. But I love balls, just ask Eric." I heard Pam snorted, she quickly schooled her features her beautiful face unreadable, once more.

The King smiled, "Yes we will be holding one in your honor in Six days time."

I clapped my hands together, "That's fantastic" I exclaimed. "Your Majesty if you would indulge me, I have a proposition for you."

"Tis I hav to ear" his accent coming out thicker than normal.

I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Thank you for indulging me," in my most seductive voice. This was the decider; whether Felipe survived the night or not, because I sure as hell was not getting on that plane with him.

"Felipe, may I call you Felipe?" he was watching me carefully, he nodded. In fact all the Vampires on the table and I am sure all the in the club where watching me closely. I smiled "Felipe my friends believed me dead, I have been gone for nearly four years. Now you wish me to leave with you tonight. As a friend of both the Shreveport pack and the Hotshot Were's; a lot of questions will be asked, if I leave without saying goodbye" I paused. Felipe nodded. "I propose that you give me these few days before the ball to wrap up my affairs before I join you in Las Vegas and I promise, cross my heart." I swept my hand in an 'X' over my bosom, practically playing with myself. "I will give you a night to remember, I'll show you how unforgettable I can be." I breathed, my breast's straining in the red halter dress. There it was cards on the table, well the ones I was letting the King see. Eric growled.

The King, sat back took a drink of his blood, swilling it around in his mouth, like it was a fine wine.

"What makes you think, I won't take what I want Miss Stackhouse, I am sure it will be memorable- for me at least" the King said coolly, Victor laughed. Pam and Eric's faces were stoic.

"Of course you can do what the bloody hell you want" I laughed, like a loon. That wiped the smug grin of Victors face. "Your King after all" I exclaimed. "I mean what's the point of being King if you don't get to do what you want-right?" The King smiled, Victor looked confused, but nodded.

"I am barely house trained, such a lot of trouble, really I am, just ask Pam." Pam nodded and shrugged as if to say I have no idea what I was going to say. "But if you would indulge me this tiny, teenie, weenie little thing I would be grateful. And a grateful telepath, is a generous telepath and I truly am at my best when I am happy, it's the fairy in me." I screwed up my nose and smiled cutely. "When I am happy, I am very loyal, you have witnessed my loyalty first hand_." You know when I saved your dumb ass,_ I added mentally_. "_But hey, you're the boss."

"What assurances do I have you will not run from me Miss Stackhouse?"

"Oh call me Sookie, were practically roomies." I swatted him playfully on the arm. _Roomies in your dreams, buddy _"I give you my word I will join you in Las Vegas, why would I run, when I want to go. Nearly four years, is a long time in a human's life. All my friends have moved on with their lives, this will be a whole new me. I just want a few days to say goodbye to the old me-is that silly of me? Sentimental perhaps?"_ come on buy the poor human routine already, so I can get out of here and not kill you. _All I could feel was rage coming from the bond. The poor King had no idea how much of a new me it will be.

Felipe eye's were slit's as he looked at me. I swallowed. "Besides I am not like them anymore" I shrugged making it out as if it wasn't a big deal. "My Fae kin gifted me with a Fae life line, I'll be around centuries yet, kinda changes your perspective on things- don't you think?" It wasn't a real lie, I mean my new long life may have come from my Fae relatives or it may have come from my God touched relatives, according to the finest doctors of Fae, I would age like the Fae.

Then Eric spoke, "Is that true Sookie? you will age like the Fae."

"Of course it is, I have no reason to lie. Gee I hope for your sake, I don't hold grudges like them. It could last centuries." I gave him my best stink eye, when all I wanted to do was lean over the table and kiss him. He looked defeated.

The King watched our exchange with interest. "Very well Sookie, I will leave two guards with you for your protection, they will know your every move each and every night, is that understood. I'll have my office make arrangements for your travel and send an itinerary. Do you have a gown for the ball? or would like me to arrange one for you?"

"Oh I have several, I brought back from Fae, some are totally indecent" I blushed, Eric growled. "All sheer and see through but I am sure I have something spectacular."

"I can hardly wait, Sookie" purred the King.

"Oh I am sure the look on your face will be priceless _My _King, you know what they say?" I leaned in my lip's practically touching his. It would be priceless, I'd make sure of that- _arrogant prick._

"What do they say?" His eyes glazed over with lust, he was practically lisping.

"The best things come, to those who wait."I pulled back before the King could kiss me. _They also say the early bird gets the worm, should have taken me when I was a defenseless human-shit head._ "Now I hope you are leaving me with guards that have better taste in jewelry, than big, thick and dumb." my tone light and airy.

Felipe chuckled. "Goodnight Miss Stackhouse, it's been a most entertaining evening, I look forward to many more"

"As do I your Majesty" I got up out of my seat and bowed deeply, Felipe kissed me on the hand, licking the area. _Ewwie _is all I could think; as I whimpered in supposed delight. "Sheriff, assure no harm comes to the lovely Miss Stackhouse, I don't want a mark on that beautiful skin." As he spoke he was running his finger up and down my arm while eye fucking me. _Yuk, think I am going to be sick_. _Ouch rub his face in it some more why doncha_, if I have my way Eric be marking every inch off me, **as his**, very soon.

"I look forward to welcoming you to Las Vegas, Sookie." Victor added. Then nodded to Eric and Nevada vamps swept out of the club.

I let out a breath, as soon as they were gone Eric stared at me; like I was something that had stuck to the bottom of his shoe, I met his gaze arms across my chest defiantly. I knew the guards would be watching. At Vampire speed he disappeared. My heart sank, I just hoped he could forgive me for the public humiliation I had given him tonight. _It's better than a club full of dead Vamps or all my friends dying to protect me- never again_. I told myself.

"Pam I am ready to go home now, if you'll tell Eric, and we need to find my new guards" I said solemnly, the adrenaline in my system subsiding. I had done it but at what price.

And I still had a long night ahead of me, I mean there was a Viking to make up too, a body to recover, and two guards to dupe.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thank you all again for all your review's. They really are making me write faster. I am really enjoying writing this story.....in this chapter....we have the BODY ???......Eric's reaction..... and loads more....

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"_**Pam I am ready to go home now, if you'll tell Eric, and find my new guards" I said solemnly, the adrenaline in my system subsiding. I had done it but at what price.**_

_**And I still had a long night ahead of me, I mean there was still a Viking to make up too, a body to recover and two guards to dupe. **_

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Congratulations, it's seems his Majesty is quite taken with you. Your guards are over there." Pam sneered, pointing at the door. Okay she was enjoying this way too much if you ask me.

I could see big, thick and dumb; the Vamp with poor taste in jewellery, my heart sank. Yeah he was no fan of the Sookster; judging by the scowl he was wearing he'd like nothing more than to drain me dry. At least all was not lost because standing beside him was Rasul. I smiled a genuine smile at him as he walked over.

Before he reached me, a Vampire appeared before me, did an elaborate bow lifted my hand "Mistress so we met again, I hav' never been so turned on by watching another dance the tango as I hav' been this night"

"We haven't met, I don't know you. I think I've would have remembered." I said, snatching my hand back.

"Off course you remember the Ricardo, the last time we met, you grab my balls and gave me the most erotic warning of my life" he leered licking a fang.

Pam was grinning like a mad woman.

"Pam, tell this bozo to take a hike" I really didn't want to say I am the Kings and I couldn't say I am Eric's after tonight's performance. I was in no mood for more Vampire shit. The Vampire called Ricardo, looked most puzzle, almost like I speaking a diffrent language. Just then Rasul reached us.

"Miss Stackhouse, you look breath taking"

"That's easy for you to say Rasul, you don't breath," I quipped, a big smile spread across my face. I really liked Rasul he had been really nice to me in New Orleans.

"I see the little fairy has lost none of her sass, it is so very good to see again," he took both my hands in his. "I was most happy when I heard you had come back from the dead. Is this man bothering you?"

"No he's not bothering me, he was just leaving." I grinned with a wink at Rasul. I then I caught sight of a vampire, I recognised. _Oh my God! _"Excuse me a minute, please" I made my way over to the Vampire sitting beside Thalia. Pam hot on my heels, "Oh this I cannot wait for. I admit when you came back, I was excited for the fun you always bring. I didn't expect you'd make up for lost time all in one night" Pam confessed.

"Well I am so glad I am such a source of entertainment for you" I snapped at her.

Pam and I were now at the table, with Ricardo and Rasul in tow-_yeah just me and my vamp biatchs_. "Well if it isn't '_Vampire' _Bobby Burnham, you are proof there is a God just when I thought he'd forsaken me. I thought it was you, I just needed to see for myself. Whoever your maker is I could just kiss them!" I exclaimed.

"If there was a God, you'd still be dead, as for my Maker is she is right over there and why would you want to kiss her?" Bobby retorted, pointing to the bar, in Felicia's direction.

"There most certainly is a God, and he loves me. I know this; because now your cretinous, vile, evil thoughts are now all your own and the bonus is I'll never have to see you during the day ever again, Tell your maker, I owe her one" Thalia was watching our exchange with one I brow cocked. Suddenly I saw Thalia in a whole new light as Fae memories came to the surface. I realised I must have been starring, thinking on my feet "Sorry, I never realised how pretty you are" _What!_ I can't believe I said that, could I sound more lame.

She looked at me like I was under a microscope "There is something different about you" she glared. _Oh shit! _

"No...No I don't think so, I better be going, just need to stop at the ladies Pam" I spun on my heel, grabbing Pam's arm. When we got into the ladies. "Get Thalia, to come with us"

"Why?"

"Trust me we need her and she'll help, I know it" I said with confidence.

Pam just cocked an eyebrow. "Okay let's go"

So that's how I found myself in Pam's car wedged between Rasul and dumber whose name was Nero. Thalia and Pam both in the front seats of her Escalade. When we pulled up to my house, we all jumped out. "Maybe Thalia should check the perimeter, don't you think Pam?"

"I'll do it" Nero replied, he couldn't help himself but sneer at me, really not a fan of yours truly.

I shot Pam a look. "No, Thalia will do it" with that Thalia took off with her sword strapped to her back.

I went up the front steps of the house turning on the last step, I smiled brightly. "Oh before I go to bed, I have a secret to tell you boys" both Rasul and Nero looked at me like I had grown an extra head. "Come close, I want to whisper it, it's a little embarrassing." both vampires stood at the bottom of the steps "Closer than that, I won't bite" I winked. They came up another step.

"No, closer than that, I want to whisper it really quietly" I bit my lip trying to look coy. They were now standing on the step below me. I took hold of their wrists and leaned in. I needed skin to skin contact. I now had an ear either side of my mouth. I sent a quick prayer that this would work. "Annanon, cerriwith hallowtan carfuse" I could feel the magic of my words as I spoke the Fae spell, I gave both of them a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled back. I really hated doing this to Rasul but I didn't have time to work out if he was friend or foe just now.

Both guard's stood slacked jawed, starry eyed. _It worked!_ Old Ollie would be so proud. Pam looked surprised. "Call Thalia back" _lets hope this works too, I'd get out of this mess yet_. "Then call Eric and tell him to meet you where the body is". By you, I meant us; I just didn't know how welcome I'd be.

One thing I have always appreciated about Pam, she can take orders when the chips are down, no questions.

Thalia returned, looked at Rasul and Nero, then glared at me. "You" she spat like it was a dirty word. In a split second Pam was next to me, a gesture I was grateful for. Especially if my memories were correct, it would put Thalia's age around three thousand. For a Vampire, lethal would not even begin to cover it.

"Don't worry they are fine, they are in a state of bliss. Thalia I need your help."

"What makes you think, I'll help you."

"Because, once when the world was younger, you where my mother's most devout follower and favoured by her, I know you still remember the old ways." I pushed my energy into my hand and a ball of blue lighting began to spin.

Thalia's eye went wide. She dropped to the ground, she bowed so low her head was on the ground. "Mistress, I am sorry I did not recognise you. I pledged fealty to you above all others. My life, my sword are yours. I have never forgotten the old ways or the love your mother shown me." Oh crap, I just wanted her to help me.

"Rise, Thalia most favoured of servants. We searched for you for many years, you where much loved and missed I want you to know that."

She got up her eyes red rimmed "Thank you Mistress, it means a lot to me, that I was not forgotten."

"I need you to watch Rasul and Nero for me, hold them if they wake. I am not sure how long the fairy kiss will last." She nodded in understanding. Pam was stood in stunned silence.

"Tiny's Lamp" I called and the lamp appeared in my hands. "Come Pam, let's go. Thank you Thalia, please tell know one of my identity." She nodded at me again.

We got in the car, Pam drove like a bat of hell "Who are you? Who's your mother? I thought your mother was human, What was that?"

"Pam you know who I am, duh! Sookie, ex waitress. My mom was human, but the mother of the Fae race is Aphrodite, the Fae are known as the children of Aphrodite. Thalia was the most loyal priestess in the temple of Aphrodite, before she was made Vampire. The Fae where often at the temples. I recognised her from my Ancestors memories."

Pam looked at me, I hated when Vamps do that. "Eye on the road, not indestructible you know" I snapped.

"Oh, that's good to know, I was beginning to wonder" she smirked.

"Do you.... do you think Eric is really mad? Do you think he'll understand?" I asked with trepidation.

Pam laughed, "Sookie. I'll say mad doesn't even begin to cover it, you made him look a fool in his own club. I thought Eric was going to stake the King when you, practically fucked him on the dance floor."

"I did not practically fuck him on the dance floor, we danced the tango!" I yelled.

"Which you enjoyed a little too much- I think."

I didn't know what to say, I felt guilty. I had enjoyed it, I love to dance. So we sat in silence for sometime "Do you think, he'll at least let me explain? Will you at least help me to explain to him."

"I really don't know, you were very convincing, I'll help. I wouldn't miss this for the world, but my loyalty will always be to my master." Pam informed.

I looked down the lamp in my hands. I really hoped Eric would understand. I had done this for him; for us, so no one would get hurt.

We arrived at house which looked like it was from the pages of a southern history book, it was so unexpected. My gran would have loved this place with its columns, pretty shutters and wrap around balcony. "Wow, I never pictured Eric would own something like this, it's beautiful"

"It's not really his style, he bought it shortly after he sent you to Fae. He knew you would love it."

"Eric bought a house that was not his style, because he knew I would love it?" I asked

"Why is that so hard to believe? My master cares for you deeply, well he did. We'll see."

_Nice one Pam, like I don't feel bad enough already,_ I thought. "You know, why I had to do what I did, I just saved your Kings life and all of your asses." I wailed.

"Pull yourself together" she snapped.

She hopped out of the car and headed for the door. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. _I can do this._

I entered the house with Pam holding the door open for me. The hall was spectacular with a sweeping stair case. She gestured to follow her, "Pam wait, can we get the body first?" My spark was still a little unpredictable and I couldn't afford a misshape. Explaining myself to Eric could have dire consequences; if I get really upset causing my spark to miss fire and 'it' is still here.

"You, chicken?" Pam asked smirking. Glad my life was giving some one pleasure.

"No, it would be safer if it was out of here before I talk to Eric. My magic can be hit or miss." My stomach was in knots, I was dreading my talk with Eric. Also I realised, I was about to come face to face with my supposed body, I shuddered.

"Who is in the box, is it a fairy?" Pam sounded excited."Yum"

"PAM! A better question would be, _what_ is in the box? But I need to see it first to be sure."

Pam opened to massive French doors which led out to the back garden. "It's this way." We walked though a well maintained garden, it was the smells of all the flowers and herb's I noticed. I ran my fingers over the top of them breathing in deeply enjoying the scent. I felt closer to nature now and in this place I felt so at peace. She led me to what looked like tent, it had curtains which look like the wind had them and they were swept up with tie backs. The whole structure was made out of stone. It was simple and elegant; in front of it, was a curved bench. I noticed how worn the ground was under the bench, I felt a pang of heart ache. I looked up to the house I could have sworn I saw someone at the curtains in the house.

In the centre of the stone tent lay the glass coffin. Before I had a good look at it. I got out the lamp and gave it a rub. Seconds later, Tiny was stood beside me.

"I need your help- again! Not getting bored of me are you?" I shifted awkwardly. He shook his head and smiled.

I took a deep breath and gulped. I walked up to the coffin. Pam was tapping her foot on the ground looking inpatient, her arms folded across her body. I looked in, jumped in surprise as the body started to thrash in the coffin.

"Shit"yelled Pam. "What the hell is it?" as a loud high pitched sound emitted from it, Pam covered her hears.

"Tiny, I can't believe Niall did this, what the hell was he thinking he must know how dangerous one of these plants can be in the mortal world"

"I need you to transport it to my house, put it in the spare bedroom we'll find a cleric tomorrow to make it safe." I stepped back from the coffin and the thrashing and the noise stopped.

"Consider it done" he picked up the coffin and disappeared.

I sat down on the bench, I couldn't believe Niall had done this. _No_, I could, I had some of his memories. But to send something so dangerous in amongst my friends is just unforgiveable. I crossed my arms, hugging myself. I Let the tears fall. I felt a cool hand on my back, Pam sat down beside me. I just sat there a while and let it out.

"That was a plant?"

"Yes, a very dangerous, aggressive plant, actually it was the fruit of the plant." I sniffed. "I can't believe Niall put Eric or all of you's for that matter in danger like this." I thought he loved me, _he still does ._I thought, _he must have been desperate to keep me in Fae._

"A fruit? How come the 'fruit' looks like you, so much that Eric couldn't tell the difference?" Pam spoke like she didn't believe me.

"Have you ever heard of changelings?" I asked. Pam nodded.

"Well, they are carnivorous plants. There 'fruit' mimic the form of what they eat. When the fruit are mature they can walk about talk, everything, one plant can take over an area with devastating results."

"What kind of devastating results? If your here; the plant didn't eat you so how does that work?"

"Have you ever seen the film 'little shop of horrors', you know 'feed me Seymour' well these plants make the big ones in the movie look like garden variety weeds. A drop of blood is enough to grow a changeling fruit, glass contains it. When I approached it recognised my blood and tried to kill me. It's a natural defence of the plant, so it remains undiscovered." I tried to explain. "Some of world's worst plauges where actually these plants, they brought down the roman empire."

I felt so sad thinking about Eric, he had been sat here all this time, talking to a plant. Thinking about Eric, I needed to speak to him. I was so tired, but this couldn't wait. I sensing the change in the mood, Pam got to her feet and put her tiny hand on my shoulder.

I got up and followed her into the house. It was so beautiful I'd love to explore it, but not today. Hopefully Eric was still speaking to me. Pam gave a couple of raps on a large oak door popped her head round. I heard Eric's voice "Come" I followed her into a wood panelled study. When Eric saw me, I froze. The look on his face was ice cold. My heart was beating so fast, my palms where sweaty, I felt sick, could he forgive me?

Pam stood beside him behind a huge oak desk. The walls were lined with books and antiques. He shot Pam a look, her face was unreadable, she just shrugged her shoulders. He looked back down to what he was working on not looking up as he spoke.

"Come to drive the stake in personally, my public humiliation not enough for you." His voice was cold, hard. I shuddered.

"No, I am so sorry, I did....." I began. Suddenly I was feeling very exposed standing in his office, in my red dress.

"Save it, for your King" he cut me off. That really burned me.

"Let's get one thing straight _buddy,_ he's not my king, he's yours." I spat "The only reason he is still alive tonight, is because I wished it. I did it to protect you and your, to buy us time." I folded my arms across my chest. This was not how I wanted this to go, but geez. I was trying hard to not cry, I could feel my eye's stinging.

"To protect me?" he scoffed "To protect me, by promising to live with_** him**_ in Las Vegas."

"NO" I shouted.

"I couldn't go with the King tonight, I needed time to come up with a better plan. That's why I made the Felipe think I was interested in him, I don't want him.....I...I want you, I needed to do something to buy time..... I am so sorry." I couldn't hold back the tears, they rolled down my face.

"Tsk, so now after all this, you want me to fight for you, take the King on is that it?" his voice full of spite.

"No, I don't want you to fight" I my voice shaky, small.

"So what, you wish me to run with you?" his tone annoyed.

"No" my throat closed, I could hardly speak.

Eric looked up and said "I can't do this" _Oh god_, I was willing my voice to say something but my words got stuck.

Pam rolled her eyes, "of course you can."

"No," he growled and got up of the desk. "Can't be that cruel and watch her cry" _What!_

"Oh Master, you are no fun," Pam sounded disappointed.

"Oh I think you've had enough fun for one night, watching our little actress." He replied as he walked towards me.

"You knew!" I cried out. A huge grin spread across his face, he burst into pearls of laughter. "You rat bastard. You made me think, you hated me."

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, I could never hate you" he cooed.

"When did you know?" he was standing right in front of me leaning on the back of a leather armchair.

"Right, from the start. When you gave me your, not so subtle message." He smirked, Pam grinned like a chestier cat. "Oh trust me" he laughed, putting on a funny voice. "Sookie, don't give up the day job. How the King did not suspect something, I do not know. I think my favourite bit was when you told him you weren't house trained or was it when you told Nero he had poor taste in jewellery." He chuckled.

Pam's fangs run down "Oh, I know my favourite bit, it was when she kis..."

"PAM!" we both shouted. Pam roared with laugher.

"But I felt your anger, I don't understand?"

Eric sat on the arm of the leather chair, with his long arm he pulled me close to him placing me between his legs." Come here" he put his strong arms around me. "I was very angry but not at you" he spoke into my hair. I just inhaled drinking in the scent of him. "Oh." I felt so safe, in his arms. He cupped my face in his hands lifting it up, he looked into my eyes.

"Do you really want me? Is this really the end of the road for all our nonsense? Are you finally going to admit your feelings for me?" his eyes were searching mine.

"Yes, I really want you, I love you with all my heart. I promise I'll let no more crap come between us. Iam so very sorry for everything." Eric looked into my eyes for a really long time. So long, I became aware of my own heart beat and breathing as the only sounds in the room.

"I thought I'd lost you..."

"Eric?" I cut him off

"Hmm"

"Shut up and kiss me" and kiss me he did. Toe curling, thought forgetting, lady bits flip flopping, international award winning, thousand years of experience and I know how to use it- kiss. _Oh my God I've missed this man._

A wrenching sound was coming from the corner of the room. I pulled away reluctantly. We both looked over at Pam.

"Trying to see if I could still be sick" Pam quipped. Eric growled "I hate to break up the party, but it's getting late and you still have two Vampire guards to un-glamour. Oh and Thalia just swore fealty to our little Sookie above all others" she added for dramatic effect.

"Sookie?"

"_What_! The guards are fine, it was just a fairy kiss and I just asked Thalia for help, how was I going to know she would swear fealty to me?"

Eric roared with laughter "Never a dull moment with you around, Lover. How I've missed you." my lady bits throbbed when he said lover.

"We need to come up with a plan" Pam tone was excited.

"No, you don't. This is my mess and I'll clean it" I hoped my tone conveyed that I was serious.

"You don't have to, we will all stand with you" Eric assured.

I gave him a squeeze. "I know, and I love you for it. But I have to do this myself no more people are going to die if I can help it."

"What are you going to do?" asked Eric.

"I am going to the ball, I promised the King a night to remember."

"_No, _you can't go to Las Vegas- I can't lose you again. You can't handle the King yourself" Eric growled.

"You, haven't seen our little fairy in action, you're lucky Amelia calmed her down or we'd be paying fealty to a pile of ash." Pam deadpanned.

Eric raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Truly stunning, and her fangs Hmmm" Pam closed her eyes, threw her head back and made little moans.

"Right that's enough, I think your having far too much fun at my expense – I am cutting you off" I said in a stern voice, but the corners of my mouth betrayed me. Truth be told, I missed her smart ass mouth. I turned to Eric "Please, don't worry.....I have a plan, all you have to do is make the King believe I am coming to him, which I am and that I hate your guts. Leave the rest to me, If it goes badly we can take him down together, he'll never see it coming."

"Fangs, fangs?" Eric he looked like a lost little boy, who had his favourite toy taken away.

"Eric, helllllO. Did you hear what I just said, about the King?"

"Yeah, can I see them?" he waggled his eyebrow's

I rolled my eyes "Tomorrow, I'll show you mine, if you show me yours" I giggled. "It's getting late and I better get back and take care of the guards. I wish I could stay here with you." I kissed Eric on the lips. "Now I have a decoy, I'll visit you tomorrow night. Here, is that okay?

A big smile, spread across Eric's face. _He is so beautiful_, I thought. He didn't say anything he just smiled.

"I take it, that's a yes." I grinned. Glad to be back in my Vikings arms, this was right, this was best.

"How will you get here? Do you need a lift?" He asked. I pulled him in for a kiss, which might have lasted for ten minutes or so- _what it's been a long time!_

I pull back my lips all puffy and tingly "I'll arrive the same way, I am leaving" I said with a wink.

Then I 'Thack' out of there, arriving in my front yard. With a big smile on my face- _I love being a swan. _It was like coming home, like a big part of my life was always missing and now I had it back.

Thalia was on me straight away sword drawn, well at least her reflexes where good. I smiled.

"Mistress" she bowed.

"How's our boys?" I asked.

She pointed, they were still where I'd left them. Taking them out of it, I made them believe that they had spent the night watching a house with a sleeping Sookie inside. I wished Thalia goodnight. Finally time for my bed I notice Tinys lamp on my dresser. Let out a big yawn and slipped into bed- that has to be one of the longest days ever.

**Eric POV**

I chuckled, putting the hand up to my face, I couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Pam caught sight of me and it set her of too. She went to say something but only laughter came out. I was trying desperately to get myself under control, when Pam finally managed to speak.

She was waving her hand in front of her face, her nostrils flared she was laughing so hard....di...did you....when...dipped her finger and sucked...

"Yes" I had tears in my eyes "I nearly choked" I barely whispered I was laughing so much.

"....Or...erm....when....she told Nero he should have saved his money" Pam chuckled, that set me of again. It was even more funny when you knew Nero had worked as a jeweller for Faberge, before he was turned. Some of the eggs, he had made are worth millions.

"When she said.....ask...Eric... Love....ball's...." I snorted with laughter. Pam was wiping red tears at the corners of her eyes, trying to clear her throat.

"Or.... when she asked the king to dance....." Pam sniggered. I growled, trust Pam to push it. There was nothing funny about the King with his filthy hands all over My Sookie. I had to leave I couldn't even stand to watch it. _Grrr!_ I thought at the memory.

"What do you think she is going to do?" I asked changing the subject; after giving Pam a warning look.

"I have no idea, take tonight for instance. I thought we'd all be fighting for our life's. Instead I watched the train wreak that is Sookie Stackhouse do what she does best..... think on her feet." Pam replied smirking.

I nodded. "She's really back, it's really her" I spoke out loud.

"and then some, did you see her 'PoP'? You should have seen her when she lost her temper at her house. Her skin turned blue, with light shining out of it. She rose of the floor and hung two feet in the air...."

"She can fly?"

Pam nodded. "It appears so, but it was the blue fire balls in her hands that were truly frightening."

"Fire balls? But that's not Fae trait- none that I've ever seen," what had my Sookie become?

"It's not, she is something more. She showed it to Thalia, but it looked like blue lightening not fire, that time. Thalia treated her as though the God's themselves had come had come back. Ricardo said she was God touched, could sh... never mind that impossible-right?"

"Nothing is impossible, and that is especially true where Sookie is concerned. It's why so many have underestimated her, just look at Felipe or that fool Compton." I informed Pam.

"and the fangs?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"There long, top and bottom like four really large Fae teeth... they even had blue lighting running along them." I could smell Pam's arousal; they must have been really something.

It was good to be Eric Northman once more. "Yesterday, she took out three from the sisterhood like it was child's play" I commented.

"You never said" she replied, I shot her a look. I had not been myself after I returned from Sookie's. I stayed the day at Pam's I needed to vent, I had never been so angry, hurt.

"So you've already seen her in her Fae form?" Pam asked looking curious.

"No, the first woman she took out with what I could only assume was her telepathy. It looked like she crushed her mind, the second was with lighting from the sky, although at the time I thought this was the work of the Genie..."

"Don't even get me started on the Genie, she set him free! FREE! Can you believe it." Pam cut me off.

"_What!,_ has she any idea how much there worth, the King would have given her Louisiana and her freedom, hell he may even have chucked in Arkansas too."

"I know that's what I said, and she replied 'well I'd be no better than the King then'- so the Genie is master of his 'own self'. When Pam said 'own self,' it was said in a deep southern accent dripping with sarcasm. "And the third?"

"Third? Oh she took her out with her sword, it was a magnificent clean kill-head off in one strike. Power, dominance, sheer perfection," I explained kissing my fingers. Pam cocked her eyebrow, I knew I had her full attention. "She told me the sword was given to her by the lady of the lake and it is the sister sword to Excalibur, it's called 'Eliween' what do make of that?"

"We are clearly in for the ride of our lives- and for you, that's literally -you lucky, lucky Vamp" she swatted me on the arm. "I am lucky" I grinned; how lucky Pam would never know, had Sookie arrived just one day later. Well let's just say the God's must be still looking after me.

Pam stayed the day, we talked until death claimed us. I have never been so excited to rise another night as I had been that dawn.

* * *

**As Fae Empress of God's GREEN Earth I command you to swear fealty to me by pressing the GREEN.....**

*******

**Thank you for all the story adds, alerts, fav author....... if you have never left a review..... 'PoP' your cherry here....they make me write faster I swear..... Next chapter I am making some long overdue lemonade for all you thirsty smut mutt's out there ... *Wink*Wink* **

**JoXx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thank you again forthe amazing amount of Review's, story alrerts.... On with our story..... not quite yet in las vegas...Lot's of planning......the CH story of Gift Wrap will help to explain a little part of this story....... Viking loving coming up...... my lemonade is fizzy *WINK*

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 19**

**Sookie POV**

I woke late next morning to a buzzing of brains in my house, I was dog tired. I got up and went to see who was all in my house.

"Hey, sleeping beauty is up" Orfhlaith voice sing songed.

"Humph! More like beauty and the beast, with me feeling like the beast," I retorted.

"_**Hard**_ night?" Preston questioned his eyebrow's waggling.

"I'll give you all the details, after my shower. Paulyne, Amelia is coming can you make sure she is brought up to the house. Could you also ask Hamish to come in too. Can someone pretty please..... make coffee, because I am in dire need. I'll just have my shower and then I'll bring you all up to speed."

I showered and just let the water pound me, washing away my tiredness. I strategized my thoughts, formulated my plan.

Dried myself of and got dressed the human way, but I dried my hair the Fae way-_it was just too darn handy_! Gave myself one last look, not bad Stackhouse. The simple pant suit in grey looked classy and business like. With a baby pink shell under gave it a bit of femininity. Coffee time.

I went into the kitchen, "Sorry about sleeping so late, but I just had the night from hell!" I declared as Paulyne handed me a cup of coffee and a muffin."Thank you."

"Want to talk about it?" Hayden asked.

I sat down signalled with my hand 'just a minute' as I took a big gulp of coffee. "Any sign of Amelia yet?" Paulyne shook her head. "Right the whole Fae Princess thing stay's between us and the Fae just now." I went on to explain everything about the Felipe situation and my plan. There was lots of nods.

I concluded with. "And that my friends is how I plan to get Felipe off my back and get all our Fae kin back, so what do you think crap idea, lost my marbles or it could work?"

Paulyne spoke first well your Majesty "I owe you an apology, I was already to quit today..."

"Quit, why?" I wailed.

"Your all over 'Supe Tube' dancing with the King and I thought the worst." she looked abashed.

"_**What!" **_I yelled.

So that lead to the whole story coming out and how I had to seduce the King to buy extra time; which was met with whoops of laughter. I might have joined in, once or twice.

We tossed around some more idea's and few fantasises of horrible painful deaths. Everyone seem to like my idea and I could tell everyone was genuine by their thoughts.

"Hey Preston I got a special assignment for you," I got up put the back of my hand to my forehead; faked fainting, I landing Preston lap. Then I pretended to come too, fluttering my eye lids "Can you help me kind sir" I asked in my best damsel in distress voice.

There was lots of giggles from the table. "Oh Sookie, how I have longed for you to say that" the look in Preston's eyes told me he was not joking, I was up, out of lap in record time. "Sookie your such tease." he smirked. Everyone was laughing. Paulyne's eye's where wide, guess Niall wasn't all fun and games.

"Well you seem to like _acting_ so much Preston I thought you would appreciate my special project for you." I went on to explain what I had in mind. "I want spectacular, awe inspiring, quake in your boot's, **The Voice Of God,**" the 'voice of God', I projected in my Fae voice. Which is hard to describe other than it can be heard all around and is really loud. Everyone killed themselves laughing; apart from Paulyne which looked at each of us in turn like we had lost our minds.

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" Paulyne asked.

I told Paulyne the story of how Drakcon (king of the dragons) had put on an aerial display for me. We had made our way up to the mountains of Gorias. Hamish had brought honey wine, Orfhlaith and I had brought the picnic. We sat and watched Drakcon and the other dragons show off, it was amazing. Watching them dip, dive and do summersaults.

No one had explained how potent honey wine was to me, so I managed to get shit faced. I had recently learnt how to project Fae my voice. So we all projected stuff, sitting high up in the cliff's. As the night wore on we got sillier and sillier. Eventually Prince Niall sent up the royal guard to get us down and tell us to shut up; as we could be heard five counties over.

Hamish then interjected, "No, I think what they said was 'No one wants to know the Viking has a gracious plenty five counties over' and could you please come down now Princess."

The table howled with laughter. My face burned bright red, but couldn't help myself but laugh. It had been one of the best nights there.

"To which our princess replied 'you're just jealous, you've not got a gracious plenty, I bet yours is teenie weenie, which she projected five counties over," Orfhlaith then addedr with a roar of laughter. This was followed by more laughter from everone at the table.

We were all interrupted when there was a knock on the door, I reached out with my mind "It's Amelia" I said

Paulyne looked confused for a second and Orfhlaith then said "Our Majesty is a telepath too"

"Wow, and she is God touched too?" Paulyne asked trying not stare.

Orfhlaith nodded. I went to answer the door.

"Amelia, I want you to meet my friends" I made the introductions. "They are all Fae?" she asked.

"Yep" I smiled. "There's coffee in the pot, just to help yourself."

"So Preston you up for your special assignment?" I asked

"I'd be happy to do it, sounds like fun," he replied.

"Great. See Paulyne; for money, for anything you need to buy, for our little production." I winked at him. He 'Popped' out.

"Amelia I really need your help. The Fae are being abducted by Vampires" I knew from her face this was news to her, her mind confirmed it, that was when her mind had not been on how hot both Orfhlaith and Hayden were. She was also wondering why she had never done it with a fairy. "I wonder if you could work with Hayden and Orfhlaith they have lists of Fae which are missing if you could do some sort of location spells for them. We really need to know where they are. Is that something you can do?"

"Sure but I would need a personal item for each missing person. Sookie I hate to point out the obvious but aren't the Fae like tasty éclairs to vampires, what makes you think they are alive?"

"We know there being held as the sisterhood don't attack the Fae, Vampires are keeping them near so that they don't get attacked."

"Oh my Goddess, that's awful." Amelia despaired.

"I know that's why we need to do something. You need to keep your involvement secret for now. Paulyne, here works for the Crown. Just let her know how much you would like to be paid and she will arrange it." I pointed to Paulyne.

"Hayden, Orfhlaith would you be able to complete the lists of the missing and get personal item for each person?"

"Sure, I take it you would like this done by the ball?" Hayden spoke. I could see Amelia perk up at Hayden's voice. This was accompanied with some pretty graphic images, let's just was he wasn't reciting a piggly wiggly shopping list.

"Yes, sorry" I winced knowing; there was not a lot of time and an awful lot to ask.

"Taking about ball's, I heard you love them and I could confirm this with Eric" Amelia quipped. I smacked her on the arm. I take it Pam had given her quotes from the night before. That caused Hayden to tell Amelia all about my debut on Supe Tube and my tango that had received an alarming amount of hits.

"I need you guys out of here by dark- sorry. Also if you could work on this somewhere else, I hope you understand but I have two Vampire guards," I asked apologetically.

"Can I leave you guys on this?" they all nodded in answer to my question.

"Right Hamish, Paulyne come with me" I left Orfhlaith, Amelia and Hayden in the kitchen to work out what they could do for the missing. I took Hamish and Paulyne to the spare bedroom opened the door signalled for them to go in and waited outside, with my arms crossed, I didn't want to 'wake' it again.

Hamish was the first to speak, "What the fuck was he thinking, I'll have it frozen and transferred to a secure vault."

"What if I wanted to use it?" I asked hoping it would be pretty straight forward. My lips pressed into a tight line as I waited for the answer.

"We would need a very powerful cleric" Paulyne added.

"Or a helpful Genie" Hamish smiled and winked at me. Poor Tiny, this was going to get real old getting him out of the lamp.

I got the lamp. When Tiny appeared I asked him to make the changeling safe and 'programme' her. Have her dressed in PJ's. Looking at my watch I had four hours before sundown. I explained that I would have a vampire guard to Tiny and he would have to keep a low profile. I asked him if just before dark he would get rid of the Fae scent. I thanked him again, he really was the best.

I turned to Paulyne and said we got four hours. I was all hers to show me the ropes, I asked Hamish to come with us. After saying good bye to Orfhlaith, Hayden and Amelia swearing her to secrecy we popped out of there. I held on tight to Hamish and Paulyne as the air wooshed passed us and the colour mist's swirled round us. This was the longest I'd been in this state. Finally we slowed.

I found myself in a Grand Room, with high ceilings and beautifully decorated. "Where are we?" I turned to Paulyne with interest.

"We are in one of your banks in Switzerland, we are here to look at some of the jewel's you might like for the ball."

"Your shitting me we just travelled to Switzerland, holy cow" I said more as a statement. I quickly placed my hand over my mouth realising how un-lady like I had sounded. First time in a foreign country and i sound like a red neck-_ Just great._

Paulyne laughed and turned to Hamish "Is her Majesty always like this, you are a hoot." she smiled.

We were joined by a demon. Which I found out was the manager of the bank, I guess that made me his boss. After the introductions and security checks; we were lead to the vaults. We passed door after door; eventually we where led to a huge double doors. I had to prick my finger and place a drop of blood on a tiny silver tray. The tray sat in elaborate holder; as soon as the blood hit the tray the patterns in the metal began to glow green. The green glow spread through the elaborate holder, then on to the seals of the door. I looked to Hamish who smiled reassuringly.

There was a loud groan and the doors opened. I can only describe the scene before me as Aladdin's cave. Every square inch of space stood treasures on; from fancy jewel encrusted candelabras to paintings to gold bullion. If it could be made of gold, silver or platinum and jewel encrusted it was surely in this room. Paulyne led me through a door to the far wall. The second room we entered was square in shape there was a table with mirror on the wall. Around the whole room was shelves with super thin drawers floor to ceiling.

Paulyne lead me over to the mirror and sat me down at the table. She slipped a pair of white gloves on. She slid a drawer out and began to show me the most amazing jewellery I've ever seen. Some of the stones weren't even from earth. There was Brightlinger diamonds, Fae opals, daemon fire pearls. There was so much to choose from. Paulyne informed me there was another room like this one in the caymans.

It was all too soon time to go. We even had something to eat and a glass of champagne. I was feeling every inch of royalty by the way the bank had fallen over themselves to serve my every need.

I gave Jason a phone when I arrived home, it was just getting dark. He burst into tears on the phone when he told me they had buried me beside my gran. I guess I hadn't really thought about how hard it had been for everyone I promised I would meet him at Merlottes for lunch the next day.

Next I phoned Mr Cataliades, to inform him that the King dissolved my marriage to Eric. I had a good laugh when he told me that would save me millions a year in fealty payments. He also asked me if the King had indeed come to take me. I explained the situation and also asked him for all the Fae Kingdoms information on the 1549 treaty's. He promised they would be with Paulyne first thing in the morning. I wished him good nite and he told me he was now very excited for the ball. I giggled.

I had a date with my Viking to get ready for before I went to change. I got Tiny out of his lamp, asked him how he had got on with the changeling, he showed me. She was sitting on the bed immobile. It was one of that weird out of body experiences that you read about. I reached out and touched her it was cold and felt like touching a leaf of some kind-weird. I chatted some more with Tiny.

So everything was ready to go for my date. I got changed and slipped my bathrobe on. I was so excited, it was like being a teenager and sneaking out. Although I had to remind myself the stakes (ha ha) were slightly higher.

There was a knock on the door, one void. I looked through the peep hole it revealed it was Rasul. "I opened the door pulling my bathrobe tighter around me "Good evening, May I come in?" he asked.

Thinking on my feet,"Good evening. Why don't we sit on the porch swing, it such a lovely night" I led him over and we sat down.

"Sookie, I haven't much time before Nero returns." He began. I nodded. "Sookie I don't know why you agreed to go with the King but knowing you, you must have done it to protect the vampires of area five." He took my hand.

"You are too good for him, I don't know what Eric has done to anger you. But if he chooses to stand against the King, I am on your side, I just wanted you to know that."

"Oh Rasul, please don't get into trouble for me and don't worry about me." I smiled, I wanted to tell him but there was too many depending on me. It was risk I was unwilling to take.

"But you can't go..."

"Rasul, that's enough. I gave the King my word, that's something I don't take lightly. My word is my word, I will not go back on it." I realised I'd been snappy to him, I squeezed his hand. "Thank you for your concern."

"If you need to get out of here just for the night let me know and I'll find a way to get rid of Nero"

"Thank you Rasul, I am just going to bed," I said faking a yawn. "Busy day, a bit out of kilter coming back from Fae and all." I lied, which made me feel bad, but needs must as my Gran always said.

He smiled and I got up and went into the house. Talked to myself or rather my changeling self, I instructed her to go to bed and lie down and sleep as soon as I was gone. I slipped of my robe, smiling to myself. I grabbed a news paper opening it, I'popped' to my Viking.

*******

**Felipe and Victor**

"I believe we may need a bigger venue for the ball your Majesty" Victor smiled.

"How so?" Felipe snapped.

"Take a look at this" Victor shifted a lap top so the King could see. "It was brought to my attention by the day staff, it caused the servers to crash today because it had so many downloads"

"What is it?" Felipe's tone clearly annoyed at Victors antics.

"Look for yourself," Victor hit play on the Supe tube video.

"That's me and Miss Stackhouse," The King commented in surprise.

"Yes it's you dancing the tango from last night, it received over one million hits already. We are receiving an unprecedented amount of interest for the ball, with many requests coming from the royal house's of Europe." Victor smiled a triumphant smile.

"Why?"

"All the request come with one question will Miss Stackhouse be in attendance, everyone wants to see the woman the Viking ripped apart Europe over." Victor offered.

"Really, has the itinerary gone out to Miss Stackhouse already?" Felipe asked.

"No, I know you told me too, but in light of the requests. I anticipated maybe a few changes."

"You've, done well my child," Felipe smiled. "Perhaps we could perform the tango and bonding at the same time, give them a bit of a show."

"Excellent idea you Majesty" Victor complimented Felipe. "My King, I have to inform you that the Viking and his child have declined the invite to the ball." Sneered Victor.

Felipe sat stroking his chin. How good it was to be king he thought. "Tell the sheriff's that attendance to the ball is mandatory, after all we are hosting the social event of the century. Invite all the American monarch's too. Inform them of Miss Stackhouse's return from the dead. We must accept our requests from our European counterparts." A smug grin spread across the Kings face as he spoke. This would be better than killing the Viking. He was going to enjoy this very much. "Add another three hundred thousand dollars to the ball's budget, let's make this night unforgettable."

"Excellent consider it done, your Majesty may I be so bold as to suggest that you extend the formal protection you once offered to Miss Stackhouse."

"Yes,yes. Victor I do believe you have just read my mind, has Miss Stackhouse's talent rubbed off on you" the King laughed. Victor joined in the laughter glad his king was in better spirits. He had not been his self for months now, since Sandy's final death. "Yes it will make me look very gracious, don't you think?"

"Yes very, with Miss Stackhouse on your arm you'll be the envy of the whole Vampire world. I'll make the arrangements, do you wish me to move the Fae _guests _all to the grounds of the Ball?" Victor chuckled when he said 'guests' because by guest he meant prisoners.

"Yes, we cannot afford a disaster with the sisterhood or the fellowship. Security will have to be a top priority. Talking about security how is our lovely guest of honour this evening?"

"Nero reported the scent of the witch Amelia Broadway, she seemed to have spent the day with Sookie. Sookie has retired early for bed as she felt tired after her journey back from Fae. She is currently sleeping."

"Is this the same witch as the one from the night of the takeover, Millionaire Cope Carmichael's daughter?"

"Yes, I believe them to be best friends your Majesty. She is currently engaged to the dog, Sookie's former boss. The shifter, Sam Merlotte."

"Ah, I see. Well we must invite them too, after all a grateful telepath is a generous telepath," the King chuckled at his own joke. Quoting Sookie's words from last night. "She has had no Vampire visitor's, Has the Viking given up, not like him?"

"Rasul reported after we left last night, that the Northman gave Miss Stackhouse a look of despise and was later reported as saying by one of our spy's. He should have snapped her neck when he had the chance. He could go another thousand years and not find another with blood that would even compare to Miss Stackhouse's."

"Really, I am in for a treat." Smiled Felipe, clapping his hands together.

"Her sexual prowess must be something as I believe both Compton and the Viking where monogamous to her. If she could sate the Viking it must be like fucking Aphrodite herself, he known as a great lover." Victor added, his master had always been generous perhaps if Felipe stayed in this good mood he would share, he hoped. Naturally after Felipe got bored of his new toy, sometimes there wasn't much left.

"The Tiger was willing death for just a moment alone with her." The King mused. "Talking of the tiger get him out of the pits . Clean him up. We will have him officiate at the ball, I am sure he'll enjoy seeing Miss Stackhouse again one more time." Felipe chuckled.

"You are very generous your Majesty, most gracious. Shall I bring in that delicious plump red head, the one that eats so much chocolate her blood taste's of it? "

"Yes send her in I am in the mood for something sweet" Felipe answered as he hit play on the 'Supe tube' video again, stroking himself.

*******

**Sookie POV**

As the coloured mists swirled round, I slowed while still in the teleportation state I took a seat in the office from the night before. In this slowed state of teleportation, I had the illusion of speed faster than a Vampire. I crossed my legs and opened the newspaper. Then I took myself out of the state back to normal time and space. I felt the smug satisfaction of having managed to pull off what I wanted to achieve.

Let's face it this was a booty call. All day I had been nervous to not appear hoochie- how would I arrive?. When on the way out of the bank I spotted one of those big financial newspapers. It was then I came up with this little scenario of popping in just sitting reading the paper like I had always been there.

So here I was doing my level best to pretend I was reading the newspaper. I spread the newspaper out so that it would cover my ensemble. I knew Eric was in the room sitting behind his oak desk. The paper was slightly quivering, I noticed my hands were shaking a bit and the butterflies I had in my tummy where unbearable. Behind the paper I had began to grin like a loon. I lowered the paper just a tad to sneak a peek.

Eric was no longer behind his desk. I lowered the paper to my lap looked around he was nowhere to be seen. I got up out of the high backed leather arm chair, looked around again._ Where had he gone? _I closed my eyes and sense for him, he was behind the armchair I had been sitting in. _Ha got ya! _I popped my head over the top of the armchair. Even knowing he was there didn't stop me screaming when he said 'Boo'. We both laughed.

I quickly sat back down and opened the paper. "Are you going to read that all night?" Eric asked.

"No I just wanted to surprise you," I replied.

"Oh, I already knew you could read." He retorted.

"Humph" _smart ass._

"Are you going to cover yours self all nite with that paper or do I get to see what you have on under there?" I could see Eric waggling his eyebrows over the top of the paper.

"I'll show you what I have on under her after I say a few things" I said getting more serious. He motioned for me to continue.

"First of, I wish to apologise for what I said to you the night I returned....."

"It doesn't matter" he cut me off.

"Well it does to me, I feel a need to explain myself. I said those things for you because I love you and I didn't want you to be trapped with me...."

"But I want to be trapped with you, you're like sunshine after a thousand years without." He cut me off again.

I was now mopping the corners of my eyes, why did he have to say something so sweet. "Well I wanted to say sorry, and that I never meant to hurt you, by what I said."

"Apology accepted , anything else or can I sneak a peek" he leered.

"One more thing, I need a honest answer....."

Once more he cut me off "They meant nothing, I am sorry I should have trusted our bond and that you were still alive. Instead I trusted what my eyes saw."

"Thank you, but it was not what I was going to ask. In fact I'd rather not think about that." I paused trying to shrug off the icky feeling of someone else touching my man. "I need to know," I steeled my nerves. "If you have had anything to do with the disappearance of certain Fae."

There was a quite a pause, I let out a breath and swallowed. "No, but I know what you are referring too. You must understand while you have been gone, our losses have been great. Even Sandy Seacrest met her final death at the hands of the sisterhood. I do not approve of the practice, but I can understand it. I have never been personally involved nor has Pam."

Okay well that was honest. I nodded, digesting what he had just said.

"I always hoped the Fae would sign the agreement, but they always refused to get involved." He added.

"The Stackhouse agreement, what is that?" I asked.

"Yes, it's like a code of practice between the Supes. I'll give you a copy to read. I'd rather spend my time seeing what you got on, and then getting you out of it." I felt a tug low in my tummy and heat flare even lower down.

I folded up the newspaper "Well, come and get it then big boy" in a blur he had me in his big arms speeding out of the office, up stairs. He stopped in front of a door and gently lowered me down on to the floor. Cupping my face in his big hands he kissed me softly, finishing by pressing his forehead to mine. He stood like that for a moment, he took my hand in his and opened the door, leading me into the room.

The smell of roses assaulted me, as he pulled me further into the room. I could see the whole room was lit with cream coloured church candles on every surface. Red roses and rose petals adorned the room. In the centre of the room stood a large four poster bed in rich dark wood. Huge white fluffy pillows lay at the top of the bed and a deep red satin comforter lay at the bottom of the bed. It was beautiful.

"Stay there" Eric whispered into my ear. I could feel a rush of goose flesh where he had just been. He walked over to one of the dark wood units; opening one of the drawers, he took out a gift bag. I bit my lip. "Before you give me a hard time, it's just a little thing," he walked over handing me the gift bag.

"I wasn't gonna give you a hard time, I discovered I liked getting gifts while I was away." I smiled, looking into the gift bag. My eyes filled up with tears at the thoughtfulness of the gift.

"You, don't like it. I should have gone with the diamond bracelet Pam suggested."

"No, no...... I love it. I love these, it's perfect. Actually I missed my word of the day calendar when I was in Fae. The one I got, I guess is out of date." _By three years_, my mind added" "Thank you, so much"

"Good," Eric smiled. "Have you eaten?"

"Have you?" I gave a quick flick of my eyebrow's, a smile played on my lips, "You hungry baby?" I looked at him through my eye lashes, biting my lower lip. Taking both his hands in mine. Eric let out a low growl.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are not making this easy on me, I am trying to take my time. It's taking all myself control not to ravish you. I want this to be special for you."

"Knowing that you want me; even after what, _me_ being in your life has put you through. Makes me feel special. I appreciate all the flowers and candles but Eric what we have is special. I don't think I could eat if my life depended on it, I am so nervous."

"Nervous, why? Sookie we have been intimate before."

"Well, you know it's been a while" I fumbled my face flushing with colour. "It's kinda like the first time since my quickening. I feel like I might combust, scary thing that is entirely possible."

Eric roared with laughter, then his lips found mine as our kiss deepened he lifted me up, my legs wrapped round his waist. Carrying me over to the bed he deposited me in the centre of the bed. Slowly striped of his tee and draw string pants to reveal black silk boxer shorts. My breath caught, he was more beautiful than I remembered. With his fangs out he crawled up the bed, every inch the predatory he is. I thought I'd pass out from the butterflies swirling in my stomach.

Eric helped me out of my baby doll night dress. Kissing me working his way down my jaw to my neck. He licked my collar bone as I whimpered, running my hand over his sculpted pecks. "Look at me lover." My eyes found his, I could see the lust in his. I nearly came undone there and then. Taking one of my nipples in his mouth he swirled it around while teasing the other with his hand into a peak. I moaned as I grabbed handfuls of bed sheets. He worshiped my breast reverently, I was bucking my hips searching for some friction. "So beautiful, my angel". He purred.

He kissed down my stomach gently pulling down my thong, parting my legs. He nestled between them kissing my mound. "Pleeeease Eric" I pleaded. He slipped two fingers into my dripping wet centre. "So wet, Lover"

"Mmmm" I bucked my hips against his hand. He licked and nibbled as he work my core rhythmically with his fingers building me into a frenzy. "Yeees...oh God Eric" I brought my hand up to my breast roughly flicking my own nipple. "Urrgh! Please Eric I need you now"

I heard cloth ripping which I could only assume was his boxer shorts. He rubbed himself at my entrance "Now!" yelled, bucking my hips to met him. Then he thrust I gasped as I adjusted to his size _oh God he felt good."Yess"_

"Oh my Sookie" he called as he began with slow strokes."Mine" he said as he took hold of my wrists and built up speed.

"Tell me who I belong to" I yelled. I wanted to be owned, I needed him to claim me tell me I was his and his alone. Then I would know everything was alright between us.

"You are mine, you belong to me" he growled. I was meeting him thrust for thrust. "I will kill anyone who lays a hand on you, you are mine" I could feel the heat build at his statement. I took comfort in his possessiveness of me.

"Yes....yes, harder!" I called as he licked my neck "bite me Eric, I need you too" then he sank his fangs into my neck, I toppled over the sweet spot. Yelling his name. I could feel him dragging on the wounds as he came. "I love you Sookie, you are Mine." I could feel the aftershocks of my orgasm rippling through me. Eric let out a small laugh.

"that was...."

"Amazing" he finished. "You're glowing" he whispered. I looked down at myself sure enough I was glowing a dull blue as one of the aftershock came the colour intensified.

"Well as long as I don't catch fire, we're good," I laughed. Eric just held me; I felt so good in his arms, he shifted pulling me closer, spooning me.

"I've missed you so much, Sookie." Eric softly spoke into my ear. I turned my head to look him in the eye. I could feel the honesty of his words in the bond. "My life was crap without you" he suddenly confessed.

"You better never get bored of me, because you're stuck with me for an awful long time, I am not going anywhere, this is where I belong."

"I could never get bored of you, I want you again and again it's never enough." Just to demonstrate he slip his hand between my folds fingering me. Moving them slowly at first, then building up speed. Moving his long talented fingers in and out.

My eyes closed, I was so close. "Don't stop!" I growled. He flicked his thumb over my now throbbing nub, that was all it took to tip me over the edge "Jesus....Yes, yes....oh God Eric" I felt amazing my whole body felt alive as a floated on a cloud of bliss. I felt like purring my body felt weight less. "Mmmm" I felt like a rag doll. One happy rag doll, like my bones were Jell-O.

"Ahrem, are you going to stay up there all night?" Eric asked his tone amused. I opened my eyes to come face to face with the ceiling, the shock had me plummeting towards the bed landing in Eric's arms. "I can honestly say that's a first time I have made a woman float of the bed."He chuckled. I realised my fangs had run out as I smiled, I quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"Don't hide yourself from me lover, you are so perfect. Let me see" his voice was thick and lusty. I lowered my hand slowly. As soon as Eric saw them he let out a low growl. I could feel him throbbing against my thigh. "Oh, their magnificent I didn't think you could get any sexier" his voice hoarse with lust. He moved on to his back lifting me up and impaling me on his rock hard length. He pulled me down running his tongue over my fangs he kissed me.

He bucked his hip's as he held on to mine "So prefect, please drink from me I want to feel them." I tilted my hip's forward as he pounded into me, I could feel myself get closer and closer. "Now, Sookie, now." I opened my mouth as wide as I could on account the length of them and sank them into his neck at the same moment he bit into my wrist. "Jesus" I screamed into his neck. As I came so hard, I felt the shock waves leave my body. All the candles went out. My body glowed bright blue. Eric was jerking under me, as our bond opened fully and deepened. I just lay there in stunned silence neither of us moving. I felt whole again, complete and I knew Eric felt the same. In each other we were home.

"Sookie are you okay?" he asked, I had no idea how long I had laid there."Sookie" a little more urgent this time. I willed my mouth to form words but it came out all wrong. Eric laughed, hugging me closer he lowering me of him on to the bed.

"Have I worn you out, lover?" he chuckled.

"Mmmm......not yet, but I think I'll have that food now," I sighed, still on my bliss cloud and not planning on getting off it any time soon.

"Stay there"

I pulled the sheets up over me. Eric returned with a tray with loads of little bit sized morsels on it and a glass of champagne. I rolled on to my stomach and propped myself up with my elbows, shifting my hair out of my face. Eric lifted one of the bite sized pieces, I held up my hand for him to wait as minute as I retracted my fangs. I took the food out of Eric hand sucking on his fingers. The tastes exploded in my mouth. "Mmm" I moan. I took a sip of champagne.

"Why do you have fangs?" Eric asked after a while.

"You know they're not really sure, it was one of the last things to change. One of the doctors believed it was because I had, had so much Vampire blood. Another speculated that because I had human teeth the canines where the only ones to become Fae, even though they are far longer than Fae teeth. I am not sure, they weren't either."

"Are you okay? I feel disappointment, regret and anger coming from you." Eric asked rubbing circles on my back.

I let out a breath, "Please don't take this the wrong way, I am disappointed at myself. I should not have taken your blood...."

"Why?" he cut me off.

"Because other Vampires can smell it. For all intents and purposes I am supposed to hate you, which is part of the plan. I let myself get carried away." I was disappointed in myself a lot of people were depending on me and I was angry that I was allowing something to taint what should be just beautiful thing. "But your just too damn irresistible" I added leaning in for a kiss in hope to lighten the mood and elevate the hurt coming from him.

"We both shouldn't have let us get carried away. But I am glad we did, I needed this."

I smiled. "I know what you mean"

The food was delish, the champagne decadent, this was the home coming I had hoped for before Niall decided to get all the family skeletons. I didn't want to think about that now. I still had to fully decide what to do about the King. "Eric, do you still have no desire to rule?"

Eric roared with laughter as he shifted no to his side to face me, "Subtle Sookie, do you wish to kill the king and install me as monarch?"

"No I was just thinking is all, so would you like to rule?"

"No, Vampire politics is not something I enjoy, always having to watch your back. I am happy with my corner of the world as long as you are by my side- it will be alright."

"Do you regret the King dissolving our marriage, pledge, thing... you know?" I took a sip of my champagne .

Eric just looked at me smiling after a while he replied, "Yes and no," I raised my eyebrows for him to continue. "Yes I regret it very much as there is no other I would like to be tied to, I liked having you as my wife. I would do it again if it keeps you safe. No because it caused you a great deal of upset and how it was done. I understand now, how human women envision their weddings."

"Do you now? Where did my great Viking come by this knowledge?" I popped another titbit in my mouth.

He hesitated before continuing, "At Bill and Suzy's wedding," he finally said.

"Oh," then I smiled at how sweet Eric had just been. Because he tried to spare my feelings, but went with the truth any way-_God bless him._ "Lucky for you I consider myself Fae, not human." I said with a wink.

"What are you going to do about the King? Please tell me, don't you trust me?" his tone was soft but serious.

"It's not about trust, I could tell you but then I would have to kill you. That would be such a waste," I giggled.

"Kill me? Ha!"

"Oh you don't think I could, if I would be so inclined?" I asked him, a smile playing on my lips, my eyebrows raised. "Well?"

He started to laugh, shaking his head. _I'll show you_. I pointed my finger at his butt and zapped a tiny bolt of blue lighting at it. Eric yelped and leapt of the bed.

"Whoa, what the?" he yelled. I was killing myself laughing. All six foot four of him was hopping about buck naked, clutching his right ass cheek. "What was that? you burnt my bottom." He looked surprised.

"Who says bottom anymore?" I whopped with laughter. Eric picked up the bed sheets his eyes wide. "Look, Look" he yelled as he poked his finger through a singed spot on the bed sheets, that had once covered his award winning ass.

"Let's get one thing straight in this relationship you might wear the trousers; frankly they look better on you, but don't forget it's because I let you," I laughed, goading him

"Oh is that so?" Eric asked, pulling me down by my ankles. He began to tickle me, I screamed, yelped and giggled. When I couldn't take any more I yelled "Mercy, Mercy"

"Mercy is it? I'll show you why I wear the trousers in this relationship," Eric's voice was hoarse and full of lust. That lead on to more play, wonderful play and he had me begging for mercy in a very different way. So I guess the jury is still out on who's the boss.

**GREEN MAKES MY DAY**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: **Yippee.... Yes I am a afraid I have turned into one of those mum's but my kids have gone back to school...phew ....Good news, I will now have more time to write lemons... something _so wrong _with trying to juice lemons when your kids are asking "whats for dinner?" *WRONG*

Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews. So hopefully some answers to all the questions I received in this next chappie.......Enjoy my extra long chapter.....

* * *

"_Mercy is it? I'll show you why I wear the trousers in this relationship," Eric's voice was hoarse and full of lust. That lead on to more play, wonderful play and he had me begging for mercy in a very different way. So I guess the jury is still out on who's the boss._

**Sookie POV **

No one ever expects to have to do the walk of shame in the comfort of one's own home; but they are clearly not blood bonded to Vampire and the Fae Empress of God's green Earth. You could have fried an egg on my cheeks when I 'thack glopped' in on a living room full of people, after my night of HOT Viking loving. Not only had I, not had a shower, but I was also dressed in one of Eric's shirts. I was wearing a crazy 'I've been ridden hard and put away wet' grin on my face.

"You guys scared the crap, outta me!" I tried to mask my deepening embarrassment, I ran to my bed room. Only to let out a real shriek, then I realised changeling me was lying in the bed. Too late my bedroom was now teeming with the Fae royal guard.

"Alright show's over. OUT! I am fine. I just caught sight of the changeling har dee har!....Yes I know, very amusing." Hamish and the guy's clearly thought it was funny as they rolled out of my room laughing. However I was not amused, my mood had gone to shit from happy and carefree. Finding all these people in my house just reminded me how much my life was not my own anymore. I showered and dressed ready to face the day's tasks head on. It was still relatively early, I picked up the copy of the Stackhouse agreement Eric had left on the night stand for me. I had been a wee bit disappointed when I woke up and realised Eric was not there, then I had found his beautiful hand scripted note.

In it he had told me how much he loved me. He apologized for leaving me in the room alone but as we had not discussed me sleeping with him during the day. He was worried that I would be uncomfortable waking up, next to what was essentially a dead body. That made me happy because it made me realise, he was always thinking of me. Thinking about it, now made me smile. Maybe my bad mood wasn't so bad. Just maybe.

I joined everyone in the kitchen, too my surprise Paulyne had arranged a full breakfast for me. Yes, the morning was defiantly looking up. I finished up listening to everyone, telling me how the plan's was going for the ball. I could see Paulyne looking nervous. I know I shouldn't, but I took a dip into her head. Which revealed Fed Ex had been with a document packet from the King. She was worried that I would be upset at it- _bless her._

"Paulyne can you give me the document packet that arrived from the King" The look on her face was priceless.

"How did you know it had arrived?" she blurted out.

"Didn't you know; I am all seeing, all knowing, it's one of my powers. Nothing escapes me. I. Mean. nothing." I deadpanned.

She gulped, she bloody gulped! Her eye's where like saucers then I noticed the whole table had gone totally quite. I looked around everyone was catching flies-_oh this was too good!_ I couldn't contain myself any longer burst out laughing.

"I thought, I was gullible but that just takes the biscuit" I choked out in between laughs. "I read it from you ,when I sensed you where nervous about something, is all." You could see the room visibly relax. "So, lets have a look at what King Felipe has planned for me"

I opened the document folder, glanced at the itinerary. God the King had a big head, I began to read out some of the highlights.

"Nine pm. I will present myself to the King, kneeling before him barring my neck to him. He will refuse me, and I will take my place beside him" I read out, this was met with scoff's. I continued reading aloud.

"Oh, this is rich! He will offer me his formal protection." _Asshole._I remembered that wasn't much good when I really needed it. Maybe we could work with this.

"Oh Hayden I am afraid the student will surpass the master at this rate. At eleven pm I will be asked by the King to dance the tango, where get this. We will publicly bond as the finally. I think the King is in for a rude awaking." I sniggered.

Hayden was the first to speak, "He wants you to publicly exchange blood with you- that's disgusting."

I blushed, laughed off my embarrassment, "Well that depends on who you exchanged with, it can be quite pleasurable with the right person," I said as I remembered taking Eric's blood last night.

I cleared my throat. "Okay moving on, Hayden how are you guys getting on with identifying where all our Kin are?"

"Amelia is amazing, we are nearly all done, Orfhlaith is with her now. Once we did the first few Amelia sorted it so that we could do them all together. We got them like GPS. it's like watching little dots on the map."

"Good, you are dismissed to join them. And thank you, keep up the good work." my Faelinn hat was firmly planted. Hayden bid us good day and 'popped' out.

"Hamish, have you selected your men for the ball?"

"Yes, your Majesty. However I would like to suggest that we bring in some Brightlingers as a show of force, power and wealth."

"Good idea, I know of two they worked for the King of Kentucky if my memory serves correctly. I would like them if possible."

"Well your Majesty when I made the inquires, they immediately volunteered to come to our realm for your protection."

"Great, good. Is it sick? I am starting to look forward to this." I smiled. Yes Felipe and all his Vamps were going to have a night to remember.

"Well Faelinn, as a warrior I think it's quite normal to feel some excitement in the face of danger." Hamish answered- _so sweet._

"Thank you, anything else that I should know about?"

"Two weres where on your property this morning sent by Felipe, they will believe they have spent the day watching you so it's nothing to worry about."

"I was expecting something like that, good keep me apprised." I had wondered why there hadn't been here sooner. "Why now? I had expected them sooner?" I threw out to the table.

Paulyne answered "I believe, I may know. Our spies say that the Vampire Royal houses are all on the move, with one destination Las Vegas. The King wants to make sure your coming, so you don't embarrass him."

"Why, are they so interested in coming all, that way for Felipe? Isn't it really dangerous for them to move just now with the sisterhood?"

"Yes it is, but they look like they are making it look like they are all in residents in their homes. As for why they are coming all that way.....Well your Majesty they all want to see the woman who brought the Viking to his knees. For about six months after your reported death, he tore through Europe and left a hell of a mess."

I flinched at her words, even her soothing accent didn't lessen the pain I felt in that moment. Suddenly Tiny was crouching down beside me. "Your Majesty, your hurt?" he asked looking over me. Any chance of not showing my pain disappeared in that moment.

"Thank you, Tiny for your concern. But I am fine." I gave him a hug, one because I need it and two he really was so sweet and thoughtful. Also seem inexplicably linked to my emotions. "Tiny, how did you know I was in pain?"

"Please forgive me your Majesty, but I don't want anything to happen to you. So I _wished _to know when you're in pain, so that I may come to your aid." He paused, I smiled that was so sweet. Paulyne's eyes where bugging. He looked Sheepish "Also, without my manacles. I am vulnerable to being captured and chained to a new master, I only wish to serve you." He looked sad.

"Oh, I had no idea" I had to swallow back the tears as Pam's words came rushing back at me. "What do you suggest Tiny? I mean I want you to be safe"

Tiny informed me that best way to keep him safe is to become his master but if I wished, I could offer him freewill as long as I remained his master. So it was done, it made me sad that he couldn't truly be free." But it did give me a idea, which I filed for later.

"Paulyne I need you to familiarise yourself with the Stackhouse agreement, and also Mr Cataliades should have sent over information on the 1549 treaty. I need to be briefed in detail on all the material. Naturally I have my ancestors memories, but I want modern understanding of it." Can you do that?"

"Sure, good thinking. It's prevented many wars between our kind. " Paulyne smiled.

"Well I have a lunch date with my brother at Merlottes" I concluded the meeting.

"Your Majesty, don't all the humans think your dead and they had a body to bury?" asked Hamish.

"Oh shit, how could I have been so dumb," my hand flew up to my forehead.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you have had a lot on your mind. I will make it so people see as someone else." Tiny interjected, his huge hands stroking circles on my back.

"Thanks that would be great" I smiled up at him. This house was far from comfortable for him. _Only a few more days._

Hamish grinned. "Now I'll escort you to Merlottes. I can't wait to see where you worked for all those years" Oh he was in for a treat, burgers Layfette. _Yummy._ I dreamed about them in Fae, my mouth watered.

We popped to the woods at the side of the car park. Headed for the door, Hamish assured me I looked totally different with black hair and green eyes. After spending so much time in Fae, walking into Merlottes was like walking into a different world. It felt like years had passed since I had been here, well come to think of it, it had been years. But in my mind it had only been around five months, everything looked the same, yet different.

I spotted Amelia speaking with Sam, and waved at them. They waved back but the looks of their faces read: who the hell are you?

"Amelia, you seen Jason?" I asked with a wink. I saw Amelia eye Hamish in recognition and then look at me again. It was Sam that beat her to it though, as that damn nose twitched and his face lit up. I smiled like a loon.

Amelia had just clicked, "Take a seat I am sure he'll be here any minute. Mind if we join you?"

"Sure that would be great", as Hamish and I took a seat in my old section. Sitting there I realised that I could not have gone back to this life after living at castle Brigant in Fae, for the last five months. I think the distance, had put a lot of things in perspective for me.

"You look far away" Hamish voice was gentle as he pulled me out of my retrieve. "Oh sorry I was, I would recommend the chicken basket or burger Layfette" I replied, with a smile.

Amelia joined us "Hey sorry not working on the project but I seriously needed a break." I became instantly concerned, maybe I was pushing too hard to have it all done by the ball. Images filled my mind of a deep black bowl rising from it was green smoke inside the smoke I saw figures.

"Ohmigod.... that's horrible Amelia. I am sorry the images just came over too strong." I clasped my hand over my mouth.

Amelia knew immediately what I had seen. "We finished locating all the living earlier this morning. So I thought I'd try with some that we knew where kidnapped but had passed to...Summerland" she explained "That particular Vampire has drained, six of the Fae that we know off. Wouldn't be so bad if he just drained them but you seen....." she trailed off.

I nodded, "I know who he is, his name is Mickey..... don't you worry he will pay for what he's done. You could say I have an old score to settle with him. He nearly Kill Tara and tried to rape me one night, worst of all he really hurt Eric."

"Is that _the_ Mickey, you told me about" Amelia asked. "Yep, one and the same, nice guy eh?" I replied.

Amelia screwed up her face in disgust. Hamish added "If you let me know where he is, I'll take care of him."

"I think he should face trial and his maker Salome, I mean that would be the right way to go about it, would it not? Hamish you don't want another Fae, Vampire war on our hands." I hoped he was reading between the lines. I shot Amelia look to see if she was clicking on to what was going on. Just then Jason came in.

"Over here Jaz" Amelia called.

Jason came over his eyes bugged when he realised it was me, I just smiled. We caught up ate lunch and gossiped like mad. It was really good. I was shocked at how friendly Eric had gotten with all my friends and family. I mean he went fishing with Jason for Christ sakes and hung out with Alcide and Sam. When Jason mentioned Bill, Amelia apologized that Bill had been in touch. She had forgotten to tell me.

"He Email several times, he thought I was playing some sick joke on him and Suzie, in the end I told him to ask Pam or Eric...... the long and the short of it is that he is coming home in about five days."

"Oh, I won't be here why don't you tell him to meet us all in Las Vegas, did you get your invite from the King, please say you'll come."

"Of course I won't miss it for the world, Jason you coming too?" Amelia asked, oh shit I had not thought about that.

"Your more than welcome Jason" I offered, running through security issues in my mind, that he may pose. I would be better with him there, where I could keep an eye on him.

"Sure, but what I don't get is why you're going to the King" Jason asked, I explained why and that I had a plan but it need to remain secret. After that, it was settled Jason would come with us. My mind was working overtime. Sam came over at the end of our lunch date. I left for the afternoon briefing with Hamish.

"You were very quiet" I observed.

"I Just wanted you to catch up with your friends is all, they really missed you. And by the sounds of it, Eric the Northman really loves you, for a Vampire that's like him, thats....you know."

"Yes, I know. We been through a lot together.... Through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, you could say."

"Sound's like marriage. Sookie don't take this the wrong way but, are you sure you and Jason have the same parents?" Hamish asked looking worried that I might be angry.

I burst out laughing, "I often wondered myself, but yes he's my brother." I loved Jason, bless him. My great Grandfather had said we weren't cut from the same cloth, I guess others could see it too.

We popped back to the house, I spent the rest of the afternoon with Paulyne going over the Stackhouse agreement and 1549 treaty . The Stackhouse agreement, was just amazing. To know Eric did this for me, I couldn't help but let the tears roll. The agreement included things like 'all humans where evidence was sufficient should be turned over to the police.' It was a set of rules; the main point was to respect each of the races and their individually and promote tolerance. This must have been no easy feat to get all the races to agree to this. My heart just swelled with love.

I had a final read of the itinerary; a little smile crept up on my lips. I was going to give Victor a little call have him change my flights for an earlier one and add Jason to my guest list. That should send a clear message that I wanted to come.

I though now was a good a time, as any to see how effective my blood is, as soon as the sun set I would try it. I cleared the house of visitors put my changeling self away into the glass coffin, in the spare bed room. I could sense the two were guards outside. but all the Fae had gone home had about an hour till sunset. I curled up on the couch and got a book out; just relished the peace and quiet. I was really going to need a holiday after this week so far it had been none stop. _I would love to talk to Gran just now, _I thought sadly to myself.

I felt Eric wake, I had forgotten how good it felt to just feel him in the bond. I smiled as my core clenched at the thought of him. I could feel myself getting all hot and bothered. I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I managed to scare the bejesus out of myself when a woman with black hair and green eyes stared back at me. Then I laughed uncontrollably realising it was me; I had totally forgotten that Tiny had changed my appearance, for my visit to Merlottes. When I exited the bathroom I found Tiny stood in my bedroom with a smirk on his face.

"Did you forget your disguise?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, gave myself a real scare" I giggled, running my hand through my hair. "I'll change you back before your Vampire guard get here" Tiny offered.

"Thank you that would be great, could you also do the scent round the house and is it possible you could remove Eric's scent from me?"

"That's no problem, My Lady"

"Thanks, you're the greatest Tiny. I promise once this is all over we will get you a room of your own in a place you don't need to crouch." I laid my hand on his arm.

"You are too kind, Faelinn, I am honoured to be in your service." My face turned red, I just smiled.

Once Tiny was done he retired to his lamp, agreeing to help me this evening with the vampires. I fixed myself a light supper, washed my dishes – loving the normality and peace of being on my own.

I took out my mobile and dialled Victor.

**Victor and Felipe**

Victor glanced down at his mobile that had been vibrating in his pocket, frowning when he did not recognise the number. Glancing over at the King, he answered "Madden"

"Oh hi, Victor it's Sookie.... is this a bad time?"

"Sookie, this is pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Victor spoke into the mobile, Felipe's head whipped up his eyes narrowed on his child.

"I few things, you see I got the itinerary today" Sookie knew she was playing with them.

"Oh, I trust everything is in order?" Victor asked, his phone conversation now had the full concentration of the King. Victor hoped they were not about to witness the famous Stackhouse temper.

"No, there are a few changes I would like to make." Sookie was determined to make Victor squirm.

"Such as," Victor fought to keep his voice calm, but he knew Felipe would not tolerate insubordination of any kind.

"Well the flight for starters, I would much prefer an earlier flight so I can have a little sleep in the afternoon." Sookie paused and let it sink in. She then added in a breathy sexy voice. "I got a feeling it's going to be a looong, _hard_ night." When she said 'hard' it escaped as a moan. Victor could feel himself stiffen as she spoke. The King had shifted to the edge of his seat.

Victor cleared his throat, "That would be no problem, anything else."

"Yes, I would to thank the King for his generosity in inviting my friends to the ball, if it's not too much trouble could a few more may be come. It would be just such a perfect way to celebrate my new life." She smiled into the phone, knowing her idea of a new life and Victors was wildly different.

Victor looked over to Felipe, who nodded. "Yes that would be also no problem, I will book a suite for them at the hotel. The plane seats twelve so you can fill it, if you wish."

Sookie couldn't believe her hears this was easier than she thought. "Thank you, that's great. Now that's sorted. I was wondering if I may conspire with you."

Victor hoped to hell Sookie wasn't about to sign her own death warrant, the Kings eye's narrowed.

"Conspire? I am not sure what you mean." Victor asked cautiously.

"Conspire against the King, you seem like such good sport Victor I thought you may help me. You see when I see him at the ball, I would really like to surprise him with my.....look." She paused. Victor made a sound to acknowledge her. If he breathed he would be breathing a sigh of relief. "Is there any way you could run interference, till it's time to present myself to the King...or is it too much to ask?" the last part she pouted as she spoke. "it's just that I want him to be _real _surprised when he gets a load of me."

Victor glanced over at the King who was grinning broadly and nodded. "Why, yes Sookie I am sure I can help with that."

"Oh really, Victor you can!"She exclaimed, Victor smiled broadly into the phone. "You're the best! He's going to be so surprised. I am sure I'll look like fairy royalty. I have just the gown picked out." The fairy royalty part was purely for Sookie's own amusement.

"Well, Sookie I am now eagerly anticipating your arrival." Victor grinned, Felipe eyes had lit up and his fangs had run down.

"One more tiny little thing, do you think, I would be able to use the spa when I arrive with my friends, it would be such a fun way to begin the festivities." I_n for a penny, in for a pound _she thought, might as well have some fun. Victor had certainly proven he was a yes man tonight.

"Yes, I'll will have it at your disposal for when you arrive. Are you happy with all the other arrangements?" Victor was sure she would have balked at the public bonding "you are aware what the bonding entails?"

"Of course, I think it will make for quite the show don't you?..... although such antic's, I usually keep for the bedroom, where I can let myself get all kinds of crazy. I just hope I can behave." she smiled into the phone couldn't resist playing with him one last time.

Felipe eyes where wide, Victors fangs had run down. "Yes, quite the show," Victors voice strained.

"Goodnight,keep our little plan on the down low and knock his socks off." She giggled as she hung up the phone.

Victor had one thought _where do they make girls like her and how can he get one._ The Viking must be livid to let such a prize go.

Felipe laughed as Victor put his phone away. "Oh, I think we are in for quite the night, I don't know what would be sweeter. The Vikings humiliation or bonding with Sookie" the king stroked himself as he spoke. Victor could tell the signs and if he did not get some girl in here quick, his ass would be Felipe's –literally.

**Sookie's POV**

I got off the phone to Victor and just laughed. _You're a sick, sick girl Sookie Stackhouse_, I thought to myself. As the plan came together I found myself more and more excited. I just hoped to God that Eric was right that Rasul could be trusted and was loyal to him. I sensed two voids now outside. I got changed into comfy jeans and a pretty shirt. Time for a little experiment, headed to the kitchen I took out two Real meals, Eric had left. After I heated them up I put a couple of drops of my blood into each.

Let's see if, Niall's claims are right. Walking to the front door I put my best southern hostess smile on. "Rasul, Nero come and get it while it's warm" I called to the wood were I had sensed the voids. I had to stifle a laugh. All that was missing was a big fluffy white cat, I was turning into such a super villain- _Mawhaha_. If Niall claims about my blood where true, Pam would be right, Vampires would see my blood as poison.

Rasul was the first to come out of the wood's "Hey, I heated up a couple of bloods for you and Nero"

"Thank you, Sookie you didn't need to do that." Rasul smiled. Okay feeling guilty now but hey if I offer my blood from the source I doubt either one would turn it down. "Well what kind of a southern hostess would I be, if I let you boys stand out in the cold all night without so much as a drink." I smiled as held out a blood to Nero.

"Do you guys have a car, here? I mean I don't see one." I asked.

Rasul answered "It over in the car park, behind the cemetery"

"Ah, the Sookie Stackhouse attack car park" I laughed.

Nero gave me a funny look, "Why, do you call it that?" Rasul asked, I motioned for them to take a seat on the porch. Trying hard not to watch them drink the bloods- _Mawhaha_.

"It's a long story but literally every time I have been attacked in my home, that's where the baddies have parked."

"How many times have you been attacked here?" Nero asked. It speaks.

"Oh, a bunch of times...let's see now, five Were's attacked me one night, a were-fox called debbie tried to shot me. Vampire tried to burn my house with me in it..... I am sure there's more here and a bunch of other times in other places."

"Really?" Nero sneered. Rasul, jumped in. "Sookie, is the bravest humans I have ever met. She save loads of our kind at Rhodes bombing, fought off a newly risen Vampire. She saved the King by running over Sigebert in her car, I even believe you took a stake for Betty Joe in Mississippi- is that true?"

I blushed, "Yes it is true, you want to see my war wound?" As soon as it was out of my mouth, I realised I had been hanging out with the Fae royal guard too much. Those guys were always showing their scares. Rasul nodded. I lifted up the side of my top showed the patch of shinny skin where I had been staked.

"What's that one on your stomach?" Nero asked, I realised that he meant the only remaining scar from Neave and Lochlan. Morgana had healed the rest, but this one had been too deep. I flinched at the memory, I took a deep breath.

"I was tortured by the Fairies Neave and Lochlan..... they grabbed me right of this porch, they killed my best friends, boyfriend." I shook my head to stop myself from visiting that place. Plastered a fake grin on my face.

But Nero just couldn't give it up, his eyes narrowed. "They, have left much stronger beings than a mere human in shreads, yet you survived?" he scoffed, as if he didn't believe me.

I felt my temper rise, "Yes I survived an hour, if you must know. They sliced, bit and gouge at me. I can tell you now I would not wish, what they did to me on my worst enemy. There dead now, it's the only reason I can still sleep at night." I meant every word, the last five months I worked my ass off to make sure I would never been in that position ever again.

"Your eyes are glowing" Nero said. _Ah shit._

"Yes they do, it part of my telepathy when I get pissed off" I lied. I needed to calm myself down I had no idea how I was going to call to my blood, but I was sure I would need to be calm. I took a couple of deep breaths. I tried to sense my blood in Nero, now that he finished his blood. It took a couple of goes. Then I could sense it.

I sent my thoughts to my blood in Nero, _what should I ask it?_Stand on one leg- nothing. I tried again-total loss, Morganas words came back to me from when I had the Boggart, 'you have to want too'. I tried again, this time really wanting him to stand on one leg. My mouth fell open as his eyes glazed and he got up, stood on one leg.

I shot a look at Rasul, who looked confused. I focus my thoughts on Nero sitting down and sleeping. Sure enough he sat down and closed his eyes. _He heel's very nicely_I thought. Rasul had now gotten to his feet and was calling Nero.

"Rasul, Eric told me I could trust you." I began, his fangs had run out. There was only a trace of the 'friendly' Vampire in his face left.

"What, have you done" he spat.

"Relax, he's just sleeping. Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Sleeping, when did Eric tell you this? What are you?" he asked quickly still menacing. I started to draw energy around me, just in case I need protection.

"Yes sleeping, Last night.... I sort of spent the night with him, I am a little Fairy and something, something."

"But, you were here last night I watched the house with you in it, till almost dawn." He looked even more menacing.

"RASUL, are you going to back your shit down and give me the help you offered. Or ...."

He seemed to snap out of it, as in he no longer looked like he was ready to rip out my throat. "Sookie, what do you mean your Fae and something else? What have you done to him?"

"Look I don't mean to be rude. But I have busy night planned so, I really need your answer as to where we stand because if Eric is wrong about you- I am really going to lose my shit." I crossed my arms over my chest, looked him square in the eye.

He grinned a huge fangy smile, "Yes, you can trust me. I can't believe it I am getting to be part of one of your adventures" he looked giddy as a school boy.

"Huh?" now I was confused, he was excited. "Sookie, you are legendry. When you live as long as we do, little much surprise or entertains us. You are both entertaining and surprising . Your adventures, are the stuff of Vampire legends, Pam told me all about them. Okay what do you want me to do, partner?"

I shook my head, _Partner?_ _That Pam_. Yeah, I know when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder –Hello. "Firstly let me apologise, for not trusting you last night. I am still with Eric, I have plan to get the King off mine & Eric's back that's all I am going to say." I'd watched James Bond, I am not going to blab my evil l plot to anyone, it was need to know. Rasul nodded.

"So you are going to Las Vegas?" he asked

"Yeah, I gave my word, only it not going to play out the way the King wishes" I smiled a wicked grin-_Mawhaha. _

"Eric is coming over and I would really appreciate that information didn't make it to Nevada. Nero is going to get the urge to spend the night in the car watching from there."

"Yeah what's up with that?" Rasul motion to Nero, I giggled at him sounding so modern.

"Well let's just say he's under the influence, of my something, something." I winked, Rasul raised an eyebrow. "Should I be scared?"

"No, just stay on my good side" I swatted him on the arm.

Nero got up and headed towards the cemetery car park, I whipped out my cell phone texted Eric to let him know the coast was clear. Eric could only visit for a short while he had to maintain appearances at Fangtasia, so tonight I was getting my very own booty .Yahoo .Yum.

I spoke a little more with Rasul, when felt Eric getting closer. I bid him good night and went to get ready. Change the sheets on my bed Fae style, house work was going to be child's play from now on. I stripped of and put one of the baby doll nightys on, spritzed some obsession. I needed to fan myself I was so excited. The door frame of my bedroom filled, with six foot four of pure sex. His arm where raised as he leaned on the door frame.

He was dressed in a black tank, black jeans and killer smile. I bit my lip, my insides flip flopped. I was stood on the opposite side of the bed to him, feeling like a mouse to his hawk. His gaze was intense, I felt myself rooted to the spot with lust, it was taking all my effort to remember to breath. In blur he was standing infront of me, he held my hips which was just as well because I was weak at the knees. How does he do that to me? I let out an involuntary whimper.

His mouth crashed down on mine, "I can't get enough of you" he spoke into my mouth. I slid my hands under his tank top over his perfect chiselled abs up to his nipples where I pinched. Pushing him back and Eric letting me, once he hit the bed I pushed him down on it. I straddled him my whole body crawled with desire. Leaning over him, he grabbed my ass. I kissed him for all my worth, if we didn't start losing some clothes soon I was going to catch fire.

As if to pick up on my thoughts; Eric pulled off my night dress also ridding himself of his tank top. Two loud thuds sounded as his boots hit the floor. I reached down and tried to unbutton his jeans as my need became urgent. Suddenly I found myself on my back, My Viking looming over my as he shed his jeans. I could feel my eyes changing, electricity zipped under my skin. Eric took one of my nipples in his mouth, palmed my other breast, teasing the nipple into a hard peak.

"Pleeease" I whimpered I needed him to touch me lower down, I ran my fingers through his hair grabbing fists full. He began to trail kisses down, my body, I parted my legs for him. I was so wet I could feel my own juices pool between them. Arching my back as he got closer, he nuzzled my inner thigh, placed small kisses there. "Please, Eric" I begged. I thought I was going to come undone as I let out feral gasp as he buried his face in my hot wet core. I began licking in broad strokes, I bucked against him. "Urrgh....Oh God"

"So, fucking sweet," Eric spoke to my sex, his voice sending delicious vibrations through me. He slid one hand under my ass cupping it lifting me to his mouth as his tongue darted in and out, in and out. "Ahhh" I called as I grabbed my own breasts, I was withering under his touch. "Watch me, Lover"

"Oh Jesus," that did it when he spoke those words I was now so close, he slipped two long fingers into me as he greedily suck on my nub. Pumping the fingers hitting my sweet spot. I let out a guttural scream as my nails and fangs shot out. "Yeeeesss......." I watched him till my eyes where clouded in little spots, my body ricocheted with my orgasm "Eriiiic......oh Baby". Powerful aftershock ripped through me the room was laminated by my blue glow, oh yeah I was in my happy, my very happy place.

"Perfect" I honestly could not tell you who said it, but a truer word has not been spoken. Eric moved up my body kissing my lips, I could taste my own fluids on him. That set me of with desire all over again. Last night had been amazing but I wanted all of Eric tonight, I didn't just want nice I wanted nasty, aggressive, dominant.

"I need you, all of you.... don't hold back let me love all of you" I moaned into his mouth. He pulled back a little his eyes searching mine. "I want this" I hissed. Eric let out a roar without further notice he plunged into me with force, "Urrrrgh!" he pull nearly all the way out and plunged again, "Yesss!" my body was revelling in the sensations. Flipping round and placing me on all fours he plunged into my hot centre once more, with one hand on my hip's the other grabbing my breast roughly. He rode me hard and fast. Pain and pleasure all roll into one. In the bond I could feel the animal in him, the animal that had once scared me, I now welcomed.

He roughly grabbed my hair yanking me back "Who do you belong to?" he growled as he thrust with force. I didn't answer, I was loving his power feeling him so wild, was turning me on more than I thought possible. Eric roared as he hissed in my ear "who do you belong to?" a second time.

"Urrngh! You..you." I cried out. "Yess your _MINE _...... I own you" he growled. _Oh yes you do_, I thought. How far I'd come, in that moment I wanted him to own me and fuck me like his whore. He swept my hair to the side, pushing me flat on to the bed I could feel his weight on top of me. "Mine" he whispered sending chills down my spine. Licking the crook of my neck I felt his cock swell inside me. As soon as his fangs pierced my soft flesh I grabbed his wrist sinking my own into it. His rich sweet blood filled my mouth as I drank deeply.

"Soookie......_My Soookie_" he called as the room exploded round us, white light surrounding us. Every nerve ending in my body lit up like Christmas, through the bond I could feel it was the same for Eric. Both of us coming so hard, you would have thought we'd been hit by a freight train. I sobbed, as I heaved for breath the luxurious aftershooks began to fade. Eric lay jerking and twitching beside me. My centre throbbed, with the rawness of it. My body was covered in sweat, my breathing began to return to normal. Then I was in his mind,_ Mine, mine my life, my love......Need her.......keep safe....mine._

Eric lazily licked my shoulder where he had bit. He pulled me close rolling us both on to our sides. "I love you, I am sorry for betraying you."

My mind reeled, "WHAT,how,when?" my insides clenched, my emotions where in freefall. Oh God this is not happing, I don't know if I can survive another betrayal, _not Eric, not Eric._ "How" it was barely a whisper.

"I am consumed with guilt." I felt anger flash from Eric. "Tell me" I gasped, my mouth dry. "I've known Niall for hundreds of years" he began. "I should have known, he would try to keep you in Fae, in all the years I have known him, I have never seen him show affection as he showed to you."

My breath hitched. "An Angel told me to trust my bond, the night I sent you to Fae" his anger filled the room. I turned to face him, "I didn't listen, and dishonoured you, what you mean to me with whores."

I now understood, I let out a breath sucking in another filling my lungs "When did you last sleep with someone else?" I asked, not really wanting to the answer.

"Over a year ago, I nearly killed her....because she wasn't you, Pam stopped me in time." his voice was empty, hollow. Okay I didn't want to think about him nearly killing someone or what Pam was doing there or that it was during sex.

"Well that's okay, because over a year ago we weren't together in my mind. I know this might no make any sense to you but to me I have been gone five months, so seriously we have only been dating what seven, eight months, five of which I was in Fae" I know this was messed up logic but I was finding so hard to accept I'd missed three and half years of my life here and it was so much easier to think like this.

"That makes no sense Sookie, I will spend my life trying to atone for what I've done to you. Even then I don't know if I can forgive myself. I have never felt guilty for anything in my whole life, it's eating me up inside"

I took a deep breath, what I was about to say next would either go one of two ways and I really didn't want to fight with him. "Well, it makes perfect sense to me..... also in the same line of logic I slept with someone else about eleven months ago, so I can hardly talk." I steeled myself for his reaction.

Eric lifted his head of the pillow and his eyes narrowed, I could tell he was checking the bond to see if I spoke the truth. I could feel anger, hurt, rage a lot of rage. Maybe my idea wasn't so clever after all. "Who" he hissed.

"I don't kiss and tell....... for me it was nearly a year ago, we weren't together then, in fact you were still ignoring me, holed up in Shreveport. I was lonely and it was Christmas." _And it was Christmas oh boy!!! Like that would justify it._

"Why are you telling me this? You wish to punish me," Eric snarled.

"I am telling you this, because it's how I see it and because I am not so lily white either. There was nothing stopping me to pick up the phone or come and see you. But I didn't. The time lines are irrelevant the last three years didn't happen for me, like they did for you." I paused trying to search the bond which felt stiff and I felt intense jealousy. "In my mind there's nothing to forgive, we weren't together."

Eric just looked at me for a really long time, I pushed some hair out of his face tucking it behind the ear. "Humph," I could feel him processing what I said. "Who," he repeated.

"Eric, what does it matter? What matters now, is that I love you and only you. I don't any more crap between us that includes guilt of any kind. I am yours," I pushed love and comfort into the bond "The last three years didn't happen, I didn't live them."

After a short time a big smile spread across his face, "the last three years didn't happen" he repeated each word slowly as if he was trying them on. "Say it again" I search his face for what he meant.

"Oh, I am yours" I said slowly "I love you and only you" I continued. "And I am yours- all yours" He said, I grinned like a loon.

I know I am glutton for punishment but I couldn't help it "Show me" I kissed him. Show me he did. I just prayed to God he was going to be cool with the whole Fae royalty thing. I hated keeping it from him but I couldn't take the risk Felipe would punish Eric for knowing in advance and take it as treason. I couldn't risk war, for Eric I would fight till my last breath.

The next morning I woke really sore, but in the best possible way. On the way to the shower I chuckled to myself as I thought _just call me John Wayne . _The next few days passed really quickly in a flurry of activity, planning, plotting and what not. Before I knew it I found myself at, the night before the ball.

Nero was sitting glazed on my porch in extended downtime curtsy of me calling my blood in him. Pam pulled up with Eric and Thalia in her Escalade. It was still early evening; this was the last time I would see my Vamps before the ball, they were leaving later tonight for Nevada.

Eric planted 'a be still my beating heart' kiss on my lips only braking it of when I was gasping for air.

"How did her stomach taste" Pam quipped. Thalia growled at Pam, Thalia taking her fealty to me a little too seriously. I'll give Pam her due she just looked at Thalia as an annoyance. Wonder if she would do that if she knew Thalia's age was more in the region on three thousand, rather than the thousand Eric thought she was.

"How was your day, Lover?" Eric ask.

"Good all set, more nervous than a murdering whore in church, though" I replied. All the Vamps laughed, even Thalia.

"You have a way with words, Sookie" Rasul sniggered.

I could feel the air changing, a few seconds before the Vamps. Thalia had her sword at Preston's throat a second before, I could even registrar what was going on. My energy surged in the palm of my hand and huge fire ball formed "Stand down, NOW!" I screamed.

Thalia sheathed her sword immediately "Forgive me, Mistress" she bowed.

"Sookie, what the hell?" Eric asked, pointing to the blue flaming fire ball in my hand. I immediately clench my hand, the light disappeared. I helped Preston to his feet. He held my forearms, leaned his forehead to mine in a traditional Fae greeting. I hugged him to me. I hadn't seen him since I gave his assignment and he had been due to meet me this after afternoon. To be honest, I was alittle worried.

"I was so worried about you, are you ok?" I gushed. I heard Eric growl, his fangs had run. "Get your filthy hands of my bonded." Eric snarled.

"Eric, do be so rude," I abashed him.

"He's touching you" he snarled.

"Eric Northman, you never apologise for what you are, we won't either, he is my Fae kin. This is our way."

Preston smiled at me. "So you are the famous Eric Northman, who has captured the heart of our most precious treasure. We met at last, you are every bit as impressive as Sookie said" I loved Preston for his humility in that moment. He had made it no secret he desired me as his mate.

Eric straighten up a little taller, placing an arm across my shoulders possessively. Eric looked at me, "Eric this is Preston Pardloe, my friend. Preston this is of course my Bonded Eric, his child Pam, Rasul and Thalia." I indicated each one as I gave their names, Preston gave a curt nodded to each of the Vampires. He paused at Thalia, looking deep in thought.

"My lady, it is indeed an honour to see you well." Preston spoke to Thalia. She smiled and nodded.

I spoke to Preston in Fairy, asking how his assignment went and did he anticipate any problems. He confirmed what Paulyne had told me earlier that day. I thanked him. The Vampires where watching our exchange. Pam was looking bored, her fangs were out. When we finished speaking Rasul Commented to Preston, "It is a rare ability amongst the Fae to be able to mask your scent, yet I can still smell you."

"Alas, I have a rare ability but masking my scent is not it" Preston answered.

"You smell sweet but why don't you smell like a tasty éclair, why?" Pam asked, her eyes glinting.

Preston flashed her a brilliant smile, "It was a gift from our Empress, she masked my scent." he winked at me. Good answer, I thought although not precisely true. But a little grin played at the corners of my mouth.

Eric was straight in there "The Fae don't have an Empress." He snapped.

Preston still smiling clearly enjoying himself, "We do now."

"Sookie did you know about this? Have you met her?" Eric asked.

Preston answered for me, "Oh yes, Sookie is on very good terms with her" he smirked. Eric looked at me I could tell he was probing the bond.

"Yeah you could say that, Preston don't you have to be somewhere" he was having far too much of a good time, playing with my Vamps. "I'll see you tomorrow" I added in Fae.

He nodded to all the Vamps, took my hands kissing my knuckles on one and bid us goodnight. Seconds later I heard the familiar 'PoP'.

"Can I speak to Pam privately for a moment" I asked. Eric nodded. I walked up to the house with Pam. Taking out a bag of blood, out of the fridge. She cocked an eyebrow. "I want you to sneak this into the blood fountain tomorrow at the ball"

"What is it?" her eyes narrowed.

"You called it poison, I call it insurance" I replied. Pam's eyes went wide. "Do not drink it, it's for the fountain make sure Victor and if you can Felipe takes a glass."

"What will it do?" she asked.

"Nothing, but if things get hairy it could make the difference between walking out of there alive or being carried out in a body bag."

"Pam, will you do it?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes, but you'll owe me"

"When this is all over I'll give you a treat" I was thinking shopping, in Paris or somewhere exotic. Pam slid her fingers under the strap of my vest adjusting it, then she brushed some hair of my shoulder, stroking the crook of my neck. I gulped as my nipples stiffened. Pam smiled a devilish grin, licking her lips. I suddenly felt very hot, my core clenched involuntary. Flustered "PAM, I was..... I meant shopping or something!" what was wrong with me. Her lips where only inches from mine, I could see her little pink tongue dart out.

"Sure you did," she smirked popping the bag of blood into her bag. We joined the rest of them on the porch. Pam strode to her car wishing me a safe journey and told me she would see me tomorrow night. Thalia nodded and Rasul walked over to where Pam and Thalia were. Leaving me with Eric and a glazed over Nero on the porch.

Eric cupped my cheek in his huge hand I leaned into it. Loving the feel of his cool skin,I wrapped my arms round his waist inhaled deeply, trying to memorize everything about him. "Lover, you feel sad, and worried. You don't need to do this, I have people in position to take him down."

"Eric, there's a lot more going on than you see right now, if you take the king down what then? It will just another shit head to take his place. I have to do this my way, just promise me no matter what you'll still love me" I know I sounded needy but sometimes a girl needs to hear it.

"Sookie, I swear I love you like no other, no matter what I will love you till my final death" then he kissed me for all his worth leaving me panting and wishing he could stay longer. I just held on to him with all I could, never wanting to let go.

"Come on we have a plane to catch" called Pam.

* * *

Oh Wow, it's pretty, it would totally suit you, why don't you try it on..... Green is totally your colour..... Go now, hit the GREEN!

* * *

A/N: Oh..... maybe our little southern bell kissed a girl and liked it??? Get ready coz we are going to the ball biaches!!! JoXx


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Oh _balls_ is it that time already, hope Sookie has the _balls_ for this. She better keep her eye on the ball. I think Felipe has taken his eye of the ball, bet he's too busy thinking about his balls. Is Victor going to get his balls handed to him? Has the Viking got the biggest set of balls? Or is it Sookie with the biggest ball's? Pam got some Balls....... LOL

I give you the Supe event of the year, His Royal Highness King Felipe De Castro's BALL.............

This link is for a lay out of the Grand Ball room enjoy...... http://www(dot)bellagio(dot)com/meetings/meetings-grand-ballroom(dot)aspx Just change the (dot) for .

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"_Sookie, I swear I love you like no other, no matter what I will love you till my final death" then he kissed me for all his worth leaving me panting and wishing he could stay longer. I just held on to him with all I could, never wanting to let go._

"_Come on we have a plane to catch" called Pam. _

**

* * *

**

Sookie POV

When I woke the next morning, I was glad it was the daytime I felt so sick with nerves. If Eric could feel what I was feeling, he'd lock me in a square room and not let me out till the King had been dealt with.

I made a simple breakfast, showered and dressed. I was ready with half an hour to spare, I surveyed the carnage that was my house. Over the last couple of days I had packed a few boxes, which turned into a few more. As I wondered room to room, I realised this might be one of the last times, I spent here. After I announced myself to the Supe community there was no way in hell this place would be safe.

Hamish was going nuts at me as it was, already because I'd refused any Fae guard for today. Tonight of course would be a different story, I'd accept any guard I could get as long as me, my friends and my Vamps made it out alive, _alive_ you know what I mean.

I took a deep breath out, grabbed my bags and put them on the front porch locked up the house and sat on the porch swing. I was deep in thought when I heard the sound of gravel and picked up one Fae signature. Orfhlaith.

After much debate, we decided that Orfhlaith would accompany me Amelia, Sam and Jason in the plane this morning. Soon we were on our way the plane journey was most comfortable, travelling by private jet was certainly something I could get used to._ I wonder if I have one of these?_ I will have to ask Paulyne tonight.

We were taken to Bellagio Hotel and led up to our adjoining suites. _Wow _is all I could say, this was luxury that I'd never seen the likes of before_. _The day passed really quickly, we went to the Spa even Jason and Sam had massages. After the Spa we had a light bite to eat, well the girls did, I think Jason and Sam where trying to clear out the place. I was so grateful to all of them for not mentioning the ball.

I even indulged in a little shopping, I could tell from Jason's thoughts that he was wondering where I had gotten the money for shopping. When I went to pay, the clerk told us our money was no good here. So far Felipe had been the perfect host. Before we went our separate ways, I warned Jason that he was not to leave Thalia's side tonight for anything. He asked if she was hot, something's never change. I gave him a Fae talisman to keep him safe.

In the afternoon I took a power nap. Amelia and Orfhlaith worked on magic that would dampen any listening devices or camera feeds from my room, also the sound coming from the room. So that the rest of my group could pop in undetected. All too soon, it was time to get ready. My nerves where now hopping, to think I was excited about this just a few days ago. At six O'clock there was a knock on the door, Orfhlaith answered. A procession of people entered. Waiters with champagne on ice, another trolley with lots of bit sized morsels. A group of ladies from the Spa, for hair and makeup, _Oh shit._ I had planned on doing my Hair Fae style (at a click of the fingers).

I shot Orfhlaith a look, she just smiled "Why don't you ladies do mine and Amelia's hair first, and you can do Sookies makeup. While we are having out hair done, how's that?" she spoke to the girls from the Spa.

"Great, I clasped my hands together," grinned like I was crazy. I realised how much I was clinging to my plan and the girls showing up from Spa had stumped me-not part of the plan. My heart sank, _how was I ever going to pull this off? Oh Christ what was I thinking taking on a Vampire king._ I was nearly hyperventilating at this point.

"Sookie, can I have a word with you in private?" Orfhlaith asked, as she grabbed my arm dragging me into the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door.

"Sookie, I know this is your big night with the King and all. But you really need to get it together, I know you just want to make a really good impression. I think you should drink this, Amelia made it for you." As she said 'Amelia made for you' she shook her head. I could tell by looking at the bottle it was from Fae.

"What will it do?" I asked, trying to get responses that would seem innocent enough, if we were being listened into.

"It's just something to calm your nerves and give you a bit of energy for tonight," she held out the glass bottle.

'_Is that what it really does?' _I pushed my thoughts to her.

'_Yes, Queen Mab gave it to me,' _she thought at me.

"Really," then I realised I just said that out loud. "Oh, give it here," I took the bottle and downed it in one, before my nerves had the Viking crashing down my door.

We came back out, me feeling very mellow, and a sense of peace. In fact it was like when my Great grandfather or Queen Mab had hugged and kissed me. _Huh... who'd a thought a fairy kiss in a bottle._

Fifteen minutes after sunset I became aware of two voids outside my door- _they must be security_. Five minutes after that there was a knock on the door. In a bath robe and hair in a towel and my make up done, I answered.

"Victor, what a pleasure to see you again," I squealed, yeah after that fairy potion, I was feeling no pain. Victor looked me up and down like I was a tasty steak, he was starving like a hostage.

"Likewise Miss Stackhouse, I trust everything is to your satisfaction?"

"More, than...... I have felt like a princess all day," I giggled.

"Good, you certainly seem in good spirits."

"So Victor how's our little plan going?"

Victor beamed, "Don't you worry Miss, it's been all taken care of."

"Great," I smiled.

"I will take my leave of you now, I look forward to seeing you at the ball"

"You, do that," _douch_ .

Victor left, us to it we decided it was time to call in our troops. The spa girls all sat on the bed slack jawed looking like they had just had the best sex fantasy of their lives. We ushered them out the doors a few minutes after Victor left.

**Eric POV**

When I rose this night, I could feel Sookie close, instead of her being nervous as I had expected. I found her to feel for a better word chilled, like she was totally relaxed. I felt immediately unnerved and worried. How could she be so calm?

I whipped out my phone, to check my Emails. One from Bill saying he was at the Bellagio he had arrived near dawn. Another was from one of my informants, at the hotel. Sookie had checked in with, an unknown Orfhlaith Crane.

This immediately set my mind racing, could this be the Fae Empress? I had everyone I knew working on it, to see what they could turn up. So far zip, zilch, nadda. Pam had the bedroom across from me, in the suite, As she entered she also had her phone in her hand.

"Anything?" she asked

"Nope, you?" I replied

"Shit, not a thing" Pam looked pissed even her network of former lovers couldn't even turn anything up on this mystery Empress. The Empress clearly processed great magic if she could mask Preston's scent. Why was last night the first we had heard of her. Even Mr Cataliades refused to comment, when I called last night to ask him about it. He simply said that he could not comment on his clients. But he could confirm that there indeed was a Fae Empress.

"The King of Sweden, bids you good evening" she said, this was our code for everything was in place. I know Sookie had asked me trust her and that she was going to deal with this herself; It didn't stop me calling in every favour ever owed just in case whatever she had planed failed. Felipe was not getting his filthy hands on my Woman, I would kill every fucker in this hotel before I allowed that to happen.

"Tell him, the same and we will see him soon." Code for standby, I answered. "Okay let's get ready"

There was a knock on the door, I shot Pam a look, taking my sword out of the hidden compartment in my travel coffin. As soon as I had it, she answered on the other side was a nervous breather, with a gift bag. She peered in side and shut the door in the man's face.

"What is it?" I asked, snapped more like.

"It's a digital video camera?" Pam voice questioned, as to why someone would sent it.

"Who's it from?"

"Hold on till I open the card," Pam looked at the card and sniggered shaking her head. Then handed the card to me.

_**As promised a treat. If you bring it with you tonight, you can record a treat you'll enjoy for years to come. Xx **_

'Sookie' I mouthed, her eyes twinkled and she grinned, like lunatic.

Now I was more worried than ever, what had Sookie planned? Whatever it was I was certain the Fae Empress would play a part. _I should have brought a bigger sword._

**Sookie POV**

"I am so excited, let's do this" I nodded to Orfhlaith, fairy potions are guuuud. Amelia had left to get her dress on, so she could go to the ball with Sam. Amelia, Sam and Jason would be down at the ball when it started at eight, Jason would stay close to Thalia who would be his personal guard for the evening. I could feel the familiar buzz of magic surround the room as Orfhlaith activated the spells to dampen any spy devices. I got out my mobile and called Hamish, to tell him the coast was clear. Then I called Tinys lamp to me.

My room was now full with Fae, and two Brightlingers. Tiny unpacked his lamp which was just a marvel, as he had my two changes of clothes, my sword Eliween, all the jewels we had selected for this evening. Paulyne immediately took charge, of my wardrobe laying it out. Tiny looked wonderful and exotic in an outfit which was complete with a turban, in white and gold with big billowing pants MC Hammer would have been proud of once upon a time.

"Preston, this all looks fantastic everyone's outfits look really good. So run me through the plan again."

Preston went through everything with me, how we would enter the grand ball room and the order. He had designed this for maximum effect. My experience with Vampires told me they were not really scared of anything but they had more than a healthy respect for magic. So Preston had come up with this 'show' for a better word to remind everyone how magical the Fae really are. The hope was what we didn't have in numbers here at the ball and here on Earth, we would make up in the intimidation factor of being extremely powerful.

"Your Majesty, can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure, you don't need to call me your Majesty just yet," I replied.

"I do, your Majesty after tonight you should not let anyone address you different." He looked seriously at me. "My suggestion is that, tonight you come across as a little crazy."

"_What!" _Did, I just hear him right.

"If you come over the sweet, polite girl, we all know you to be, it won't nearly as intimidating as if you were mad as a hatter. That way people would be frighten that you would lose your temper and kill them all- trust me, that's way better than them thinking you're a push over." he said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, so act crazy.... anything else?"

"Yeah Tiny will back your magic up, so it will make it look that you're doing it all. The more powerful you appear the more likely we will pull this off and be accepted as a force to be reckoned with."

"Okay, how will that really work?"

"Tiny, will take his que's from you, and do anything you cannot."

"Right, so I am to be; crazy, all powerful, ass kicking, bad ass Fae Empress who could flip her lid at any time," I smiled. Preston smiled really broadly, God he was sexy. Whoa, rain it in there Stackhouse.

"Hamish are your men ready?" I yelled over to him in effect changing the subject.

"Yes, your Majesty it will be an honour to serve you tonight," he bowed.

"Thank you, Listen up everyone" The room went quite and everyone stopped what they were doing, to look at me.

"Anyone not wishing to enter the proverbial lion's den may leave now. I will not ask anyone to go into a room full of Vampires against their wishes. Speak now I won't think anything less of you." The room was totally silent, suddenly every one bowed on bended knee one by one, my eyes filled up with tears and I swallowed back a lump that formed in my throat. I placed my hand over my heart, I was just so proud of them. This was so dangerous despite them being inoculated; their blood was still quite intoxicating to Vampires.

In full Faelinn mode with a touch of Sookie, "My beloved subjects you honoured me with your presents tonight, rise and let's bitch slap those Vamps good, show them we will not be pushed around." I declared proudly.

Everyone rose and took positions, Paulyne approached me, "Time to get changed your Majesty, are you sure you still wish to go with armour for you first outfit?"

"Yeah, I want to send I clear message that the rulers of Fae are all warriors, there will be many who have never seen the Fae and know little about us," I answered.

"Okay, if you'll allow me," she smiled, looking beautiful in a floor length sage green gown, on her arm she worn the Royal seal as an arm bracelet of gold. The effect was simply stunning. The Fae where the best looking Supe's on the planet- no contest.

I nodded at her, she clicked her fingers and I was dressed, she clicked a second time and my hair was done. I moved over to the mirror and smiled at the effect. With all the Vampire blood I had, had recently my eyes shone brighter, my hair lighter. My hair hung in long blond sheet, either side of my face, intricate braids held it back. On my head was a band of gold, with little points that were set with Fairy fire stones, that burned in a white flame. I had a dress of gold chain mail, which was so fine and delicate it felt like silk on my skin, long slits in the dress ran to my thighs either's side. Over the top of the dress was a fitted white and gold tabard, "Who designed this?"

"Do you not, like it your Majesty?" Paulyne asked.

"No, I love it..... but the Royal crest is a prancing unicorn, this has two swans on it." I smiled admiring the two gold outlined swans that adorned the front of the thick cloth.

"Orfhlaith, told Preston the story and he thought this would make a beautiful personal seal for you. Also if you see there's two swans, one for Fae, one for Earth. If you notice the necks are in the 'S' shape. 'SS' is for Sookie Stackhouse, because Preston says you are prefect as yourself."

I sucked in a load of air and blew it out again, blushing "it's so thoughtful, remind me to thank him later. It's just perfect."

"I have to say, swans are perfect for you. Both regal and fierce," she smiled. I tied Eliween around my waist clipping it to my belt.

Preston called out, "Time everyone, let's do our Empress and our Kin proud." He handed a scroll to Tiny, who stepped into the middle of the floor with the Brightlingers behind him. The popped out of the room with the Brightlingers into the lion's den.

I nodded to Hamish, the guards formed a oval with their swords drawn pointing down both hands on their hilts. They were dressed in cobalt blue uniforms, with a gold unicorn on the front. They were the most handsome army I'd ever seen. Their backs were to the centre.

Preston turned to me "What do you want, a unicorn or a dragon?"

"Mmm, I don't know, which do you think is best?"

"Either, I don't care as long as you get to ride me," he waggled his eyebrows, I giggled. Preston had an extremely rare gift amongst the Fae, he could change into anything at will.

"Unicorn, make it a good one," I winked, swatting on my arm. I felt the magic envelope him, the air crackled. Where he had stood now stood a beautiful unicorn almost as big as Lazarus, complete with a ladies side saddle.

"Wow" I breathed. The floor began to glowed orange in an oval shape, Hamish and his men adjusted themselves to be within the oval. Preston in unicorn form, myself, Orfhlaith and Paulyne entered the oval, placing ourselves in the centre. I climbed up on Preston's back. I noticed Orfhlaith was dressed the same way as Paulyne, ladies in waiting. Now we just waited for our sign. I sent a little prayer up to God that everyone I care about would be safe.

**THE ALL SEEING POV**

Felipe, sat on his throne receiving his guest's, who all commented on how grand everything was, how especially delicious the blood was from the fountain, how gracious a host he was. Felipe thought it's good to be King and was enjoying all the attention. Felipe grinned like the cat that ate the canary when Sheriff Northman and his child Pam presented themselves, bowing deeply.

"No hard feelings old chap," the King couldn't help himself, his voice gleeful, he had desired Miss Stackhouse ever since he had seen her dance with the Viking at Rhodes.

"None, what's so ever, she is quite the handful," the Vikings voice was dripping with spite. Victor who was stood behind the King, openly laughed.

"I am sure I'll make her heel," the King sneered.

Pam who also couldn't help herself "Good luck with that," she smiled.

They left to mingle, in the crowd. Pam nearly choked when she heard the Queen of Russia, declare this was the most intoxicating blood fountain she had ever tasted, Pam must simply try some. Eric shot her a look. In a nano second she had composed herself again. There was an air of anticipation in the grand ball room. Pam was in hot demand, everyone wanted to ask her if Sookie was as beautiful, as they say, if she was really going to present herself to De Castro. No one questioned the Viking, some of the people had seen firsthand the devastation and destruction he was capable off. The unspoken, sentiment was don't piss off the Viking.

There was a commotion at the door all eyes went to the door, as the Ancient Pythoness and her entourage entered. Eric was quickly by her side as there was no one from the Kingdom there to greet her.

"We are honoured by you arrival, but it is most unexpected. Please allow me to escort you to sit with the King," Eric smoothly said. Hoping that the visit from the AP was indeed unexpected.

"Good to see you Viking, I wouldn't miss this for the world" chuckled the old woman, she took hold of Eric's arm. "I like the Stackhouse girl she got spunk."

"That she does," answered Eric, as he delivered the AP to Felipe helping her into a seat which had been intended for Sookie. She dismissed him with a flick of her hand.

The King was now even more delighted, openly preened. This was indeed a great honour for the Ancient Pythoness to grace his kingdom for a social event. The Ball room buzzed even louder than before. This indeed had turned into the social event of the year.

At a quarter to nine Victor made his way to the entrance of the Grand ballroom, which was on the opposite side of the stage where his King sat. As Victor and four guards made their way down the red carpet that stretched from the stage to the huge double doors. They cleared the remaining guests off the carpet so that the King would have a clear view as Sookie entered the room.

But before he reached the bottom and two the doors. The doors opened and a Genie flanked by two Brightlingers entered. A hush fell over the room, you could have heard a pin drop. The Genie stepped forward about ten meters into the room. The Brightlingers drew their swords, pointing the tips down when the tips of the swords touched the floor, the point where the tips made contact glowed orange.

Tiny taking the scroll out from his belt bowed in the direction of the King and the AP. "I am an emissary, from the Royal court of Fairy. We come in peace." His huge voice boomed. As soon as he spoke all eyes were on Felipe. The Brightlingers drew a huge oval on the floor with the tips of their swords. Taking a stance either side of Tiny.

"State your purpose," King De Castro called.

"I am to make the introduction for your honoured guest," Tinys voice reverberated. The crowds heads all turned to De Castro. Felipe had now sat upright in his seat, his eyes narrowed. All eyes were on him. He was left little choice. He could feel his anger rising, at his confusion and being made a fool off at his own ball.

"Proceed," Felipe called. All eyes moved to Tiny, like some Supe tennis match.

Tiny unfurled the scroll, "Introducing Thrice born daughter of Zeus, Aphrodite and Man, living embodiment of the goddess, warrior and defender of the realm, commander of the north wind, mistress of the seven seas, crown Princess of the Fae realm, High Empress of the Fae Kingdoms of Earth; Faelinn Brigant." As soon as he was finished the Brightlingers tapped their swords on the ground three times and the orange glowing oval they had drawn on the floor glowed brighter.

Twenty four Fae guards simultaneously appeared twelve on each side of the oval, many of the Vampires fangs run out. Then they noticed that there was no intoxicating Fae scent. The guards, all faced the crowd in one coordinated move they tapped their swords and fell on bended knee placing their foreheads on their hands which rested on the hilt of their swords. For the many Vampires which had never seen the Fae it was a sight to behold. Even Vampires which had centuries of schooling their expression struggled.

The smell of roses permeated the air as the centre of the oval filled with pink rose petals, that seemingly rained down out of nowhere, In a shower of blue sparkles Faelinn Brigant appeared upon a gleaming white unicorn, two ladies in waiting in beautiful sage green gowns stood either side of the Unicorn.

Any breathers in the crowd, where holding their breath. Several had fainted. Tiny began to walk towards the King, but was halted by Victor. Who was braver than Sookie thought considering Tiny was over nine feet tall.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snarled. He could clearly see Sookie on the back of the Unicorn, the Fae do not have an Empress. _What kind of game was she playing, how dumb did she think they where?_ he thought.

Faelinn laughed, "Run to your master, dog." There was gasp from the crowd, as it began to spread like wildfire through the crowd, it was Sookie on the Unicorn. Everyone had various looks of confusion on their faces.

"Have you lost your mind," Victor exclaimed, standing his ground.

This comment was met with a glare from Faelinn her eyes glowed brightly, "Tiny, perhaps I should get a new dog, what do you think?"

**Faelinn's POV**

Of course Victor would the first thorn in my side. I smiled internally as I called him a dog. Then hoped Sam wouldn't be offended. I'll give him his due, Victor had stood his ground.

Victor looked totally confused when I asked Tiny if I should get a new dog. _Let the games begin_ I thought.

"Yes, your Majesty it would be a most excellent idea,"Tiny replied.

I clapped my hands together like a loon, "Yes, ...... an excellent idea. I choose......Mmmm" I smiled sweetly looking all around the room pointing my finger, eventually landing on Victor "YOU."

Victor flinched, the cocked an eyebrow, crossed his arms across his chest. I could sense my blood in him, I began to call it. I floated off Preston, landing beside Victor with a jingle of chain mail. Victors hand shot out to grab me by the throat, before it could get near me it stopped. He looked at it, totally confused as to why it was not responding to his request, now he looked scared. I noticed the king had said nothing during this time.

"You will make the most excellent dog," I said, as I pushed my will on him. He really fought it which was causing him pain by the expression on his face. I pushed more energy into it, my eyes blazed brighter I knew now they were now glowing. Finally Victor was on all fours. "Look how he heels!" I exclaimed clapping my hands, like a giddy school girl.

"You will fetch my morning paper everyday," I declared.

"If I may, your Majesty?" Tiny interjected. I looked at him questioning him with my eyes.

"Wouldn't Victor burn in the morning sun?" he bowed, and pretending to cower, visibly trembling , Tiny was quite the actor.

"Why, yes..... I believe your right. He really is the most useless dog" I pouted. I bent down taking Victors chin in my hand. I could feel thousands of eyes on me. Holding his chin I looked straight, into his eyes. "Offend me again, and you will fetch my morning paper regardless of the sun and trust me when I tell you this, not even your makers call will prevent you from doing so." As I looked, at Victor and spoke, I shifted my gaze to Felipe. Letting them know that I knew that they where maker and child. Paulyne had informed me not even Bill data base had that information. I seen Victors eyes widen, now he knew I knew.

I stroked the side of his face and tickled him behind the ear, like you would a dog and then I smiled. "Victor like a dog, you are most loyal and obedient to your King, this pleases me. Now run along before I change my mind." I kept my voice light and airy.

I floated back up on to Preston's back, releasing Victor from my thrall. I spoke as loudly as I could without shouting, "Your Majesty King Felipe, I am honoured to be here, to accept the _token_ gesture of your protection. I apologise for the change of plans. I will be accepting this gesture of good will, in my official capacity of Fae Empress and not my human persona of Sookie Stackhouse," I smiled sweetly. Thankful nobody had tried to kill us yet.

The King face was stoic, totally unreadable I'd put money on it that he was pissed. "The honour is ours your grace," he spoke coldly.

We made our way through the ball room when we were almost at the stage, the guard turned their backs and gathered tightly round Preston. Orfhlaith and Paulyne stood next to Tiny either side of him, the Brightlingers took up position next to them.

Preston transformed back to himself, gave me the thumbs up. I clicked my fingers changing into a floor length white gown, with plunging V front and back. I clicked again and my hair was in curls, pined up in a goddess style. A Brightlinger star bust diamond tiara adorned my head. I had Brightlinger diamond necklace. Across my body was a bright red silk sash, with a huge brooch on my hip, in the centre was the Royal seal of Brigant, surrounded by hundreds of Brightlinger diamonds. Eliween hung from my other hip.

The guards surrounding us had completely obscured everyone's view of me when I changed. The whole transformation had taken only a minute. The guards stepped aside, I mounted the stairs, an applause rang out over the whole ball room. That's a way to boost a girl's confidence, I felt my back go a bit straighter. My beautiful white dress billowed around my legs.

When I arrived, in front of King he rose to greet me, I held out my gloved hand bearing a ring with the Royal seal of Brigant. He took it kissing the ring. I nodded my head, as Empress I bow to no one. Paulyne had schooled me in Royal etiquette.

Taking hold, both his forearms, I looked at mine as if to tell him to take hold of mine which he did. Then I kissed each of his cheeks."This would be the bit where you give me your formal protection, you do not want me as your enemy, " I whispered. I felt intense jealousy rip through the bond as I kissed Felipe on the cheek. I stepped to the side of him, Tiny stood behind me towering over me. Lining the front of the stage stood the royal guard of Fae, swords sheathed.

Holding my hand up high, he stepped forward, he whipped his cape with a flourish. "Honoured Guests, Kings and Queens, ladies and gentlemen, it is my great privilege to extend the formal protection of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas to Faelinn Brigant from this day forward all Vampire that owe me fealty will protect Faelinn Brigant with their lives." He smiled tensely holding my fingers a little too tightly not enough to bring tears to my eyes but almost. I summoned a small amount of blue lighting, giving him a little taste. Felipe shot me a look, I stared right back with a smile. It had the desired effect and he let go a little.

I inclined my head to him, "I graciously accept, King Felipe De Castro's _token_ offer of protection. In accordance with the 1549 treaty, that followed the last Fae, Vampire war I promise his Majesty to uphold the covenants of our two great people. I look forwards to years of peace between us, as I extend my hand in friendship to the Vampires."

The crowd erupted in applause, I smiled and let go of Felipe's hand. "I wish to speak," I told him. I took centre stage. The room went quite again. Tiny took a position behind me, Orfhlaith and Paulyne stood either side of me.

On to threatening a room full of Vampires, Preston wanted me to act crazy but surely I had to be. Projecting my voice, I reverberated around the ball room, even the chandeliers shook. "I seem to be missing something's which are very dear to me. You see my people are like my children, they are extremely dear to me. The 1549 treaty states that any person whether Vampire or Fae cannot be held by either party, without just cause. To do so can be seen as an act of war." I paused, my resolve felt a bit better when I felt a wave of pride come over me.

"I wish peace between our two peoples in this time of turmoil for the Vampires. However I cannot tolerate the enslavement of my Kin. In light of this I give the Kingdoms of Vampire twelve hours to return what is lost to me, your offices have all been notified on how to do this. Before you decide to 'take care' of your problem know this, we are aware of every missing person and their location. I hope you appreciate this gesture of goodwill and the spirit it is given. I simply could have taken back what is _Mine"_

"I promise you this, any Kingdom found harbouring our Kin, after our deadline has pasted, the Vampires of that Kingdom will not rise another night. Do not mistake my clemency for weakness." I had put so much passion into my speech, that now all round me burned bright blue. Most of the crowd looked ready to kill me, the other half looked scare.

"Tomorrow night at 20.00 hours I will hold a council of war to discuss, the threat that is the Sisterhood of the light and how best to remove it. I offer an open invitation to attend, to the monarchs of the Vampire Kingdoms, provided they have returned my Kin to me," the room visibly relaxed.

I clapped my hands together "On to more pleasant tasks, with His Majesty approval I wish to honour some of his underlings who over the years have assured my safety above and beyond," I turned to Felipe, who nodded looking thoughtful.

Paulyne, stepped over to Felipe a whispered that he should be up standing as his underlings where being honoured.

A scroll appeared in Tinys hands "William Thomas Compton," he called out. A little smile appeared on Felipe face, I know he thought I would want to honour Eric first. That little smile was hope. I felt anger from the Bond, I sent calm back.

Holding my arms out in front of me with my palms up, a sword appeared. Bill mounted the steps walking towards me. I smiled broadly it was good to see him looking so well, the grey tinge that his skin had the last time I saw him was all gone. He put his hand over his heart and bowed deeply on bended knee.

"It is good to see you looking so well Bill, this is for you." I handed the sword to Orfhlaith. I drew my sword, Eliween. "In recognition, of your bravery and service to me from this day forth, you will be known by my people as a knight of the Fae Kingdoms of Earth" as I spoke, I touched both shoulders then his head with my sword. When the sword touched his head Bill glowed bright blue for a few seconds I could feel the magic.

"Rise Sir Compton," I beamed Bill stood up, I hugged him "I'll speak to you later," I whispered. I reached over to Orfhlaith, took the sword from her and handed it to him. There was a round of applause, Bill bent at the waist to De Castro, and bowed again to the AP, then left the stage.

"Pamela Ravenscroft," Tinys huge voice boomed out. Pam approached me with a smirk that said it all. She bowed from the waist. I held out my hands a necklace with a Fae opal appeared. I clasped it round her neck and for a few seconds Pam glowed. "From this day forth, you will be known as the Fae duchess of Louisiana in recognition for protection of me during my human years. Rise The Duchess Louisiana" Pam rose, she winked at me them bowed to Felipe and lastly to the AP. I could feel from the bond pride.

"Yarhi Mocova," Tiny called next, there was a buzz around the room, Felipe looked confused. A Vampire that must have been turned when he was fifteen or sixteen, took to the stage he looked unsure what he was doing there. He bowed to me.

"Yarhi, your child Clancy gave his life in my defence for this I am eternally grateful." I held out my hands a beautiful glass bottle, the size of a wine bottle. "I present to you the blood of my people, for the scarifies your child made, and the blood that was spilled in the protection of me," his eyes widened, and his fangs had run down completely. "Don't drink it all at once," I whispered, winking. He took my hand and kissed it. He nodded to De Castro and bowed more deeply to the AP.

"Eric Northman" boomed Tiny's voice, I had butterflies as Eric took to the stage. There was a round of applause before he had even stood before me. He grinned at me and said "You're, so much trouble." Then he got down on bended knee in front of me there was a gasp from the crowd.

"Sheriff Eric Northman, for your continued, and sometimes persistent protection of me. I give the greatest honour, in presenting you with the sword of Brigant, do you accept?" my eyes locked with Eric's I pushed as much love as I could through the bond.

"Yes, I am honoured," he looked confused I smiled and handed him my Great Grandfathers sword. When he took the sword I still had my hands on it we both glowed in a bright white light, Felipe stepped back. As the glow died down, I smiled and turned to Felipe. Right then and there I wanted to do a happy dance. "Felipe, it would please me greatly if you made my Husband Prince of Louisiana, the Vampire Kings of old had Prince's. You yours self was once one."

The King smiled, he looked deadly his voice was ice cold "Sookie, you seem to have forgotten that I dissolved your marriage, it is no more. You also seem to forgotten your promise to me."

I smiled the smile of winners, "Oh, I am not talking, about our Vampire marriage I just gave Sheriff Northman the sword of my house, he just accepted the means to defend it. According to the laws and customs of my people we have just made the unbreakable vow, we are wed." Felipe looked livid, I turned to Eric my face picture of fake innocents "What?......too high handed? Sorry sweetie but I learnt from the master, it's for your own good." I smirked. Eric looked shocked, the corner of his mouth curled up a little as his face went back to the blank expression. "and I am sure that marches right along with what's good for you," Eric snarked, raising one eyebrow.

"You know it," I said to Eric, then turned to Felipe "By the way, I never thanked you for dissolving our Vampire marriage, let me tell you. You saved me a ton in fealty payments each month.....Paulyne remind me how much it would have been?"

"It would have been thirty two point five million dollars and rising each month, Your Majesty." Paulyne answered.

"Wow, that is a lot. Well Felipe, thank you. It would have really pissed me off writing you that big check each month."

"You have forgotten, your promise to me," hissed Felipe "You promise you would stay with _**me**_." His eyes blazed with anger, the 'me' sounded strained like someone had his balls in a vice.

"I have honoured my promise, I am here in Las Vegas with you. I did not say at any time I would stay with you here permanently. I also promised you a night to remember, you Felipe have prefect recall memory it is one of your Vampire gifts, so don't tell me you'll forget this when we both know you can't." My eyes blazed Felipe's guards looked nervous; Eric was still knelt before us.

"Felipe, you didn't think I would sleep with you? Ewww! I have standards..... So are you going to give your Sheriff, _My_ husband the honour of becoming Prince. He is a most loyal subject, after all he is the only reason your head is still on your shoulders. He has no desire to rule. Before you think he betrayed you he had no idea of my royal status. So are you the gracious King I believe you to be?" I leaned over and whispered "Your world is watching, may I remind you this is an excellent political marriage, one another King would give his Fangs for, to have in their State."

De Castro's face was unreadable "Rise Prince Northman, Prince of Louisiana," a huge applause rang out over the grand ball room.

I took Eric's hand moved him so he was now facing the crowd, I locked eyes with him and grinned like crazy. Preston clicked his fingers and sheath appeared around Eric's hips for his sword, Eric sheathed the sword.

"We are sitting," said as I moved backwards in the corner of my eye I could see two thrones appear. I sat down with Eric. Felipe sat down in his throne, Eric next to him, me next to Eric and the AP on the other side of Felipe.

Orfhlaith, gave Eric a glass of blood at the same time Paulyne gave me a glass of Champagne. Eric rubbed circled on my hand, it felt soothing. Eric kept looking at me and shaking his head while smirking. The room started to buzz with voices. I hadn't allowed myself to lower my shield since I entered ball room the majority of people in the room where Vampire but there was quite a few human's and Weres. I looked at my new husband, he just smiled and shook his head. "Lover, never in my wildest dreams had I envisioned this," his hand motioned up and down me.

"You're not mad with me, are you?" I asked quietly.

"No,no..... I thought Pam was going to cum when you entered the hall, and the digital recorder, too funny" he paused "Why didn't you give me a Fae title?" he asked, looking thoughtful. I hoped he wasn't put out.

"Eric, I never gave you a Fae title because it would have been Empress consort, that sounded demeaning to what you are to me, it's why I pressed for a Vampire title. You are and always will be my equal."

Eric, just looked at me as if he was just seeing me for the first time. Paulyne approached my side "Speak," I commanded.

"Mr Cataliades is ready when you are, your Highness" she spoke quietly.

"Inform him to proceed," I ordered. Eric cocked an eye brow. I took a sip of my champagne liquid courage. I sat watching everyone watching us. A few moments later, Quinn came up from the other side of the stage he stopped at the Ancient Pythoness, whispered something to one of her attendants. Then he went to De Castro, spoke quietly to him. De Castro shot me a look, I raised my glass to him, taking another gulp. Facing forward, I swallowed hard, closing my eyes, _this is the ways of my people- suck it up! _I thought.

"Sookie, is everything okay?" Eric asked suddenly concerned.

"Yes, just about to perform one of the suckish tasks of my new role," I smiled tensely, "Do not interfere, it would not look good for me." I winced as I said the last part. Eric nodded.

I looked over to De Castro, who looked like he was agreeing to Quinn. Quinn, dressed in a tux, turned and faced the crowd. "My Kings, Queens, lords and ladies a tribunal has been called," a hush had now fallen over the whole Ball room once again. "The Kingdoms of Fae have brought charges of six counts of murder against the Vampire Mickey and his Maker Salome of the seven veils." He then gave the floor to Mr Cataliades.

Mr Cataliades, bowed deeply to me giving me a little smile, nodded to Eric and De Castro and to the Pythoness. He addressed the Ball room, afterwards he said bring in the accused. Both Salome and Mickey appeared in front of the stage, restraints were invisible. He proceeded to read out the charges against the accused. Salome looked at Mickey with anger. I knew she was not in on it, but still far from innocent. "The accused, can now give their counter argument."

Salome was first to speak, "I had no knowledge of my childs crimes, I beg for your forgiveness and offer to stake him myself."

Mickey wrestled with his invisible bonds, "Fuck you, you bitch I should have killed you when I had the chance and you little friend too," he snarled, which was directed at me.

I sat forward, in my throne letting go of Eric's hand, I could feel the anger coming off him in waves. "I find the defendant Micky guilty of all charges, I find Salome guilty of being a poor judge of character in creating this pathetic excuses of a Vampire, you have brought shame on your people. Your child's actions....." but before I could finish.

Mickey, started to stream a profanities at me. I was up out of my seat, over the stage and on to the floor in front of him, in a blink of an eye. Blue lighting zipped, through my fingers I was right up in his face "SILANCE" I projected my voice and the walls shook, the blue lighting zipped out of finger tips sewing his mouth shut. Lifting of the floor I gilded effortlessly back to my throne, the wind creating ripples in my gown as I floated above the heads of the guards.

Sitting back down I continued, "as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, by your insolent child. Your child's actions could be seen a declaration of war between our people, was that your intention Salome, in creating such a disgusting, vile creature?"

"No, your Majesty," she looked beaten.

"Felipe De Castro, what is your verdict?" I asked

His eyes bore holes into Salome and Mickey, "There can be only one, guilty"

"Ancient Pythoness,and what verdict, give you?" I asked leaning forward in my chair so I could see her.

"Do with them as you please; the 1549 treaty, stipulates that they have broken your laws and they are yours to punish as you see fit. Personally I would give them both a Final death, their actions are tantamount to war. I for one am grateful you have not chosen that course of action," the old Vampire spoke.

"Oh Goody, I was hoping you would say that," yep Faelinn the crack pot was back. "I feel like being creative, Hamish get your ass up here." I yelled, then nodded to Mr Cataliades.

"The tribunal, finds Mickey and Salome.....Guilty on every charge." Mr Cataliades paused "The Empress of Fae will decide your fate."

A few seconds later Hamish was kneeling in front of me, "Your Majesty"

"Hamish, give me a creative way to take out the garbage? I am much too annoyed to think."

"Your Majesty, you could cut part of him off and feed it to him like we did, on the hunts in Bearaslo."

"Too slow, give me something funny these people are in need of entertainment," I made a sweeping gesture towards the crowd, who looked anything but bored. I bit the gloves I was wearing, pulling them off one at a time, by gripping them with my teeth.

"You could beat them to death with maces that's always good, you loved that back in Fae." I could feel confusion and strange emotions coming from the bond as Hamish spoke, I tried to send back reassurance. I knew Eric was watching me intently.

"Bor-ing! If you don't come up with something good, I'll make you eat them." I smacked him across the head with my gloves, I would apologise later.

"I know that look......tell me, is it fabulous?... come on man, spit it out." I exclaimed. I couldn't look at Eric, as me and Hamish carried on our bullshit act.

"Well, I was watching a cartoon recently, and one of the characters killed another with a wedgie." He now looked like he was cowering, but the corners of his mouth betrayed him. I looked past him so I wouldn't burst out laughing.

"I-LOVE-IT!" I exclaimed "Death by Wedgie, do you think it's possible?"

"I don't know your Majesty, only one way to find out, shall I carry out the order," Hamish answered.

"What and let you have all the fun? I want to play." I popped out of where I was sitting appearing in front of Mickey. "Mickey do you have any underwear on?" I knew he wouldn't, let's just say someone checked, theres no way Hamish would have suggested it, if he had some on.

He didn't answer, as he is mouth tightly shut with the blue lighting. "Well?" I yelled. Mickey was now looking really scared. He shook his head. "Aww haw, Hamish he doesn't have any underwear on...... I am getting pissy," I whined. Hamish bowed down in front of me, "Sorry your Majesty, how about hand to hand combat that is always your favourite, you always love it when the light fade in their eyes." Okay Hamish was getting way to into this, I sound like a monster, for the recorded I never killed anyone in Fae.

"Your right, he's so pathetic I am sure my hair won't even be a mess after wards." I smiled. "Tara told me his fangs were longer than his dick," I mused, channelling my inner Pam, that bitch was bad to the core and I loved her for it. There was a ripple of giggles and muffled growl from Mickey. "Rise Hamish, you're in the way. Mickey I will let you fight me hand to hand for your life, this is a fight to the final death, nod your head if you understand. Hamish will give the signal when we are to start. So that there is no unfair advantage, I will remove all restraints including the one on your mouth. If you cuss at me again I'll have Tiny remove your tongue do you understand?"

Mickey nodded again, the guards moved in and took Salome to the edge of the circle that had now formed, all the Vampires had their fangs out. I waved hand and his restraints came off. Mickey bared his fangs his hands curled into claw's, I noticed Eric was standing opposite me near Mickey. I could feel worry coming from him and more than a little excitement. I smiled at him, I prayed that God would forgive me, but if Mickey was allowed to live he would kill many more surely God could see that, maybe. _I really am the worst Christian, I'll defiantly go to church on Sunday, _I thought.

I was looking at my nails trying to pretend, being bored, "Your Majesty, you ready?"

"Sure," I replied, rolling my eyes, adopting my best bored Pam impression. Hamish held his sword up high, and then brought it down. In an instant Mickey ran at full Vampire speed towards me, going straight for my throat. He grabbed me by the shoulders but his hands never touched me they were about two inches off me so was his fangs from my neck my energy keeping him at bay.I knew Tiny had helped, so i didn't fall over. I started laughing, oh boy I need to see a shrink after this for sure. I grabbed his hair and yanked his head down. I licked the length of his face- surely I was going to get an Oscar for this performance, _Yuk_. I heard Eric growl.

"Eric, it's okay we eat what we kill, I was just having a taste.......to be honest I wouldn't even feed him to the dogs or Victor for that matter" Mickey was growling and snapping with his teeth in total blood lust. The time had come to end this, I allowed the nails on my hand to shot out, I thrust my hand into his chest and ripped out his heart, at least it was quick and hopefully painless. _Disgusting._ Mickey staggered backwards, he wore a look of total shock on his face, as he collapsed.

I had his dead heart in my hand, I felt disgusted with myself. _He would have killed, Tara and me if he had, had a chance, he would have given Eric his final death, don't forget he killed six Fae who had not even reached their full maturity, they never had a chance_, I reminded myself. _He didn't just kill them,_ my inner voice added.

On with the show, "Look at that, he did have a heart after all, pity for him- he never learnt to use it." I tossed it on his body, which was rapidly imploding on itself. I popped a towel into my hands wiping the blood of my hands, the irony not wasted on me. Then I threw the towel on to the body or what was left of Mickey.

"Tiny won't you be a darling and get rid of the trash, it offends my eyes to even look at it." Tiny folded his arms, nodded "Your wish is my command." His manacles glowed, a burst of energy and Mickeys body was gone, my dress was clean and not a trace of blood was left on my hands.

"Bring Salome Before me," Two guards brought Salome in front of me. She was openly crying. We had now had a demonstration of my fighting skills. Leaving no doubt that I was a strong Empress and leader- and of course slightly nuts.

"Salome, you have show piss poor judgement in choosing your child, you have brought shame on your people. I think giving you final death, is just too easy a way out for you. All your worldly goods will be stripped from you, they now belong to the crown of Fae, to make reparations for my lost Kin. You will be left with the clothes on your back. Alas I will not kill you myself, you have one year in which you will be hunted by the Families of the dead. Should you survive the year you are free to go." I drew my sword raising it in the air it glowed brightly. "Let the hunt begin" I called. The Fae cheered, an bugel horn sounded.

I waved my hand her indivisible restraints disappeared. She just looked at me dumb struck. My hand was resting on my sword I turned, to head back to the stage. Luckily for me I caught her quick movement. Lifting my sword, I swung it around, Salome's head flew across room. Eliween glowed even brighter blue, than before. All of the Fae guard had now moved into a defensive circle around me. Eric had his back to mine within the circle, _in effect he had my back_. I started to laugh, when I thought of it. _What more could you want from a husband_, thought I laughed even harder. I am sure everyone thought I was nuts. Then I heard Eric Laugh too, suddenly little pockets of laughter erupted everywhere.

"All right Hamish, it's not like I am some poor defenceless girl-Move." I started to move back to the stage. "Tiny, if you could again," I gesture to the blood on my gown. Paulyne handing me a cloth to wipe down my sword. Tiny again took care of the body and blood.

"It seems that once again I have underestimated you, my lover" Eric leaned over whispering in my ear sending chills up and down my body. His tongue darted out and licked the edge of my earlobe, wave after wave of lust hit me. _Oh Boy._ How to turn on a Vampire; rip out a heart and cut someone's head off- _simple really._

When I reached Felipe, he sat forward. "Most amusing, your Highness...... although I find myself most intrigued, to what a 'wedgie' is and what it has to do with underwear." His fangs where out.

I let out a laugh, then I seen Eric look at me, with one eyebrow cocked. "Your serious, you want to know what a wedgie is?" both Felipe and Eric nodded and the AP sat forward in her chair. I shook my head and explained.

"And death by one, would work how?" Felipe questioned giving me his full attention, stroking his chin.

"Well, I guess you would just keep going till the person was in two half's," I replied, trying hard to keep cartoon images in my mind.

"Oh, that does sound like fun. I'll give you a call when I next have cause to execute someone....... thank you for explaining. I'll shall have to pay more attention to these children's cart-toons." Felipe smiled. _Okay Eww_!

"Thanks," I didn't know what else to say. I went to take my seat again, feeling a little exhausted. I turned to Orfhlaith and smiled she beamed back, "You couldn't give me something to eat? and another drink please."

She nodded, 'poofed' a drink and a plate of food to me. I know any sane, rational person could not eat, after they had just killed two people but I was starving. I had hardly eaten all day, due to my earlier nerves.

"The Ancient Pythoness, Bid De Castro farewell. Then she stopped in front of me and Eric. "Viking, I am glad you have your mate back, she is your perfect match."

"I believe she is your grace," Eric replied squeezing my hand, looking at me lovingly.

She then turned to me if I was honest this woman scared the crap outta me, so I held my breath as she spoke. "I like you, I will see you tomorrow at the war council. I liked you ever since you read that Vampires mind at Rhodes," she chuckled.

_Oh Shit!_

* * *

Let me know what you think........ HIT the GREEN.... my pretty.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Sookie got dem BIG balls, LOL...... hope you enjoy. Next chappie will be the war council a la Faelinn..... oh Steve Newlin's is in for a rude awaking..... sorry couldn't fit it in this one, E & S run off on me in this one....

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 22**

_She then turned to me if I was honest this woman scared the crap outta me, so I held my breath as she spoke. "I like you, I will see you tomorrow at the war council. I liked you ever since you read that Vampires mind at Rhodes," she chuckled. _

_Oh Shit!_

Both Felipe and Eric shifted their gaze from the Ancient Pythoness, back to me. The phrase 'catching flies' springs to mind. Both their eye's lookedmurderous. The there was not much I could do. I am sure as hell my face looked guilty as sin, so I just began to laugh and shrugged my shoulders," Bus-Ted!" I sang in between the pearls of laughter. A loud growl snapped me out of it.

"Ah.... keep your hair on, it's not like it's an everyday thing or even an every week thing, it's not like I tried to listen in, it just happened. Besides being in Vampire heads is like bathing in a pit of snakes- just plain icky...... don't you look at me like that, we all know, y'all wouldn't have thought twice about ending me, if you knew....You don't need to be a butt hea......" I rambled.

He cut me off, "I stood up with you in Rhodes, I believe you to be reading the lawyers mind, you could have sent both of us to our final death." Eric's voice was cold as I'd ever heard it.

"Well you see, I did think I was reading the lawyers mind because it was so clear, by the time I realised that was not the case, we were both stood up and I sure as hell wasn't going to go 'Opp's my mistake' now was I ?" I asked, it was a reasonable question.

Eric's eyes bore into me, "How long?" his voice like ice down my spine.

"How long what?" oh God right now I wished I was any were but here. I took a deep breath, I won't run. I would man up, I sunk further into my seat.

"Don't play with me Sookie" Eric hissed, the anger and general unpleasant feelings coming from the bond was churning in my stomach. The AP was still stood in front of us.

I glared at her, "Well if this is your Idea of a wedding gift, I would have much preferred crystal glasses or a china dinner service" I snarked, the AP chuckled. "To answer your question" I turned to Eric, "The first time it happened was when you called me to Fangtasia to find your thief," I met him squarely with my eyes, yeah defiant to the end that's me.

Felipe chuckled, "Trouble in paradise so soon, this is too good..... what was it you said... ah...'she is a real handful'." He laughed. Both Eric and I growled, which at another time it would have been funny.

"But that was years ago only the second time, I met you..... who did you read?"

"Oh what does it matter, as you said it was years ago....... it's not like I went looking" I snapped, trying hard to pull this run away conversation to a stop.

"WHO" with, that one word I shuddered.

If a band aid need's ripping off do it in a oner, my Gran always said. "It was you alright, happy?"

"What did you hear?" His voice small, his eyes no longer met mine.

"Oh... you thought, you could get me to do anything you wanted, anywhere, anytime, just by threatening Bill or someone I loved. But you where keen to mainstream, and..... wanted to keep things above board. You didn't want to kill anyone if you didn't have to."

"And knowing that? You still trusted me, and you even took me off the road in the middle of the night despite the fact you were scared?"

"Yeah? And?" I replied.

"Why?..... Know wonder you resisted my advances for so long." Eric's eye's where wide, his mind looked like it was reeling. Well I knew it was because of what I could feel in the bond.

"Why, because actions speak louder than words, you where always honest to me, when others weren't. Not to mention you were always there for me. It was the right thing to do, I couldn't have left you on that road at the mercy of God knows what. You needed a friend and what kind of a person would I be, if I had kept on driving?" I paused.

"Not a very good one that's what I would have been." A big smile spread across my face,"besides, I am awfully glad I did stop."

Eric smiled back, suddenly my core clenched, that smile melted me. "Me too" he grinned. I reached out and touched his face, touching his cool skin.

"Aren't you glad, I never told you about reading Vampire minds......I mean I am pretty sure I would have been ten feet under, and you would have been Hallows bitch," I laughed.

"_Humph" _Eric smile fell.

"You see I have given you the gift of honesty" the Ancient Pythoness voice rumbled. "I see Eliween has chosen a mistress," with that she left.

"_Humph_" my smile fell, _wait how did she know the name of my sword?_, I would have to file that for later.

"Can I ask something?" Felipe said.

I sucked in a deep breath, "Yes!" I breathed in an annoyed tone, still thoroughly pissed at the AP.

"Why don't I want to drain all the fairies dry that are here at the ball? They don't smell like they normally do, even the youngest of Vampires are in control," he commented. Thank you lord a change of subject.

Paulyne stepped forward, "Your Majesty, if you allow me. I know how you don't like to brag." I nodded at her.

"It was our beloved Empress, gift to us all. All the Fae that have been touched by her, no longer have an intoxicating scent to Vampires. It is a gift that we are most grateful for. Her Highness is favoured by the Gods themselves and it is her true wish for peace between our people."

"Thank you Paulyne, what she said." I giggled. Okay lying by omission, not really touched by me per say, but I did give the command to inoculate the Fae. So in a really roundabout way it, kinda, with a little stretch..... its true. If Paulyne was saying it, well it must be the party line we were going with 'all powerful Sookie/Faelinn'

Felipe's eye brow's shot up, "remind me never to underestimate you again." He stroked his chin, "God's seemed to have indeed touched you"

"It's where my telepathy comes from Zeus's line, as you know the Fae are the children of Aphrodite" I answered flatly.

"Would you like to dance Dear one?" Eric cooed, Oh out of the dog house already, happy days.

"I would love too, I thought you'd never ask," I winked.

Eric rose and rose and rose to his glorious six foot four, taking my hand he helped me to my feet.

We swept down the stairs, the Brightlingers followed closely the dance floor cleared as we stepped on to it. I beamed as I looked up at my husband. It might not have been the wedding I had envisioned growing up. But who wants to get married like all the other duck's when you can marry a prince and be a swan.

I held Eric's gaze as held mine, I think we had glamoured each other. While we danced our first dance as married couple, I could have sworn there was over three thousand people in the room but we didn't notice them. I rejoiced in the coolness of my Vikings arms as we glided across the floor. I rested my head on his shoulder, he laid his cheek against mine. We didn't say anything. I just let the bond wash over us as it hummed, ebbed and flowed. I felt cocooned in his love and I felt so happy, a twinge of sadness washed over me as I realised I could have thrown all this away. Letting it go, it washed away as happiness lapped at my shore, followed by a tidal wave of lust.

Lifting my head of his shoulder I looked in to his eyes and smiled. His lips claimed mine in a searing kiss, _Oh lordy, someone get a hose, because I may soon catch fire._

Eric laughed, "What so funny?" I asked

"You my sweet, I think it's time to come back down now and your glowing."

Becoming more aware of my surroundings, I realised we where several feet of the ground, I was indeed luminescent like Las Vegas strip. The whole room watched as we descended back down again. There no way to stop the glow I was just too darn happy. I must have been really happy because my Fae ears had grown, bizarrely they only showed them self's when I was truly happy- _weird_, I know.

Tiny's voice boomed, "FAELINN THE FEARLESS AND HER VIKING PRINCE." Eric cocked an eyebrow at me as a huge applause rang out over the Grand Ball room.

"Faelinn the fearless? Lover" he questioned.

"It's a long story involving, the Unicorn King, later the King of the Dragons and then a lot of ass kicking. I tell you later," I giggled, seeing Eric's face.

"It was just one big adventure in Fairy, for you- wasn't it?" amusement danced in his eyes.

"Mmm .... Pretty much, I healed and learnt an awful lot about myself and my life. I can't lie there was times I cried myself to sleep, but there was a lot of love and laughter. I am grateful for the experience." I answered as Eric led me off the dance floor.

"Oh Sookie, you look positively radioactive, I wonder if you are like that all over" Pam snarked, taking a sip of her royalty blend.

"Now Pamela, is that any way to speak to new step mom, Eric now we are married, we really need to talk about Pamela's behaviour if we are going live together as a family," I deadpanned.

Royalty blend sprayed an unfortunate human in the back of the head as Pam choked on her drink. "Step mom?, live together?, Eric" 'Eric' coming out as little more than a shrill at the end.

"Take it easy there Pam, I am sure Sookie will be a fair mommy when she set's your bedtime," Eric playing along.

That was it, I couldn't keep the giggles in any longer, followed closely by Eric, although he didn't giggle it was more of a manly chuckle. Pam's face was a picture, "Oh I see this is the way it's going to be, huh?"

"You bet ya, the whole nine yards. Christmas picture with matching cheesy sweaters, fairy stories at bed time," I laughed.

"Well you know me, I love a good fairy story," Pam's fangs run out.

"Your Majesty, sorry to interrupt you have several calls to attend to Paulyne is in the living room of your suite, awaiting you." Orfhlaith smiled, her gaze lingering on Pam. "What's your favourite?" Orfhlaith asked.

I looked between the two women, seeing Pam gaze at Orfhlaith appreciatively, to my surprise Orfhlaith returned a heated gaze. I elbowed Eric in the ribs, he squeezed my shoulder.

"Favourite what?" Pam asked her voice husky.

"Fairy story, children's stories I collect them what's your favourite?"

"Mmm... why don't you tell me some over a drink or better still we could dress up and act them out. I'll be the prince." Pam answered with a sexy leer.

"Your Majesty, if I may take Pam's generous offer of a drink and....." Orfhlaith asked trailing of at the end.

"Oh Lordy, Pam don't you drain my cousin, I am warning you, I'll be really pissed if you do." I smiled.

"As if? You wanted peace did you not? _Make love_ not war...I am just taking the first step to strengthen interspecies relations." She paused, looking at Orfhlaith she began, "Mmm... Sookie's cousin do you say...." Pam took Orfhlaith by the arm leading her off.

Leaving me stunned, "Oh shit!"

"Your cousin, will be fine lover," Eric responded as he kissed my hair.

"It's not that....... we'll be like the red necks of the Supe world, we are married, Pam's your child, who's hooked up with my brother and now hitting on my cousin.... talk about keeping it in the family."

Eric started killing himself laughing, "If I live another thousand years, I don't think I'd be bored with you if I tried."

"This is no laughing matter Eric, when your quite done laughing could you inform Felipe I had some business to attend to." I huffed.

Tiny and the two Brightlingers were standing behind us, I took a step back. Sent Tiny that we where need to go to the suite and popped out, while sticking my tongue out to Eric.

**Eric POV **

I shake my head as Sookie, her Genie and the two Brightlingers 'PoP' out. I make my way over to the King where he is being congratulated on his good fortune to have such a fantastic political pairing in his kingdom. He's lapping it up with a big spoon as Pam would say. He welcomes me like his long lost son.

"Your Majesty, I regret to inform you that Faelinn has stepped out to attend to some business, she asked me to inform you." The name Faelinn sounded awkward on my tongue.

"Already taking orders from the little lady eh?" The heavily accented voice of William Wallace, the king of Scotland spoke. He had been speaking with Felipe, the two men could not be more different. Felipe immaculately dressed, William was all wild hair and dressed in a kilt roguishly handsome to Felipe's slick European look.

I let a low warning growl out, "If it was me personally, I'd crawl on my belly, naked dipped in honey through a bee hive for just a smile from that delectable creature" he paused. "Now I've seen her, I am surprised so much of Glasgow is still standing and only suffered three 'gas explosions' when you came to visit. Your one lucky bastard," He roared with laughter, slapping me on the back which I had to brace myself for. William was exceptionally strong even for a Vampire and often didn't know his own strength.

"That I am, William. Tell me are you still in marriage negotiations with Boudica?" I smiled William had been chasing Boudica for the last twenty odd years, every since she took the English throne from the pretty boy Charles. Better known to history, as bonnie prince Charles. She was a formidable warrior with a battle cry that could make grown men soil themselves.

"Ah I thought I heard my name, Viking I like your woman. If she fucks like she fights- well let's just say I am jealous. That's before you even get to the fairy blood." She smiled at me, Nodded her head to Felipe "De Castro fab party" she looked at William and openly sneered, "William"

"Aww Boudica don't be like that, if you accept my marriage proposal I'd always let you go on top" William popped his fangs.

"Just like you William, marry a woman and expect her to do all the work, I am too much woman for you. I know it, they know it and now you know it" she smirked.

The battle of the Britton's was legendary, it began as soon as Boudica returned from ruling the Romans, she missed her island she said. She dispatched Charles and took over his kingdom with only forty of her finest warriors.

"Boudica good to see you again, I see William still keeps you amused," I teased.

"Tsk amused? Bored more like. But your woman has peeked my interest tell me why do they call her Faelinn the fearless?" Boudica asked.

"Really I have no idea?" I mused, seeing the Guard Hamish I signalled him over. The Fairy strode over confidently "Hamish isn't it?"

"Yes, Your Majesties" he inclined his head. I noticed how his hand had come to rest on his hilt.

"Why is your Empress called Faelinn the Fearless?" I asked.

"Because she is, but she was first given the name shortly after she arrived at castle Brigant, her arrival there was bloody brilliant- but that's another story" he paused, I shook my head as he spoke of my Sookie his eyes twinkled another male that had fallen under her charms.

"So on the first day of her lesson that Prince Niall had ordered for her. She was taken to the stables for the unicorns and Oliver her teacher introduced her to Lazarus, the king of the unicorns to ask permission to ride one of the mares." He stopped to see everyone was still listening, oh we were listening and quite a few others had joined our group.

"So I don't know what she was like before the quickening but, Lazarus made the mistake of taking the piss out of her. Nobody and I mean NOBODY would stand up to a unicorn, let alone the king of the unicorns. Even Niall fears them- rightly so, lethal creatures when provoked."

"So Lazarus asks if Faelinn wants a piece of him, to which she reply's 'No Ed, I'll take the whole thing' and beings to square up to him and gets right in his face."

"Ed? Why did she call him that" Felipe asked.

"Well, you see Ed is from a TV program that has a talking horse" Hamish looked directly at me, nodded "Yep she called him a talking horse, didn't back down by the afternoon she was riding him and took on the king of the dragons before dinner on her way home still on the back of Lazarus." He chuckled.

The group that had gathered looked thoroughly delighted, I could feel my anger build that she would put herself in such danger but I would be lying if I wasn't proud as punch too.

"On that day she also received 'Eliween' her sword from the Lady of the lake. Eliween is the sister sword of Excalibur, Faelinn is meant for greatness. When she began her training in the way of the sword, she was a natural. She fought nearly all the warriors in the lands of Fae and remained undefeated; she more than earned her name." He smiled, "Never has there been a woman such a she."

"She is also known as 'Faelinn the merciful' ......"

So for the next hour Hamish enthralled us with Sookie's escapades in the Fairy realm. Even told a thoroughly entertaining story of Sookie on top of some cliff's where she had declared to the realm of fairy I had a Gracious Plenty, I could feel myself preening at that. The one of the other Fae guards interrupted, Hamish, speaking rapidly in Fairy. Hamish faced us, "I am afraid we will take our leave of you now, Faelinn has sent three hundred new guards to all the hotels that house Vampire to assure your safety during your day time rest, from the sisterhood." Turning to King Felipe.

"I hope this acceptable to you, Her Highness would like to thank you Felipe for the prompt return of her people and the wonderful ball you have hosted."

Turning to me, "Prince Northman she has requested that you and the Duchess of Louisiana join her," I looked to Felipe who nodded giving me permission to leave.

"She looks forward to meeting you all tomorrow eve, for the war council."

The group who had all been so entertained by Hamish bid him, goodnight showing actual respect. Sookie had done it again the monarchs looked disappointed that Hamish was leaving. Natural enemies for centuries had stood as old friends, _was this Sookies real gift? was this, the magic she weaved?_

"Stand close and I'll pop you to her, by now you've must have realised that Sookie has left the building, she returned to Shreveport it will only take a minute to reach her," Hamish looked smug. So he should be, Fae mage was certainly something to be smug about.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Pam?"

"Lady Orfhlaith will take her" he winked, his voice full of innuendo. It was really hard not to find Hamish amusing.

I felt a crushing pressure on my chest as swirling mists surrounded me, the mists faded and I found myself standing in a Grand entrance, to my right Jason, Sam and Amelia where doubled over wrenching. Their heartbeats erratic, I felt my instincts kicking in as the beast inside began to roar to life.

"Whoa, Back your shit up there," Hamish shouted holding his hands out in front of him. "There fine, just teleportation didn't agree with them give them a minute. Come on we will find Sookie"

I felt sadness rip through the bond, as Hamish led me down a corridor at the end of the corridor were two huge double door's, The Genie stood in front of them.

"It's not safe for you to go in but you may observe from the door, she will be finished soon" The Genie huge voice rumbled. I growled at being kept from my bonded.

"It's her Majesties orders," Tiny stated, as he opened the door to an opulent throne room, Sookie was seated in a roman throne with no back, in front of her was a little boy with dirty blond hair. The smell of Fairy caused my fangs to run out, I held back raining in my thirst. Sookies heart glowed brightly beams of light projected forth from it giving the illusion of wings of light, she was so breath taking.

She felt so sad in the moment all I wanted to do, was go to her, I felt a large hand on my chest as Tiny held me back. I looked down at it not realising I had started to move forward.

"What's going on?" I hissed, as huge tears rolled down Sookie's face the pain inside her intensified, I sent her strength. The little boy held his hands up to her face catching the tears.

"He is receiving the tears of the Empress, she is taking his pain. He was held for over two months by Vampires, he was hurt badly, we have healed his physical wounds, Faelinn is taking the pain in his heart into her. It's a very rare ability, the only other in our recorded history to be able to do such a thing was our beloved Queen Mab."

As the heavy tears landed in the boys hands he held her gaze, he washed his face with them his whole body began to glow. Suddenly his body was pulled backwards and as if he was a puppet on a string. His little body was yanked upwards. Like there was a string in the centre of his chest, his tiny body arched his legs and arms hung loose. Sookie held her arms out, the largest wave of pain, agony, misery and suffering hit me. I had to steady myself on the door, Sookie screamed a battle cry.

Then it was over the pain was gone, the boy flopped to the floor as if the unseen force holding him was instantly released him. A Fae woman caught the little boy. The glow around the boy and Sookie had disappeared, her breathing was laboured, I felt happiness from the bond. The Fae woman clutched the little boy and thanked Sookie over and over again. The boy and the woman where led out through another door.

It was one of the most incredible, beautiful, sacred things I have ever witnessed in my long life, the reverence in which everyone was acting within the room told me I had been witness to something very special. Fae are an extremely secretive race Sookie showing this part of her people to me, spoke volumes, in the trust she held in me.

"It's safe now for you to go in, I have removed the Fae scent," before Tiny even finished speaking I ran at Vampire speed towards Sookie.

**Sookie's POV**

I felt elated as I released the pain little Ryan had endured. I closed my eyes _not all Vampires are bad, _I let out a deep cleansing breath pushing the dark images I had taken from the boy into the deep corners of my mind Eliween would help me later. Paulyne's best friend had her little boy back, taking his pain was the least I could do the families wanted blood, I just couldn't have that. I was going against custom, centuries of it. but I could not risk all out war, when would the killing end, my memories told me never and if allowed my people the hunts that were due to them we would be plunged into another Fae Vampire war, which would most likely expose our race and kill countless humans.

Eric suddenly stood in front of me but before he could reach me several blades where pointed at his throat.

"Oh my God, stand down he's my husband," I had my hand over my heart the other one had blue lighting building. In that moment I was struck with such a powerful emotion of loss, if Eric met his final death I always thought I'd find away to carry on; but in this moment where time seemed to have stood still I realised I wouldn't be able too. I knew there was something I should be doing, but little stars distorted my vision, my mind felt like it was full of cotton wool. The only thing in it was sheer panic of loosing Eric.

"Fucking fairies. Out of my way before I drain you dry..... Dear one, it's okay I am here, I am not going anywhere," he wrapped his big arms around me, then stopping grabbing my head either side in his big hands. "Sookie listen to me, you have to breath, look at me, take a deep breath."

Just then I remembered what I had to do- breathe. I took a huge breath as my lungs filled with air. The little stars got further apart with each breath I took.

"Sookie what happened?"

"Oh God Eric, I don't think I could live without you, if you died for real I couldn't live. It would kill me too." I sobbed.

"Whoa, were is all this coming from eh? I am not going anywhere, your not getting rid of me ever, your _MINE" _his voice a definite growl at the end, much softer he added "As I am yours"

It had been a tense night, hell a tense week and everything that just happened and the revelation of tonight. I was on emotional over load and I just sobbed. Eric held me tightly, I could hear Tiny shifting everyone out of the room, he chewed out the guards for upsetting me. Eric lifted me up and placed me in his lap. I could feel calm, comfort and reassurance flood the bond. Funny how at one time I balked at Eric trying to comfort me like this, now I relish it.

I as my sob's evened out, I noticed I had ruined yet another one of Eric's shirts. I giggled a little, Eric pull me a way a little so he could see my face. "Now she laughs, what's the joke?"

"I was just thinking I've ruined another shirt." I hiccupped.

"It matters not," Eric shrugged, kissing me on the forehead. I giggled again, I looked up to Eric who was watching me, "I don't think calling my people fucking faries, is politically correct. I fact I am sure it's not a very PC term." I explained as I giggled, Eric gave me a squeeze and laughed.

"Everyone is outside waiting on us," I said, struggling to get up from my Vikings grip, he pulled me back down giving me a searing kiss, leaving me panting.

"Now you can go," he let me go, a little dazed I got up. Clicking my fingers I fixed my makeup and another click Eric's shirt was as good as new.

"Could have saved you a fortune, if I had known how to do this earlier" I grinned, when Eric looked down at his shirt. "Before we get mobbed, tell me are you okay with the whole Fae Empress thing? You're not mad I didn't tell you..... are you?"

"If it keeps you safe, then I am okay with it. I am extremely surprised, we have much to discuss you and I but now is not the time. I know why you didn't tell me, but you could have trusted me."

"I know but I wanted you, to be safe. I know I can trust you and I do with my life. This way you didn't need to lie to your King."

"Who is waiting for you?" he changed the subject.

"Everyone come on let's go to the sitting room, it's around here somewhere........Tiny you can let everyone in once we have gotten to the sitting room."

I opened two double doors, which led to the sitting room, the sitting room had an abundances of comfy couches, the whole room was decorated in green's and wood land colours one whole wall gave the illusion that you were sat in a forest. As it had an enchanted mural which looked just like a green forest with dappled light coming through the branches. A few trees coming up through the floor added to the effect you where indeed sat in a forest.

"Cool huh?" I looked to Eric who was busy looking around.

"Yeah, very......is this the royal palace, in Shreveport?" he asked

"Yep, Niall built this one, I have about sixty or so across the world, how insane is that. To think at the beginning of the week I was wondering if Sam would take me back on."

"So you didn't know, when you came here that you where to rule?" Eric had stopped, in the middle of the floor and was now looking intensely at me.

"Mr Cataliades informed me of everything the morning after I arrived home, I didn't really get a chance to think about it as by the afternoon my front yard was full of Fae, come to meet me. At night Amelia came round and before I knew it Pam was knocking on the door, well you know the rest."

"Your feet haven't really touch the ground in the last week, have they lover?" Eric placed his big hands on my shoulders, squeezing me gently.

As I spoke the doors open, "My feet haven't touched the ground in months......" I let myself trail off as Eric turned me around pressing my back up against his front, circling his arms around my waist.

Bill was the first to make it up to us, "Bill! I've missed you so much" I exclaimed excited at seeing my friend again. I know I seen him at the ball but here I could actually speak to him. Eric still had his arms around my waist not letting me go, I reached out my arms and hugged Bill anyway. Eric let out low growl. I began laughing really hard.

"A Vampwich" I roared with laughter, Eric letting me go immediately. Wiping the tears from my eyes. "Oh Bill, it's good to see you again, I was so worried about you, it great to see you have recovered so fully."

I could see Bill was struggling with his emotions and actually looked choked up. It's so hard to remember that everyone believed me dead for three years. I gave him a minute to compose himself. I could feel a myriad of emotions coming from him, my increased telepathy made it possible to read some Vampire emotions and I could get the odd thought but only if I focused.

A blond girl slightly shorter than myself stepped forward, she looked disturbingly like me, I could feel my eyes widen.

"Sookie it is so good to see you again, I would like to introduce to you my wife Suzie..... Suzie this is my friend Sookie."

I held out my hand, which she took reluctantly, "I heard so much about you, congratulations on your marriage, Bills a great guy. I look forward to getting to know you better." As soon as I took her hand I could tell something was off, her thoughts where really structured for a human. It was almost like looking at row's and row's of pigeon holes, each pigeon hole containing a thought. I could feel my crazy Sookie grin spreading across my face.

"Thanks, great meeting you too, Bill was beside himself when he found out that you were still alive" she drawled in a southern accent, that didn't quite feel real I instantly felt on guard. Eric put his arms around me again sensing my emotions. Bill giving me a funny look.

"I know it was a bit of a shock, to find out that everyone thought I was dead. But I am here now that's what matters most." I smiled tensely. It was not like me to instantly dislike someone but Suzie had my hackles up.

We sat and chatted for a while on all the couches, it was great hanging out with everyone. I introduced everyone to Hamish, Hayden, Preston, Tiny and Orfhlaith. Pam and Orfhlaith unashamedly eye fucked each other. I had no idea Orfhlaith swung that way, it was little wonder she seemed so fussy when Niall tried so damned hard to marry her off.

I had drinks sent up, I noticed Amelia yawning, which set me off too. Little wonder it was four am. "I hope you'll all stay the night there's plenty of room. Paulyne informed me they finished the light tight bat cave this afternoon."

"Bat Cave?" Eric and Pam said in unison.

"Yeah wait till you see it, it's like a whole underground lair..... just like Batman, but without the bats" I laughed.

We all made our way down to the Bat cave. We entered a huge 'cave' room through several security doors. The room had a massive vaulted ceiling all the vampires hissed as the stepped through the doors. Better reaction than I thought, they all relaxed and looked to the ceiling in wonder. The whole domed ceiling had been enchanted to look like a summers day with the sun high in the sky, right under the dome was a pool, tropical vines hung over it from huge tree's. The walls were made of rock with six massive arches cut into the rock with double doors under each of them leading to the bedrooms. You be mistaken to think; in here it was midday, it looked so real, you could even feel the sun on your skin. The effect was like a cave with no roof and the sun streamed down through the trees in the cave, creating wonderful patterns on the ground.

"Wow, is this really what the sun looks like?" Eric asked in wonder, I smiled and stepped under the dome. "Well you always said you wanted to see me in the sunlight......it's amazing what you can do, when you have a Genie on staff. I was my idea but Tiny enchanted it" I smiled, Eric was transfixed.

"You look so beautiful in the sun" he reluctantly put his hand under where the 'sunlight' streamed down, I took it smiling encouragingly. "It feel's warm," he looked amazed.

"Clapp your hands twice" I smiled, enjoying the delight on his face.

Eric looked at me arching his eyebrow's, clapping his hands the sun moved across the dome, setting in the domed ceiling revealing a midnight blue night sky complete with the brightest star's .

"Jealous?" I grinned like the village idiot, waggling my eyebrow's, Eric's pupils dilated his fangs run down. I flew across the pool backwards under my own steam as Eric tried to pounce on me. Lust rolling off us both in waves.

"I take that's a yes, slow coach" I laughed as I made my way to the double doors our bedroom suite was behind. I stood in front of the bedroom doors with my hand behind my back on the door the knob, a wicked grin on my face.

"Slow coach" Eric roared and squealed in delight; I could see 'chase the fairy' becoming one of our favourite games, it always led to lots of hot sex.

"GET A ROOM" shouted several of our friends.

I popped to the other side of the door before Eric could reach me, laughing like a crazy woman. I stripped of my dress kicking off my shoes as run into the room. I couldn't wait to see Eric's face at our 'Love Cave'. I could hear him cursing the door, and Hamish explaining the security features.

The door opened to short tunnel, which opened up to a pool with a waterfall that looked like a natural rock formation, which of course it was. Trees and vines hung over the waterfall on the other side of the room was a huge bed. Opposite to the waterfall was hidden wardrobes storage and a door which lead to a bath room, any Vampire would be proud to call their own. The effect was amazing it looked like some exotic island hideaway. Everything in the room had been grown by magic. Best of all it had its very own enchanted ceiling, which currently looked like a summer's days. It was still to be finished it would have a bedroom, but just now it would be like sleeping outdoors.

I clicked my fingers removing my jewellery stepped into the pool waded to under the waterfall. I could hear Eric in the room now. Turning around to see him wade in fully clothed. I thought I was going to faint I was so excited, turned on, as he made his way to me with a predatory look in his eye.

"Lover.... you are way toooo .....over dressed for this Party" I stammered as he staked towards me, my lady bits doing freaking summersaults. I clicked my fingers taking off his clothes. He looked down on himself smiling.

"So Mrs Northman..... you think you can run from me?"

"Mrs Northman.... I like it, but I am afraid it's Sookie Stackhouse or Faelinn Brigant unless you're asking?" I bit my lip as he grabbed my hip's pulling me close I could feel his hard length pressing into my stomach. His mouth found mine kissing me, his tongue darted into my mouth, mine scraped along his fangs. My legs wrapped round his waist. "I need you" I moaned into his mouth.

He kissed all along my jaw, down my neck I bucked my hips against his hardness. One of his hands moved down from my waist to my ass and began kneading it. I was moaning wildly, I hissed as he cupped my breast with the other flicking my nipple.

Eric placed a strained nipple into his mouth, biting and nibbling but not breaking the skin. He walked through the water fall setting me on the ledge behind the waterfall, he trailed kiss down my stomach pausing at the long scar kissing it reverently before moving ever south. "Please Eric" I whined, Eric chuckled. He parted my folds, "So beautiful" he spoke to my pussy before he licked the length of it "Yeees" I bucked my hips. He slipped two fingers into me I gasped. Flicking my clit with his tongue swirling it, I was lost in the sensations of his fingers moving at a steady pace and his tongue. I could hear mewing noises, it took a moment to registrar it was me.

"Lover look at me as you cum for me" Eric's voice sounded raspy, thick with lust. My eyes found his blue ones. Eric's fingers were hitting my sweet spot again and again "Oh Yess.....I am so close don't stop, baby" Eric was nuzzling my thigh "Oh God, ahhhhh!" I came hard as Eric sank his fangs into my femoral artery.

I could feel myself clenching around his fingers, as tremors ripped through my body. "Lover, you are so beautiful, you make me so hard." He pulled me from the little ledge at vampire speed and laid me out on the side of the rock pool. Hovering over me I gasped as droplets of water dripped off his hair. He licked my neck in broad strokes as he palmed my breast, rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

I reached between us grabbing his length rubbing him against my folds, Eric was kissing my jaw nibbling there. When I had positioned him he thrust deep inside me, "Urgggh!" The delicious sound of our bodies slapping together filled the air as Eric took me. I clawed at his back as I hung on meeting him thrust for thrust.

"This is sooooo fucking right" Eric growled, he suddenly stopped and took hold of my face. My eyes found his, I felt confused, _what was he doing?_ "Oh God Sookie, it's really you" his eyes looked desperate.

"Yes, it's me Eric. I am right here with you," I took one of his hands without breaking my gaze with him, I brought it to my mouth and kissed over and over again."Speak to me."

Eric moved slowly inside me, I held his hand close to my cheek. "I am no good at feelings" he finally said.

"I know Baby, shh it's okay, I am here now." We had never really talked about the effect of me being dead had on Eric, even though I had been back a week, a delayed reaction. "I am never leaving you again, it's me and you..... I promise"

"I should kill you," he hissed. His eyes were cold, hundreds of emotions bombarded me across the bond. "You've made me weak," He all but snarled. I swallowed, I slowly brought my hand up to his face hesitantly. His eyes looked wild, animalistic. I knew one wrong move and he may kill me. I had to treat him as you would a wounded animal, only his wounds where on the inside.

I spoke slowly and deliberately, "I love you.... my life is yours....take it if you wish." I pushed some hair out his face. He was now watching me, as a cat would a mouse. "Eric this is your call, I never meant to hurt you."

He roared in my face, I could feel self loathing, seething anger from the bond, it felt like Eric was at war with himself.

Gently and softly I spoke, "Love doesn't need to make you weak." He placed his hand on my throat- one squeeze and he'd break my neck. I laid my hands down by my side, I would not fight, all fear left me. I was ready to die, if it spared him pain. Eric looked at my hands then at me, I never took my eyes of his. He sensed the shift in me.

"Love is a source of strength, in all the horrible situations I have been in, it kept me strong it gave me the reason to fight. It's never made me weak. It doesn't need to make you weak." Eric stared at me for a really long time, then his hand tightened on my throat and I closed my eyes slowly. I was ready and without fear, my heart swelled with love for this amazing man. I open my eyes and looked right at him, _I trust him with my life._

He snatched his hand away and fell on top of me, sobbing. They racked his whole body, I wrapped my arms around him, stroking his back. I kissed his shoulder. I just let him sob, I had never seen Eric so vulnerable.

"The day you came back, I was going to meet the sun," he suddenly blurted out. I felt like I'd been punched, he didn't finish there. "I thought this last week, might have been a hallucination brought on by the thirst.....b..but you're really here."

"Yes, I am really here," I tried to move his face so I could look at him but he wouldn't move, out the corner of my eye I could see my hair had turned red with his tears.

"I was going to kill you, why didn't you fight me, protect yourself?" he cried. Enormous amounts of pain rolled off him, this is what he had been carrying around these three years.

"I meant what I said, when I said my life is yours, without your love I have nothing to fight for," I stroked the back of his head. He lifted his head it was mess of bloody tears, "You are really mine, no more games, no more suitors in the way, you are here and your alive, you love me."

"I love you with all my heart, you are my reason for being, as dramatic and mushy as that sounds I don't care. Eric Northman you have stolen my heart and I pray to God I never get it back, how do like them apples?" I brightly smiled.

A huge smile, broke out across his face, I could feel him laughing but with no sound just his chest vibrating. "Now are we going to consummate this marriage or what?" I asked waggling my eyebrows.

"Sookie, I actually think you're crazy," he laughed. "I could have snapped you like a twig. You took you on a room full of Vampire, Kings and Queens with only thirty men and never used a single one.*Thrust* You married me in front of De Castro, knowing he wanted you for himself.*Thrust* Then all but forced him to give me the title of the prince of Louisiana. *Thrust* You made Victor your dog, then sent him packing with literally his tail between his legs. *Thrust* You called a trial in the middle of a ball and showed no fear or hesitation when you delivered the sentence. *Thrust* You threaten an entire room of Vampire Kings and Queens, with final death if they didn't return your Kin" *Thrust*. As he made each point he thrust into me, driving his full length into my tight centre.

"Oh...God..Eric, *Thrust* when you put it like that, its kinda nuts" I agreed. He bent down and kissed me deeply, his huge length sliding in and out filling me over and over. I could feel myself building, to a climax.

"Eric, bite me mark me as yours" he looked into my eyes and I could feel pride in the bond and lot's of love. Licking the area where my neck meets my shoulder, he kissed it before he sank his fangs in. As he drew on the wounds they felt like they were connected to my centre. "ErrrrrriC" I screamed, as the walls of my, hot, wet core clamped down on his length, sending him over the edge too. He murmured along forgotten language as he came shot his seed into my eager pussy, milking him as my muscles clenched and tightened around him.

* * *

I Hoped you liked, Hit GREEN tell me what you think....... Needing the love


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** War council... a la Sookie... hope you like it, BIG thank you to all the story add's , fav's story and fabbity fab reviews... I love them so much. The really do make the fanfic world turn..... I hope you Enjoy

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"_Eric, bite me mark me as yours" he looked into my eyes and I could feel pride in the bond and lot's of love. Licking the area where my neck meets my shoulder, he kissed it before he sank his fangs in. As he drew on the wounds they felt like they were connected to my centre. "ErrrrrriC" I screamed, as the walls of my, hot, wet core clamped down on his length, sending him over the edge too. He murmured along forgotten language as he came shot his seed into my eager pussy, milking him as my muscles clenched and tightened around him._

* * *

**Eric POV**

When I rose the next night, I was alone in the bed. The light was bright in the room as the 'sun shine' streamed down from the ceiling. I smiled, I knew Sookie loved the sun but for her to come up with a way to share it with me. For one of the first times in my long life I didn't have the words. I shook my head, as I remembered placing my hand on her throat. _How could I have let myself, lose it like that? _I laid there for a while in lost in my thoughts of her.

Last night she truly yielded to me she gave me her life, she laid it at my feet, giving me everything. Afterwards I had made love to her, connected with her, revered her, worshiped her as my salvation. I told her I wished we could just have place in the world where we could just truly be _us_ . She smiled and told me we would build it, looking in her eyes I believed her.

I could feel, adrenaline surge from the bond and a host of other emotions, _what was my girl up to_? On the bed side table I noticed a note from Sookie, I quickly snatched it up.

_Eric_

_I had some stuff to take care off, please make yourself at home. Only me and you can enter our bed chamber as it's warded. If you go out of our room please cover up, wouldn't like you to shock anyone. If you need a drink, there will be bloods just outside._

_Love you_

_Sookie_

I could feel her close I went over to where the hidden storage was, pressed the rock and out slid a drawer, rifling through it I found a pair of draw string pants. They were she had shown me the night before, slipping them on I headed for the door. When I got to the short tunnel that leads to the doors, I felt myself step through magic. I stepped back, stepped forward. I found myself repeating this, then I understood, on the side closest to the doors I could hear what was going on but on the other side of the magic I only heard the sounds of the room. I smiled Sookie Empress of the Fae, was still my Sookie concerned about Supe hearing.

I gently opened the door, looked out over the large common area. I spotted Bill, he nodded and placed his finger to his lips shifting his gaze to Sookie. She had her back to me, her long blond hair was hung down her back in a braid. She was sitting crossed legged, wearing what appeared to be tan leather crop top her back was bare. In her hands she had two sticks with red powder on, circling her were five Fae guards, I recognised one of them as Hamish. They all had their tops off wearing traditional Fae pants, each of them had two stick's in their hands with different coloured powder on the ends.

I could see Pam across from where I was stood, with a shit eating grin on her face. I had not seen Pam smile so much in the last four years as she had in the past week. Sookie began to rise off the floor, suddenly one of the guards lunged for her, she blocked him with her sticks flipping backwards, landing gracefully on her feet. Two more guards came at her, it looked like an elaborate dance, the sound of the sticks hitting each other reverberated around the room.

Sookie lunged and grunted as she hit one of the guards across the stomach, leaving a red line of powder. He got up shaking his head, went over to stand against the wall. On the lower half of her body she was wearing a full length canvas skirt with two huge splits up the sides reaching to her thighs. I was just admiring her, so easy to believe she was a figment of my imagination; I could not create a more perfect creature if my mind tried. She looked so wild and free, now only three guards remained.

She had her front to the three but all of them where moving in a big circle, every now and again Sookie would lunge forward the jump back goading them to come after her, she had a huge grin on her face. She was clearly enjoying herself. Spinning the sticks in her hands, she lunged for the guy on the right, placing both sticks on his neck, she flipped back. He's was out of the game, to red lines either side of his neck. She was good. I wanted to play.

Both remaining men attacked her from different sides, she hit one of the sticks nearest to her so hard it broke in two. Hamish was still in the game with two sticks, lunged for her, the sticks hit each other at a frenzied pace. I was awed as Sookie held her own.

"Is that all you got? you pussy my Gran could have done better, than that." She laughed. Hamish eyes shimmered. The guy with the single stick had been slowly sneaking up on Sookie. She spun round grabbing his forearm throwing him into Hamish who jumped over him, in graceful move.

"Just you and me now little girl" he snarled, with a leer on his lips. It's then I notice the guy she threw has a red line across his back, I didn't even see him get it.

"I'll show you who the little girls is, and it not me" Sookie yelled back, it was like watching poetry in motion. I loved her sass. _I love her_, a thousand years of feeling nothing and in a few short years Sookie has reached into my very soul and made me new.

My attention is drawn back to the game, "You hot?" she called to Hamish.

"For you, always," he yelled back, I growled. Sookie was crouch low one arm extended out the back the other in front of her. Hamish ran full speed at her, just before he got to her, she leapt up somersaulting over him striking both his forearms with her sticks. Landing behind him, she spun and kicked him in the ass Hamish fell head first into the pool. Her speed is incrediable.

"Woo hoo..... who's the daddy?...since you're so hot be nice for you to cool down... enjoy your swim little girl," Sookie yelled like a child both sticks crossed over her head running in a big circle, she stopped at the edge of the pool, "Come here let me help you up, good job Hamish." She stuck out her hand to him.

"Not good enough your Majesty," Hamish replied as Sookie helped him out of the pool. I have to agree with him, but her skill is so surprising. She says it only felt like five months in Fae but her skill is that of years of practice, even lifetimes.

"Hamish don't be so hard on yourself, Gather your men" Hamish wiped his hand over himself and he was dry again. He gave a hand signal and all his men lined up in front of Sookie.

"You did well, today. Do not be hard on yourself's, remember nearly all of my Fae ancestors are warriors. My experience which I draw from is vast. Dismissed." Each warrior took turns to take her forearms and touch their forehead with her forehead.

I clapped my hands, which was joined by Pam, Bill, Sam and Amelia. She turned round with a huge smile, "Hey baby, you rest well?"

"I am good, you having fun?" I smiled, my fangs were down, but she was the sexiest woman alive or dead and she was_ Mine_. In this moment I couldn't retract them if my life depended on it, I was so goddamn hard for her right now.

"Yeah, find it helps to relive stress, getting to kick ass." she chuckled taking a towel from Tiny and a water bottle. Her beautiful breast heaving as she catches her breath, wiping a sheen of sweat of her.

**Sookie POV**

I had gotten up a little after three today, perfectly sore. Paulyne had been given me the sad news that three Fae had not been returned and their families reported all three had passed to Summerland.

So my first order of business had been to execute my punishment, the Queen of Connecticut, her second and her two children where staked. I had promised that no Vampire would rise in the state that killed my Kin. But I could not bring myself to commit mass murder, Tiny placed them into a deep sleep they would not rise again for a hundred years. Harsh, it made me feel like shit. But this was the Supe world I was in now and I could not show weakness.

Some would argue that I should have killed them all, but it was obvious that the Queen believed she was above reproach. And I couldn't bring myself to let all her subjects pay for her ego. The sick bitch was even lying with her second and a whole bunch of drained humans in a huge bed full of fairy dust. I still felt like coward staking her in her sleep.

"Everything okay?" Eric asked as we sat down at the table.

"Do any of you know the Queen of Connecticut, Alma Mason?" I asked not taking my eyes of my towel in my lap.

"Total spoilt bitch," Pam snapped.

Bill nodded in agreement, "Too young to rule, is rash and power hungry why do you ask?" Eric added.

I gulped not meeting anyone's eyes, "because today I gave her final death, she failed to meet the deadline. She killed three of my people. I killed four people today and I feel like shit." I sighed. "I couldn't do it, to all of them so Tiny bewitched her whole state, the Vampires of Connecticut won't be rising again for a very long time, I feel like the biggest bitch on the planet." I sobbed.

Eric lifted me up and placed me on his lap, "You did what you had to do, never feel bad about that. Lover you were more than generous the Queen spat on your charity and now she has paid the price. She signed her own death warrant."

"I guess we should all get ready, were is Suzie and Jason?" I asked, changing the subject

"Suzie is still sleeping," Bill answered, with a coy smile that said it all. Worn out, that sly dog.

"And Jason?"

"Faelinn, I believe the saying is he is...chasing tail, no?" Tiny offered.

I shook my head, "Oh dear," I giggled. "Bill can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked I looked around, Amelia getting the hint dragging Sam to get ready. Pam said she had to get ready too, leaving me Eric and Bill. I got up out of Eric's lap "Tiny could you give me a minute?"

"Of course, Faelinn anything for you" he beamed.

"Okay, is it that bad?" Bill asked.

"Eric...." I began.

"Sweetheart, just say what you have to say in front of Eric," Bill cut me off.

"Bill, I want you to know I really care about you.... there no easy way to say this, so I am just going to come out with it." I looked intently at him.

He nodded, "I can't allow Suzie to keep her memories of me, I am real sorry" I blurted out after taking a deep breath.

"What, why?" Bill asked.

"I don't know her, I have over two million Fae depending on me....." but before I could finish, both Eric and Bill's eyes where wide.

"Is there really that many Fae, here in the mortal world?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"Eric, there's possibly more, our current registered population is currently just over two million, but we are getting off point.... Bill, as my friend I am telling you, I will be taking her memories, I am not asking you to glamour her. I will give her a fairy kiss, it will leave no Swiss cheese holes in her brain, I promise. And for what it is worth I am sorry."

Bill gave me a funny look at my last comment, "I can't understand why you are doing this? She my wife, damn it...... it doesn't seem I have a choice," He protested and then relented. My spider sense was telling me something was off with Mrs Suzie Compton. Before I could trust her, I would need to get to know her. Before I would have a problem with peaking into her head, this time as soon as I get a chance I'll be taking a very long walk through there, I was going to see what made Suzie tick.

"No you don't" I replied.

***

This time I had Tiny Transports everyone back to the Bellagio hotel, all the humans seemed to fare better and Eric felt no crushing sensation. I had given Suzie the fairy whammy she would be left at the hotel, Bill was not a happy camper, but unfortunately this was bigger than Bill's feelings. All it did was add to my crappy feeling, right now being Faelinn Brigant sucked- and not in a good way.

I wasn't going to take any chances with security, so Tiny would be moving everyone to a new location. We entered the Grand Ball room at exactly eight pm. Landing on the stage, there was a gasp and a rush of fangs popping. I stepped forward.

"Sorry we didn't mean to alarm you, but teleportation really is the quickest way to travel," I smiled. "We need to move to a more secure location, I will hand you over to Lady Orfhlaith anyone not wishing to be teleported may leave now." There was a murmur of voices when I had finished speaking.

Everyone looked to the Ancient Pythoness, she remained seated and did not move, no one left. So I take it, if it was okay for the AP it was good enough for everyone else. Orfhlaith stepped forward, she winked at Pam, who gave her a coy smile. I shook my head I didn't really want to think about that just now.

"We thank you for choosing Genie Airlines, before transportation we have a brief safety message" Orfhlaith had put a airhostess voice on, it was hilarious; the vamps where taking her seriously which added to the hilarity.

"Please keep your hands inside the swirling mist at all times, transportation time is approx one minute. Refreshments will be served upon landing" she paused, all the Fae where grinning like loon's she was just so funny as by now she had an airline uniform on and doing hand signals. "You will be in the capable hands of Captain Tiny, please prepare for transportation." I glanced a Pam, who was looking at Orfhlaith as the second coming, Pam was smitten.

That was it I now stood behind the Viking wiping tears from the corners of my eyes, the look on the Vampire face's was just too funny, bearing in mind these weren't any ordinary Vampires these where Vampires Kings and Queens and their seconds. My shoulders shook with the trying to suppress laughter.

Tiny Step forward, I heard his voice rumble "Our destination will be revealed when we arrive for security reason. If everyone is ready, I will proceed." He crossed his arms, his manacles glowed brightly I could feel the whole room fill with Magic and 'PoP'.

The mist swirled around us, I could feel us being separated into different locations. The mist began to clear and we had arrived. All of the Vampires where seated in row's with arc tables, in front of each Vampire was a sign with their Kingdoms clearly printed. All of the tables where arranged in tiered arc's facing forward. I took to the main podium Eric standing behind me with Tiny. The AP was on my otherside still seated on her throne with her attendants slash guards.

"Welcome to the United Nations building in New York" I smiled. I could tell they were impressed that we had travelled from nearly one end of the country to the other in a minute. It would do them good to realise that we are a powerful people and therefore a powerful allies.

"I thought this would be an appropriated building for our discussion." I continued to greet all the Vampire Kings and Queens and their seconds. "I believe in cutting to the chase...." but before I could finishes Wisconsin had stood up.

"Oh Good then you can tell us why Connecticut is unreachable, I have been unable to reach anyone" The King of Wisconsin snarled. He was joined but the King of New York.

"We demand to know, what have you done?" he hissed.

I took a deep breath, "Very well Alma Mason returned two of my people and drained the other three she was holding also she drained about six humans too, so I guess she had herself a party. Alma, her second and her two children had the honour of being staked by me personally. Her people will not rise for the foreseeable future. I'll review the situation in a hundred years if I remember." I shrugged, crazy Faelinn in da house.

Several Vampires hissed, all the Fangs had run out. "Enter Connecticut at your own peril, the Fae mage will place any Vampire who enters into a deep sleep." I looked at my nails faking boredom.

"You Bitch" shrieked Wisconsin, the next things that happened, happened so quickly it takes much longer to describe them, than it took for them to transpire. The King of was Wisconsin, fired a small cross bow directly at me. Hamish, Tiny and Eric had all moved to protect me. But I was quicker than them the two arrows were consumed in a fire I ball I threw. Now I was beyond pissed, without a second thought and acting on instinct.

I popped behind Wisconsin, taking both my hands to his head I broke his neck, pulling his head clean off his shoulders. His second went to attack me, my shield prevented him from touching me. I still hand the Kings head in my hands "ARRRRGH, Mother Fudge!" I screamed. I must have gone into shock over my actions because I launched into a rant, which took several minutes to calm down from. Later Pam would relive every embarrassing detail of what I said.

My rant, which went along the lines of "How I am, I supposed to be a good Christian girl, when people try and kill me and I have to defend myself, huh, huh?" or classic's such as "Oh my God, I've killed eight people in a week, first those bitches from the sisterhood... wanting me for some twisted breeding programme, then Mickey and his bitch maker and now Connecticut and the King of Wisconsin. DO YOU EVEN CARE? that's more than one a day this week, I am a awful Christian." I screamed and sobbed all at the same time as shaking the Kings head. There was I whole heap of other stuff I yelled. I am not even going to say my gran would be rolling in her grave, because by now I was sure she was on a spit just turning constantly.

Pam and Bill restrained the Kings second as Eric had slowly made his way to me, the Fae had taken up defensive positions near me. Mid rant Eric's eyes, locked on to mine. Then I forget what I was saying, I drop the head I had been shaking and reached out for him his lips claimed mine in a thousand years of experience, kiss. Any coherent thoughts or in my case non coherent thoughts flew out the window after a few minutes I heard someone clear their throat, snapping me back into the here and now.

Mortified, humiliated and totally embarrassed don't even being to cover how I felt. I hung my head in shame leaning my forehead on Eric's chest. I felt Eric push confidence, pride and love over the bond. I looked up and smiled at him, he was sporting a big grin. Taking in the devastation around me I signalled Tiny to help with the clean up. A few seconds later you would have never know someone had met their final death.

I popped back to the main podium, addressing the Kings and Queens, some of which looked amused some looked well pissed and lethal. "Let me break it down for you in Vampire speak so there is no more misunderstanding" my voice nasty and mean, I popped my Fangs. There was an audible gasp as my fangs descended and a murmur of whispers. Bill's eyes where bugging.

"My people are _MINE" _I snarled baring fang. "An attack against them is an attack against me. Fuck with them you fuck with me, simple enough for you?"

"Further more, I am in the enviable position where I can choose sides. The sisterhood are hell bent on wiping your race from the face of the planet. Because of my love for certain members of your race, I have offered my assistance, you are testing my patience." I looked at Eric, Pam and Bill and smiled before turning back to the rest of the Vampires.

"My generosity and charity have repaid, by the draining off, my people and an attempt on my life, when you should be kissing the ground I FUCKING walk on. I am I wasting my time here? If so just tell me!" I knew my eye's where blazing, now I had said it out loud I was even more pissed. At the route of all my anger was the fact that I had let down three Fae family's with my faith in Vampires, I felt guilty and angry at my self, I should have known better.

Bart of Mississippi stood up, "I am for one I am grateful for your assistance." One by one the kings and Queens stood when they were all stood they bowed.

"Okay, we have rather a lot to cover we will break for twenty minutes, refreshments have been will be served next door. And then we will get stuck in to the problem at hand." I needed a break before my spark fired and no one would be safe, I had not felt this unhinged since the height of my quickening.

I went into a separate room form the Kings and Queens, I needed to regroup and calm down. I really wanted to run, run far, far away. I flopped down on a seat, Eric slid up behind me massaging my shoulders, I looked up at him and smiled, patting his hand. My other hand rubbing my forehead, easing the tension

Paulyne, knelt down beside me, placing a hand on my knee. "Here drink this, it will calm your nerves and help you control your spark" she smiled. I was getting the kid glove treatment, a green glass vile appeared in her delicate long fingers. I took it from her drinking it down. I just closed my eyes letting the potion do its job, a warmth spread through my body. I let out sigh, feeling a semblance of calm returning.

"I am sorry guys, I guess I really just lost it. I feel like such a screw up." I could feel a pity party coming on.

"Don't even go there your Majesty, you where magnificent. Mattise made an attempt on your life you acted decisively and neutralised the problem," Hamish tone was commanding.

"Oh Sookie, I'll kiss your feet, hell I'll even give you a toejob.... I have never had a hero before but Sookie you girl are it" Pam beamed, clapping her hands, uber excited.

I started to laugh, trust Pam. I hadn't made eye contact with Sam and Amelia I looked up at them, Sam had his arms around Amelia, nuzzling her neck. Amelia smiled an awkward smile. "Don't feel bad Cher, this is the Supe world you did what you had to do for you and yours, we all love you," Sam spoke, everyone nodded and made noises of agreement.

"Thanks Sam" I was feeling better, the intense anger had subsided.

"You Highness, it's time to go, we all support you and I want you to know we are all behind you. If you call us to war, it will be an honour to serve alongside you Empress." Paulyne bowed deeply, followed by the rest of the Fae.

I was so touched, right I was going to do this and do it well. I felt new resolved steel me as I re-entered the conference room. Taking the podium again, I took a deep breath to begin my address.

"I hope everyone is feeling refreshed. Infront of you is a copy of the Stackhouse agreement" I could feel surprise in the bond. "The Vampires treatment of humans and other Supes will be your down fall, it's also the primary reason the Sisterhood have targeted Vampires the most." I paused to see the reaction this was getting. So far nothing, safe to continue.

"The sisterhood and the Fae share a commonality we are both the children of the God's" now this got a reaction, I soldiered on. "The Fae are the true children of Aphrodite, the sisterhood are a mixture of human and the other God's. They believe it is their right to rule here on Earth, the attacks are them merely removing the competition. They do not attack the Fae because they recognise our God status."

There was a murmur of voices between the monarchs, "She speaks the truth, I have seen it Faelinn is the key to our survival" the Ancient Pythoness voice rasped. Wow I had not been expecting that. "She hold the fate of the races in her hands," if it had not been for my Viking pushing major amounts of calm through the bond, I would have surely died of heart failure. But as it happened I now had Fae potion inside me and lots of calm from Eric so my heart may have beat a little fast, but hopefully it wasn't gonna fail me tonight.

"Please, continue Empress" the AP pressed.

"The problem we face, is that everyone one does not recognise the real underlying....." I was struggling for a description "....Issues."

"I am sorry if I am seem to be giving you a history lesson. When humans were created they were not created in the image of God. But in the _likeness_ of the God's. Likeness, humans are like the God's in every way except one.... powers."

The Great Mother, had created the God's, but became disillusioned by them when she realised they were nearly all petty, egomaniacal (word of the day, thank you very much) and spite full. Determined to bestow the creative powers of the universe on a race she created humans."

"She must be really pissed, humans are pathetic," someone heckled, followed by hollow laughter, throughout the room.

"That's where you are wrong, the humans are developing just as they should, they are earning their powers. When someone suddenly gets given great power, it corrupts. Vampires are a classic example of this. With your speed, strength, think of the good you could do, but you choose violence it has become your way. It takes great strength of character to become better than the sum of your parts." I looked at Eric and smiled, I seen his eyes soften.

"The Human's since their conception have been, for a better word have in the 'quickening', with points of evolutionary jumps which the race as a whole takes." I paused and took a sip from my glass of water. "The last evolutionary jump, forced the supernatural's underground, such a jump is just around the corner, it's time for the Supe to change otherwise we will become little more than dust in the wind."

"I guess you are all wondering why I am telling you this..... its to help to set the bigger picture. If this world is to become harmonious and we are all to survive, we have to change. It's time to set aside pettiness, it's time to respect each other especially the humans. Let me tell you during my human years, I felt really frustrated at how high handed Supe's treated me. Only my Southern upbringing stopped me from wanting revenge. When the humans come into their powers, which is soon by the way. Who do you think they will see as saviours or destroyers?" I could see the Kings and Queens shifting in their seats talking to their seconds.

"This war needs to be fought on several fronts, the sisterhood have great PR as people believe they are angels. Coupled with the fellowship, they are making serious headway in controlling and changing people's opinions, but they are more than opinions because we have to remember that humans contain the creative force of the universe, if enough of them believe something it becomes reality. The Sisterhood are manipulating the human collective consciousness gaining power by doing so."

That grabbed everyone's attention, "This is the real reason why they must be stopped, there will come a point when they will become too powerful to be stopped, by us." I let all I said sink in I could see Felipe staring at me.

"Has everyone followed me so far?" I asked.

Felipe stood up, "The Floor will recognise King De Castro," Tiny's voice boomed.

"The sisterhood is much bigger, than we understood. How do you propose we deal with the problem?" he asked.

"That's a good question, as there is several problems in one. Firstly I propose that we every kingdom sign the Stackhouse agreement." This was met with scoffs.

"Well clearly it's too much to hope that y'all sign it out of the goodness of your hearts, because cheesy as it sounds, you wish to live in a better world. But you could always ask Prince Northman, what the benefits of such an agreement is," if I sounded cheesed off, it was because I was. I could so easily slide into poor pitiful pearl, I mean I never asked for any of this responsibility.

Eric bless him, took to the podium began, to speak about the Stackhouse agreement. How crime against Vampires had fallen Area 5 of Louisiana, but conviction rates where at an all time high. This had really worked in preventing humans from committing crimes against them. That was almost an admission that our, laws worked.

They held monthly tribunals to sort out problems between the Supe's this had a number of benefits, which included the last three months there was peace between the races. Business for everyone was at an all time high. At these gathering, the networking that had been done was worth hundreds and thousands of dollars. Eric even made a joke that he had saved a fortune on clothing now he didn't need to kill anyone or torture people any more.

I tried not to think too hard on it, all in all he presented one hell of an argument for signing it. I felt so proud of him and knowing he had done this for me, my heart swelled to bursting point. It was so Eric, because in doing this for me it was good for him too- you got to love that.

"We have watch the world change for centuries the last hundred years have been some of the most interesting years. Yet as a race we have not changed much, sure we all use the internet and mobile phones this has made life for us easier. But what have we as a people really done to change to keep up with the world around us?" he paused fixing his beautiful blue eyes over the crowd.

"The question we should be asking is not do we have to change? but can we afford _not_ to?" he finished.

The AP with help of her attendants stood, and she slowly clapped, she was joined by Felipe, Victor. And few more stood, Tiny joined them, then Hamish a few more slowly the whole place rang with applause. I stood beside Eric so proud of him, _that's my man _I wanted to yell.

The Room was silenced by the Pythoness, "That is indeed the question.... can we afford not to change? We will vote now on the Stackhouse agreement majority wins. If the majority is in favour of the agreement it will become our law."

I was speechless, this lady really doesn't hang about, I looked out over the room most of the Vampires where in a conflab with their seconds.

The AP held out staff tapping it on the floor, the room fell silent, "All those in favour stand," her Ancient voice cackled.

I held my breath, reaching for Eric's hand, All the while chanting in my thoughts '_please'_. There was a little hesitation but Felipe and Mississippi, Indiana, Scotland, England, China where amongst the first to stand, which were quickly joined by many other.

"The Stackhouse agreement is now Law amongst Vampire, Back to you little girl"

I suddenly realised the whole room was staring at me, "Tonight is a great night, I am proud of all you for taking this step. This world was meant for all of us, tonight we have taken a step for that future"

"Moving on to the fellowship and the sisterhood, I will be pledging two billion dollars to a war chest. To remove the sisterhood threat, we will first divide them from the fellowship. I am truly humbled by your willingness to embrace change this evening." I paused.

"Tonight I will break the hold on, the sisterhood have on the fellowship. Together with the Stackhouse agreement we will be victorious," I held my voice steady.

"The floor recognises the King of France," Tiny's Voice boomed.

"My lady how do you propose to achieve that in a night?" the king of France, looked neither male nor female he had a sort of androgynous look about him he was tall and skinny with huge eyes. The tone he spoke with was monotone. He had the snakelike quality Andre had, internally I shuddered.

"Revenant Newlin and his wife are about to have an epiphany and meet some real Angels, Tiny is it possible to show our friends, Steve and Sarah's epiphany?"

Tiny Kneeled, "Your Majesty, I can project their _visitation_ onto the screen," His voice rumbled sounded.

I really had debated, if I wanted to do this as it really was morally wrong. Orfhlaith told me and assured me that the end result would justify the means. I hoped that I wasn't going to burn in hell, for what I was about to do.

I smiled, to those that know me they would instantly recognise my fake crazy Sookie grin. "Excellent, Tiny is everything set?"

"Yes Your Majesty, the principalities Haniel and Gabriel will accompany you, You have the blessing of Archangel Michaiel." He replied, with much warmth in his voice. Angels tended to have that effect, being in their presents was like being wrapped in a warm cocoon of bliss.

"Thank you Tiny, I am indeed honoured." Knowing that I had the blessing of what could only be described as the leader of the Angels, made me visibly relax. In fact there was no reason I couldn't really have a little fun, I smiled and sure my eyes twinkled. I am not one for revenge but for Steve I would make an exception, I would kill them with kindness.

I shot Eric a look he raised an eye brow, I winked at him. Clicking my fingers, I was now dressed in a little yellow summer dress and white flip flops with shades perched on top of my head. I could see all the Vampires look at me with interest.

**Eric's POV **

What a night, I wanted to fuck Sookie right there and then when she ripped the Mattise head off with her bare hands!!! My mind was still trying to process all that I had learnt tonight. I smiled thinking about her rant, Pam is never gonna let her live that one down. When she popped her fangs, I feel like the luckiest bastard to ever to have walked the earth. I can tell many of the Vampires here are turned on by my mate. Their arousal permeates the air.

She's just winked at me, and now she is dressed in a little sun dress and sunglasses, what is my little fairy up to?

"You might want to take a seat and enjoy the show if you could eat I'd give you a bucket of pop corn" she giggled, I can feel her excitement build, it's infectious.

I just grin, I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks that I am showing so much emotion. I am in love with Sookie Stackhouse and it's great.

Her Genie stepped behind her, she blows me a kiss and a second later a loud 'Thack' sounds and she is gone. I take a seat next to Pam she is practically vibrating in her seat she is so excited. I think my child loves Sookie almost as much as I do. The room darken and a screen descended, a few minutes passed.

Then screen came to life, I could see white sandy beach with palm trees and an expanse of blue ocean- it was beautiful. The sun shined high in the sky, the screen filed with Sookies face she was wearing her sunglasses and her hair whipped slightly in the breeze around her head the sun catching it, making it look like a golden halo.

She had a wicked grin on her face, as she went right up to the camera, laughing she put her finger across her lips we could now hear her "Shhhh!" She sneaked, in an exaggerated manor away from the camera. She looked so beautiful in the sun. She pointed to her right, and the camera swung right. I had noticed the Vampires in the room had moved forward in their seats, I cast Pam a look, she looks gleeful.

I leaned back in my seat and tented my fingers. As the camera swung it revealed two sleeping forms of a man and a woman, leaned up against a palm tree. The camera panned in it was Steve and Sarah Newlins. "It's time to wake up" a voice boomed the voice sounded all around, like when Sookie had projected her voice, the Newlins stirred.

Looking at each other then around them, "Do not be afraid, you are our chosen. You have nothing to fear" the voice urged. Chosen for what? I suppressed a growl nothing would give more pleasure than killing them slowly.

"Wh....who are you?" Steve stammered, Sarah had her jaw open just hanging. Catching flies Sookie would say.

"I am the messenger Gabriel, do not fear we mean no harm" the voice, like liquid gold surrounded us.

"Sh...Show yo...yourself" Steve fumbled taking Sarah's hand, Sarah seemed to regain her composure, quicker than her husband.

"All in good time, we will reveal ourselves to you after our greatest treasure has spoken to you..... What she says is of the utmost importance, she has come to save you." Oh I could see where this was going but, I could not believe Sookie would be part of it, how far my little telepath had come. _A deception of biblical proportions_, I thought.

"Oh my goodness Steve, this is the place from my dream..... God is speaking to us" Sarah cried, and began to kneel. I knew the Fae could manipulate dreams, I stifled a laugh, this was good.

"What now?" Steve asked looking to the heavens with his arms wide.

"She is coming, welcome her with open arms" the voice soothed.

The camera panned, out you could see Steve and Sarah both kneeling. Sarah began tugging frantically on Steve's night shirt, pointing out to the water. The camera moved to the water.

Pam let out a giggle, grabbing my arm, Sookie was walking on the water, her long blond hair was blowing in all directions. I heard some fangs run out, as they took in my bonded. She smiled and waved, by the looks of it Steve and Sarah had not yet recognised her yet.

"Oh lord in Heaven," Sarah shrieked, Steve's eye sight was clearly not as good as his wife's, as he was scrunching his eyes to see. He sucked in a large amount of air, "Bu...but your dead" stammered Steve.

"and in three day I'll be back again" Sookie smiled. Sookie must have been reading them telepathically. Because she held out her hand to Sarah, "Sarah, honey don't worry God doesn't punish he forgives." Sarah's eye's grew big.

"Steven, Sarah I forgive you, for you know not what you do. I have a message of peace and hope, it is time to make a stand. My gran always said if you stand for nothing, you will fall for anything." Sookie spoke softly taking time with each word. I am reminded again of how much I would like to have met her gran.

Steve was crying, pussy. "You mean against the Vampires?" Sarah asked. I stiffened in my seat.

"No, there is no such evil as the evil that rides on the coat tails of the righteous. Vampires are just trying to find their place in the world same as everybody else." Secretly this is the thing I loved about Sookie from the start, she always seen us as equals.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Are you a righteous man Steve?" Sookie asked, there's a loaded question.

"Yes, I like to think so" Steve answered, I growled, _asshole_.

"And who rides on your coat tails?" Sookie asked innocently. Steve's eyes widened, he swallowed.

"Oh where are my manors, you must be thirsty in this heat" Sookie held out her hands a tray appeared with three glasses and a carafe of water on it. "Would you like some wine?" Sookie asked, taking a glass and the carafe. Both Steve and Sarah looked on in disbelief.

Sookie smile, "Steve you know as well as I do, that all things are not as they seem" she poured the water but the second it hit the glass it turned to red wine. Handing to the glass to Steve, she repeated the process handing Sarah a glass, finally one for herself.

I chuckled, the Newlin's where in over their heads. Divide and conquer, indeed. I watched as Sookie sipped her wine.

"The Sisterhood of the light, that's who you mean?" Steve looked at her his eyes wide.

"Psalm 4:2, How long, O men, will you turn my glory into shame? How long will you love delusions and seek false gods? " Sookie answered, I knew she had always maintained her faith, but she was good.

"We, haven't…. we don't praise false gods" Steve's face had turned bright red, with anger.

"Only, their whores….. we all know they are no Angels, having met Angels first hand quite frankly I find it offensive that they even have the audacity to sully the purity of Angels with their hatred, greed and need to control."

"The Sistershood are whores? This is from a woman who has slept with Vampires" Steve snarled. I could feel my anger rising.

"Steve, Steve….. Book of John, 'There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love'...." I replayed the words in my head, I am struck by those words, last night she truly let go of her fear. "....The Sisterhood are no Angels, it's time to let go of your fear Steve, Sarah..... I can feel your fear, give it to me and be made new." Sookie held out her hands, Sarah was first to take her hand, reluctantly Steve took her other hand.

I could feel fear like I have never experienced, not even when Sookie was being tortured. Pam looked at me with concern. I looked at the screen, steadying myself.

"Do not fear, you will be made new," the voice of Gabriel spoke, Sookie began to glow, thick tears rolled down her face. Her heart glowed brightly. I had to grip the seat, to prevent myself from calling out with the pain. When I felt like I could almost not bear any more, without dropping to my knees.

Sookie threw her head back, and screamed, blackness streamed from her eyes, nose and mouth into the sky. She fell backwards into the sand. Instantly a huge Angel appeared, kneeled before her. Picking her up her lifeless body. Her life force, felt barely there, why would she do such a thing, for _them._ Pam clutched my hand. If anything happened to her I would personally rip Steve and Sarah Newlin's hearts from their chests.

The Angel bent down and breathed into her mouth, a misty white breath left the Angels mouth snaked its way into her mouth, nose. Sookie's body arched and she sucked in air. Steve and Sarah were huddled together holding to each other, rocking back and forth.

"Haniel, did I pass out?" Sookie's voice was small and raspy. "Yes, not from the sacramental wine, your soul is intact that was a lot of fear, for one person to bare." his melodic voice almost sung. "Who are your friends?"

"Haniel, this is Steve and Sarah Newlin's" she pause, a glass appeared in her hand she gulped down the water in the glass. "Steve, Sarah this is Haniel, of the order of principalities, one of Haniels jobs is to bear witness of the deeds of man and protect nations."

"You're a real Angel?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, Sarah of Dallas, I am. This day you have been given a great gift, our most precious treasure has taken your fear now there is only room for love in your heart, follow her to greatness," Haniel voice sung.

"Sookie are you the Messiah?" asked Steve, his gaze not meeting hers.

Her soft laughter filled the air, "behold I send a sheep amongst the wolves. No, only the big man knows when the Messiah will come. We were each given the gift of freewill, now you must chose, both of you. Follow the sisterhood to the destruction of mans potential or the path which I now lay before you. In three days I will rise from the dead, on that day you will hold a press conference."

"Steve you know, as well as I do the sisterhood are false prophets, When we took Sookie and held her I knew it was wrong. We must renounce them. I feel, free in my heart, I don't to go back to the way it was before," pleaded Sarah.

"I am so sorry, I have been so blind by fear, what do you need from us?" Steve asked.

"Your, church will practice non violence, it will teach tolerance, unity and above all love. Fear only begets more fear. You will cherish all the races for they are all equal in the eyes of God, I know this because each race was given God's most precious gift. Freewill. More races will come forth, of this I am certain. You will welcome them as long lost brothers and sisters to the table. Vampires have lived in a world of only fear, more than any other race they need to be shown love and compassion, for some of them have forgotten, what they look like."

"I am scared, what if people laugh at us, turn their backs on all I have built?" asked Steve.

"You hold your head up high with dignity, and you love them just the same. More people will come because goodness is a magnet that no being can resist. Rename your church just as you have been made new, so shall it. The money for opening a branch in every city if you do this will be available to you."

Her plan is so simple, Steve and Sarah will generate so much PR with their change of heart, people will be talking about it for years to come, in the same move she will make Vampires and Were's look gracious as we forgive. Where there was enemies there will now be friends. _Genius._

"What, do you want us to name it?" asked Sarah.

Sookie smiles, "I'll that up to you…… Sarah you long for a child"

Sarah's eyes widen she no longer meets Sookie's eyes, "Yes, but we can't." her voice is a whisper.

"I am beginning to realize that there is no such thing as can't, here takes this," a small lilac bottle appears in Sookie's fingers, which she hands to Sarah. She looks mesmerized by the small glowing bottle. "Think of me a bit like your fairy godmother, drink this on the eve of your next cycle, keep love in your heart, your child will grow, it is my gift to you." I smile at the fairy reference, I know this is for Sookie's amusement.

Sookie stands up, dusts herself down, "Three day I will rise from the dead, and I will pray in your church for a better world, we are counting on you, do not fail me" another Angel appears next to Sookie this must be Gabriel. She looks so tiny and child like next two them, their huge wings folded on their backs.

Sarah looks overjoyed at her gift, I feel myself angered at this but my lovers word are causing allsorts emotions and thoughts to crash inside my head, I cannot fault what she has said. I will need to give this past week careful thought, my beautiful girl has changed us all. I cannot understand how one creature can have so much compassion as to give so freely to people who wished her harm.

"We won't fail you, will we Steve?"

"No, we won't. I am sorry for what I did to you, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me I was afraid." He says tears streaming down his face.

"It, seems like another lifetime now, I accept your apology .My gran always says what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" she giggles. "I am afraid it's time to leave this slice of heaven, you two must sleep, I'll see you in three days, God bless you."

* * *

I Imagine, the Sarah and Steve from the TV show more than the ones in the book....sorry if i confused you....just like them better for my story.

What on God's GREEN Earth, you just going to walk away without pressing GREEN? Hey do you good deed for the day and make mine by pressing Green.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long, major writers block for this story sorry, sniff sniff. I promise I will finish this story. Personal pet hate of mine is super good stories that never get finished, and leave me going ??? it bugs me. So I'll not be doing that to you guys.

I hope you like this chapter and please take the time to review. A** BIG** _thank you_ for all the private messages that got me outta my funk and writing again. You guys know who you are and I salute you.

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 24**

"_It, seems like another lifetime now, I accept your apology. My gran always says what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" she giggles. "I am afraid it's time to leave this slice of heaven, you two must sleep, I'll see you in three days, God bless you."_

**Eric POV**

The screen went blank, I eagerly anticipated Sookie return, she would smell of sunlight and the sea. My fangs run down at the thought, Pam cocked an eye brow, "sunlight" I explained. She nodded in understanding a few seconds later her fangs run down too. _Thats my girl._

Bill slid up next to me, "That was freakin awesome!" he began. I snickered, Bill sounding so modern was just too funny, Suzie had really rubbed off on him. I nodded, "She changed so much, I hardly recognise her," He shook his head as he spoke.

"That's because you always saw the innocent girl, not the woman she is," I paused before continuing. "She's grown into who she is, the little girl was nice and all but it's always been the woman that kept me enthralled. It's always been there, you just didn't see it" I was becoming increasingly aware that this was no private conversation, as the room had fallen deathly quiet. I could feel the gazes many sets of eyes on my back.

"How can you say that? She killed eight people this week. Sookie would never...." Bill didn't get to finish.

"... do that? Oh really..... it shows how little you know the real her. When she came for you in Mississippi, she made me promise if she didn't make it, that I would kill Lorena." Bill was about to speak.

"Let me finish, when I asked her if she would ask the same thing if Lorena was human, she told me no. She would then have taken care of it herself. The most surprising thing was that she did not want Lorena dead because of the affair, but she wanted her dead because she betrayed you. As it happened she didn't need my help taking her out. I already wanted her then, but after that I was compelled to make her mine."

Bill sat silently just looking at me, "I didn't stand a chance did I?" he chuckled. "No you didn't" I replied.

"I think may be now, looking back I didn't understand her from the start. I will always love her because she made me feel again. Without her I wouldn't have Suzie. I would never been open to it. I am happy. Do you think she'll ever realise the effect she has had on us all?"

I smirked, we sat in silence till the lights came on, causing us all to shift in our seats. I could feel a current in the air a split second later a huge opalescent bubble appeared, it descended over the main speaking area. Out of it stepped Sookie and the two Angels, "Thank you boy's, I am mighty obliged for the lift." I couldn't keep the grin of my face only Sookie could call two men over eight feet in height, both defiantly thousands of years old, boys and get away with it.

"Faelinn, it has been a great honour to serve our Empress," their voices so clear and true filling every corner of the room. I sat up a little straighter in my seat, this was big; Angels are some sort of evolution of Fae, but I have never heard of any claiming service of the Fae once they had evolved.

"Well, Thank you anyway I wanted you guy's to know I appreciate your help, Please say hi to Michael for me, I better be getting on," she smiled. What the fuck? When did I turn into a drooling teenage boy? I find myself in awe of this woman.

The Angels faded out, Sookie stood looking at the spot for a moment then turned to address us all again.

"The Newlin's are 'Mine' they are now under the protection of the Fae. My plan is simple, the Newlin's are now the poster children for change and tolerance. When people see that they can change it will inspire others to change, their churches will provide a base for that change," She paused scanning the room.

"I will use some of the money in the war chest to fund new churches opening. What I ask of all of you, is that you make sure Vampire's are seen going to church. I will be addressing the Were's in a meeting soon, I will ask the same of them," as she spoke I could sense fatigue from her.

"In three days, 'I will rise from the dead,'" she made gestures with her fingers like quote marks." This will be the first in a series of miracles, that will hopefully discredit the Sisterhood leaving them weaker. I know from past wars with the sisterhood that it is unlikely they will surrender, when the time is right we will go to war and we will be victorious. Failure is not an option. We must all be prepared for this." Sookie's blue eye's blazed and shone like sapphires. It was real news that Sookie had information about past wars with the Sisterhood, it was _wars_ as in plural that really grab my attention.

"I suggest you all make yourself familiar with the Stackhouse agreement and make the changes a.s.a.p, that is all. I am done here- Tiny if you please." I was shocked at her abrupt finish. She made a hand signal to Hamish who was by her side in an instant, seconds later they disappeared in a 'PoP.' Leaving us all to be transported by the Genie.

**Sookie's POV**

I felt like shit, I am not one to cuss, but there was no other word for it. I felt like that, not because I almost died. No I felt like that because, I had crossed a line inside of myself and now I didn't know where I stood with myself. I had knowingly interfered with someone's faith, twisting there beliefs to suit my own needs. It didn't matter that I did not agree with their beliefs in the first place; I'd still crossed that line. I manipulated them and I knew it.

All I could do now was hope, that I'd done the right thing. _Ah hell!_ After years of not being in control and having little power. Here I am top of the heap, all the power I could shake a stick at and still not happy. Well at least the Newlins will hear the patter of little feet, it was the least I could do. I smiled, I loved kids. I'd kissed a few babies in Fae, but sadly they were a rarity. A fairy blessing, to be kissed by royalty. The royal waitress, ha.

The sisterhood where Evil that was for sure, but Geez was I any better after all I'd just lied to the Newlins too. Add to my confusion (read shame)I'd showed off, for the Vampires. I needed to get a grip and soon. What would my Gran say. I seem to be saying that an awful lot these days.

It was Hayden that stirred me from my pity party. Although I didn't hear him coming in. I told Hamish that I didn't want to be disturbed when we had returned, so Hayden scared me half to death.

"Oh Sookie, I didn't mean to scare you I am sorry," he grinned.

"It's okay, just give me a minute to swallow my heart back down and I'll be all good," I smiled back weakly.

Hayden scooped me up placing me into his lap, stroking big circles on my back, he kissed my temple. I leaned into him. I drank in his scent, it made me feel safe and warm. I let out a little sigh. If I had not come back from Fae, myself and Hayden would be making wedding plans by now. Niall seemed really hell bent and me marrying a Fairy. Hayden was certainly a fairy, a big one. I mean he was gorgeous, not as gorgeous as Eric, but gorgeous all the same.

There wasn't much I didn't know about him and there was very little he didn't know about me. We had spent a lot of time together in Fairy. If we had stayed in Fairy we would have been expected to announce that we intended to become a mated pair. I had, a lot of suitors in Fae. I went a long with it because it was the only way to assure my freedom while I was there. When I had picked Hayden as my Cal Mac (steady), his family had been over the moon.

Hayden leaned his forehead on my temple, as I sat across his lap. He just sat there not saying anything. I could just feel the tension seeping out of me. He never said anything, that's how well he knew me. He just let me work through my thoughts in my own time. Life could have been so easy, being Hayden's wife. Someone to have breakfast in the morning with. A lot of things would have needed to be different for that to happen.

I shifted in his lap, slipping my hand round the side of his face and plunging it in to his thick hair I pulled him closer my mouth was just beside his ear.

"I Love you" I spoke into his skin on the side of his face, kissing him on his cheek. Of course that would also be the exact moment Eric burst through the doors. He looked murderous, when he seen me and Hayden.

It was Hamish that broke the silence, but really if you don't have anything useful to say, you should just shut up. "Sorry your Majesty, I told him you shouldn't be disturbed" he yelled, which split the stony silence that seem to emanate from Eric. The emotions from the bond barrelled into me like a Mac truck. I felt winded.

I stood up putting myself between Hayden and Eric. I was unable to speak I was so stunned from the over whelming emotions crashing into me.

In a blur Pam appeared at the door, "Master, are you hurt?" see nothing useful, she should have kept quite too. I finally found my voice.

"Eric, what do you think is going on here?" Not smart Stackhouse, not smart at all. In my defence my brain is not working at hundred percent. It was hard to even form words under the drowning tide of Eric anger, betrayal and million other emotions I couldn't even fathom.

Eric's voice was as hard and as cold as I'd ever heard it. Each word was spoken, precise and so cold it ran a shiver down my spine.

"I think it's quite obvious, you had me fooled. Pam we are leaving" with that he, grabbed Pam's arm almost yanking it out of the socket.

"Oh. NO. You don't," I yelled, my spark flared, bright blue light shot from my hand encircling Eric and Pam like some electrical lasso. Lifting them up of their feet, I moved them to in front of one of the couches. they both struggled and snarled. "SIT" I commanded, my blood in Eric and Pam strummed to life, forcing them to sit as they fought the power holding them and now my command.

My own anger was washing over me, in wave after wave. Like a tsunami of unbridled rage. I wanted to destroy, rip and maim. I felt madness with the anger, the madness threatened to overtake my mind. Eric was just going to give up on us, just like that. After everything we had been through, together. How could he. I was so crazy with anger I had not even realised I was a least two feet of the floor- hovering and covered in bright blue flames.

Quite a crowd had gathered at the doors, I turned to them "LEAVE NOW" I commanded.

Paulyne, began to protest telling me to calm down. I was all out of patience. The north wind gathered round me swirling round my body. "I SAID. **OUT**" with a flick of my wrist the wind blew gale force winds through the living room sweeping everybody up, firing them out through the doors into the hall. Hayden got up to leave. "STAY" he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he simply nodded.

With another flick of the wrist the doors shut, in an almighty bang. The wind joined me again weaving and circling round my body making the blue flames dance.

"Sookie, please" Hayden pleaded against the whistling of the wind. "SILANCE" I glared at him, not really seeing him. My sight so clouded by anger, I was so angry I could scream, that just what I did. Emptying my lungs of all air in a guttural scream. Ceramic lamps, light bulbs, glass vases and the windows shattered in the deafening pitch. Glass showered the room like a bomb had just detonated.

"SOOKIE, Let us go." Eric yelled.

My whole body burned bright blue, as every part of me was engulfed in bright blue flames. "I SAID SILANCE. Now you listen to me Mr I am running for the door, Eric Northman and you listen _**hard**_." I spat.

"Do you really believe, I would betray you with another man?," I snarled.

Eric just sat there staring at me. Pam looked from Eric to me, then back again to Eric. Eric said nothing and continued to glare.

I picked up one of the arm chairs, as if it weighed nothing. It caught fire as soon as I touched it, throwing it into the far away wall I screamed, "ANSWER ME, GOD DAMN IT"

"What's wrong with you?" Eric finally said. Pam just put her head in her hands and shook her head from side to side. It would have been funny if I wasn't so angry.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with me ...... He asks," I shrilled. "Oh I'll tell you what's wrong with me..... Buddy. What's wrong with me, is that _**my**_ Husband thinks I am cheating on him with a Fairy...... A Fairy in Evvvvvvvvvery sense of the word."

"I saw you, kissing him you told him you loved him. What I am supposed to think?," Eric snarled, spitting the last bit out like something that tasted bad. Pam's head snapped, looking at me then at Hayden, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh and the only explanation, is that I must be a slut and cheating on you, is that it?" I paused. "Huh?"

"Sookie pleeeease, the room is on fire, you need to calm down," Hayden pleaded, pointing at the corner.

Lifting my hand, to the corner of the room I pulled the fire out and back into myself. "Hayden, I'll calm down when I am good and ready." Turning my attention back to a pissed looking Viking "Well?"

"Well my dear, why don't you explain it to me" his voice dripping with poison. "Explain why he had his hands all over you and you where kissing him and professing your love to him, I won't be made a fool off not now not ever," Eric's eyes burned with anger.

"I love Hayden, and I've kissed him often" my voice calm, ice cold and smooth. Pam looked shocked, then mean, very, very mean. Eric growled. "Had I stayed in Fairy I don't doubt, that we would have married. You see Niall had my future all planned out, when I was named as crown princess of Fairy, _well _that just sealed the deal" my voice nasty. I sank down to the floor back to my feet on the ground, pulling my fire back in. Hayden was kneeling in front of me. I know it was childish but I couldn't help myself. I walked round Hayden putting my hand on his shoulder trailing it along stroking the side of his face.

"Every Princess needs her Prince" I kissed the top of Hayden's head, standing behind him I placed both my hands on his shoulders.

"Or they get lock in a tower and forced to marry. So I had a choice find Prince sharpish, before Niall did it for me. I picked Hayden, because I will always feel safe with him, always the prefect gentleman. Because he's ......GAY! you asshole."

Eric looked shocked, may be the asshole comment was a little too much then again maybe not. "I felt your love for him, don't lie to me" he looked a little sad now.

"Hayden's parents were forcing him to marry too, so we both needed a spouse but none of us wanted to marry. Hayden was a good match, I mean no risk of Hayden jumping my bones so we helped each other out. The Fae have certain rituals during courtship that will eventually lead to the unbreakable vow. None of us wanted to make the vow as the Fae mate for life, but we both couldn't avoid the rituals."

"What rituals?" Eric was still glaring.

Hayden answered, I was beginning to feel weary, so I was glad of it, "The first are simple things, a gift of high value to show that you have serious intentions. Then formal meals this is to show that you could feed your mate well. Then sharing of mage and then the blending finally with agreement of both families the unbreakable vow, all acts have to have witnesses."

"How many of _these_ rituals did you do with Sookie?" Eric asked his voice like ice down my back.

"We did all of them apart from the vow," I flopped into a seat, keeping my hands in my lap they were now trembling as the emotions began to disapate.

"So you lied to me, you slept with _**this**_ Fairy," Eric's voice was calm too calm.

"Ewww, no we did not sleep together. We pretended to have sex together. Sitting in Sookie's room trying to out do each other in hot monkey sex noises. But we kept our clothes on. Sookie doesn't have the right equipment to be my type or for me to desire her." Hayden answered. I blushed and pushed down a giggle remembering our 'sex sessions'. Which consisted of banging lot's of furniture and trying to out do each other in noises, which made it sound like a zoo had taken up residence in my bedroom. How embarrassing.

"But you said you blended, with him" Pam interjected.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean_ that_! None of the rituals meant anything like there suppose too, to us. We both did them knowing that I was in love with Eric and Hayden hadn't found his special someone-yet. It got everyone off our backs till we could figure out away to escape. The only trouble is, it worked a little too well. Niall and Hayden's parents kept pushing the next step and the next step." I said.

"We had only one blending, but it was enough to show me how much Sookie loves you. What an honourable and special person she is. I love her like a sister and she, I like a brother. There is not a place in her mind I have not seen or been, she is an extraordinary person. Quite frankly I am disappointed, you are not the man I seen through Sookie's eye's." Hayden looked Eric squarely in the eye.

Hayden's little speech brought tears to my eyes, my head is buzzing I feel so dizzy as the passion of my anger fades. I gave Eric my life, to show him how much I trusted him. I bared my neck, he could have drained me dry, I would have done nothing to stop him. He repays me, by thinking I am cheating on him. He was going to walk out on me.

Little bright dot's are dancing in front of my eyes, I wipe my running nose with my hand. It's red with blood. I remember thinking whose blood is that, the next thing I hear is Hayden screaming my name.

**Hayden's POV**

I have never seen Sookie so angry. Nor have I ever feared another being so much. Her power and mage is so raw, she has become like a force of nature. Like nature she can be so gentle nurturing and also a destructive, that could kill us all. Rip this very world in two.

I fear for her, she is so young. Her heart is so pure and this world, the supe world is harsh. I am so worried that this war we are headed for will destroy something inside her. I know tonight it would have been so difficult for her and her high morals which lately seem to have been stretched ever thinner. I pray that they will not break.

What a douche Northman is. I can understand her anger, with her still going through the quickening he should be more understanding. She's extra sensitive just now. The blending, allowed me to know Sookie totally. A true mixing of essence. Sookie in her sky form and myself in my fire form, made for a heady mix. How could I not love her? When I have gazed upon the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. I never have felt so inadequate to another, as I did the day of our blending. To have seen such hardship, horror and never to break, that is true strength. She has met every challenge in her life with such dignity and humour. Although most of her humour she kept to herself. 'If you don't laugh, you'll cry' her Gran had been fond of that saying. I believe she would have been so proud of her granddaughter, if she could see her now.

With her spark so bright with her rage, I am scared for her. I've seen Fae consumed by their spark, killed by the thing that makes them Fae. My worst fears are confirmed when I see her crying blood and bleeding from her nose.

"SOOKIE" I scream, grabbing her laying her on the floor. Eric is by my side in a blur.

"What's wrong with her?" Eric demands. The doors to the room burst open and Tiny is by her side.

"She's dying, why the air so thick with magic? What happened?" Tiny voice is so quite almost a whisper.

"She's not dying, she's never felt more alive, I can feel her in the bond. What's wrong with her, tell me fairy before I drain you dry" Eric snap's.

"She feel's so alive, because her spark is consuming her. Don't ever threaten me again Vampire, people like you disappear all the time where I am from." The room is filling with people. I feel my heart break as her heart begins to glow. We are actually losing her, her spark will engulf her till there's nothing left.

Someone screams, people in the room are sobbing. Her finger nails are bleeding now. There's nothing that can be done for 'consumption'.

Eric grab's her nearest person to him, "Why aren't you helping her? someone do something. Make her better." When the guard doesn't answer he tosses him aside. I will kill him, for doing this to her, slowly, painfully. Bright burst's of light fills the room, any hope I have are crushed as the angels arrive. Never have I seen so many gathered in one room looks like a war zone, I feel so numb. A gaping hole in my chest. Group's of people are huddled together, hanging on to each other crying.

Eric has bitten his wrist and is about to feed her his blood when one of the angels back hands him sending him flying through the doors into the hall. The Fae move to make room for the Angels, she will have choir of angels to escort her to Summerland, she deserves no less. The whole room's fills with light so bright it's blinding. Then as if someone has flipped a switch on a hover. The light is sucked into a singular point and the room is plunged into twilight darkness. A cloud of white feathers is all that is left where Sookie has lain.

* * *

PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW........ I need the boost, even if it's to tell me i am a big meanie for leaving a cliffy. JoXxx


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews.......That was a really mean cliffy in the last chapter. For my defence I would like to say; the voices made me do it. Here's something to cheer you up just take the space's out, it's too funny featuring our fav Viking. www. youtube .com/ watch?v=2JNopU5BavE

Hey at least I am back writing. Hangs head, pout's lip SORRY guys about the last one......... hope you likey this one better....... Mawhaha! zested some lemons... :)

**Dead and Back Again**

**Chapter 25**

**Eric's POV**

My minds reeling, seeing Sookie with that Fairy. Touching him. Kissing him. I love you. She said; I love you. I knew deep down, that there was a reasonable explanation. I knew. But what did I do? Let my emotions control me, drive me. It's like some hormonal asshole is in the driver's seat, there's nothing I can do about it.

'What do you think is going on here?' She asks, simple question, one I answered in anger. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. I grab Pam's arm, deciding it best just to leave, before I did some real damage. I needed time to cool down, time to gather my thoughts.

My emotions have been on some sort of sick roller coaster since Sookie's return. I am moody. FUCK. I sound like some snivelling pubescent girl. On my _fucking_ period. I want to destroy something. I want to drain something. Arrgh! _What is wrong with me? I have more control than this._

Then Sookie just lost it. Lights on; but Sookie's out and Faelinn is home. Not my Sookie, I tell myself. I feel true fear. The woman in front of me, is so otherworldly. Like a force of nature unleashed. She ask's me something but the words don't register. Something like; did I think she would betray me with another man. But the word's have no meaning, like hearing a foreign language, one that you don't understand.

My child and I are trapped, forced to sit, compelled like makers call only stronger. I have just watched the woman, I thought I knew, My _Wife. _Toss twenty or so people out, with a flick of the wrist. Violently toss them out, with a hurricane like wind. Her anger is drowning, threatening to pull everyone in the room under. The smell of fear from the Fairy, Hayden is truly frightened. If he fears her like this, a full fairy, then my fear is justified too.

An arm chair in a fire ball, files past my head into the wall at least eighteen feet behind me. That snaps me back to the here and now. What is wrong with her, this is so not like her to behave in this manner. I voice my concerns, but it's taken as an insult. Then it's every man for himself. She launches into a rant, the second one of the evening. The first having been after she killed that King.

Then my own anger takes over, explain it to me I demand, like a fucking douche. I know, I am being a douche but that doesn't stop me. Sookie and I have had arguments before but nothing like this. She seems to have calmed down and now is at least back on the ground. The she tells me she has kissed Hayden often and they would be married. I am beyond angry now. RAGE. She lied to me.

She continues to speak; I seemed to have believed that Sookie's visit to Fae was all fun and games. But now I am horribly confronted by the truth. The truth that Sookie was in danger and manipulated the very people that should have been keeping her safe. My clever girl stayed one step ahead of the game with this Hayden character. I never really liked Niall, respected him. Defiantly respected him. In many aspects, he's very like me, we always get what we want. That was reason enough to keep a safe distance from him. Only having contact when it's been mutually beneficial to us. Sookie had been neck deep.

My jealousy doesn't allow me to see reason; I act like I don't have a thousand years of reason. The jealous voice in my head tells me there has to be more to this blending. Had I been paying attention to the bond, I would have sensed, the fatigue coming form her.

However by the time, I am at my senses, the fairy is telling me she is dying. Impossible. Her life force has never felt more alive. Then I am told, her spark is consuming her. Everyone in the room is acting like it's a foregone conclusion she is indeed dying. I try to get her help. I am plunged back into my own personal hell. The hell I've been living in for the past three years. Only this time it's all my fault. I should have kept better control of my anger and myself.

I try to give her my blood, but before I am able to reach her mouth. I am sent flying through the air. When I come too, Pam is leaning over me. I feel several bones broken in my body, including my neck possibly in two places.

"Sookie?" I ask weakly trying to get up.

Pam ignores me, "Master, we need to leave. If you cannot walk, I will carry you."

"What?! No I need to see Sookie, take me to her." I gasp, trying to take stock of my surrounding. I am several feet into the hall leading to living room where Sookie and I had argued.

"Please Master" Pam hisses, in a whisper, looking over her shoulder. Over her shoulder I see Hayden, with a massive medieval mace. Coming towards us. "Sookie is gone, we need to get out of here NOW. We can't fight them all, not in your condition," Pam continues her voice low.

"Gone? but I still feel her. She can't be. .....Get me up."

The next moments happened in a blur. Hayden lifted the Mace high above his head in a battle cry he went to bring it down on us. I pushed Pam out of the way. I brace myself for contact that never came. Tiny had gripped Hayden, yanking the mace out of his hand. Hayden glowed brightly, his Fae teeth in points snapped at me as Tiny Hauled him off.

"She's not dead, she not DEAD" Tiny booms at Hayden. But Hayden continues to fight, soon Hamish is beside them trying to restrain him also. Hayden has quite the fight in him as he struggles against a Genie and now several Fae guards.

**Sookie POV**

When I wake from an awful nightmare, I feel like I am floating. I quickly realise, I am. Floating. I think, you see there's nothing but white mist everywhere I look. Golden white mist that seems to have a light of it's own. It's so peaceful. So lovely especially after the nightmare I just had, where I acted like some deranged vengeful Goddess. I shuddered. I feel so foggy. Like that state just before you wake up. In between asleep and awake.

"Well look's who's awake, hello there" sounds a voice, which feel's all around.

"Micheal? Is it time to see the Newlins already?"

I hear a chuckle reverberate all round. "No Sookie not yet, there's still plenty of time"

"Ah... thats good, I'd hate to be late" I said, turning snuggling into the mist. "Mmmm...Micheal?"

"Yes, Faelinn"

"Where am I?"

I heard another chuckle, "You are somewhere, everywhere and nowhere..... all and any possibilities exists here. Where would you like to be?"

"In my Bed, " I mumbled trying to keep hold of the sleep. It was losing battle I was becoming increasingly awake by the second.

"Faelinn, do you know why you are here? Do you remember your spark taking over?" Michael asked gently his voice felt like being hugged by Gran.

"Oh Urrgh! That wasn't a nightmare, I lost my temper- I remember now. Oh God I am so embarrassed....... OH NO, I didn't hurt anyone?" Huge tears rolled down my face. "Please tell me, I didn't hurt anyone," I sobbed in almost a whisper

"No, everyone's fine, please don't worry yourself. You need to take care of yourself better. You have been under too much stress. Your emotions are still a little unstable; you are still in the quickening – little one. What is it the humans are fond of saying..... Ah. You are not wonder woman."

"I am not? That's where I been going wrong" I joked.

"You must be feeling better, if you can make jokes. We must return you, there is a very anxious Viking eagerly awaiting your return. Your people are most concerned, despite sending Gabriel to assure them"

"Okay, let's do this. I got like a million people to say sorry to. _Hurmph!_ " I felt so embarrassed, I am Sooo, hormonally your's right now. Fudge. It's like beginning thirteen all over again, except now when I lash out I could really kill someone."

"Faelinn when we return you to the human world you'll be extremely tired, maybe a little sore all over. You should rest and you need sunlight." Michael's voice caressed me as he spoke. It's hard describe it's like a thousand little touches all over you skin that make you feel safe, warm, loved.

"Okay, sounds delightful. Sunbathing- I can do that. Anything else?" I asked.

"We need to put you to sleep to bring you back to the mortal world, if you will permit me?"

"Of Course, let's catch those big Z's"

"Sweet dreams Faelinn......"

~~***~~

"Hey there beautiful....... I am so sorry, I behaved like a asshat..... I wasn't walking out on you, I just needed space.... I am so Sorry, please forgive me," for Eric this was positively rambling.

I put my hand over my face and smiled weakily. One of those, oh my lord I am so embarrassed smiles. Awk-ward. Seeing Eric first thing, waking up. Well that's just something worth waking up to. "I am the one that should be apologising; I lost my temper and then some. Eric, am so very sorry. You must think I am really nuts, a total freak."

"Hush, they explained everything to me, there nothing to forgive. You still haven't completed your quickening. That wasn't you- really. I understand. I am so proud of you- lover, how well you are coping with all the changes in your life. You have made it look easy. It's hard to remember you've only been back just over a week and this all new to you, too. I had a long talk with Hayden, I understand now." Eric ran one hand through his long blond hair while he spoke. Why he have to be so sweet? now I felt a hundred times worse.

I lifted my head of the pillow and realised I was in one of the guest bedrooms in the bat cave, Eric was sitting in a chair beside my bed. By the looks of him he'd been there all night, day, night??? "Eric what time is it, what day is it?" I croaked.

"It two in the afternoon..... The next day" Eric replied with a shit eating grin.

"Oh okay" rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "WHAT?! How, BUT..... are you okay? How can you be up this early?" the words falling out of my mouth were tripping over them self's in the rush to get out.

Eric smiled "I didn't want to die for the day till I'd seen you were okay. Dawn came I felt it's pull and it was hard to resist an hour after dawn I felt fine. _Tired_? I guess for the first time in a thousand years."

"That's wonderful, you don't feel sick or anything? How is that possible?" I asked, millions of questions buzzing in my brain all at once.

"Dr Ludwig and Archangel Michael both thought, it's to do with my age and your blood. As you are going through changes, it appears I am too; changing. Your blood is bringing out other abilities in me."

"Whoa. I am so sorry. I had no idea that my blood would affect you like this. You must rue the day I came into your life, I been nothing but trouble." I know it sounds like poor pitiful pearl, but at the time all I could think was; _why aren't you running far, far away._

Eric face hardened, "You will never speak like that again-ever" his voice was hard, cold.

"Sorry........" I felt suitably abashed. ".....are you still tired?" I smiled(more liked smirked) and scooted over on the bed patting the space beside me.

I clearly, did not need to ask twice. Eric's clothes were off and he slipped into the sheets beside me, before I could even process what had happened. I giggled as he held me to him. "I don't want to ever fight like that again," I said trailing my hand up and down his arm in a light touch.

"But, now we have to have make up sex, no?" he answered waggling his eyebrow's. Then letting out the biggest yawn I've ever seen.

"You just yawned!" _Duh!_ Way to go, stating the obvious. But it was just so shocking seeing him yawn. I mean I have never seen a Vampire yawn; it's not like they need to breath.

Eric's eyes were wide, "I believe I just did" he responded as we just looked at each other.

"Well, lover boy maybe we should just get some shut eye and have the mother of all make ups when we wake" I grinned, now it was my turn to waggle my eyebrows.

Eric pouted and looked like a little lost boy, then he changed his demeanour. "I think you are right, but you must tell no one that I have opted to 'sleep' rather than sampling your delicious body. I fear I may never live it down, after all I have a reputation to protect." He jested.

"Cross my heart, your secret is safe with me" I reply gentle smacking him on the chest. I let out a cleansing breath. There was no place I'd rather be than in Eric's arm- I am a sap, sue me.

I woke to feather light kisses, working in their way up my leg. Mmmm. Fangs scrapping the inside of my thigh. Oooh. My core clenched involuntary, as my arousal pools between my legs. Urgh. A rip of cloth and my panties are history. I whimper as feathery kisses land on my now dripping sex. I slide my hand over my breast teasing the nipple to a puckered peak. Sigh.

I buck against the mouth that seems hell bent on teasing me. Searching for some sort of friction. _God I want him_. The need for him chants through my body, like the blood through my veins. Urgh. Fingers separate my lips, I buck against them. But no relief. I swallow hard. Firm hands on either side of my thighs pushing them further apart. Mmmm. My body arches. _My kingdom, for a touch?_ Frustration creeps in, what's the holdup already?

I lift the covers to see what's taking so long, my eyes are met by a smirking Viking. I raise my eyebrows as to say, WTF. When I get no responds, I say. "You better hurry up, my husband will be home soon. He's a very jealous man, you don't want him to catch you" I smirk back at him.

Drop the covers, as a firm tug on my ankle yanks me under and deeper into the bed. My knees are now bent a growl vibrates right between my legs. Urgh. Ohmigod. This is quickly followed, a cool tounge slipping between my swollen lips. I clutch handful of covers. He's merciless, his hand snakes up my side batting my hand that's on my breast away. He kisses and licks nibbles me. Kneading my sensitive breasts. Driving, driving me into a frenzy as his tounge teases my sex.

"Eric, Oh God" my back arches clear of the bed. My whole body is strumming; the pain in my stomach gives way to wave after wave of pleasure. "Eriiiiicc" I come undone, I am sure I have entered another plain of existence. When I finally come back into my body, I am aware of being flipped over. Eric is crawling up my body. I am on fire (not literally). I fight to push the covers of the bed, desperate to cool off.

Two fingers slip inside me, followed by his tip being rubbed along the length of slit, "Mmm Sookie". My ass fitting perfectly in the dip of his hips. His body covered mine completely; his cool hard chest pressed firmly against my hot, sweating back. "Yesss!" I called out.

He sild in, to the hilt in a tortuously, slow, smooth thrust. He began to move slowly at first, deep, long strokes increasing his tempo with short fast strokes. Every few were punctuated with deep one. Causing me to cry out. "Urghhh!"

"Urgh, so tight..... so tight" he nuzzled his face in my neck, I tilted my head to give him better access to my neck. I fisted hands full of sheets. Modern women be damned. "Tell me who I belong too...... I nee..."

"You Belong to me" He all but growled. "Your Body is MINE" when he said 'Mine' he thrust in hard and deep "Urgh...Eric"

"Your Heart is MINE." Thrust. "Sweet Jesus"

"Jesus won't help you now lover.......Your blood is MINE." Thrust. "Ahhhh"

"MINE" Thrust. _Will the real cave woman stand up? _"Yessss......Ohmigod......_Mo...re_" I yelled, projecting my Fae voice. Had I been paying attention, I would have noticed the walls shaking. "Argh!...... take me like you own me.....Cowboy!" my voice still projecting.

I could feel myself coming over that sweetest of edges, "YES YES YES ERRRRRICCCCC" I projected into the palace.

Not to be out done by my yelling, "SOOOOKIE, This is BE......EST!" Eric called filling me with his seed, as we rode the crest of our orgasmic wave. My heart hammering in my chest, as if it was looking for a means to escape. Just as I was coming down Eric bit, puncturing my shoulder in a mixture of pleasure and pain sending me over again.

I gripped hold of him arm sinking my fangs into it, taking a deep drink. "Fuck Sookie" I heard Eric yell in surprise. After I must have dossed off, because the next I became aware of was Eric spooning me tracing random patterns on my body. Mmm.

Eric was not done with me by a long shot and took me another two times, I was a sweaty spent heap. A very happy sweaty spent heap.

"Lover...... that was....." he spoke

"I know..... it was...Mmm" I replied. "I think we can definitely say we have made up and then some" I added with a crazy 'I have just had the ride of my life' grin.

"Yes, quite" Eric chuckled, kissing my hair. I did a sort of awkward body flip so I now faced him. I pushed some of his long hair out of his face, then kissing him running my teeth along his lip.

He pulled back, "I love you-Dear one" he said.

Causing me to glow like crazy, which in turn made him laugh. A tiny pop later my Fae ears made a appearance. _Fudge_. Could tonight get any more embarrassing?

"Dearest we have much to discuss you and I. I realise that yesterday should and could have been avoided had we spent more of our time talking and less time......."

"....less time seeing all the ways you could make me glow?" I waggled my eyebrows. Eric chuckled. "I know your right, it's been a bit mad of late. Things will begin to settle after I come back from the dead." As much as they could with a war looming.

"I am afraid that I will have to do some work tonight" he spoke regretfully then lowering his voice to a whisper "Also I have it on good authority that you are going to be kidnapped.... well for a few hours at least. Something about you needing sunlight and an island paradise...... Damn tricky faires, if you ask me."

I grinned, "that sounds like the gang" I laughed. "There never seems to be enough hours for us just now" I suddenly lamented, wishing I could just stay snuggled in the bed with my Husband. Husband, I liked that.

"Before, I go I wish to ask you one thing" I could feel sadness from the bond, worry and a few other stray emotions. This had me instantly worried.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I do not wish to upset you, but it is something I have always wondered...... it's something I cannot give you." The sadness coming from across the bond, had stepped up a gear.

"What are you talking about? .......You have given me everything. Eric?" I spoke softly.

"I can't give you children. Children Sookie, I can give everything but that." He said looking into my eyes, then looking away as mine filled with tears.

I put my arms around him and sobbed, covering his chest in salty tears. "Eric, I love you so much." I began. "That you would even think....... of that, means so much to me." Eric went to cut me off but I placed my fingers across his mouth.

"Eric do you know the best thing about being in Fae was?" I asked

"Lover, I think you're changing the subject," he protested.

"I am not. Honest."

"What was the best thing?" he asked, getting with the programme.

"It was time to think, other than training I had no demands on my time. I would spend hours up in the mountains of Gorias. Drako would drop me off and I'd just sit.....thinking, about everything and anything." I started.

"I realised that my telepathy is, maybe a gift, but one with a heavy price and that my God touch abilities is really too much power for anyone to have. Humans look down on me because I am different, Supes all want to use me with the exception of a few. My life is always in danger. My gentic's are a curse...."

"Nooo, don't speak like that" Eric interrupted.

"Let me finish, these are my thoughts which I am entitled to. I would be lying; to say that I did not want to be a mother. I love children and dreamed of having them. But in Fae I realised that's for other people. If I became a mother and passed my curse along, something were to happen to me, what then? I can't do it, I can't let someone have that fate. Morgana le Fey, is one of Fae's most powerful clerics she bound my womb." I could feel big tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I made my decision in Fae, my womb will remain barren. I will not curse another with my funky genetics. I stand by it now, as soon as I was named Fae Empress I knew I had made the right decision. It's too dangerous for me... for us to have a child. So don't even think about it, Eric. You are all that I want." I gave him a wet kiss. Wet as in my face was covered in tears.

"But, you gave the Newlin's a child, why? And why would you do something like this to yourself?" Eric asking multiple questions all at once.

"Because it's the right thing. Sometimes doing the right thing hurts. As for the Newlin's that was my gift to give. I can take joy in other peoples happiness. I am at peace with my decision. Besides I have enough people to look after, don't you think" I attempted to lighten the mood with my last comment.

Eric just stared at me for what seemed like a real long time. "You continue to surprise me, Lover. I am still saddened that it was not something I could give you."

"Look, your depressing the crap outta me...... why don't you get that luscious ass of yours into the shower. I'll watch you from behind, you know just in case some sneaky, Fairy Empress tries cop a feel." I grinned.

"Yes, I have heard about these Fairy Empresses; spolit, rich, little girls that can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. Despicable."

"Yeah, Despicable, damn straight." I pretended to look around. "Go now, it's safe but you better walk real slooooow," I giggled.

Eric grinned at me, slowly walking across the room, flexing his ass muscles. Yum. As soon as he was in the bath room I yelled him back.

"What?" he asked as he appeared at the door.

"Nothing, just wanted a front view" I smirked. Well it might have been a shit eatting grin, worthy of one Mr Northman himself.

Eric shook his head, "you are going to make me later than I am already. I am sure I will have a great number of call and Emails to get through from your fan club"

"Fan Club?"

"Oh yes; the Sookie Stackhouse appreciation society. I, of course am a fully paid member...... I am afraid Hamish told half of Europe's Vampire Royalty some very entertaining stories about you. As you can understand I will be inundated with requests to join this most exclusive of societies."

I giggled, "Hamish, is working his way on to my bad side, me thinks."

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" someone from behind the bedroom door yelled. Eric took this distraction to slip quietly into the bathroom moments later I heard the shower switch on.

Adjusting the bed covers over my body, "Come in" I yelled in the general direction of the door as I fumbled with the covers to make sure I was covered.

The double suite doors burst open Orfhlaith had her legs wrapped round Preston waist. Hayden was carrying Paulyne Bridal style. Hamish, looked on amused. Orfhlaith began bouncing up and down on Preston, "YES YES YES....... Oh Oh... You big Viking." Screamed Orfhlaith.

Hayden yelled " I am going to ravish you lover" diving his head into Paulyne's neck. She squealed in delight, shouted "Oh My God..... Oh my God!." Everyone laughed. My face crimson I slid further under the cover. Various sex noises came from the room. _Oh Brother!_

"OH Sookie, YeeeeeS! ....... come on Cowgirl, don't you want us?" Preston asked followed by more giggles and laughter. I peeked out from under the covers. Orfhlaith was leaning with both her hands on the bed as Preston pretended to take her doggy style. _Oh dear Lord_. Made all the more disturbing that everyone was dressed in swim wear. I got an eye full of Orfhlaith breasts bouncing, barely contained in her tiny purple bikini.

"So a screamer huh?" Hamish asked, with a shit eating grin on his face. I just groaned.

"Sweetness, China called they were wondering if you can keep the noise down" Hayden said. Everyone erupted into fits of laughter. Hamish hi fied Hayden. The laughter was broken by Eric.

"Centuries, Vampires have wondered what Fairies talk about, or what they do when we are not at war. I am only sorry, that Pam has missed this..... this rare opportunity to see Faries at play" he chuckled. I bit my lip as I looked at him, a towel graced his hips. Water ran down his hard body stopping at in the groves of his well defined muscles. I think I swallowed and licked my lips. _Round two? _Mmm.

"Oh.... don't you worry about Pam, she got to see Ple-nty of play" Orfhlaith smirked holding her breasts.

"Orfhlaith Crane" I abashed. Eric grinned, shaking his head.

"Come on Princess, we got to have some island hoppin to do," Hamish put on an Jamaican accent, which still brimmed with his Irish one. "You got to get some, rest, relaxation, sunshine and thistle wine" he continued.

"Thistle Wine?" I asked.

"Oh yeah doctors orders, copious amounts of thistle wine" Hamish accent was glorious and thick, Irish. All the others were nodding in earnest.

"I believe your Majesty, should allow herself to be lead a stray by these yahoo's, drink the good wine and may be sing an ode to the Gracious Plenty all under the sun." Paulyne smirked.

"Oh you're supposed to be the sensible one........ _Arrrrgh!"_ Hayden and Orfhlaith grab an ankle each and yanked.

"Eric!" I yelled trying to cover my modesty and stay in the bed no easy feat. "ERIC!"

I heard chuckling from the corner of the room, "Oh it's on," I giggled. I zapped Orfhlaith in the butt with an itty bitty bit of blue lightening. She let go with a yelp. Hayden I sent out my shield knocking him flat on his ass. I levitated off the bed clutching the sheet to me for dear life. "OUT" I called pointing to the door.

"I'll be out in a minute, is this any way to behave at the royal palace? You lot should be ashamed of your self, behaving more like a frat house than the royal residence. You are just lucky her Majesty didn't catch you. I heard she's a real loose cannon, real temper on her too..... That's what I heard." I laughed as they all hung their heads in mock shame dragging their feet as the all trudged out of the room.

As soon as the doors were closed I sank back down to the bed and burst out laughing. I looked up to see Eric dressed for the night, laughing too.

"And... YOU" I called throwing a pillow at him. Which he easily deflected.

"Me?" His tone so innocent.

"Yes.... YOU, Erm a little help would have been nice," I smiled.

"Hey, their your people....... I would not like to interfere when Vampire Fairy relations are at an all time high" when he said the word 'High' his eyebrow's flicked up. Damn him. Damn his sexy, hot ass to hell. You know I would be on the next flight to the seventh circle right after him.

* * *

Send me some GREEN inspiration...... Please all reviews welcome


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I hope you like the new chapter..... never a quiet moment for our Shero.....would we have it any other way??? Naw! **BIG** thank you for all the alerts and everyone that has taken the time to review. PLEASE take the time to review, it what makes it all worthwhile as a writer. Also Please check out my oneshot.... _NOT WITH OUT YOU.... _You'll find it on my profile page. Well with further ado... I give you the next chapter of our saga.....

* * *

**DEAD AND BACK AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 26**

What does one wear, to come back from the 'dead'? That was the question _we_ had been trying to answers for over an hour. 'We' as in, Paulyne, Orfhlaith, Preston and Hayden. Tiny was hanging back just watching us. I wasn't even clicking my own fingers at this point. I didn't know about coming back from the 'dead' as I was rapidly losing the will to live. Everything I tried was just too.... urgh something! Blah.

Orfhlaith and Paulyne, had taken charge and I just stood there like some sort of clothes horse. As they clicked their fingers and outfit after outfit was dismissed.

"May I try?" Preston asked. Preston and I had once slept together, I thought he was a Were at the time- it a long story. I just didn't know, how I felt about him changing my clothes. I mean he'd seen me in my birthday suit but......Oh hell, I needed to get over myself. I pulled myself out of my mental musings and nodded.

"It couldn't hurt" as soon as I said the words, I wanted desperately to add 'don't make me look like a slut'. I opted for squeezing my eyes tightly closed, instead. I heard Preston's fingers click, I felt his mage surround me. Followed by ooh's and Mmmm's. I mean, I felt clothed really clothed. I slowly opened my eyes to take a peek at myself in the mirror. How bad could it be?

My feet were bare except for a dainty little toe ring. My legs were covered in light wash denim jeans, with a slight kick flare. My upper body covered in a good quality white tee shirt that made my tan pop. Islanded hopping with fairies will give you a great tan. But it was my hair that really got me. Half up half down. It hung round my shoulders in beautiful curls, the top half was pinned back loosely. Dozens of tiny white flowers decorated my hair. It was beautiful.

"Wow" I said genuinely surprised that such a simple outfit could look so good. I looked good, like it was no effort at all. Which in a way it was, well you can't call clicking your fingers effort, now can you?

"It's all American dream meets Woodstock meets innocents ..... I like it, it's sexy" Hayden declared.

"It's simple, it's says I am every human, the flowers are nice feminine touch. But it's more than that, it's..... ordinary. But in a very good way. People will relate to this," Paulyne stated.

"Oh my God the Gap are gonna love you. That look is their advertiser's wet dream" laughed Orfhlaith. Having practically grown up in the mortal world her reference showed her understanding of the human media. I say human media because there are several non human publication you won't find, in any human newspaper stand.

"I really like it because, makes me look so human and there probably not many that don't own a white tee and jeans." I paused, "What about you Preston? It's your creation what do you think?"

"It's who you are, no heir's or graces. Simple, beautiful, straight forward and approachable." He had such a forlorn expression on his face, it was almost pain full to see. I forced myself to meet his eyes. I wanted so badly to comfort him, be the woman that he wanted me to be. I just couldn't, my heart, soul belonged to Eric. I may find Preston attractive, but that's all it was to me. The look in his eyes told me he loved me and it caused him pain.

Nobody else seemed to notice the silent whispers that had passed between us. "He's right, Sookie is a real simpleton," chuckled Hayden.

_Oh it's on_, I thought as I grinned like crazy. Picking up a pillow whacking him over the head with it, then shouting like a total woman, "Not the hair, not the hair," as he retaliated.

The very large sound of someone clearing their throat, brought us all to a stop. "Michael" I spoke breathlessly part excitement of the pillow fight, part the excursion at being chased around the room. As I looked a Archangel Michael , I realised why all the ceilings in the palace where so high. Michael fitted perfectly in the room, he still humongous, but he fitted all the same without having to bend his neck.

"You ready little one?" he asked

"As I'll ever be. Guess it's time to sell out what's left of my morals," my expression had turned serious. I was about to openly deceive the entire world. All the faries rolled their eyes at me. This had been the source of much discussion in the last few days.

"Faelinn never doubt that what you do today is for the greater good. While it may be at odds with your upbringing, know that you have the blessing of all the Archangels. We have looked after the greater good since the dawn of time, people will still have their free will. It will be their choice to change or not." He paused and smiled.

"I am just the way, if people walk it, it's up to them?" I smiled feeling better about my mission.

"Yes, precisely. You will give people a symbol to believe in, now we must go" as he spoke he got a distant look as if he was listening to something no one else could hear.

"Huge powerful wings were wrapped around me. I sent a prayer, to be given the strength to do this." I could feel the energy slow, but I knew we were out of faze with the real world. I could see the world below us as if looking through water. Suddenly bright lights appeared all round us, tens, hundreds suddenly thousands and a feeling of peace like I have never experienced overwhelmed me. The angels had arrived on mass, I hoped the world was ready.

"It's time, Empress."

"I know, I am ready" I took a deep breath letting it out.

**Preston's POV**

Sookie Stackhouse, unfortunately she is one of a kind. A fact that my heart, knows all too well. When I am being dishonest to myself I hate her, I hate that I got to know her kindness, I hate that I got to know the love in her embrace. But most of all I hate that it's not me that she loves.

Then I can only smile and be glad that she still shines her light in my life. My life is richer, for she is in it. When she walks into a room, I forget to breathe; for one tiny second the world stands still.

I find myself now as I look at the TV screen which is airing the Newlins press conference, unable to breathe. This is the effect she has on me.

I am pulled out of my thoughts, as gasps come from the TV. Our more evolved brothers and sisters have arrived, the afternoon sky in Dallas is lit up as Angel after Angel appears.

"Oh My GOD! ..... I ......it's so beautiful....... are you getting all this?" asked a dark haired woman, with a mic that informed us she was with fox news.

"Joanne? Can you describe the scene for us..... are those.... Angels?" came back from the studio.

"Wow, yes..... thousands of lights have appeared in the sky surrounding the Newlin's press conference...... as you know from earlier that the Newlins have had a change of heart, on the issues of the supernatural races. The sky....... is literally full of winged beings, that I can only describe, as the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. They look like Angels......... ranging from six feet to 11 feet in height ........ many people have gotten on their knee's, the scene her Carol is one of awe."

"Just above the podium Joanne, can you tell what's happening there? The light seem to be the brightest there." Came the voice from the studio.

"Steve Newlins, has just informed us that these beings come in peace....... is this another great revelation? That's the question on everyone's lips. Resent years has seen the Vampires, Were's and shifter......out themselves, is this yet another race we share our world with?"

The presenter continued to whisper, " it has gone deathly quiet here, there is an air of anticipation....... right over the podium a bright light has appeared, out of the light we now see a huge male.... Angel? In his right hand is a flaming sword...... the others seem to be forming a V shaped formation around him. Can you hear that back in the studio, the music? "

"Yes, Joanne...... heavenly music , people are going to be talking about this for years to come..... Joanne.... can you tell us more."

"They certainly are..... Carol. The main focus is now opening his wings, ....... it looks like.... wait, a human woman. She is descending, she is dressed in white tee and jeans, she is bare foot. She is going up to the podium...... she has just hugged Sarah Newlins and now Steve..... Are these beings responsible for the massive shift the Newlin's have had regarding their church and Supernaturals.

She's about to speak....."

I watched as Sookie took to the podium, she looked radiant, Michael standing beside her hand on his sword.

"I am been asked to speak on behalf of the dominion of Angels, you have nothing to fear. Angels have always been part of this world since the dawn of time. There primary function has been to keep balance in this world for the greater good, always of peace.

"My Name is Sookie Stackhouse, three years ago I died. Now I have risen. As you can see it's a beautiful sunny day, so I am not Vampire" she laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"The Newlin's have seen error in allowing themselves to be ruled by fear. This world was meant for all.... a very wise man once said; be the change you wish to see in the world. Today the Newlins have have taken a step toward that change, to a world of peace and harmony. As humans we, fear that which is different to us. We need to let go of that fear, as a race we are evolving, we can no longer sit idle and allow others to make decisions for us.

I ask each and every one of you on this planet, human's, Vampire's, Were's and shifters what is it you wish to see in this world? For if it is peace? then you must become peace. Treat others as you yourself wish to be treated. The Newlin's have become the change they wish to see. I invite you to do the same."

Paulyne squeeze my hand, I looked up at her and smiled. Returning my gaze to the TV, Sookie continued. It was just too hard not to be proud of her.

"Humainty is standing on the edge, before you is two paths. One leads to peace the other ruin."

"Thank you Sookie," Steve began, "Sookie, saved us in a dream..... She helped us, let go of our fear Sarah and I. The sisterhood are no Angels, the beings behind us, are the true messengers of the divine. We had wronged Sookie and her friends, Vampire and Were's. Yet she still saved us, from this day forth our church will be open to any and everyone, regardless of creed, race or religion. It matters not in the eyes of God."

We continued to watch the broad cast, flicking channels to see the reaction on other news stations, soon the Vampires would rise. I hoped Sookie's faith in them was well placed.

**Sookie PVO **

I had done it, I had addressed the world in a press conference. Angels were now out, not that they were ever fully hidden. Every TV station across the globe, was now scrutinising my life, in microscopic detail.

_Greater good, Greater good,_ I chanted in my thoughts as I seconded guessed myself. Positive news was that, governments had already been asking questions about the sisterhood. In countries where vampires had already risen we had received positive reports, that act of kindness and peace had begun between races. People had lit candles and sat together in displays of unity.

Cassie Ortega , had been on the phone apparently Suzie Compton had been on the phone requesting help as the area was swamped with people holding a candle light virgule. I was a bit annoyed at myself that I had forgotten about them. Paulyne, had Sam, Amelia and Jason taken care off they would shortly be at the palace. Tiny would be there to assist Suzie and bring them to the palace as soon as Bill rises.

Cassie seemed nice, very straight talking and right to the point. She even said that although she knew some of what was going on, I was right on point saying what I said today. It made me feel good, less of a con artist.

I headed off with the rest of the gang to get something to eat. Although I have had a few months to get used to be treated like a princess in Fae. In my mind, that would all finish when I got home, but that was not to be. Still, I don't think I will ever get used to everyone in the house hold (palace) bowing and scraping every time I want to go from one room to another.

Much to the horror of the kitchen staff, we ate in the kitchen. We have four perfectly good dining rooms, it was pointed out to me, but I am not one for formal dining, so the kitchen it was.

Paulyne informed me Eric had called; he and Pam would join us around ten. We sat and ate, laughed and did our usual rowdy routine. Sam and Amelia seemed to join in the fun too. Jason seemed deep in thought.

Hamish, escorted a wide eyed Suzie to the table. I was about to offer her something to eat when her thoughts screamed at me. 'Help me please, I really need to speak to you alone!' the desperation was overwhelming. I was a little stunned, because if I didn't know better I would have said she projected her thoughts into my head. "I know your the Fairy Empress, Please'

"You know what guys, I just want to take this chance to get to know Suzie a bit better, just us girls" I smiled my fake crazy Sookie smile.

"That would be great, Sookie" she replied, a look of relief swept across her face.

We made our way to one of the living rooms, "where's Bill?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"You know how he is, hates humans eating, me most of all. He had some work to do on his laptop. I really need to speak to you, so this is the perfect chance"

"I see." Why? Did I have a bad feeling about this. Something was rotten with Suzie Compton, tonight I would get to the bottom of it. We had arrived into one of the sitting room, I motioned for her to sit down. She smiled arkwardly. This wasn't going to be the regular 'he's my man, now chat' I could feel it in my bones.

"Sookie, Bills told me a lot about you. You left some pretty big shoes to fill," she began.

I was going to kill him, he must have told Suzie that I was the Empress. "Oh he has, that's nice" shit I just channelled Pam, haha. It's been another long day. Honestly I didn't mean to sound so bitchy.

"Sookie, I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say this and hope that you let me explain"

"Okay"

"I am a sisterhood spy," she looked at her hands in her lap.

"Come again... what did you say?" I knew there was something fishy about Suzie, but surely she was pulling my leg.

She gulped, "I am a sisterhood spy, I was sent to seduce Bill Compton and get inside information on important Vampires."

The anger rose in a tidal wave in me, before I knew it a huge fire ball was spinning in my right hand. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't smoke you where you sit" I said through gritted teeth.

Her eyes like saucers, she backed into the seat she was sitting in, "I love him, I've betrayed him from the start but I love him"

"You have five minutes to explain yourself, before I decide to kill, you make it good" my voice was cold as ice.

"The Sisterhood never gave me a choice, they kill my parents took me when I was twelve and my baby sister she was eight. We are both god touched, so it was the luck of the genetic draw- lucky us," her voice was bitter.

" I was unclean to them, but my talent was too good waste, otherwise they would have killed me too...."

I cut her off, "unclean, what does that mean?"

She began to fidget in her seat, "Erm... well when I was, eleven a friend of my father's raped me. That made me unclean, a whore..... I had to be asking for it right? Since I am such a filthy whore, I can fuck Vampires right." She began getting more bitter the more she spoke.

"I am what they call a librarian, my mind is highly structured, I have a photographic memory. I am able to project thoughts to other telepaths, as in down load information to them. My mind is capable of holding vast amounts of information. They have a breeder programme, that was my choice seduce a Vampire or be repeatedly raped till I fell pregnant. Artificial insemination is not good enough for them, God has to decide." Even though her mind was like nothing I had encountered, I could tell the truth of her words complete with picture. Eww!

"They still have my sister, they have trained her to be warrior. Total brainwashing, my mind was too strong I let them think they broke me, I was loyal. They sent me to Bill, because of his data base. He was not what I was expecting, kind, gentle. I didn't expect to fall in love. He was my first man I was with willingly. I didn't want to betray him, but what choice did I have? You can't lie, they know. I was watched constantly. Even Vampires aren't strong enough to protect me. I been looking for away out of this freakin mess!" she sobbed.

The irony was not wasted on me, Bill had been sent to me for the same reason. I am not a total heartless bitch, I really felt for her. At the same time I wanted to hurt her, and hug her tell her it was all gonna be okay. I motioned for her to continue her story.

"As soon as I heard you had come back, I had hope. When Bill and I found out you were the Fae Empress, I knew my prayers had been answered. The Fae are the only ones powerful enough to stand up to them. I want you to know I retained my memories, even after you gave me the fairy kiss. I haven't betrayed you, I told them i wasn't allowed into the ball. For the last couple years I have not been giving the sisterhood everything just enough."

"Okay, that's quite the tale, you have there. What is it you want, from me? By now I am sure that you are aware the fellowship no longer supports the sisterhood. The real Angels have revealed them selves, war is imminent."

"The sisterhood is in turmoil, I pray you'll send those zealot bitches back to hell. I am asking for asylum, I'll help in anyway I can. I know my word isn't worth jack, but I promise."

"Asylum? What about Bill? You said you loved him, does he know?" I asked my mind racing.

"No, he doesn't know. I have to tell him, and hope that he can find it in his heart to forgive me. He told me everything about you and him. You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell him. But I was scared he would get killed if he knew, that they would exterminate all the Vampires of area five. Just because they can."

"If I grant you Asylum, what then?" I asked, my heart felt so heavy. I kept flashing back to the night, I found out the extent of Bill's betrayal. Now Bill was going to experience, the same thing he did to me._ What comes around, goes around._ Only I couldn't wish this on my worst enemy.

"If you grant me it, I will down load everything I have on the sisterhood to you, to help you defeat them. I will tell Bill everything, all I can hope is that he....he could still love me. We could if he wanted start again, maybe he would understand," She was sitting hugging herself, huge fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Suzie, isn't your real name, is it?" I asked.

"No it's Rebecca, Bill had been watched for several months. He visited your grave every night sometimes twice a night after you 'died'. So I became perky Suzie, I modelled myself after you. In order to seduce him, I am not proud of it. I followed my orders, I just wanted to get away from them. Fangbanger in a Sunday dress, that's what Amelia and Pam call me. They thought I couldn't hear them, but I have super hearing. The truth is I am no Fangbanger, but Sunday dresses aren't really my style either. I wouldn't know what my style is, I wore robes with the sisterhood. When I got away from the sanctuaries, I had to dress like you."

"Well Rebecca, may I touch your hand?" I asked.

She nodded, held out her hand which I took, "I am going ask you some questions, I need you to relax your mind."

"Rebecca, what will they do to your sister when they find out you have betrayed them?" I need to know, why she would risk her sister did she want us to rescue her?

Images filled my mind, in a fast a furious stream. "My sister is twenty, she has been so brain washed by them. She beat me to a bloody pulp two months ago, because they believe I was holding back vital information. She spat on me, called me a whore. Unclean, filth. I knew then I had lost my sister, all that's left is a shell that some sisterhood bitch lives in. After the beating they sent a healer she healed me, so Bill would be none the wiser."

"Where you holding back information?"

"Yes, I didn't give it to them. I have betrayed Bill enough, I won't betray him more than I have too, I took the beating," she smiled, it never reached her eyes. She was proud that she stood up to them, but the hurt her sister had turned on her was drowning.

"What's an enforcer?" I had plucked that right out of her head.

"My sister is an enforcer, she is a vampire slayer. She can call them to her, trick them to meet the sun. She beat me for pleasure. She is pure, they believe only the pure can drive the 'mistakes' of the gods from this world." She was disgusted when she talked about the mistakes of the gods.

"Do you believe they are mistakes, the supe's?" I asked.

"I don't really know what I believe, I been told so many things. But I do know, they are just people too. Do I think that supes should have less rights than the sisterhood, no."

"Rebecca, asylum is granted. You're on your own with Bill, I won't get between a man and his wife. If you betray me, I will hunt you, you will know why the sisterhood fear the Fae firsthand. I will show no mercy. Bill may have told you all about me, but make no bones about it, I am very different person now. I am Empress to my people first and foremost, your friendship is low on my list of priorities."

* * *

Push the button.... give me some GREEN LOVE ....... tell me what you think......


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** So we are on the home straight....... our Shero and Hero will soon kick some sisterhood butt. **WARNING:** This chapter contains small amount of gore, near the end. Don't say I didn't warn you, I don't believe it's a enough to give nightmares.

I hope you enjoy, this next chapter, as always I want to thank you for all the adds, alerts and PM. Over 200 of you have added this story to your fav's, that's just wow, WOW. When I started this journey, I didn't know what to expect. You see, I started this journey as a way to address, my dyslexia. I no longer wished to feel burning acid at the back of my throat, sweaty palms and mind numbing frustration just at need to write anything. Having been so inspired by so many wonderful stories on here, I thought I'd have a go myself.

At first, a chapter of 4000 word's would take me three or four days of solid writing, now I can tap out a chapter in a day, another to go over it and check. It's still far from perfect, but from a girl that broke out in a sweat just filling in a cheque, well to me it's a miracle.

As we near the end of this story I just wanted to say you all have been an inspiration to me, every review, a validation that I can do this. The confidence it given me is above and beyond. Every one of you that has taken the time to review, has touched my life and made me a better person. No longer so I feel constrained by the frustration of my dyslexia. I have begun to take such pleasure in writing, I wanted to share some of my own story with you. Simply put _if I can do it, so can you_. So put fingers to keyboards and be inspired.

I look forward to reading what you guys come up with....

_JoXx _

DEAD AND BACK AGAIN

CHAPTER 27

Three weeks had pasted since Suzie Compton's bomb shell. Sookie/me rising from the dead. Angels out in the open. My feet have not really touched the ground. Tiny was given the project to contact all the Were's and Shifter groups, pack leaders which has been a massive task. After a week we realised that they needed to be more organised so we set up and bank rolled a sort of collision. It has a big long fancy name but we just call it the 'furry club' when no one is looking.

They had been harder to convince than the Vampires, but in the end it was Rebecca A.K.A. Suzie Compton with Tiny's help that did it. He projected her thoughts so that they could see what the Sisterhood thought of them. The plan's of the Sisterhood amounted to little more than systematic ethnic cleansing, the Were's were most definitely next on the hit list. Followed by a little bit of; complete annihilation of all others races, then on to enslavement of the human population, so they can be worshiped as gods, just like mommy and daddy. Not ambitious at all really?

Angel maina had arrived and hit the globe, hard. You could buy angel anything and people did. I had become known as the 'Angel of Bon Temps.' I think it was Maxin Fortenberry who coin the phrase first, she was currently enjoying more television face time than Ophra. Why not? as my close personnel friend and confidant for many years! Did you know? that I was once upon a time considering marrying her lovely son? No, well it was news to me too. You have got to laugh.

Steve and Sarah Newlin's have been nominated for a Nobel peace prize. For their ground breaking church and continued efforts for world peace for all races. Both will feature on next month's 'Time' magazine cover. Archangel and I are on this month's. I had weekly chats with Sarah, I am hoping soon to get baby news. A couple of days ago I could see a spark in her aura. Life had began and now it only needed to take root.

I felt split so many ways, I made public appearances in all major cities across the globe with Archangel Michael and his choir of Angels. We have even visited the Vatican and the Pope, they had rethought their view on Vampirism. In the spectacular move they reinstated three Vampires papals who had all been ordained in the church before they had been turned, they had never lost their faith, despite the fact their church had rejected them. Between them they had nearly nine hundred years of faith. It was moving ceremony and they cried tears of blood.

Add to all the appearances, my duties as Fae Empress and head of the war council, my time was stretched so thin, it barely left room for anything else.

Eric had taken the news of Suzie's/Rebecca's betrayal not well and Pam was not far behind him. We had some rip roaring arguments. He was all; drain her dry, rip her limb from limb. It took four attempts to tell him the full story of how she had ended with the sisterhood. He hated that she lived at the palace despite that she was under constant guard, in her own room. According to him a dungeon was too good for her. He thought we should house her in the nearest alligator infested bayou.

Bill had cut her out of his life completely, I would often find Rebecca crying, she really loved him. It broke her heart, that Bill would not even speak to her. I had told her Bill's reaction, had also been my initial reaction too when I had been betrayed. Now myself and Bill are still friends, I think it gave her hope. I hoped so, I hate to see people in pain like that.

I was in my office when Bill called, asking if we could meet. I hadn't seen him since the night Suzie asked for asylum. No time like the present I thought, although my heart sank as it would mean I'd not have much time with Eric, tonight. It had been a little while since I had some loving from him.

I arrived at Bill's house moments later, Hamish in tow. Only way they would let me go, was if I took one guard with me. Bill was in what was left of his the sitting room and he looked like shit. The house was a mess. I told Hamish to check my house, he tried to argue but I reminded him we were in an Angel protected zone. For a moment there I thought I'd have to pull rank on him. Bill did not an audience for this. It had become necessary to protect mine and Bill's house as people were just a little too keen, so the angels had seen to it.

I flicked my hand over a broken chair; it was like someone had hit rewind as the chair repaired itself. That's just never gonna get old. Will there ever be a time when I am not awed by the magic, I hoped not. I sat down. "I would ask how you are, but I can see your not good," I opened the conversation.

We sat in silence for quite some time, before Bill said, "Sookie, how did you do it?" his, throat sounded dry, rough even.

"Do what Bill?"

"Forgive me, how did you do it?"

"Well it wasn't easy. I hated you for a while, then the hate gave away to something less, eventually I saw the man who had been my best friend and first lover, only the 'in love' part and trust, for me was gone," boy this was the most honest relationship conversation I'd ever had with Bill.

"I find myself questioning everything, every time we made love. Every moment we every shared. Was she laughing at me on our wedding day? Did she laugh with her Sisterhood friends that I was such a fool?"

"You do. You ask yourself was it all a lie. You can answer that question Bill. With us, was it all a lie?"

"No, of course not, I loved you. Part of me still does."

"Did you make fun of me that I was such a fool? Did you laugh with your Vampire buddies that I was so stupid?" I asked softly, I really wanted to get out of here. This was all too angsty and emo for me. Like raking over wounds that have healed but will never fully be healed, deep inside the tissues just doesn't knit together.

"No. Never," he replied.

"Rebecca, loves you. I think you just answered a lot of your own questions about her," I surmised.

He sat in silence for such a long time; I got up and walked to the kitchen, which had been extended, I noticed. It was also trashed. Picked my way through the broken debris and got to the fridge, pulling out a True Blood. It dawned on me I could fly, so I rose of the floor made my way back to the living room.

Clicking my fingers the blood heated to perfect body temp, floating over to Bill I handed it to him. I hovered back to my seat. Bill was looking really hard at me. It was making me feel self conscious. He finally blurted out, "You are not human," like the penny had just dropped.

"No, Bill I am not, I don't think I ever was," I sighed. "Do you want my advice?"

He looked up at me, sort of shrugged. "Did you or do you still love Suzie?" I asked, Rebecca or whatever the fuck her name is. I was starting to feel teary and I had cried my last tears over Bill Compton a looong time ago.

He broke down and began crying. _Dear Lord in heaven_, for a Vampire to break down crying, well it just doesn't happen. Often.....

"Yes or NO, BILL," it was time for tough love, I raised my voice to him. I don't have time for this shit.

"YES, I LOVE HER," he snarled back fangs bared.

"GOOD," I yelled back then we just looked at each other his fangs bared, my blue eyes a light and a slight wind coming from me blowing my hair. For a second there I thought he might attack me and I would be forced to defend myself. Then we both started laughing. The tension melted away into the night. I laughed so hard I couldn't see for tears. Every time one of us tried to speak we broke up into laugher again.

Finally getting ourselves under control, "What's your advice?" he finally got out, but not without a snort at the end.

Clearing my throat and wiping my eyes."Did you know, Rebecca believe the day she married you was the happiest of her life?" I asked.

"She said that?"

"Yes, she loves you Bill, she wanted to tell you. She never told you, not to protect your feelings or because she was too chicken shit. No; the real reason she never told you sooner was to save your life and the lives of the Vampires of area five. She knew you couldn't protect her or yourselves from the Sisterhood," I took a deep breath.

"Give her a chance to explain things, hear her out. I don't mean to hurt you here. But even though she betrayed you, she has acted a lot more honourably than you did with me. The first opportunity, the first chance she had to keep y'all safe and confess she took it. That to me speaks volumes. You can't say the same Bill."

"Tell me what to do, to be begin to sort this out," he said looking so lost and broken.

"Meet with her take it from there, she will need a guard, she has become a valuable asset for the crown. Her intimate knowledge of how the Sisterhood works has been invaluable in planning strategies." I hated myself for referring to a person as an asset. "You might trying calling her, take it slow."

"Thank you Sookie," he smiled weakly.

"And Bill, I didn't ever think I'd ever say this to you, but take a shower. _Pewee_ that's all I am going to say. Well that and you smell worse than dragon's dung," I giggled. He looked down on himself, he looked embarrassed, before recovering back to Vampire.

"Good Luck, I am sure it will all work out," I smiled, before 'glopping' to my house where Hamish was sat on my couch.

"Don't ask, let's head home."

"Angel of Bon Temps, mercy mission huh?" Hamish said sarcastically, a wide grin on his handsome face.

I laughed swatting him on the arm, "Yeah, something like that."

When we arrived back at the palace, Eric was sitting in one of the sitting rooms with an amused look on his face. Orfhlaith and Hayden were looking sheepish and up to no good. I narrowed my eyes on them.

"What are you two, up too?" I asked not trusting them as far as I could through throw them.

"Who, us?" Orfhlaith asked innocently, now I knew they weren't up to no good. "What would we be up too? sweet Sookie," smirked Hayden.

"Oh I see, this is how it's gonna be, huh?" I faked a huff, "Eric, don't believe a word they say" I said.

Eric got a mischievous smile at the corner of his mouth, "Or what? you'll turn me in to a pile of blue goo, when trying to get me a drink, but I am not ambassador only a prince." My mouth hung open, I turned to Hayden and Orfhlaith who were now rolling about laughing, laughing so hard they were holding their sides.

"That is so not funny, that poor man is still tinged blue to this day," I stamped my foot. This only caused, new laugher to erupt.

"Oh Sookie, you are so amusing. Especially your tales of Fae," Eric chuckled. My face was beetroot, _what had they been telling him?_

"In my defence, how did I know the spell for blueberry summer wine and blue goo where so close. And _who_, has a spell for blue goo anyway, what use would that ever be? Huh?" I huffed, not enjoying being laughed at for one second. "Geez"

"Lover, you never told me the story of Andre having to tuck you back in an evening dress." Eric looked all too much the picture of amused smugness. I just sat down and cover my face, as I blushed all the shades of red.

Not as if the memory was bad enough on it's own. No I had to add to it by accidently projected it on to a lake with only about, oh, a thousand of Fae's gentry and my Great Grandfather to witness it. "URRRHG"

"Dear one, Lady Orfhlaith has informed me, we have never had a date, this something I find, I wish to remedy this. So tomorrow night we shall go on a date." Eric said.

"Eric, we have Amelia's and Sam's cook out tomorrow," I said looking up from my hands, thinking ways I could kill Orfhlaith.

"I know, it will be incorporated on the date, I have already informed them," he said.

"Oh you have Mr 'High Handed'" I replied.

"Yes. I have. Orfhlaith will dress you and blind fold you, it's a surprise."

"Really, because I don't like surprises," did I mention my feelings felt a little bruised.

"You'll like this one. Now come over here and tell me about your day," he patted, his lap. I was going to stick to my huffy gun's, but I really wanted the comfort of his huge arms.

But before I could even sit down one of the servants of the palace, Eianen burst through the door's "Please forgive me your Majesties, Lord Hayden and Lady Orfhlaith, It's Rebecca, your majesty we can't seem to wake her and she screaming. Her body withers like it's agony. We have called Dr Ludwig, but I fear she will come too late."

"Where is she?"

"In her room Majesty," she answered.

I popped to the hall way leading to her room, you couldn't pop into the bedrooms on this floor. It was all part of the security. Arrived with Orfhlaith and Hayden, poor Eric would have to make it on foot. He will just have to understand it's an emergency.

As soon as we where outside her room, "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what? all I can hear is her screams," Hayden answered. We proceeded into her room. She lay covered in a thick layer of sweat her hair clung to her, her nose, ear's were bleeding. For now she had stopped screaming. She lay making little mewing sounds.

"You can't hear that? That high pitched noise, it's like a buzzing sound now," I strained to hear it.

Orfhlaith and Hayden both shook their head. Eric arrived moments later as I sat on the bed beside Rebecca, mopping her sweat soaked brow.

"Rebecca sweetie, it's Sookie.....can you hear me?"

She looked up at me eye's big, "So sorry, Sookie" she whispered. Then she grabbed both sides of my face. A force field appeared around the bed with both of us trapped in it. Then it was like my mind had been strapped to a roller coaster. I screamed and screamed, as my brain was forced to endure loop de loop after loop de loop, impossible twist's and sheer drops.

Then Rebecca's hands dropped and she began to scream again. I was disorientated my nose bleeding, I was panting, gasping for breath. The force field fell back. When I became aware again Eric was holding me. Hayden was about to rip Rebecca's throat out.

"NOOOOO, STOP! " I screamed, I pushed my own force field out, both Eric and Hayden flew up in the air into only stopping when they hit the walls. I flung myself over Rebecca. "Fight, Damn it Fight!" I yelled.

"Rebecca Compton, FIGHT GOD DAMN IT, FIGHT," I shook her.

Then her heart stopped, I knew it had stopped as surely as if it had been my own. "Don't do this to me," I held my hand over her chest and sent a shock into it, her body convulsed as blue light shone from my hand. Her heart refused to beat.

"You listen to me you stupid, stupid girl, I am not letting you fucking die on me, do you hear?" I shocked her again and again. "Bill still loves you, don't do this to him. Fight for him."

"ARRRRRRHHHHHH," Rebecca screamed, her back arched back in what should have been an unachievable arc. "Listen, listen to me...... Bill, loves you and you have to fight, don't let them have you, not without a fight."

"Bill hates me," she mumbled.

"No, he loves you........ somebody get Bill," by the time I had, gotten the whole sentence out Rebecca was withering in mortal agony.

I held Rebecca's body to me. Going into her mind, I opened door after door, negotiated labyrinths within her mind to find the source of her pain. I could see three women as if they were in the room with me, they look up as if they could see me too.

My eye's glowed, "She is mine, continue what you are doing I will see it as an open declaration of war," I snarled.

"Cease now." Rebecca, curled up in a ball, clutch her chest she gasped.

"You will being a war, that I will finish. Continue and I will have no mercy, there will be no negotiation for surrender. You will not win, this is your final warning."

**ERIC POV **

Dusting myself down after Sookie, has thrown me to the wall. I am pissed, my hands curled into claw's and my fang's bared. The beating hearts in the room are like the jungle drums to my blood lust.

Sookie, is clutching Rebecca to her, she looking off into space. Her face is one of focused concentration. From the bond I only feel determination. Total strength. I am awed. Then I am awed again as I realise this is my wife. My Valkyrie.

I looked on helpless as Sookie had surrounded them with a shield that shimmer like the inside of a seashell. Crackling along the outside was blue lighting, so the thing looked alive with a veins of blue that moved and undulated giving the illusion the bubble breathed.

Her eye's glowed like two bright blue sun's in a midnight sky, "She is mine, continue what you are doing I will see it as an open declaration of war," Sookie snarled. At first I could not understand who or what she was looking at or even speaking to.

"Cease now." Sookie commanded her voice projected like a thousand voice speaking all at once. Rebecca, curled up in a ball, clutch her chest she gasped. I could hear her heart beat, like stumbling man, missing a few vital steps. Sookie only held tighter to the girl.

"You will being a war, that I **will** finish. Continue and I will have no mercy. There will be **NO **negotiation for surrender. You will **NOT** win, this is your final warning." Her voice sends the feeling of thousands of biting insect's biting along my skin. Others in the room also feel it too, rubbing themselves for comfort.

Rebecca let out a blood curdling scream clutching her head she turns. Now facing us I could see her face, streaked with bloody tears. Even her finger nail's bleed. So mesmerised by the scene I have not even noticed Bill is now, in the room till he barrages into the bubble that protects Sookie and Rebecca. The smell of burning flesh assaults my nose, Bill is flung back his body covered in charred criss cross lines.

"So eager you are for death, then I shall deliver it," Sookie's word's are raise the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck. Never have I been affected so by someone spoken words. My body tingles every time her breath gives life to another word. For that is what it's, her words have life.

Sookie reaches behind her, placing her hand flat on the wall. Blue lighting creep's along the wall like searching fingers. Out of each of those searching fingers more and more fingers sprout, till they have found their prize all the socket in the room hum to life. Yellow electricity feeds into Sookie's own blue power. With her other hand, she reaches out.

She reaches out, and space itself is torn. Inside the bubble a storm is brewing, the wind blows her hair wild and loose. At the opposite side of the room the crack in space opens like a huge hungry mouth. Three women look up and scream. The hold on Rebecca is no more and she slumps back on to the bed. Her heart stutters, then begins to beat slowly but regular.

Two of the woman's heads being to shake, faster and faster. Blood explodes out of their mouth and nose. The crimson so harsh against the ethereal white of their robes. Their screams little more than gurgle's in the tide of blood that washes out of their mouths. The one unaffected woman is frozen in a silent scream, her eyes wide, darting back and forth like some trapped animal.

The eye's of the two affected women grow larger, the whites expanding, expanding to impossible size, then they burst. The unaffected woman falls to her knee's, this is followed by the head's of the two affected woman exploding, leaving only bloody stumps. Yet again Sookie reaches twisting her hand as if to call forth the remaining woman.

As I gaze upon Sookie again, all semblance of her humanity is gone, her hair is wild and untamed. Her fang's other worldly white, her skin is translucent pale blue and glows with its own power, she is suspended a foot off the ground her feet dangle. Up and down her body her blue power dances, like a living thing that has encased her.

I am forced to my knees, we all are, when she speaks next. "I AM VENGENCES AND JUTICE ALL WHO HEAR MY WORDS WILLTREMBLE AT MY FEET."

The woman's head is bowed so low it scraps the ground her arm reached out ward in a final silent plea for mercy. Her hands like dead fish out of water, only the fish have not accepted death yet and still flop about uselessly.

"Declaration of war accepted. There will be no mercy. There will be no rest. You will know no peace. I will be air turned to liquid fire in your lungs. I will be water turned to acid that will not quench your thirst. I. Will. Be. Death. Once I am through with you, you will KNOW MY NAME IS VENGANCE AND JUSTICE. You will beg, plead, weep at my feet and yet still I will show no mercy, for you showed none."

Sookie hand reaches again the woman's robes fall away. Blue glowing symbols appear in the air above her, hanging waiting. Root's suddenly appear out of the ground twisting growing at un natural speeds they feel along the ground, creep along the woman's flesh holding her down. She screams. With a flick of Sookie's wrist the symbols burn themselves into the woman's back. Red and raw with glowing blue centres they smoke, covering her back.

"Take my message to your Mistress, the war has begun." Sookie flick's her wrist, the root's receed, freeing the woman. The tear in space repair's itself.

She throw's her head back and roars, it's is sound made living. The energy vibrates in my body. One by one the faries join their Empress in her battle cry. I am over come and I too cry to the heavens, for I know now we will be victorious in battle. I will take my rightful place beside my lady we will defend what is ours.

As I gaze upon her, I know Freya did not send me a Valkyrie, No, she sent herself. I am gazing upon the living embodiment of the goddess, a force of nature. Like nature she is both kind and cruel. She both giveths and takes away. A small part of me prays that Sookie, will not become one of the fallen in the face of Faelinn's might.

We are at war......

* * *

A/N: Get the war paint on........ Hope you enjoyed that, as always your review are like candy, Viking kisses, cold beer on a hot summers day's, long lie in's, hearing from a friend you've not heard from in ages, finding money in your pocket you didn't know you had....... and all other good stuff that makes you smile....


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thank you SO SO SO MUCH for your words of encouragement and support. Sorry about the MAJOR delay in writing this but I had writers block for this story, like you wouldn't believe. Other projects I am working on, wouldn't let me write this as they just wouldn't shut up! but finally DABA Eric and Sookie screamed loud enough for me to continue their story.

There is something so wonderful about switching on your computer and opening up Word; seeing that blank, white area that is ready for you to write on. I've done it so many times in recent days (days? Read; weeks) only I have found myself being carried away by the newness of the white page and the blankness that has come to represent a new found freedom to me. That blankness is so full of ideas, possibilities. New stories seem to well up from my imagination at alarming frequency these days. So blame the blank page that I have denied you this update for so long.

But two new stories are being worked on which I am super excited about. So without further ado, I give you Faelinn Brigant and Her Viking. _Enjoy._

* * *

_As I gaze upon her, I know Freya did not send me a Valkyrie, No, she sent herself. I am gazing upon the living embodiment of the goddess, a force of nature. Like nature she is both kind and cruel. She both giveths and takes away. A small part of me prays that Sookie, will not become one of the fallen in the face of Faelinn's might. _

_We are at war..._

* * *

**Eric POV**

I watch as Faelinn gathers herself up to her full height, her head held high. "Tiny inform my people, we are at war, alert the Vampire council and the Were collision," she commanded.

"Be my honour, Empress," the huge man bowed to her.

"Hamish lock this place down, bring our people in," She ordered.

"As you wish Empress, what would you have us do with the traitor?" He points at Rebecca being cradled in Bill's arms. _Pathetic._

"She is no traitor," Faelinn replies, her voice projected reverberating around the room.

"We saw her attack you," Hamish replies.

Suddenly Faelinn has taken to the air she is right in Hamish's face, "You saw nothing," she seethed, with a venom I would not have thought her capable off.

"She hurt you," he gulps, fear radiating of him, sweat on his brow the scent intoxicating. From what I have witnessed so far, his fear is well justified. At this point in time I can't decide whether he is brave or stupid.

Faelinn sighs, "She didn't hurt me, well she did, but she didn't mean to. She down loaded all of the information on the sisterhood, centuries of it, everything she had into my brain. It hurt like son of a bitch. The only thing Rebecca can be accused of is piss poor judgement and bravery she held them off while she gave me the information, at great risk to herself." Well my estimation of Rebecca just shot up.

"I am sorry your Majesty, I will never question your wisdom again, please forgive me," Hamish bowed at the waist. She simply dismisses him with a flick of her wrist, he won't fail her again.

"That's how you could split time, space, she gave you the information," Orfhlaith states her eyes wide.

"Yes, just like my Fae memories, is like Fairy for dummies, so is this but for the god touched part of me. I know now how we are going to defeat the sisterhood," She smiles triumphantly her eyes glittering.

"How?" Orfhlaith asks. _Yes how?_ _What is that human saying?_ Ah yes ... I am all ears.

She bits her lip in such a Sookie like gesture it looks odd out of place on the steely determined face of Faelinn, I know she is Sookie but it easier somehow to think of her as two separate people. "The sisterhood are the children of the God's right? What do you do when a child misbehaves?" her eyes twinkled.

Banning Pamela from owning the next collection from her favourite designer, works just fine now a days, but somehow I do not think this is what Faelinn has in mind. Orfhlaith screwed up her face, "call a time out?" She shrugs.

"Close, but no cookie... you tell their mommy and daddy. ET phone home." She smiles. ET? What is she talking about.

"You are going to call the God's of old," Orfhlaith says astonished.

"Yeah, we will get the parentals down here, to give the sisterhood one massive time out, for say like...forever. I know it works for me."

"There's only one problem with that, Ancanthus,( pronounced ah KAN thah) Hercules daughter has the only blood pure enough to call back the gods, something tells me she won't feel like sharing it." Rebecca's says weakly.

"Ancanthus such an ironic name it means thorn, a thorn in my side more like. I didn't say the plan was perfect, we have to get her blood. Then we call mommy and daddy. We will see war."

She turns towards me, her blue blazing I notice she is hovering a few inches of the floor, she is so beautiful. I am so filled with awe for this creature before me. To know I command the love of such a powerful being, is a power rush all in itself. A lesser man would feel emasculated to be wed to one more powerful than he. I know my rightful place is at her side as equals, we each hold the power to crush each other without blows. She is my life, un dead as it may be. She holds the key to me as I hold the key to her.

"Leave us," she commands, all remaining in the room scramble to the door as her feet touch the ground next to me. I see she is shaking, when I consult our bond I find her ... she feel's vulnerable. Finally the door close's she slumps in my arms.

"Sookie, I got you, I've got you... always," I speak softly into her hair, Mmm sunlight.

"Oh God, you must think I am awful, horrible person... oh God, what I did to those poor women... I had too, you know I had too... to make it as terrifying as possible, to instil fear in them, break them from within. I am a monster, oh God," she is gulping huge lung full's of air. _Sookie is back_. She must be insane; it was the most terrifyingly beautiful sight I'd seen, how could she doubt herself.

"No my wife, I am the monster, yet you see the man in me, the good in me. I see the good that you are, tonight I've seen the piece of me that is missing, it is in you, my monster. You love me despite my flaws. Know that the piece of the monster you hold for me, allows the man in me to exist, survive and love you. You have saved me from myself. We are two side of one coin." She is shivering in my arms as I spoke softly to her.

"You are cold my love, let me get you a blanket," I reach over to the bed to grab the blanket but it is in my hand before I even reached it.

"Whoa, I just seen that right? That just flew into your hand... tell me I didn't hallucinate that." She gasps, her eyes so wide she looked like she had the weekend pass to Woodstock and went all out.

I am slightly shocked myself, "I believe I just called it to me, I wanted it and suddenly it was in my hand," I reply as I wrap the blanket around her, rubbing up and down her arms to warm her.

"Useful," she says, I feel the shock of the night settling into her, deep in her bones.

"Yes," I answer, deep in thought; thinking of all the situations I may be able to use it.

"Try it again."

I hold out my hand to a sweater that is draped over a chair. The sweater beings to shake, but doesn't come to me.

'_You're doing it wrong, you got to imagine it in your hand...'_

"Okay I'll try to imagine it in my hand, no need to be so snippy," I huff.

"I... I never...Oh. My. God... holy crap!" Sookie's eyes are wide and she feel's shocked. I am having trouble following her train of emotions.

'_Eric look at my mouth, can you hear me?' _I can hear her but her lips do not move. I had been told I would receive more powers, through Sookie's blood. This is more than I hoped for.

'_Yes... I hear you,'_ I think intently to her.

Her eye's go wide, "Wow."

'Wow' indeed. I think both of us have had enough excitement for one night. I pick up my wife and carry her to our bedroom. We can plan war tomorrow, tonight she needs to rest. I am in need of her touch and warmth to process the revelations of resent hours.

I woke seeking Sookie out, as soon as I was clear of our 'magical' bedroom my ears filled with her dulcet tones.

"NO _FUCKING_ WAY!" I heard her snarl. Strong language is not something Sookie uses often she must be really pissed. "Eh, maybe you didn't get the memo... WE ARE AT WAR!" she continued her trite, now I am more curious than ever to see the source of her outrage. That how she feels outraged.

"Being at war does not mean we can't have any fun," Orfhlaith almost whined.

Sookie didn't even turn around, "tell her Eric," she said.

An amused smirk appeared on my lips, it was just as well Sookie couldn't see me behind her back, as I do not doubt that my smirk would place me clearly in her line of fire. "Tell her what, my lover?" I kept the amusement out of my voice.

"She is cancelling your date, because 'we are at war,'" Orfhlaith interjected making little quotation marks in the air.

"Sookie is this true?" I asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"What? Oh not you too, tell me you're trying to make a joke... Eric," her voice shrilled at the end.

"What do you need to do tonight that requires your urgent attention, has fighting broken out during my rest?"

"Well no... but HELLO...we are at war! ... urgh well, I don't know the word for it but it's a bit untactful, not very tasteful... to declare war and then go on a date." She was pouting, did I ever tell you how adorable she is? _Mine._

"What do you propose we do during this self imposed siege?" I waggled my eyebrow's at her.

"Ah c'mon! ERIC," she crossed her arms across her ample chest, adorable. My cock twitched at the sight of her, before I could control them, my fangs run down. Her breath caught, the scent of her arousal followed a second later, her bottom lip quivered. _So Mine._

"Ah c'mon! Sookie," I replied back in her southern drawl. Orfhlaith looked clearly amused. "Dear one, do you wish to attack the sister hood tonight?"

"No" she answered her jaw set, oh dear; one word answers never a good sign from Sookie.

"I have been to war many times, the last Fae Vampire war lasted ten years three of those years I fought everyday," I could feel the blood lust welling up inside me, before meeting Sookie those were some of my happiest years.

"I know," she tapped her temple, "what's your point?"

"That it may be a long time before we have the chance to go on a date again. We should take it when the opportunity is here and not sit and brood about the sisterhood," I smile I could feel from the bond I had her.

"Fine," she huffed.

"I am beginning to think you don't want to date me," I whined sticking my nose in the air. Sookie roared with laughter, Orfhlaith joined her. I loved to see her smile.

"Ass," she hissed in between pearls of laughter.

"Yes, we both know you love mine," I smirked as it earned me a smack across the chest. Mmm foreplay.

"Okay, so where are you taking me on this date then?" she tried to seem aloof, clearly not happy having lost the dispute. So adorable, I just want to lick her, rub myself all over her and bite her. Urgh.

"It's a surprise you'll like it. Now tell me about your day," I asked her as I gathered her up in my arms. Mmm.

I listened to her day, while I held her. This has always been a favourite of mine. Her voice could sound calm, even her body but I very much enjoyed the plethora of emotions that flitted across the bond. Sometimes it even felt as if she was reliving the events she was telling me.

Most interesting part was that the Demon elders had given the Fae their full support. The plot thickens as they say.

**Sookie's POV **

I felt it was just plain tacky to go to war and then go on a date, but never the less I found myself getting ready for a date with my husband. Getting ready as much as I could, Orfhlaith was going to dress me after I was blind folded. Yeah in the history of bad ideas this has got to be up there.

The blind fold was tied tightly across my eyes and Orfhlaith clicked her fingers changing my towel to an outfit. Sweet Jesus what were they up to I felt like my ass was hanging out.

"I can't wear this, whatever it is, my butt cheeks feel a breeze... Orfhlaith," I cried out at the end, scary how much you rely on your sense of sight. This whole blind fold thing made me feel really vulnerable. "I am taking this off," I went to grab the blindfold, but my hand was gripped.

"Pam!," I yelled, the sudden cold hand on mine.

"Sookie," she yelled back in the same voice I used- smart aleck.

"Are you ready Madame? your date awaits," Preston said with flourish, I could almost imagine a big sweeping hand movement.

"As I'll ever be," so not the right attitude for a date, but bite me.

I felt the magic envelope me, _Pop!_ I could feel Eric, I felt the familiar happiness course through me.

"Lover you look divine," Eric whispered in my ear, a delicious shiver ran up my spine. He nipped at my ear. Mmm.

"Well I'd like to see you too," I bit my lip. Eric lifted off the blind fold and I blinked a couple of times, looking up I burst out laughing, "Oh my god," I emitted in between laugh's. I'd seen Eric in get up's before, I mean who could forget Eric in those lycra legging's? but I so did not expect to see Eric dressed like a quarter back complete with huge shoulder pads and mass-sive cod piece. I looked down at myself I was dress like a cheer leader, looking round I saw all my friends dressed like footballers and cheerleaders. We were stood in the middle of Bon Temps High school football field, the flood lights illuminating the field.

"Not what you expected, my wife?" Eric asked. _Smug, who him?_

"Not at all, this is brilliant are you going to play ball?" I asked feeling giddy like a little kid.

"Yes, and you will cheer for me," Eric said puffing out his chest. Oh dear God, I feared for Sam, Alcide, Jason, I just hoped Eric didn't think this was some sort of gladiator sport.

"Why?... of all the places in the world..." I asked voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Well lover, Orfhlaith explained to me that you never got to date in High school and that it was an unhappy time for you. I found myself wanting to create a happy memory for you. Also I wanted to see you in one of those short skirts...I must say you do not disappoint," he finished by pinching my ass, smirking. Urgh.

"Master, she is leaking again," Pam slid up next to us, in the same uniform as me. Her hair in a high pony, it looked so out of place on Pam. I dabbed my eyes, damn if that wasn't the sweetest thing ever... _he wanted to make a good memory...For me._*Sniff*_ Damn him._

"Northman we gonna play ball or what?" Jason shouted.

"Stackhouse, pass me the pig skin," Eric yelled back. Amelia and Pam lead me over to the side lines where a heap of pom poms lay. I watched as Eric put his helmet on running human speed round the field. This was the most exciting date ever. Then I spotted Bill, oh my God; Bill in football gear, oh this is just too good. You couldn't wipe the grin of my face if you tried.

We watched the boys play, while we all jumped around crazy cheering for them, it was so much fun. It was amazing to see Eric interact with Sam, Alcide and Jason. I had been told they had a friendship of sorts but seeing it in full force was something else. Preston, Hayden and Hamish were rowdy as normal. I don't think I have smiled so much ever and it showed as I glowed like a lighting bug.

"Aw, I am sure it's time for thistle wine," Hamish moaned for the fifth time, this was met with laughs and a couple of head slaps to his helmet. Hamish sure loved to drink.

Rebecca, looked the happiest I have ever seen her. Eric slowly jogged over to me, yeah he was working it, I was loving it. _Mine._ Damn if he isn't the sexiest man ever. I watched as he removed a necklace from round his neck, placing it round mine. Looking down at it, I smiled it was his initial.

"I believe it is customary for the hottest jock, me. To give the hottest cheerleader, you. A symbol of his claim on her. Will you be my steady?" _did Eric just ask to be his steady?_ I was grinning like an idiot my Fae ears out for all to see.

"Yes, yes. I will be your steady." I beamed, I didn't want this night to end -ever.

"Oh good because I have no idea what it means but Orfhlaith assures me, saying yes is good and will grantee sex," he smirked.

"Thistle wine your highness," Hamish handed me a glass bottle with a deep bow and a little skip -idiot.

"Why thank you," I smiled at him taking a sip with a shudder, it was strong. Nice but strong.

"Shall you be singing an ode to the gracious plenty this evening ma'am?" he laughed, Hayden and Preston ending themselves.

"HAMISH," my face turning beetroot. Eric quirked his eyebrow looking amused.

"Alas the four kingdoms of Fairy will be heart broken, to miss such a performance," Paulyne laughed getting into the banter.

"You are impossible," of course the Fairy's shanigans lead to multiple stories being told round a camp fire Hayden had made. Most of them about my embarrassing adventures in Fae, unfortunately. Sam on the BBQ was just a slice of heaven; we feasted on big prawns, burgers and chicken, with dirty rice and corn and loads of fixings.

I sat in Eric's arms between his long legs on checked blanket, he leisurely rubbed is hand up and down my arms as we listened to stories and chatted. I looked up at him and mouthed 'thank you'.

"You are happy," he said.

"Very," I smiled, leaning into kiss him on the lips.

"This is good," he kissed the tip of my nose when he finished speaking.

"Sookie you have to try this," Amelia said, passing a bottle to Rebecca who passed it to Hayden who passed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fairy fire water, it's delicious," smiled Amelia her cheeks rosy.

I took a gulp, it tasted like fruit punch for about four seconds then I thought I could channel Darko the dragon and actually breath fire it was so strong, "burning," I choked out my eye's streaming. Eric handed me a bottle which I drank down in huge gulps. "Shit," my voice hoarse.

Eric fixed Amelia with a look that was not pleasant. "ah crap, you bastards!" I yelled.

"What?" they all said innocently, rolling around laughing.

"You are all trying to get me...*hick* drunk," I held up the now empty bottle of thistle wine glaring at them.

"Sweetness, you are already there," Orfhlaith provided unhelpfully. I think I pouted, this just caused them to laugh even more, made worse by the fact that Eric was trying to keep the amusement of his face while the bond was practically jumping with it. _Hurmph._ Then I started to giggle, uncontrollably as I caught sight of Bill shifting his cod piece trying to get comfy, the more I tried to calm myself the more I laugh, every time I got myself under control I would see one of my friends faces it would start me of again.

"FAIRY" Eric snarled, "What have you given my wife? What is in that thistle wine?" he barked to Hamish.

"Ah, it's only the finest thistle wine in all of Fairydom, relax we all know Sookie is," Hamish grinned, the man had a death wish.

"Dance with me Viking," I said trying to diffuse the situation, only as I rose up I realise the severity of my drunkenness, stumbling to fall flat on my face but before I hit the ground, I hovered.

"ah, ah...how about that for a slick move," I yelped horizontal my nose only about five inches of the ground as I hovered there my hands with fingers spread in front on me moving frantically.

"I told ya, she was so hilarious drunk," Orfhlaith said to Pam.

"My telepathic friend is excelling herself at being amusing tonight," Pam. _That Pam._

"Hey look at me, I am swimming," I giggled as I floated through the air, doing the front crawl making a underwater face. Yeah I was defiantly drunk, that was for sure. "And back crawl," I said in a fit of giggles as I flipped over on my back wind milling my arms.

"Lover won't you come down," Eric looked at me like I'd lost my marbles.

"You want me, you catch me," I giggled as I zoomed higher now I was high above the football grounds.

"Your Majesty, we insist you come down," Orfhlaith shouted.

"Oh Oh you INSIST, Oooo, I am so scared," I laughed, in the corner of my eye I saw a blond head, with a _Pop! _I had moved to the other end of the field, arriving just in time to see Eric lunge for air. I may have stuck out my tongue and said 'nan nana nana'- mature I know. Eric's face darkened but through the bond I could feel the excitement.

"You are playing with fire, Lover." He called his fangs down, well damn if my girl parts didn't filp flop.

"NooooO, this is fire" I produced a fire ball in my hand, "Correct me if I am wrong but your _bottom _didn't like it," I laughed like a manic. I heard Eric snarl, oh I think it's game on.

"When I catch you, I will make you regret taunting me -_wife_," Eric postured .

"I am counting on it, ya big Viking," I chuckled, as I collapsed the fire ball back in on itself.

"GET A ROOM," several of our friends bellowed from below us. I momentarily looked down on them, Eric was on me just moving in time I felt air _wooosh_ around me. The chase was on as I weaved backwards and forwards in and out, achieving great heights and huge lows. _I love flying did I mention that? _

Eric finally caught me we tumbled to the ground with a thud my chest heaving as squirmed in his grasp, "Sookie, I will have my prize now," his voice rough, eyes hooded with lust. My girl parts dripping with lust, I was getting hotter by the second. Urgh.

"Prize?" the word almost drowned in my throat in the tide of our lust.

"Yes, a prize... now should I take it from here," he licked along my neck. Oh God, "or perhaps I should I take it from here?" he licked the top of my breast, sweet baby Jesus. Then he got a even more devilish look on his face; catching my eyes with his, his eye brows flicked up as he looked down the length of me pausing his gaze at the tops of my thighs. My core clenched, as Eric licked a one of his fangs. Oh yes.

I leaned in and kiss him, puncturing my tongue on his fangs we made out like horny teenagers; after all we were dressed like teenager's, I am sure it would be considered rude if we didn't make out like them too.

However our fun was cut short when, Tiny and Pam got our attention. "YES," I snapped in a hiss not at all impressed at being interrupted.

"Your Majesties, we must leave the sisterhood have manage to breach our front line defences," Tiny informed us.

We both looked at him, then at each other a huge smile broke out, _FIGHT_ . Nobody said it but it was written over both our faces, the bond hummed with our combined excitement. In a blink of an eye Eric and I were on our feet.

"Bring it," my eyes glittering. To Eric it looked like all his birthdays and Christmases had come early.

Hamish and a couple of fairy guards walked up to us, I ponder for a second that I didn't know the guards names, would it be like Star Trek and that would mean they wouldn't make it past the danger. I shook my head trying to clear it. "Sookie..."

"Can it Hamish, we don't run," I seethed at him full of righteous indignation, they were ruining my date, God damn it. I wanted to stomp my foot.

You could tell the minute Tiny brought down the shields around the football field, as sisterhood warriors stormed the field. I grinned at Eric, producing a huge fire ball, "Bowling for fairies," I deadpanned releasing the fire ball like I was indeed bowling, it hit four of the sisterhood turning them to ash instantly. I shrugged, "No, too much?" Eric hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"Basket ball," I produce energy ball this time dribbling it; I began playing basket ball, jumping up high (impossibly high for a human) I brought the energy ball down hitting two of the sisterhood, extinguishing their lives,"She shoot, she scores," I yelled running a victory lap. Yes, I was still very drunk.

Tiny handed Eric a sword, seeing Eric with his sword I called mine, "Eliween come to me," seconds later she appeared in my hand. "Arrrrrgh!" I charged towards them they had all grouped together from my earlier 'sports'.

I cut a sway through them, the women I identified, that could do mind control I crushed their minds with my own. Calling the earth huge vines rose out of the ground surrounding the remaining almost creating an arena. My fangs were now full down I was in my Fae form. I was beyond anger now, the amusement of earlier was gone. These bitches had ruined my date night, okay so I may have declared war...but bringing it to Bon Temps High football field, well there should just be a law against that. Hello, kids play on this field.

Calling the northwind I brought it crashing into the vine lined arena, dusted billowed. Moving with the wind, I sliced, diced and cut my way through the sisterhood warriors. When they were all dead I stood in the centre, my chest heaving as I drew in huge gulps of air, another outfit ruined. I brought my sword down pointing the tip to the ground the vines receded, the wind died down. All was deathly quiet, I closed my eyes to centre myself.

When I opened them again all of the Fae where on bended knee, Eric appeared next to me using his Vampire speed his eyes taking in all of me. He crushed me to his chest his lip crashing down on mine, "Home," he growled. I didn't need asking twice, with a _Pop!_ We were gone from the field.

We arrived in my old bedroom in Bon Temps, Eric shredded my cheerleader uniform, it was ruined anyway. In a flash he was naked too, I had my legs wrapped round his waist. We were kissing each other without abandon, it was raw, animalistic, I ground my hips into Eric's massive erection. He licked my face, I guess it was covered in blood.

"I want you now," I growled out. Shoving me against a wall he pushed into me in one swift thrust, "Urgh," I yelped at the suddenness of it. Eric was relentless with each thrust I could feel the plaster give way and crack behind me.

"Faster," I hissed.

"Mine," Eric growled, "My warrior." The room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping flesh, grunting, and a keening sound which I was making so lost in the sheer passion I was.

"Tell me your mine, as ...*thrust*... ahhh... as I am yours" I panted, getting in touch with my inner Vampire.

"Yess, I am yours, all yours," Eric voiced, with that I grabbed his hair yanking his head down on one side I sank my fangs into his exposed neck, "This is right," Eric called into the night was I drank of him. My muscles clapping down on him, milking him Eric finishing and bring me again as he sank his fangs into my jugular...Oh God, "Yeeeesssss, yes, yes, yes...Eric, Eric, Eric" I chanted.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...My lovely's... don't forget to add me to you auth alerts for my new up and coming stories... Mawhaha...


	29. Chapter 29

**Dead And Back Again**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**A/N: **Your eyes deceive you not; this is an actual Dead and Back Again chapter... Finally I hear you yell! My Muse for this story hid for long enough...it was so good to have her back- Yay! So this is the final chapter of my very first story I have ever written... what a wild ride it's been... I am officially in love with writing... despite what used to be near crippling dyslexia and all the unholy frustration that comes with such a brain. But I also believe it's where my creativity comes from, I realized early on in life my brain was wired differently to others, thus proving my Gran's wisdom as always was right on point. No curse come without a blessing...

* * *

**Previous chapter...**

"_Mine," Eric growled, "My warrior." The room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping flesh, grunting, and a keening sound which I was making so lost in the sheer passion I was._

"_Tell me your mine, as ...*thrust*__... ahhh... as I am yours" I panted, getting in touch with my inner Vampire._

"_Yes, I am yours, all yours," Eric voiced, with that I grabbed his hair yanking his head down on one side I sank my fangs into his exposed neck, "This is right," Eric called into __the night was I drank of him. My muscles clapping down on him, milking him, Eric finishing and bring me again as he sank his fangs into my jugular...Oh God, "Yeeeesssss, yes, yes, yes...Eric, Eric, Eric" I chanted._

* * *

As we both came down for our orgasmic high I became aware of a presence in my front yard, no that wasn't a euphemism for my lady business there was somebody or should I say somebody's in my front yard of the house.

Eric reacted immediately to my tensing body language, he was up out of the bed his sword in hand...oh that just sounds bad, (I am carrying on regardless) totally nude, before I could even stop him.

I got up with a groan, dear lord, this was not going to be pretty, three giant sized... erm.. ego's (what did you think I was going to say?) in the same proximity was a recipe for disaster. I quickly tied my robe round me and made my way through the house to the yard.

I had to clasp my hand over my mouth-_holy shit._ I started laughing, you wouldn't believe the scene before me even if you seen it with your own eyes. Eric was currently dodging fire balls, butt naked ,while Lazarus was shouting, "Dance boy dance." Eric looked murderous. Lazarus and Drakcon were in hysterics. Lazarus being King of the unicorns and Darkcon, king of the dragons, you can just imagine how it looked; Eric, tall, blonde and pale with a huge Viking sword in his hand bouncing about my yard tucking his _bottom_ in, his other hand over the family jewels to avoid Drakcon's fire balls, while said Dragon, and a huge white Unicorn, laughed at him.

It took several minutes for me to be able to form words, "En ...en.. enough," I managed to pant out between laughs.

The three of them stopped, Lazarus bowed his head as did Drakcon, while Eric looked confused. "Any reason you are torturing my beloved husband?" I asked.

"Please forgive us your Eminence, your Husband believed he could kick our asses," Drakcon smiled.

"But we just wanted to see him dance," Lazarus chuckled. Eric growled. They were such a double act.

"But you forget, I'll kick both your asses and not break a sweat doing it, if you harm a hair on his body," I giggled back from the porch steps were I was stood.

"You know these _creatures?_" Eric asked with disdain and a lot of hostility.

"Eric, this is King Lazarus of the Unicorns and this King Drakcon of the Dragons, may I present my husband, the Prince of Louisiana, Eric Northman... erm, in all his delightful glory," I blushed, as I glanced sideways at Eric's GP- _Mmm, so hawt._

Eric was still pouting, so they only received a nod from him in return for their nods to him. "So what are you boys doing here? How did you get here? Did Niall open the portals?" I had so many questions.

"Faelinn, why would I need some Fairy to open the portals when my mage is far superior to theirs? I opened my own."

You know how I mentioned giant sized egos, that was a little demo of Lazarus'. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I wish I could say it was under better circumstances," I looked at my bare feet, they had come to this world in the middle of a war.

"From what we heard for the last half hour the cir-_cum_-stance seemed just fine," Drakcon sniggered, they might have over developed egos but the maturity level was that of young pubescent boys. I blushed, shooting Eric a look, he only puffed out his chest- I just shook my head at him.

"Ooooh Yesss! I would say ever thing was just fine here," Lazarus added, the little shit. I blushed even harder at his sex noises.

"That's enough," I snapped, my embarrassment making my anger known, "if you guys are gonna take the piss, I might as well go back to bed. What are you doing here anyway?" I huffed. I turned to Eric who still stood stark naked, his hand on the pommel of his sword, not a lick of shame on his face, "Ah for god sake put some clothes on," I snapped at him. He only smirked, sauntering away with a swagger, returning moments later in a towel.

"Forgive us your Majesty, we did not mean to anger you. We hate to sound so dramatic, but the final battle is upon you, and as promised we would fight by your side. But first we must visit Gwargedd Annwn _(pronounced 'grageth_ _a noon)._"

"The Lady of the Lake is here?" I asked.

"Yes, there isn't much time, your Majesty, the Sisterhood are more of threat now than ever. They have killed two of the old ones, and the balance is now in serious jeopardy," Drakcon said.

"Of course there isn't much time, when is there ever? The balance has been in deep shit since I got here... give me two minutes," I took Eric's hand, taking him back to the bedroom.

I got up on my tip toes, snaking my hand round his neck I kissed him and he deepened the kiss, knowing just what I needed, "This is it, huh?" I whispered into his mouth.

"Yes."

"I love you so much...once this is over I am locking us in a room with no way of contacting us... we are not leaving till I can't walk or I starve to death, whichever comes first," I smiled.

"My Lover I do believe you are trying to kill me," Eric smirked back at me.

"Trying to kill you?"

"Mmm, now we are going to war and all I'll be able to think about is you strapped to a bed with no way of anyone contacting us...you'll be the death of me," he chuckled waggling his eyebrows.

"You're trying to kill yourself... I said nothing about being strapped to a bed," I giggled, it broke the tension.

Eric took my face in his big hands, he kissed my lips and then my forehead, "We will survive this, it is what we do, we are survivors. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, now more than ever." Eric held me tight.

I finally let him go, and with click of my fingers, I dressed & showered us both. There was no saving our other clothes. I was dressed in Fairy trill armour, which was light and flexible. Over it was an outfit of white leather that had my crest of the double swans. Eric was in black leather pants and his trade mark vest and leather jacket.

"Oh, leather, you kinky bitch," Eric growled. I laughed at his Ericness.

"C'mon ya big Viking...we gotta save the world," I laughed. I needed the humour because if I took it all too seriously I would be a basket case and I mean who wouldn't be?

We met Lazarus and Drakcon outside. "Let's go," I said.

"Hang on," Lazarus' horn glowed bright with the sound of popping candy on wet tongues, I felt the magic envelope us. We arrived at the edge of a huge lake and Lazarus put his horn into the body of water. Mist rolled over the lake and the bond vibrated with tension and anticipation. I looked at Eric and winked at him. How far we had come... I could never have envisioned this in my wildest fantasies when we first met.

The water bubbled and rose, suddenly Gwargedd Annwn, the Lady of the Lake stood before us.

"My Lady, we have come as requested," I spoke.

"Empress and her Champion, Prince Northman, I bear gifts... please," Lady Gawargedd Annwn spoke with a sweeping hand movement she gestured to the water. I rolled my eyes why can't anything with damn fairies be easy? Taking Eric's hand I stepped into the water with Eric.

"Your sword Viking," she asked, I gave him a look that did not beg arguing with. He looked annoyed as he handed over his Viking sword. She laid it down in the water and it sank into the murky depths. I tried to send calm to him when his fangs shot out.

"In Uther's time, a great army, came to these waters to sleep a great sleep. Have you heard the legends, Viking?"

"Yes. It was said that after the last great battle, five thousand of the greatest warriors that the world had ever seen, lay down to sleep until such time that Great Britain would need them again. The final battle between good and evil."

"Not quite, but all good legends tend to get embellished over time. It was five hundred warriors, a final battle between good and evil...not so much but they sleep a great sleep till such time that the shores of Britain and now the world needs them. Hands please," she beckoned.

I held out my hand and Eric followed suit. With a swift slice, our blood dropped into the water, immediately, each drop found the other's blood and the whole lake began to look like it was boiling. I grabbed hold of Eric's hand and shot him a startled look, my palm already healing.

Warriors began to rise out of the misty water, their eyes were milky white and lifeless. Okay... not really sure what's going on, none had brain activity. I checked, no lights, no one's home...it was kinda creepy. And in the past I'd seen a lot of creepy shit-take Victor Madden for example.

A vial of bright blue liquid appeared in her hands, as she pulled of the stopper with a flourish and poured the liquid into the water, a huge groan sounded. It was like a steam ship or metal under pressure. "Only those worthy can raise Uther's army with a tribute of blood," the Lady of the Lake said.

I nodded. Suddenly it was like all the lights came on in all the bodies in the water and all their brain activity started, "Vampire," one of the Warriors nodded to Eric. Eric's eyebrow just rose, it was just so weird. The army, not Eric's eyebrows.

"My sword?" Eric asked Gwargedd Annwn.

She waved her hands over the water, she then drove her hand into the water and pulled out Eric's sword, only it looked brand new, like the day it was forged. Neat trick.

"Faelinn, this army never eats, and never sleeps till their mission is complete. then they must be returned here to their homeland, where they will sleep once again awaiting service."

"Okay," I must have looked a little unsure because she added they were mine to command.

"Viking, drink these waters," the Lady of the Lake commanded.

"Why?" since Vampires only drink blood, I wanted to know why too.

"Because these water contain an elixir that has power over the dead and can stop the bleeds during the day, Sookies blood won't always contain as much spark as it settles," she explained.

"Drink," I said as soon as she had finished, practically shoving him in the water.

I didn't need to ask Eric twice as he scoped a big handful up he made a face as he drunk it down, "Urgh, it tastes like ass," he spat.

"Faelinn I have one last gift," she presented me with a tiny mother of pearl box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it," she clapped her hands.

I gingerly opened the small mother of pearl box, a tiny Trixy wix.

Her mini humanoid form stirred to life, she extended her beautiful wings like dragon fly wings and she began to sing.

"It's beautiful." Eric and I both looked on with delight as the tiny creature sang a lullaby.

"What's it for?"

"Oh, you'll see this little creature as a life saver one day, trust me," Gwargedd Annwn said as she once more sank below the surface of the water - visit over. Would it kill her to say good bye or good luck? I tucked the box into the inside of my jacket.

We made our way out of the water with our new army of five hundred ghost-like spirit warriors of Uther Pendragon's army. Suck it up, Stackhouse. Just another day in my weird, weird world.

Everyone was transferred to the palace in Ireland, biggest of all the palaces built directly over the first portal between the two worlds. Tiny met us there with the rest of the gang. Thalia joined us, and immediately began training with Uther's army- scary stuff Holmes.

Eric, Pam, Hamish and Tiny, with the help of Rebecca, were looking through plans of ,what we believed to be, the sisterhood's main compound in Greece, it was also the last known whereabouts of Hercules' daughter. I was determined to kick her ass.

As the night drew on more and more joined our army, Brightlingens, Deamons, Fae, Vampires, Sprites, Weres, and the list just went on and on, never had such an army been amassed.

The sisterhood had lost significant power, the Angel Sojopia informed me. Human viewpoints had been shifting and the true angels where now reaping the benefits of this power. The time was now.

I took Eric's hand and led him away from everyone taking him deeper into the palace, into a little nook carved from the rock, getting down on bended knee I pull a silent Eric down beside me handing him a candle, taking one for myself.

If my Great grandfather was to be believed this was what I had been born for, created for, I let out a sigh touching my candle to the lit central one. The flame of mine ignited and I placed it solemnly into the little holder. Eric repeated the action never once speaking.

I closed my eyes and I prayed, I prayed for the lives I would take, I prayed for my friends, I prayed for my people but most of all I prayed I would get to make love to Eric again when this was done, that we would see each other again.

My mind must have touch his because he smiled, lifting up my face, "I drank waters that tasted of ass. There is nothing and no one that would keep me from your side when this over. Then we will know each other in every way conceivable."

I laughed, but I am sure my smile never reached my eyes. I took a deep breath getting to my feet, "This is it. Let's do this."

Eric grinned, his fangs down, "Let's"

Tiny transported all our people and vast army to the sisterhood compound in Greece,with smaller units going to different parts all over the world at exactly the same time we would attack. Angels would provide cover from mortal eyes. This is the most proactive they had ever been in a battle since a war had raged in the heavens and daemons had been born as a result.

I held my breath, my sword drawn, Eric standing next to me, he winked at me and we charged, storming the vast complex. I had one goal and one goal only; to find Ancanthus, Hercules' daughter.

Eric was in full Vampire mode, the only Vampire that had been allowed to fight, but what a Vampire. The risk was too great to allow other Vampires to fight with us, as the sisterhood had the ability to control them. Having had my blood, Eric was now a very different kettle of fish.

Eric cut an impressive swath through the sisterhood warriors. I was not far behind him. We had the compound surrounded so there would be no escape for Ancanthus. It was going really well then Hamish next to me was struck.

Suddenly Eric was over him like a dying man in the desert over water. "Eric NO!" I shouted. But I could already tell it was lights on nobodies home he was consumed by the battles bloodlust. The serum that suppressed the Fae scent, couldn't suppress the smell of fresh Fae blood.

The next things happened in blur. "Hamish just lie still, whatever you do don't fight," I yelled at him. It was the only chance he had, if Eric's beast believed he had time with his meal then maybe I would have the time to stop him. Eric was about to strike when a sword pierced through his chest, I felt his pain as if it was my own and crumpled to my knees.

The enemy was closing in on us and there was no escape, we had become separated from the rest of the warriors on our side. Eric was in bloodlust, now injured. Hamish was fading fast as Eric latched on to his arm with a ferocious bite.

"FUCK," I yelled, holding up my hand, blocking the sisterhood with a shield I created. Tiny suddenly appeared next to us, he took one look at Eric and pulled him off Hamish gripping him tightly. I may have underestimated Tiny's strength as he held Eric with no problems, even though Eric fought like crazy. I saw Tiny's manacles glow, a split second before we were surrounded by swirling mist. It was the only clue he gave us before transporting us to somewhere else in the compound.

Soon after we landed, a crate of bagged blood appeared in front of Eric who still had Tiny attached, holding him in a vice grip, trapping his arms. Tiny looked at me so I created a bubble around Hamish and me. I tried to stop the bleeding with a rag a torn off his uniform. I nodded to Tiny continuing our silent conversation, he let Eric go.

Eric like a man possessed ran for the crate colliding with it. Only I had to remind myself he wasn't a man he was all Vampire in this moment, but he was still my husband.

Tiny knelt down next to our bubble, I extended it to include him, "Tell me what to do," I urged Tiny as Hamish drifted in and out of consciousness, I could hear the Summerlands calling him.

"Let me take him Faelinn, I'll take him to the palace and the healers will do what they can," Tiny replied. I took a step back and pushed a kiss to Hamish's forehead. I prayed that it wouldn't be last time I seen my friend.

Tiny wasted no time and with a pop they were gone. I couldn't help but smile despite my tear filled eyes. When I looked down at myself I was no longer covered in blood and my leathers were now sparkling white again.

"Eric?" I asked softly. He looked up from where he had his face buried in a blood bag.

"Sookie?" he asked, dropping the bag from his hands, then taking stock of his surroundings.

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" I asked. Lame I know, but I felt the 'human' need to say something 'are you okay' was better than; look at the big Vampire elephant in the room and you almost drained one of my friends.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, dread flooded the bond.

"No."

Eric sighed, I'd just taken a load off his mind. "Where are we? What happened?"

I explained what happened the best I could, but as to where the bloody hell we were; not a clue. Not one fucking clue. It felt deep inside the complex, but as to how deep I didn't know.

Eric cupped my face with his large hand, "We still exist, this is good. The rest we'll figure out."

Before I could lean in and kiss him Eliween, my sword began to vibrate and glow. "Acanthus is close," I whispered.

"Later," Eric whispered back to me leaning his forehead to mine.

"Later," I repeated.

As we made our way out of the room I sent my telepathy out before me. Any brains I picked up were further away, but my sword was telling us one was closer. The only conclusion I could draw was that somehow my telepathy was being blocked from finding Acanthus.. I could tell we were now hundreds of feet underground. We worked our way through twisty corridors guided by the sword.

So far we had come across no one. Then I felt it like someone had brushed, the lightest of brushes, against my mind. I knew then, beyond the next door we would find Acanthus.

I sent the door flying inward. As soon as I saw her, I screamed at Eric to go. I did the one thing I promised myself I'd never do, I forced my will on him. I commanded him to leave. He looked shocked and hurt as he was propelled backwards.

The fight between Acanthus, head sisterhood bitch and myself ,shook the foundations of the complex as our swords clashed and our magic caused the very earth to tremble. I poured everything I had into the fight and just as I began to tire, I felt Eric fill me with strength. It filled me with such renewed hope and courage, I felt that nothing could touch me.

Finally after what felt like hours, the back of my pommel connected with her temple, and she went down like a sack of potatoes. Now I had the time to have a good look at my enemy, Acanthus was a sturdy girl with hair the colour of fire, her skin was milky white and her large form rounded and womanly. I wasted no time slicing her wrist and collecting her blood. I called Tiny to me, so he could take care of securing Acanthus. Then I took the blood I collected so our most powerful clerics could call the Gods of old to us.

I had done it, but at what sacrifice. Would Eric forgive me for my dismissal of him? I walked towards where I could feel him, taking my time. He didn't seem to come any closer. He must know I was making my way to him ,yet he made no effort to meet me. My breaths were shallow by the time I approached the room he was in. It seemed to be some sort of laboratory. Eric was at the far end of it. From the bond I could tell he was taking great delight in something.

"Eric?"

"Lover," he smiled. At the moment I could had collapsed from the sheer joy of seeing him again and that he held no anger at my actions.

"Come see this," he enthused, as giddy as I had ever seen him.

He led me over to a huge glass tube, putting me well back. The tube was floor to ceiling and was made out of black glass. At Vampire speed Eric came at it hitting it with his sword giving it everything he had.

"Nothing?" I gaped.

"Not even a mark. What do you think it is made of? Could you imagine armour such as this?" Eric said excitedly.

I just started laughing, till I was laughing and crying. I am officially a head case.

Eric blurred up to me, "You are well?" He began checking me over.

"I am fine," I protested, waving him off.

"Acanthus is dead?"

"Emm,"

"Emm?"

"Mhmm...um, not exactly. I got her blood, but I let her live. I didn't think we needed a pissed off god coming down on us, after all this," I could tell Eric was not happy.

"Here let me try," I changed the subject, shooing him out of the way then limbering up like I was about to take a baseball shot with Eilween. Whack. Nothing. Okay. Whack, whack. Still nothing. I added a little magic and still not even a dent. On my fourth attempt I was startled by giggling. Suddenly Claudine appeared before us in all her Angelic glory.

"Claudine?"

She continued to laugh, "Really Sookie? I think the Viking has rubbed off on you too much," she grinned. Eric came to stand beside me. Claudine waved her hand we were both clean with not a trace of blood on us.

Claudine sighed, "What I am going to do with you dear cousin? Seriously. Binding your womb- what where you thinking?"

"Claudine, I don't think that is any of your business. But I didn't want anyone else to bear my curse and I certainly wasn't going to be a brood mare for Niall," I spat the last part.

"Still the spitfire I see," she smiled. A white linen cloth appeared in her hands and she handed it to Eric. He looked at it confused, taking it none the less.

"When I ascended I was with child as you know," Claudine said like she was announcing the winners of a local raffle - all smiles. My eyes instantly filled. "As my spark evolved and the Angels welcomed me as a sister, my child's spark did not evolve, bound to the physical planes with no vessel to house it at the time."

My lip trembled, what had she done for me? She was stood there with stupid ass grin on her face.

"Are you ready?" Claudine asked, lifting a huge sword made of pure light from her back. "Catch," she giggled, as she swung the sword in a huge arc hitting the glass. I had a split second to react and I dove forward just as Claudine disappeared. The glass shattered and murky water gushed out. I had just a second to catch its contains. As soon as I caught it I was overwhelmed with such love, I could have sworn I was in the angelic realm. I stared ,startled at the little bundle in my arms. Huge blue eyes stared back up at me, blinking rapidly.

I couldn't speak, I was crushed under the weight of emotions flooding me. Eric peered over my shoulder, I could feel the same overwhelming love in him as I had felt as soon as he took in the sight.

"A baby!" he gasped. I turned, and Eric helped to wrap him in the cloth Claudine had given him. He was defiantly a him, a very big him. An Eric sized him you could say. Eric held him as I swaddled the cloth round him, tiny fangs came down in his little mouth. Eric fell to his knee's still holding the baby. "I have a son... we have a son!" as the enormity of what we had been given hit him.

We just huddled together there, the three of us, "Oh Sookie, I feel him in us...he's ours," Eric said in wonder staring at the little bundle that now seemed to be fusing. This had been the last thing I expected coming here.

"I feel it too," I choked out. "Are you okay with this?"

Eric simply nodded, looking at the baby in awe. Junior took that moment to make his voice heard, and let me tell you, he had a major set of lungs on him. Eric looked aghast, thrusting the baby towards me. I tried everything to quiet him. "I think he's hungry. Come on, let's get out of here," I suggested as I got up.

"Sookie, the box," Eric suddenly said, as we made our way to the surface of the compound with our screaming son. I gingerly took out the box, opening it to a disheveled looking Trixy wix. Who promptly began chewing me out in a language I'd never heard. Guessing by the hand gestures it was a very colourful language. Even Junior stilled to stare at the little creature no bigger than Eric's thumb. He made a sound of delight. Suddenly the Trixy wix stopped her tirade to look at the baby. Her little face broke out in a huge smile as she dusted herself down. Jumping out of her box onto Junior's blanket she stood right in front of his face. Reaching out she tickled under his chin, making Junior giggle.

I was grinning like a crazy woman, "Aw, he likes her."

The Trixy wix began showing off doing summersaults and back flips much to Junior's delight, while I got dirty looks in between her acrobatics. I guess fighting with her in my inside pocket was not such a good idea. We continued walking our way out as I was too scared to teleport with the baby until I knew it was okay to do so.

We returned to the surface to thunderous applause, we had been victorious. I didn't know how long it would take for the Gods of old to return, but they arrived within minutes of the clerics completing the spells. They left immediately, taking...taking their wayward children with them, without so much as a 'hey' or hi to me. It was all very anti-climatic. I still couldn't tell what really happened as I haven't got a clue myself. They came, they took, they went. Uther's Army was returned and I sent a silent prayer that we need never call on them again.

_**Epilogue**_

They say there are innocents in every war, ours was no exception. The Gods may have taken their 'children' back ,but they left every innocent behind. Scores of children with supernatural powers who had never known love or a mother and certainly not a father were now our responsibility. Rebecca threw herself into caring for these children. With the help of the fellowship church and the supernatural community at large most found loving homes. She was determined that they would all know love and a caring parent. As it happened these little people brought everyone a little closer together. They gave us all hope for the future.

Six months after the sisterhood had been vanquished Bill and Rebecca tied the knot, knowing exactly who they were and more importantly, who they were to each other. They were proudly led to the alter by their twin boys and little girl, who they had adopted. It had been a magical night, I was genuinely happy for my first love. It felt good that I truly didn't carry the burden of hating him at all. In fact, it made my heart swell to see him happy.

Hamish made a full recovery. Although we all think he laid it on a bit thick towards the end. It seemed he thought that being waited on hand and foot suited him just fine. We never spoke of how close he had been to leaving us all for the Summerlands. I was just grateful I still had my friend with me.

'The little prince' as he was affectionately known had become the centre of our universe. Eric and I doted on our little boy. Many gifts flooded in after we came back home. Dr Ludwig checked out our little Lief. He was quite the mix of supernaturals, Vampire DNA had somehow been fused with god touched human DNA. What bound the whole thing together was Daemon DNA, plus he carried the Fae spark. He was some sort of living Vampire. Dr Ludwig confirmed the spark was of my line, no surprises there. We didn't care, he was our boy and nothing was going to change that. All we cared about was if he was healthy. He was very healthy and that was good enough for us. Even if his pink bottles of blood and milk mixed together was enough to turn anyone's stomach.

Eric resigned his position as Sheriff, shocking everyone, stating that he wished to be a stay at home dad. I didn't blame him, I lessened my load as much as I could so I could spend more time with our family. Eric's first time as a father was very different to this one, and he didn't want to miss a thing this time round.

Lazarus had touched my belly with his horn, (please, no jokes) I knew as soon as he had done it that the magic that bound my womb had been undone. As the years that passed Eric and I added two little girls to our family. Auntie Pam and Auntie 'Orlley' were in seventh heaven shopping for our two little madams. And trust me they are little madams. Adele and Inga were named after our respective Grandmothers. Even though I'd not carried Lief myself we loved all our children the same.

Pam had taken over as Sheriff of Area Five. Fangtasia was the first thing she tossed a match on. In it's place was an elegant spa, restaurant and boutique called 'The Duchess Rooms'. Every chance Pam got to slip that title in she would. I later discovered Pam had actually been in line for the title of duchess as a human, and never having received it was the only thing she had regretted from her human life. My Cousin 'Orlley' as our kids affectionately called her stayed with Pam. Both never saying to the other that they loved each other, but at the same time, neither took other lovers. Whatever they had, it worked, so who are we to judge.

Orlley became a children's author...the stories of a telepathic little girl called 'Claudine' who got into all sorts of trouble became the stuff of legends...it was a favourite at bedtime in our home.

The world had changed, I like to think it was a little more accepting and a lot more loving. The human race did indeed seem to be evolving, psychic and empathic children became the norm. Wondrous acts of healing were an every day event. The human race was taking it's rightful place among the super naturals. The Stackhouse agreement made everything a little bit fairer.

When the Girls came along I took Eric's surname in a quiet ceremony on the beach. I challenge anyone to find me a prouder Vampire in the moment that I became Mrs Eric Northman. Lief was our ring bearer and the girls were flower girls. It couldn't have been more perfect.

After everything, do you know what was the strangest thing for me? Seeing Eric hanging out with Sam, Alcide, Jason and all of them enjoying themselves, thick as thieves. The four musketeers Amelia and Pam called them- it was certainly something.

_**The End...**_

_**A/N:**_ Iwant to say a big thank you to all my readers and all my reviewers. The Final huge thank you's goes to Phoniex Rose my first beta (few chapters only) and this final chapter was beta'd by the lovely GaijinVamp... i hope you enjoyed this journey not only in FF world but my own one in learning to overcome as much as possible the fear writting held for me. _JoxX_


End file.
